R5  A Philly Variation on Pride and Prejudice
by Debra Anne
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy III and computer geek Elizabeth Bennet meet on a commuter train to Philadelphia.  Will it lead to love?
1. Chapter 1

_I've been working on this story for some time now, and it's almost finished. Since I have friends encouraging me to post here, I gave it some thought and decided this was a good place to start, since I already posted a onesot, A Detour in Meryton. I will try to post at least once a week, but usually twice, and hopefully by the time we get there, I'll have the last two chapters done._

_I hope you enjoy my Philadelphia style spin on P&P  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

Fitzwilliam Darcy III stood at the rear of the platform at the Paoli train station, watching the other commuters and waiting for the Regional Rail train. This would be his first experience on SEPTA.

Like everyone else, he realized the impact of skyrocketing gas prices, and Darcy, Inc. was addressing the issue by encouraging the use of public transportation. They began offering TransitCheks to employees who used public transportation; and who could better set the example than the CEO?

His friend, Charles Bingley, had been riding the train in for a couple of months, and he seemed happy with the experience, but when had Charlie ever had an unhappy experience?

Will checked his watch again. _No, it's not late yet._ He sighed quietly. _I hate just standing around like this. Please don't let anyone notice me._He checked it two more times before seeing the train come around the bend, on time.

As it approached, he was amused to watch the organized chaos of the other commuters trying to guess where the doors would be so they could quickly position themselves to best advantage.

_Charlie said the third car,_ so that was where he boarded. There were people everywhere; nearly every seat was filled. He scanned. _Where is he!_Finally, he spotted Charlie when he stood up and waved.

Once he made his way to the back of the car, Charlie said, "Here, sit next to Lizzy; she's been saving your seat."

_Saving my seat? What is this, fourth grade?_ He then looked at the girl with the empty seat beside her. _Perhaps it is; she doesn't look much older._

He put his attaché on the rack and sat down next to 'Lizzy,' behind Charlie and a stunning blonde.

"This is my friend, Will Darcy." Charles was facing the women. Then turning more so he could look at his friend, he continued, "Will, this is Jane and Lizzy Bennet. They live out near Thorndale."

Will looked from one woman to the other. He could see only a small resemblance in the sisters. Not only was Jane beautiful, but she was professionally dressed and looked like someone he would meet across a conference room table. Lizzy, however, was wearing jeans and no makeup; her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. _She must be a student at one of the universities._

"Nice to meet you, Will," Lizzy said cheerfully. "First day, huh?"

"Uhm... yes."

"I much prefer the train to driving, especially when you can catch the Flyer. Instead of the stress of traffic, you'll have half an hour to meet new people or relax or whatever." She let out a little half giggle. "I'll warn you now that Charlie is no company. Within five minutes, he and Jane will be oblivious to the world around them."

"I heard that!" Charlie said, then turned. "Did you bring a paper, Will? You want my Business Section, or the Journal?"

"I've read the Journal, but I'll take your Inquirer Business." He took the section and began perusing it.

Lizzy was a bit disappointed by the handsome man's snub, but decided not to worry about it and resumed reading _Lady Killer_.

She was just getting into a good section when she felt her Blackberry vibrate. Sighing, she pulled it off her belt and looked at it. _Ugh! Him again!_

Will watched out of the corner of his eye as Lizzy typed away on her phone. _Kids and their toys; just as I expected._

After several minutes of this, Jane turned. "What's wrong, Lizzy?"

"Matt killed the daemon. I told him to restart, but goodness knows what he did. I hope I don't have to redo his system again." She rubbed her temple, trying to ease the headache that had suddenly taken root. She then continued responding to messages until the train went underground towards Suburban Station.

Elizabeth reattached her Blackberry and reached for the backpack between her feet. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Darcy," she said. "I really must run now, so if I could get to the door..."

He moved to let her pass, without so much as a glance in her direction. In moments, her petite frame was hidden by other passengers pressing for the exit.

While walking up the hall of CBL Investments, Jane Bennet spied a small white Reebok sticking up in the air. "Laying down on the job again, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth was on her stomach, propped over a tower computer lying on its side. "Says there's no hard drive. It's quicker to just check it here first." Sitting up and crossing her legs, she pressed the power button and waited. Seconds later Windows was loading. "See, Jane. No biggie." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. Does that mean we can do lunch now?"

"Just a couple more here." She logged into the computer and determined it was on the network and functioning as it should, then shut it down, replaced the side panel and stood the computer back up properly. Once the Windows splash screen displayed again, she said, "I don't have time to go out today. Is there food, or do I dig out the peanut butter and crackers?"

"Lunch meetings are over and there are leftovers in the kitchen."

"Good. We can eat in my office; I've got a system build going."

Jane closed the door as they settled into Elizabeth's office, asking, "So, little sis, what did you think of Charlie's friend?"

"I think he's a stuck-up jerk. I tried to be nice to him, but he just looked at me like it was an insult to have to sit next to me. Not that you'd notice; you're oblivious to everything else when Charlie's around. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out."

"It's not like that. We're just friends."

"But you'd like it to be more."

"I suppose so, but he hasn't indicated an interest in me like that. I'm happy to be friends."

Jane's Blackberry rang, and she looked at the Caller-ID. "Oops! Looks like lunch is over. Later, Liz," Jane blurted as she grabbed the remains of her hoagie and left Elizabeth's office while talking on her phone.

Elizabeth noticed the time at 4:47 and decided to pack up before she was trapped with a new problem. She called Jane as she got ready to leave. "I'm bailing... walk with me?"

"I'll be running if I make it. Go ahead," was her sister's reply.

She made it to the platform eight minutes before the Flyer was due, and luckily found a seat. Since Jane wasn't around, this was a perfect opportunity to work on her fanfiction story, so she pulled out her notebook computer and began typing away. Even dear sweet Jane would tease her mercilessly if she knew about this obsession.

While trying to type a scene as it played in her mind, she recognized Charlie's voice. He and Will were standing almost directly in front of her. "Jane is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! If only I thought I stood a chance with her. What'd you think about Lizzy?"

"The young one who 'saved a seat for me' this morning? She's tolerable; but I'm a little more interested in world and business affairs than worrying about some kid in jeans text messaging her friends and killing demons!"

Charlie looked past Will and realized they had an audience. He laughed. "You know, you're a real ass, Will. Not only have you insulted one of the brightest technological minds in the region, but you did so within her hearing."

Darcy turned and met Elizabeth's eye, blushing a little.

"Perhaps I should introduce you two properly this time. Will, this is Elizabeth Bennet. She _is_ the IT Department at CBL Investments; you know, that hot fund company that everyone's talking about? She wrote their main database and maintains _all_ their systems. She has her masters in computer science from Penn, graduated summa cum laude. She got Jane her job in marketing there; and she setup my home computer." Charlie smiled broadly at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, this is Fitzwilliam Darcy, CEO of Darcy, Inc., a Fortune 100 company started by his grandfather, which has done very well under his leadership. I used to think him one of the smartest people of my acquaintance."

Will looked from Charlie to Elizabeth, surprised both by his friend's behavior and by what he had said. He could feel the blood coloring his cheeks, though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

He was startled to hear Elizabeth exclaim, "Oh, shit!" as she slammed her computer closed and slid it into her backpack. She stood and walked towards the mass of people forming near the tracks as the train pulled to a stop. "We'll be stuck with crappy seats now."

Will looked around and Charlie was gone. He could still see Elizabeth though, so he followed her.

She surveyed the available seats. It was going to be cozy tonight. _Ooh! There's a three-seat with only one person. If I'm lucky, I won't get squashed._

He was right behind her, and followed her to the seat, apparently intending to sit next to her. _So much for a little elbow room!_She sighed quietly.

She would not be able to use her computer seated between two people, even if only one of them was a 6'4" and drop dead gorgeous; so she pulled out her book and did her best to get comfortable.

Shortly after the train started moving, her Blackberry vibrated; it was a message from Jane. "Made it! C and I are in one back."

Elizabeth quickly glanced at Darcy; he'd noticed. She smirked to herself as she typed her reply, "KK Find me when he's off." She replaced her phone and picked up her book again. Unable to resist, she looked up at her neighbor. He was staring off into the distance again, apparently in deep thought. _Why is it that the good looking guys are either married, gay or complete assholes?_ Taking a deep breath, she tried to get back into her story.

When she had read nearly a chapter, she felt a light touch on her arm. "Elizabeth?"

He didn't know why he was doing this, but then she looked up and her inquisitive eyes met his. There was something about her eyes, brown eyes that shouldn't have been interesting, but they sparkled with intelligence and a challenge. What was he going to say again?

Holding her gaze, he had to do something. He began slowly and quietly. "I'm... I'm sorry for what I said... and thought... I was being presumptuous. I wasn't eager to take the train, but I thought at least I'd sit with Charlie and talk business... but, well, you know what happened. At that moment, you reminded me more of my sister's friends than someone I would socialize with, and I never gave you a chance." He turned away suddenly. "Charlie's right. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sat looking at his left shoulder, her mouth hanging open for a long moment. Finally she asked, "What exactly are you trying to say, Will?"

He turned back, but did not look her in the eye. "I was a jerk and was rude to you for no good reason. I guess I'm hoping we can start over..."

"PAOLI STATION. Next stop, PAOLI STATION," came over the speaker.

Will jumped, a little surprised. "It'll be a couple minutes," Elizabeth said nonchalantly. She paused and thought for a moment, but tried to recapture his gaze. "As for that other bit... Get on the train in a better mood tomorrow morning, and we'll go from there. Okay?"

The train was slowing down. "Okay." He forced a little smile before standing up and retrieving his attaché. "Good evening, Miss Bennet. I shall see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so glad I made a good first impression here, and thank you for all the kind reviews! And to everyone who has marked this and A Detour in Meryton as favorites! I'm so excited about the response here! Huge hugs and thanks to my friends and previewers Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Linnea and Sophie._

**Chapter 2**

When Charles Bingley boarded the train the next morning, he saw Jane and Lizzy in their usual seats. Jane waved; Lizzy had her legs pulled up, occupying both seats, apparently asleep. As he sat next to Jane, he could see her mouth the word, "Faking."

A couple minutes later, as they were pulling into Will's stop, Jane reached back and said, "Lizzy, sit up. Seatmate time."

Lizzy grumbled a bit, but sat upright and turned so that Will could sit with her, still not entirely sure it was a good idea.

"Hey Will," Charlie said as his friend finally approached.

"Charlie. Jane." He nodded and slipped into the seat behind them after placing his attach? on the overhead. "Good morning, Elizabeth." He smiled at her, not too much, but it was sincere.

She smiled. "Good morning, Fitz-william."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but she must have seen the change in his expression. She looked pleased with herself. _Teasing woman!_

He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. This is why he hated crowds; he was never good at small talk. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence. "So where does 'Fitzwilliam' come from?"

Will turned and looked at her a moment, then decided to simply answer the question. "It was my great grandmother's surname."

"And are all Darcys named for their ancestors?" she challenged.

_Where is she going with this?_ He then realized at least one detail she was missing. "Not usually 'ancient' ancestors. I do think Charlie left out something during our introduction though. I am Fitzwilliam James Darcy _the third._ There is a tradition in my family, originating with our ancestors in England, the eldest son typically bears his mother's surname. I suppose my grandparents did not like the name Wanamaker Darcy."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped a little. "You're a Wanamaker?"

"You could say that... or at least my great grandmother was," he replied nonchalantly.

"So how is it that you are Fitzwilliam the third?"

"I never really asked," he continued in his same serious tone. "My mother's name would have worked. I could have been Pierce Darcy."

She looked up and met his eye before she had to quickly cover her mouth to choke back her laughter. Elizabeth was sure she had completely offended him now; but when she was able to look up again, he was smiling at her.

"I can't see myself as a Pierce either."

She couldn't break her grin as she said, "It sounds like a comic book character. 'Pierce Darcy! Mild mannered, billionaire philanthropist by day...'" Suddenly realizing she might be hitting too close to home, she tried a different angle. "I couldn't imagine naming my child 'Fitzwilliam the fourth.' Would it really be so bad to just give your kid a regular name?"

"From what I've heard, you'd be in the minority."

Elizabeth tipped her head. "How so?"

The left corner of his mouth turned upwards for a moment. "I've heard several women remark on... I suspect they think _I_ want a young Fitzwilliam, and they are... eager to accommodate."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to smirk as he continued. "When I am ready or fortunate enough to have a son, I'd like to revert to family tradition and use my wife's maiden name... as long as it doesn't sound weird. Bennet Darcy has a nice ring to it..." _Oh my God! What did I just say! Quick!_ "But I wouldn't mind a John or a Robert or a nice traditional name."

His slip had not gone unnoticed, but Elizabeth had to think for a moment how to respond. "No Moon Unit Darcys then? Oh, but I guess that would be a girl's name..."

He laughed. "Dweezil Darcy... not exactly the image I had in mind... You know... I've already had a clear offer for a young Bingley Darcy." He bit his cheek.

Elizabeth was tempted to laugh, but figured this was no laughing matter. "Carrie?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, she's one of the worst. Have you met her?"

"Just the once, when I was setting up Charlie's home computer. For some reason, I'm not shocked."

To their surprise, the train began slowing at it approached 30th Street Station. Both were amazed they had spent more than twenty minutes in comfortable conversation, though in retrospect, on a rather odd topic. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly; the unease was back.

As the train departed the station, Will asked, "Do you need to get out... for the quick exit?"

Her grin became friendlier. "Nope. I can walk to the office today."

With polite goodbyes at the top of the escalators, the sisters and the gentlemen headed in opposite directions. As they walked, the crowd thinned, and at nearly the same moment, Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet each asked their companion, "Bennet Darcy?"

"Huh?" was Darcy's response. He had heard his friend just fine, but needed time to come up with a plausible explanation.

Charlie snickered. "Jane and I both overheard you. Yesterday, you're calling her a flaky teenager, and today you're naming your children. You clearly said you liked the name Bennet Darcy."

"It was just an example. She asked me about my name and we got talking. I was just making a point how some surnames work well as given names and others do not." Darcy steadily increased his gait, though he did not notice it.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Charles. That is all it was. Shouldn't you be more concerned with balance sheets or P&L's or something?

A few blocks away, Elizabeth answered the inquiry coolly. "I'm certain he meant nothing by it, Jane. He was surely just using the name because it was convenient... I was sitting right there."

Jane shook her head as Elizabeth picked up her pace. "I'm not sure I buy that, sis. Yesterday, you said he was a jerk and he insulted you to your face; today you were sitting there thick as thieves, planning a family. I have a right to wonder what's going through your head."

"It was nothing." She sped up even more before stopping abruptly and turning, raising her voice, "You really want to know, Jane? For a minute there, I _was_ talking about our children; and I think he was too! Not making them, but having them, naming them, loving them... It's kinda freaking me the hell out, Jane! For a while there, everything was perfect..."

She turned and started walking very briskly again. Jane had to jog a little to catch up. "Liz..."

Elizabeth stopped again. "Look, Jane. I just want to go to work, okay? I want to fix computers, you know, ones and zeroes and adding really fast; machines doing exactly what they're told. I'll talk to you later." She turned and stormed in the direction of their office.

There was enough work to keep Elizabeth busy, and keeping her focus on work was generally pretty easy. When she found her mind wandering too much, she ran down to the cart outside and ordered a cheesesteak. _Think about Captain Wentworth! What should happen next?_

Jane was out to lunch with a client, so Elizabeth closed her office door and pulled up her favorite fanfiction site to peruse the story updates and social chatter of the day as she ate.

When she was finished, she checked her watch. _I have time, but should probably get back to work._ She turned and quickly checked on a couple of other systems in her office. The fanfiction website was still up on her machine. Glancing at it, she wondered about Mr. Darcy as a character in one of these stories and laughed. _He would certainly not deign to be represented so. And who would want to read it anyhow?_

She easily slipped back into work mode and did not really notice the afternoon passing. When she finished fixing a trader's computer at 4:40, she decided it was a good time to call it a day, and reached for a phone to call Jane. Before she entered her extension though, she put down the handset. _There's **no reason** to rush; I'll just wait for her to call me._

She settled back in her office, reading the local tech news, unconsciously wondering if she'd see _his_ company mentioned, until Jane finally called at 4:58 and said she was ready. They rushed to Suburban Station, making the platform with a minute to spare. Both looked around, but Charlie and Will were not there.

About the same time their train pulled out of the station, Will Darcy looked sadly at his watch. Not only had this meeting run well past the expected end time, he had now missed the quickest train home. He sighed quietly. At least Charlie was stuck too; they'd be able to talk shop or of other serious matters when they did manage to catch a train.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and setting my story and/or me as favorites! I'm so glad I've decided to post here! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting._

_Before I start, I thought I'd address a couple of issues that have been mentioned in my reviews. This is an original story. It is relatively low angst (but not angst-free), and does not follow the canon P&P plot. I do try to keep the characters close to canon, but I might have a bit of fun with Bingley, and Caroline is more fanfic stereotype. I am currently writing Chapter 72 (of 73, I hope!). I started this story in 2008, and though not my original intent, this story became set firmly on that timeline. With the lack of time sitting at ice rinks (my son drives!) and other factors of reality, I don't have quite as much time as I did then. I know my chapters aren't long, but I feel they are complete. I will try to post often, but that may be every other day or once a week. We'll have to see._

_One other issue that was made in my review comments relates to Elizabeth's job and hobby. I can assure that commenter and all my readers that a company with about 35 workstations and 40 users can manage quite well with a one person IT Department - even if that means being on call from 4AM-Midnight and while on vacation (They manage pretty well, but I've never been away for 3 days without checking online daily and taking at least one call.) It is certainly easier to write what you know. Obviously I write, but more than that, I read and I beta. I love beta! And I do a lot of it - about 7 stories posting regularly, and several intermittent ones. And while Elizabeth and I have a lot in common, Elizabeth is not me, and my husband, though I love him dearly, is definitely not Darcy, nor would I wish him to be. That's probably enough babble for now. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth's Blackberry began ringing while she was getting dressed. Not long after, Jane found her sitting at her computer, running her fingers through her long hair. "Going in by myself?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Bob's presentation for this morning is missing... I suspect the handiwork of a certain overzealous intern."

"Okay, I'll see you if you come in then," Jane called as she went to complete her finishing touches.

Twenty-five minutes later, Will boarded his train, only to find two strangers sitting in his seat. Jane was alone in hers, so he headed towards her, until he noticed Charlie moving from a seat across the aisle. "Saved you a seat this way," he greeted cheerfully.

"No Elizabeth today?" inquired Will. _God, I hope that didn't sound anxious or disappointed!_

"She'll probably go in later. Work called, but it sounded minor enough," Jane answered breezily.

"She works from home sometimes then?" _Would you just shut up!_

"Yeah, if she has something to do, or if they call and she puts in a lot of time... It just doesn't make sense for her to go in after a certain point. I envy the flexibility, but I'd hate to be on call like that."

"I see," Will replied calmly. He then asked Charlie for his Business section and immersed himself in that for the remainder of the trip.

At 7:20, Elizabeth got the 'all clear' from Bob. His files had been restored, and he had all he needed. Looking at the clock, she was pleased. She could ride her bike to the station and still catch the last limited*. It would be no hardship; on the train, she could look over the edits her beta had sent her for her story and still be in the office before nine.

Just after lunch, Will was sitting at his desk, looking out the window, past Billy Penn (Statue atop City Hall), not reading e-mail as he had started to do. His mind was more agreeably engaged, meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow. He would never admit it, but he had missed her on the morning commute.

_Why the hell am I wasting time thinking about her!_There were plenty of important tasks demanding his attention, and here he sat whiling away the time like an infatuated schoolboy. Turning back to his computer, he began skimming his inbox. There was a new message from his sister.

From: darcygm*thornton. usc. edu  
>To: fdarcy*darcy. com<br>Subject: What did you do?

Have you been messing with the computers again? I tried to connect in to grab one of my performance avi's, and I couldn't get on. Would you call me when you're home and can make sure everything's OK?

G

He jotted off a quick response.

From: fdarcy*darcy. com  
>To: darcygm*thornton. usc. edu<br>Subject: Re: What did you do?

I was on the computer last night and got on the internet and e-mail. I've done nothing. I'll call you tonight.

W

Why was there always something going wrong in his life? Well, he didn't have time to dwell on it; he had a meeting in five minutes.

Will and Charlie were standing on the platform when Jane and Elizabeth arrived. A smile quickly shone on Will's face, and just as quickly disappeared as he greeted the girls civilly. Nothing further was said as they stood waiting, though Jane and Charlie shared awkward glances and smiles.

Fortunately, they were well situated when the train stopped, and they were able to board quickly. Charlie and Jane found a seat together, as did Will and Elizabeth, though several rows separated the pairs.

After a long silence and much deliberation, Will began, "I hope the problem that delayed you this morning was not too bad..."

"Nah, nothing much at all; spent more time easing the boss' mind than actually resolving the problem." She blushed lightly, realizing that Darcy might relate more to her employer's point of view.

He chuckled a bit. "Your boss is lucky to have you then. I hate it when something goes wrong and no one can tell me how difficult it is to resolve, or how soon it will be fixed."

She smiled back. "It's not always so easy, but when I can, I do try to make sure people know what to expect."

"So, what made you choose computers as a career?" he asked with true interest.

"I've always had a knack with them. It's not like working most of the time; it's usually like getting paid to play."

"I wish I could say that," he replied with only the smallest sigh.

Elizabeth looked at him with a small frown. "So big wig executive wasn't your first choice?"

He smirked a little. "I don't hate it, and I always knew this was my legacy, so I never spent much time thinking about other careers; but sometimes I think I might have preferred something different." He looked at her as he thought a moment. "I always excelled with languages... I might have liked being a writer or editor... perhaps an interpreter." A small chuckle escaped. "I know I wouldn't have made a good teacher or diplomat though."

Elizabeth studied him for a minute. "I take it you don't like speaking in front of people?"

He looked down for a moment. "It's mostly meeting new people... Look how I acted the other day, though I would prefer you didn't. I don't have the talent of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation... I..."

The question was visible on Elizabeth's face before she spoke. "Don't you have to meet people in your job?"

He nodded, then slowly caught her eyes again. "Then it's usually all business. I don't have to be likable, I just do what it takes; shake hands and be done with it... It's still the part I like least."

She thought to suggest he practice more, but he already appeared to be rather unhappy with the current direction of the conversation. "You mentioned being an interpreter... What languages do you speak?"

He instantly looked relieved. "I'm fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, German and Japanese. I also know some Korean and Russian; but mostly in a business context."

"Wow, that's impressive."

Will blushed just a little. "Languages have always come easily to me; I guess like you and computers."

She smiled a little before she realized the train was slowing down. "Looks like your stop."

He looked out the window. "So it does." He showed her a warm, genuine smile. "Have a good evening."

With a matching grin, she replied, "You too."

When he got home, Will wasted no time settling into his home office and calling his sister. She walked him through logging into the router, and when he explained what he saw, it sounded as though all the custom security settings had been reset to their defaults. He did as she instructed, but an hour later, she was still no better off.

"You're hopeless, Will. And I really need these files!" came the flustered voice through the phone.

"Can't I e-mail them to you?"

Georgiana sighed. "No, they're too big. If I can't FTP them, or at least copy them over Remote Desktop, then I'm screwed." The line was quiet for a long moment. "You need to get someone out there to fix this. Is there someone you could call?"

He immediately thought of someone who would know what to do, but he couldn't ask her. "Not really," he replied absently.

"What about someone from the office?"

Will stiffened at that suggestion. "You know I'd never ask one of the IT guys there to deal with my home computer. It's unprofessional."

"Fine! Call Circuit City or some small local company, I don't care; but I need to access that computer by this weekend."

"All right. I'll get someone, and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

The voice on the other end changed completely; it was now all sweetness. "That's great. Thanks big bro."

Later that night, Elizabeth sat on her bed, balancing her notebook computer on her knees as she surfed the web and chatted with some online friends. When she finished reading an update to one of her favorite stories, she clicked on a random thread, "What makes a hero?" The posts were all about traits they looked for in fictional protagonists. Some wanted 'bad boys,' but most said they liked characters like Captain Wentworth or Mr. Knightley, with or without some canon traits.

Elizabeth had to admit she was a Wentworth fan, but what was her ideal? _Sincere, dependable, caring... easy to talk to... good looks would not be bad either... tall, dark, wavy hair, a genuine smile, dimples... My God, Elizabeth! Why ever are you thinking about him? I must be tired._

She shut down the site and said good night to her friends, then closed her computer and lay down. She shook her head and sighed. _Oh, Elizabeth. Get to sleep._

* Limited = Limited stops, or even fewer than an Express.


	4. Chapter 4

_Running ahead while I can. Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and who has added my story and/or me to your favorites/alerts! I am honored! Thanks and huge hugs to my support team, Linnea, Ashley, Amy, Sophie and Betsy._

**Chapter 4**

She did not want to admit it, but Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing Will on the train. They seemed to be forming an easy friendship; and while she had resisted the urge to Google her new friend, she read the entire article that began on the front page of the _Inquirer_, "Darcy Encourages Conservation." The primary focus was his company's encouragement to use public transportation, but the story also mentioned other initiatives the company was taking to help the environment and conserve natural resources. Accompanying the article was a picture of Will and Charlie that looked like it had been taken at Suburban Station the day before. If she could remember correctly, she had probably been in the frame, but had gratefully been cropped out.

The article definitely put Will Darcy and his company in a good light, and she was pleased for her new friend... until she saw him walking towards her.

Bearing a very dark mien, he took his seat next to her with scarcely a hello. Charlie turned around. "Saw it, huh?"

Will sat stiffly and closed his eyes at the remark, not moving another muscle. Elizabeth watched curiously. Finally he growled, "How could I not? If I had not been alerted to it before I left the house, I certainly saw enough people with the paper at the station... And if somehow I had been blind enough to miss that, I certainly noticed all the stares and surreptitious glances."

Charlie looked at him blankly. "It was very favorable; made you and the company look great."

"I've read it. My understanding was that DI wouldn't be the only company featured. And I certainly wasn't told that my picture would be on the front page."

"You could check with legal, but I expect they were fully within their rights. I'd say just deal with it. The publicity is good for the company, and no one will think much about your picture in a day or two, if they even really noticed it today."

Will nodded his head, grumbling, "I suppose."

Charlie turned to Elizabeth. "Did you read it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, before you got on. I thought it was good." She paused for a quick moment and bit her lip. "It should be good for the company. I only knew about the public transit stuff because you showed up." She turned to Will. "I had no idea your company supported telecommuting and flextime."

Will looked at her and nodded, and she continued. "And as for the focus on you taking the train, it didn't say where you live, which stop you get off at, or even which line you ride. I think the picture is rather good, and if your perspective is that you don't want to be recognized, it's not like they used a close-up.

"To tell you the truth, I think you're acting rather foolish about this."

Charlie laughed, and Will started at the comment. Examining Elizabeth's expression, Will finally replied, "I suppose I am... I'd just prefer it if they'd focus on the company, and not me."

Elizabeth had to laugh; now he sounded childish. "I think that goes with the territory, Will. You're the figurehead; you get publicity from time to time."

His mood was lightening. With a purposeful pout, he answered, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Grinning broadly, Elizabeth conceded that he did not.

With Will much more relaxed, he and Elizabeth sat quietly for the short remainder of the trip, while Charlie returned his attention to Jane.

As Charlie and Will approached their office, Will remembered to ask, "Hey, do you know anything about routers?"

Charlie looked at him as though it was a rather odd question. "Not at all, why?"

"Georgie can't get files from the computer at home. She tried to walk me through some stuff, but I couldn't get it to work for her. She _ordered_ me to get someone out to fix it."

Charlie laughed. "I can't believe you sat next to the most brilliant technical mind on the east coast for half an hour and were too busy pouting to ask her for help."

Will looked at his friend as though he thought him mental. "I can't ask Elizabeth for help."

"Why not?"

"I only just met her."

"And?"

Will shook his head. "I can't just ask a favor like that; so I'd have to offer to pay her. Then..."

Suddenly he realized that Charlie was on his cell phone. "Hey Lizzy, Will's got a problem."

"That doesn't surprise me. So why are you telling me?"

"It's his router on his home computer. Here, let me put him on." Charlie handed the phone to Will.

Glaring angrily at his friend, Will accepted the phone. "Hi... Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

He had to think of something to say. "Uhm, my sister's at school, in California; uhm summer session. She needs to get files off our home computer, but for some reason she can't connect. She had me look at the settings and tried to tell me how to change some things, but it still doesn't work.."

"Okay?" Elizabeth had to encourage him to go on.

"Well... Georgie tried to walk me through the right settings, but it still didn't work... She says I need to get someone to look at it right away. I wasn't going to ask..."

He heard an elevator ding over the line. "I can look at it. I'm getting in the elevator, so you'll probably lose me. Get Charlie to give you my number and call me back in five minutes."

"Okay." Will looked blankly at the phone for a moment and handed it back to Charlie. "She says for me to call back in a few minutes."

Charlie gave him the number, and they went their separate ways. Once he was settled into his office, Will called Elizabeth, and tried to explain the problem again.

"It doesn't sound like a big deal, but I don't work with that router brand very often. I can look up their website and see if they have anything that can point you in the right direction."

Will nearly stuttered, "Oh, okay."

"Or if you think it would be better, I could come by and look at it," she offered.

He thought for a moment. "That might be best, but I hate to put you out."

Elizabeth laughed. "It doesn't sound so bad. I don't mind. I'll get your address from you on the train and swing by later?"

Will smiled to himself. "That sounds good. Thanks."

Mid-afternoon, he called her again, but got her voice mail. "Hi... Elizabeth. It's Will Darcy. I was thinking that it would take less time for you if you went with me to my place from the train. I could take you home afterwards. I wouldn't mind, and it would hopefully be less of an imposition... You can call me back at 215-555-3533, or we can talk about it on the train home. Bye."

Elizabeth had been in meetings or running around all afternoon, so it was nearly time to leave when she finally checked her messages. There wasn't much point in her calling him back then.

She didn't see him when she reached the train platform, but he startled her by walking up behind her a few minutes later. When she turned, she smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get your voice mail until a few minutes ago."

Jane looked at them curiously. _Voice mail?_

"It's okay." He smiled back. "I printed out directions from Thorndale if you need them; it's pretty easy to find. But as you're doing me a huge favor, I'd really be very happy to take you to my place, then drive you home. It'll take less of your time that way."

"Glad you're going to help poor Will here," interjected Charlie. "He might be more hopeless than me when it comes to computers." Jane then made the connection, recalling that Charlie and Will had called Elizabeth for assistance that morning.

The train was pulling in, so Will ignored his friend, more interested in staying near Elizabeth and finding a seat together. Once situated, they resumed their conversation. "I'd hate to have to put you out though. I suppose you could always drop me off back at the train station…"

Darcy laughed. "You are far too nice. I'd really be very happy to take you home. While I don't have your exact address, Google Maps says it shouldn't take more than half an hour. So you'll come?" He tried not to break eye contact as he chastised himself, _Stop acting so damn eager!_

"Okay, fine." She gave a tiny laugh. "Let me text Jane," she said, reaching for her Blackberry. "Then tell me more about this problem."

He told her about Georgiana's music and all the video files they had on the home computer; far too many to keep on her laptop at school. He explained what they had tried on the phone last night and that she still hadn't been able to connect.

Elizabeth told him she didn't think it would be very difficult, then moved on to ask more about his sister. He spoke of her practically with fatherly pride, as he mentioned her music scholarship to USC and of her many talents. "She'd kill me, but I'll have to show you some of her videos; she was quite the little prodigy."

At Paoli station, they got into his gray Audi S6 and easily followed back roads towards Valley Forge Mountain. Elizabeth was surprised that Will seemed to dominate the conversation, but in discussing his sister, she had found a subject on which he was uninhibited.

She gasped lightly when he turned on General Alexander Drive. "Wow, I figured you had a nice house, but I didn't imagine you'd live up here."

"The house is certainly a lot bigger than we need, but my parents bought it in 1990, so it's practically the only home I know." He pulled the car up the driveway and into the garage; hopping out to get her door before she even had a chance to open it herself.

They were met at the door by a very happy chocolate lab. "This is my welcoming committee, also known as Hershey." He patted the dog's head as he tried to force their way in past him.

Elizabeth noticed the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and realized for the first time, they were not alone; something further proven as Will called out, "I'm home. Dinner smells wonderful."

He had scarcely finished the statement when a young buxom blonde appeared, making a beeline for him with her arms extended. "Will, you're home!"

_Quick PS to the person who PM'ed me to whom I am unable to reply: I understand your point. It's all good, and I do hope you stick with the story! :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so happy to say the drama is over. The plagiarized story was pulled by the poster, and she posted an apology too! I can't begin to explain how upset I was by that situation, but it was lovely to see the community come together as one!_

_Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, and especially to all those who have reviewed and set alerts and favorites! One thing I really like about the notifications of interested readers, and it's so cool to know you care! _

**Chapter 5**

"Tiffany!" Will responded with apparent warmth as he embraced the young woman.

_Ugh! I should have known!_ thought Elizabeth. _I suppose all rich men have their playthings._ She had to look away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the woman.

There was an annoying amount of bounce in her voice. "A bunch of us are going to spend a few days in Rehoboth; Brian's dad has a house there. But you know Grandma would freak if we drove through the area and I didn't spend a night at home... Oh, and don't worry, I know you would never approve of him staying here with me, so Brian's crashing with one of the other guys tonight." She smiled broadly.

As she spoke, a tiny, olive-skinned woman entered the room wiping her hands on a towel. "Ah good, you're here. I see you did bring your friend." She smiled warmly as she approached.

"Yes." He turned to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth Bennet, technical genius. Elizabeth, may I introduce my housekeeper, Margherita Reynolds, and her granddaughter Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you," replied Elizabeth politely, though part of her wanted to cringe at her earlier thoughts.

"It's Maggie. And yes, you too." The older woman effused warmth in a grandmotherly way. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I do hope you plan to eat with us?"

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy, who bore a small smile, a light blush, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd be happy to," she replied.

"I'll call you when it's ready. You'll be in your study?" She looked at Will.

"Yes, thank you, Maggie."

Will led Elizabeth to the back of the house and into the study. She couldn't help but notice the family pictures along the hall and in every room she'd seen; most were of Will and a much younger blonde girl, who had to be Georgiana.

She sat down at the desk and Will gave her the router password as he sat down on the other side, never taking his eyes off her. It only took a couple of minutes before she emitted a quiet, "Aha."

"It's something really stupid, isn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's just a check box, but it's not really obvious. I think it should work now."

He looked at her curiously as she turned and pulled her notebook from its case. She noticed and answered his unasked question. "I have a broadband card, so this'll tell us if it's working now."

Elizabeth was able to get FTP and Remote Desktop connections, glad that it all worked. Will pushed a button on the desk phone and walked around the desk, kneeling beside Elizabeth as he took over the mouse.

The phone was answered after two rings: "Hey Will."

"Thank Elizabeth," he said as he looked through files on the computer.

"Uhm... Thank you, Elizabeth?" responded a very tentative voice.

Elizabeth looked at Will, who glanced up from the monitor with a mischievous smile. Wondering what he was doing, Elizabeth made herself answer Georgiana, "Hi there, and you're welcome." Her voice was only a bit surer.

"Does this mean you fixed my computer?"

"I did," replied Elizabeth as a video file began playing. To the sound of applause, an adorable little blonde girl curtseyed in front of a piano and climbed up onto the bench. She couldn't have been older than six.

"What are you doing, Will?" asked Georgiana as the computer speakers emitted the recognizable strains of Beethoven's _Für Elise._"You are not playing... You are! Why are you playing videos of me? At five no less!"

Will grinned broadly, quite pleased with himself as Elizabeth watched the screen. "Because you were incredibly cute back then. Elizabeth's a friend... well, I only met her a few days ago, but she's been a friend of Charlie's for a while. I'm told she set up his home computers."

_Für Elise_ was cut off as a new video began. Georgiana, as a statuesque girl of probably eighteen, sat at the piano and began a classical piece Elizabeth did not know by name, but recognized... probably Schubert...

"Well, at least this one isn't so embarrassing! So it all works now?"

"Yup. We've tested it, but feel free to check it yourself if you can," answered Elizabeth.

"Not near a computer. I'll take your word for it. You're an absolute lifesaver, Elizabeth. Thank you!"

With a smile that could easily be heard in her voice, Elizabeth replied, "It was no problem at all. This video is amazing. You're incredible."

A small "Thank you," came from the phone as Maggie walked in the door.

Will closed the video and said, "Maggie's here. I suspect dinner's ready."

Georgiana laughed. "I guess I still can't stand between you and dinner. I have to run too." Then raising her voice, she called out, "Hi, Mrs. R!"

"Hi, Georgiana. I'll talk to you later, hon."

"K... Bye, love you guys." Georgiana's voice chirped before the line clicked off.

Elizabeth made a quick call to Jane to let her know she would be out later than planned; and a few minutes later, Elizabeth was seated at the dinner table with Will, Maggie and Tiffany. The chicken cacciatore was delicious, and she enjoyed hearing stories of Will's escapades as a youth (Maggie had apparently "joined the family" when he was four) and of how Tiffany had moved in after her father died in a car accident. She was now in the pre-med program at Scranton.

After more than an hour, Maggie declared the meal had long been over. Elizabeth insisted on helping clear the dishes, which was completed in one trip to the kitchen by the four of them. Maggie adamantly refused more assistance, and as they walked back to the living room, Will asked, "Do you have to get home, or could I interest you in the dime tour?"

"I'd have thought you'd tired of my company by now," she teased, "but if you can tolerate me longer, I'd love to see more."

They wandered from room to room, and other than running her hand along the full grand piano and playing a few notes, Elizabeth showed little interest in the furnishings. "I love all these pictures," she said finally.

"I suppose it makes the place still look more like my parents' house than mine, but I can't imagine them gone... although I have replaced some of mine with pictures of Georgie." He grinned.

"I always envisioned the houses up here being so big and impersonal. Well, I guess this is big, but this really feels like a home."

"I can't imagine living anywhere else." Will's eyes took on a distant gaze. "We moved here after Mom was diagnosed with cancer, and I refused to go to boarding school like my father wanted. The school district here is consistently the highest rated in the state..." Elizabeth put her hand on his forearm, and he looked into her eyes. "The only thing I've changed was having the master bedroom redone several months after Dad died..."

She squeezed his arm a little. "I don't think anything needs changing."

They stood quietly for a minute before Will seemed to regroup and said, "Well, I guess that's about it. You ready to go home?"

Elizabeth was a little surprised, but had to admit she had been there some time. "Sure. My notebook's still in your study."

They collected her computer and said good night to Maggie and Tiffany. They were soon on the road to Thorndale, and an awkward silence hovered over them. At last Elizabeth recollected his eagerness in speaking of his sister. "Georgiana seemed very nice," she started. "And the videos you played - she's very talented."

"That she is. Even before she ever had lessons, she would sit there and make up songs. She can play the piano for hours and never seem to tire of it."

Thus the ice was broken, and they chatted easily the rest of the trip. When they got close, they ended their conversation as she gave him directions. Finally she said, "Pull into that driveway on the right."

He parked his car behind a silver Audi A4 with the license 1110 BEE. He shut off the engine and turned to face Elizabeth. "Nice car... What's the plate mean?"

Elizabeth stared at her car for a moment. "You'll laugh. It's very geeky."

"I guess I can't promise that I won't laugh, but now you have to tell me."

She blushed a little. "One, one, one, zero is the computer equivalent to the letter E. It just says 'EB.'"

"Cute," was all he said in reply.

Elizabeth started to move, and Will reached towards her and gently grabbed her left arm. She looked up at him, and their eyes met. "Thank you for coming over tonight. You saved me from the wrath of my sister." He smiled weakly.

Their eyes did not break contact as she smiled back. "I'm glad I was able to help. Now I have to thank you for dinner and everything else. I had a very nice time."

Will didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Elizabeth didn't move. Finally, Will leaned forward until their lips met - and continued to meet. Somewhere along the way, he moved his right hand from her wrist to her waist as her left hand found his shoulder. His left hand found her right and settled in her lap. Neither could explain what was happening, but for some time neither felt compelled to stop.

Suddenly Will pulled away. He looked down at the console between them. "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

_I guess I must apologize for two little cliffies in a row. While my muse and I had a lot of fun with this story, she does like telling me to stop at rather inconvenient points. I won the battle with this one. This is the rest of the day, and no cliffies! As always, I must thank my incredible support team, Ashley, Amy, Linnea, Sophie and Betsy._

_And thanks also to everyone who has replied, and those who have added this story to favorites and alerts. I'm thrilled each time I get an email telling me someone has done so!  
><em>

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth's mind was still reeling, and it took a moment to process his words. "What?" she asked in shock, her mind at a complete loss.

Will blinked. "I didn't mean to kiss you… It was presumptuous."

"Oh," she seemed to say involuntarily. Elizabeth started to pull away… to get away… but somehow, his hand had wrapped around her wrist again.

As she pulled, he stammered, "No, Liz… Please." She stopped and looked up into his eyes. He continued, "I… I'm not seeing anyone… actually not for a while now… And I was attracted to you from the first time I saw you, though I tried to deny it until Charlie hit me in the head." He released his grip and slid his hand down so that his fingers played with hers.

"When I talk to you… I've never felt so comfortable talking to someone that's not an old friend or family. It's like we… click."

Elizabeth still looked confused. "So why the apology then?"

"I like you… a lot… but I don't know your feelings… or if you're seeing anyone… I shouldn't have done it." He dropped his eyes to his lap. "But I liked it."

The car was very quiet. The only sound was their breathing. Finally, she asked, "What if I'm not seeing anyone? And what if… I liked kissing you too?"

He raised his eyes until they met hers again, then with a timid smile suggested, "Then I should probably ask you out on a proper date… How soon are you free?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I have a family dinner tomorrow night… Yesterday was my dad's birthday. Oh, and Jane and I'll be leaving early, so I won't be on the home train." She frowned as she looked up at him. "Then on Saturday, I'm going shopping with Jane and a friend during the day. My evening's free though."

"May I take you to dinner then? Pick you up here?"

Elizabeth nodded. He grinned like a fool until he leaned towards her again, whispering, "No more apologies."

When they separated this time, both were content. Finally Elizabeth said, "I should probably go in and let you get home."

A small frown began to form on his face. "Yeah, to the interrogation…"

"Interrogation?"

"Georgie and Maggie are most certainly on the phone as we speak, discussing my behavior tonight… I wanted to show you those videos, but I didn't have to tease Georgiana with them… And I hope no one outside the family has ever heard about me trying to take the cat to school in my backpack… and it's never been funny before… They know."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Will smiled as he reached up to brush back a stray strand of hair from her face. "Not at all… but I wouldn't mind a day or so to… savor the thought of it all myself."

"So does that mean that tomorrow morning we should meet as common and indifferent acquaintances?"

"I suppose we should try… though I don't know if I have the fortitude," he teased, making her laugh.

Elizabeth looked at her watch. "Wow. I really should be going in."

Will looked down at her hand, nestled so perfectly in his. "I suppose you must," he replied in a resigned voice. With that, he slowly pulled his hand from beneath hers, then quickly exited the car in order to open her door. He quickly grabbed her other hand as she stepped out of the car. They looked confusedly for a moment before she fell into his arms. _I could get used to this,_ each of them thought.

They were soon walking to the front door, hand in hand. They stopped for a moment and kissed again, beginning to feel a bit like teenagers, before she reached for the doorknob. Once she had the door open the tiniest bit, a huge dog pushed his way out. "Oh, Hamlet. You always have to be in the middle of everything, don't you?"

Will looked between the huge dog and Elizabeth. "Very original."

She smirked, "You should talk." She scratched the dog's ears while Will let him sniff his hand before scratching his jowl. You know... the Great Dane is the state dog of Pennsylvania."

"I didn't know that. Anything else I should know about your horse?"

She smiled broadly. "No, I suppose that's it for this lesson." She stepped backwards, up into the doorway. "I should let you get home to your inquisition."

"Yes, you should," he said before pulling her back out onto the front stoop and kissing her again.

When they finally broke apart, it took a moment to find their bearings. Elizabeth gazed up at him, and with in a faraway whisper, said, "Good night, Will."

Stepping back, he locked eye contact. "Good night, Liz. I ll..uh see you in the morning." He backed away a couple steps more as she stepped up backwards into the house and slowly closed the door. He finally turned towards his car when the door was completely shut. Elizabeth slipped into the dark living room to watch him drive away, and when she could see him no more, she went upstairs.

"Jane, I'm home," she called.

"Hey, sis... I thought you'd be home a while ago," Jane teased lightly.

Elizabeth tried to be nonchalant. "Oh, yeah... we had dinner with Will's housekeeper and her granddaughter. We talked a lot... and he took me on a tour of his house. I had a nice time. Anything much going on here?"

"Nah, just watching one of these summer game shows and chatting." She sounded bored.

"'kay Jane, see ya," Elizabeth replied breezily as she headed towards her room.

Jane went back to her computer.

JaneyBelle: she just came in  
>CharlieBings: did she say anything?<br>JaneyBelle: just about dinner with the housekeeper  
>JaneyBelle: nothing about why they sat in our driveway for half an hour<br>CharlieBings: u gonna tease her  
>JaneyBelle: Nah let her have her secrets. We'll know all soon enough<br>CharlieBings: ur too good  
>JaneyBelle: Is there really such a thing?<br>CharlieBings: not for u i suppose  
>JaneyBelle: *yawn*<br>JaneyBelle: kk – lets talk in the am  
>CharlieBings: kk – nite janeybelle<br>JaneyBelle: sweet dreams Charlie  
>*** JaneyBelle signed off<p>

Elizabeth settled into bed with her computer and checked her e-mail. _Nothing interesting._ Story updates... _only a couple..._ On a whim, she pulled up Google window 'Fitzwilliam Darcy III photos.' She scrolled through pages upon pages of Will. In most he bore one of those looks which a few days before she might have called stern or indifferent. Now, however, she thought she could see something more in them. Funny how a few kisses could change one's perspective.

*****

Darcy went out of his way to walk past the media room on his way upstairs. Peeking in to see Maggie watching television, he called in, "Tell Georgie to wait a while. I'm going for a swim." He then turned heel and went up to his room to change.

Forty minutes later, he was sitting at the computer in the office when the phone rang. "What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to call so soon, Georgie." He tried another Google search 'Elizabeth Bennet Philadelphia;' tons of hits, none her. 'Elizabeth Bennet Computers,' _Nope._

"So tell me all about her, Will," the stern voice came through the line.

"About who?" 'Elizabeth Bennet CBL Investments.'

"Don't play dumb with me, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Miss Elizabeth Bennet!"

"Oh, I met her a few days ago. Charlie says she's a computer genius." He was more distracted than bored. _One teensy reference, no picture._

"Stop doing whatever's keeping you from listening to me. You embarrassed me on the phone in front of her. Mrs. R says you almost never took your eyes off her during dinner, and she was nearly as bad. What's going on?"

He clicked various pages on her company's site. _There's Jane._ He kept clicking from page to page. "I've only known her three days, Georgie. She is very nice, and I think we'll become pretty good friends." Click. _No._

"Friends? Would it help if I said I like her? And Mrs. R likes her..."

Click. _No._ Click. _That's her!_ "I'm very happy to hear that. I gotta go. Night, sis." Click.

He had found a picture of Elizabeth. It was black and white, and tiny. Will grabbed the page as it was fed out of the printer. He'd have to get a bigger picture of her later.


	7. Chapter 7

_All aboard for the next chapter! Sorry, the rail conductors here don't really say that, but I had to do it at least once. Huge thanks and hugs to my wonderful support team, Sophie, Betsy, Linnea, Amy and Ashley! I'd be lost without you guys!_

_(Oh, I just realized how this site destroyed my fictitious email addresses. I've found a workaround a * in place of the at symbol and a space between the dot and the com. Silliness.)_

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth woke with a smile on her face; it took a moment to remember why.

She showered with her favorite gel, grabbed her best jeans, then stood in front of her closet looking at shirts: too warm, to low cut, too high necked, too pink...

Here she was, on Friday, worrying about what to wear, when everyone else would be dressed down from the norm. _Why am I doing this!_

Finally just grabbing a shirt, she got dressed and went to brush her hair.

_I know it won't last five minutes in the office, but I think I'll leave it down for now._

Twenty minutes later she was on the train with her dog-eared copy of _A Room with a View._When Charlie got on, he asked how everything had gone at Will's.

"Just fine. It wasn't too big of a problem. I stayed for dinner and met Maggie and her granddaughter," she answered rather nonchalantly.

"So you had a good time?" he pressed.

"I suppose..." She held up her book and tried to get back to reading, making her point that she wasn't in the mood to chat.

A few minutes later, when Will boarded, he noticed her hair and saw her look up with a gleam in her eye that seemed just for him. She smiled and said, "Hey Will," before she buried her head in her book again.

Charlie decided to try his drill again. Sounding quite chipper, he asked, "So, Lizzy took good care of you last night?"

Will broke a small smile. "You could say that." Elizabeth just seemed to be reading her book.

"You guys had a good time?"

Charlie was getting frustrating. "I guess so. She fixed the computer, we had dinner... with Maggie and Tiffany... It was nice." Will tried to keep his voice even.

Giving up, Charlie shifted his focus back to Jane. Will glanced repeatedly at Elizabeth, nose in her book, eyes moving as though she was reading. She had not acknowledged him after her greeting. _Did I do something wrong?_He was practically staring when he decided to reach over and brush her hand.

She looked up at him, his question obvious in his expression. She smiled coyly. "Common and indifferent, Mr. Darcy." He smiled broadly and took hold of her hand, pulling it down so their joined hands were concealed between them.

They sat silently for a couple minutes; both had things they wanted to say, but would have preferred some privacy rather than the close quarters of a commuter train with her sister and his friend right in front of them. Elizabeth finally started, "It looked like you had a lot of video files on your computer."

Darcy smiled. "We have everything on there. A couple years ago Georgiana spent a good portion of the summer copying our video camera and VHS tapes. We even sent out Dad's old home movies and got them converted. Most of it is Georgie though, I think all of her performances... and she also has a lot of practice videos."

"Must be a pretty big hard drive then. Do you have it backed up? What if something happened to that computer?"

"Georgie has a copy of the hard drive in our safety deposit box; and a couple of CD's of newer stuff... I could have sent her that hard drive!"

Elizabeth smirked. "Two things... One, she probably did not want you shipping her backup drive and putting it at risk... smart girl. And two..." She curled her fingertips and slid her fingers along his. "Are you disappointed with how things worked out?"

He tightened his grip on her hand a little. "I think things turned out the best way possible."

They disengaged their hands as the train headed for their stop. Before he stood up, Will reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. He handed it to her so she could see the numbers he had handwritten on the back.

She smiled. "You know what to do with a vcard in Outlook?"

"Open it and save it?"

"You got it! I'll send you one when I get to the office." She looked up at him with bright eyes as they both stood up. "Guess I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth pulled up her e-mail as soon as she got into her office. She opened a new message and attached her personal vcard. She looked at his business card for his address.

To: fdarcy_*_darcy. com  
>Subject: Elizabeth Bennet<p>

She had to think for a moment of what to write…

Enjoyed the train in today. We should do it again sometime; though I doubt we will be able to hide it from Jane and Charlie for long…

Guess I'll see you tomorrow night… Feel free to call or e-mail me any time.

Liz

She clicked send, then tried to think about work. Fortunate or not, it didn't take her very long to refocus; a trader was having trouble with his monitors, so she put away her thoughts of Will Darcy as she headed towards the investment center.

A project and two problems later, she was sitting on the floor at someone's desk when her Blackberry beeped. She checked it for new mail.

From: fdarcy_*_darcy. com  
>To: ebennet<em>*<em>cblinvestments. com  
>Subject: Lunch<p>

Don't suppose you're free for lunch today?

Will

She smiled, then clicked reply.

From: ebennet_*_cblinvestments. com  
>To: fdarcy<em>*<em>darcy. com  
>Subject: RE: Lunch<p>

No can do. Meeting. Was hoping for a walk around Rittenhouse Square about 1 though…

Liz

She went back to the computer problem, and her Blackberry beeped again.

From: fdarcy_*_darcy. com  
>To: ebennet<em>*<em>cblinvestments. com  
>Subject: RE: Lunch<p>

Would you mind a companion?

Glad she was used to typing on her Blackberry, she answered.

From: ebennet_*_cblinvestments. com  
>To: fdarcy<em>*<em>darcy. com  
>Subject: RE: Lunch<p>

Meet here? Call me when you're ready to leave your office.

She resolved the computer problem and went to her lunch meeting. Darcy called her at 12:50, and she met him in front of her building promptly at one. After warm greetings, he put on a pouting frown. "You put your hair up."

She grinned. "I tried it... Left it down longer than I expected, until I ended up sitting on the ground, opening a computer case. You could say it's one of the hazards of the job. I don't want to cut it, so I have to pull it back."

"Well, I can imagine it might get in the way, but I thought your hair looked very pretty this morning." As they walked down Chestnut, Elizabeth realized their hands had become intertwined without her even noticing. They talked a little about their mornings and began to stroll lazily around the park, watching the artists and street musicians, kids, other strolling businesspeople and many people eating their lunch on benches surrounded by rock doves.

"Do you have any thoughts on tomorrow night?" he asked after a long, comfortable silence. "Would six be okay? Or seven?"

She was secretly pleased by the eagerness in his voice. "Anytime's fine. Six will do."

He smiled. "I'll make the reservations for seven then... I was thinking of someplace casual, but nice..." A few steps later he continued the topic. "To be perfectly honest, my last few dates were at corporate or charity social events, so I'm a bit rusty. Did you want to do something other than dinner? A movie perhaps?"

Picking up his uneasiness, she offered, "We don't have to have an agenda. Let's just start with dinner and play the rest of the evening by ear?"

He squeezed her hand. "That sounds good."

The continued their walk, occasionally commenting on whatever came to mind. Soon they were headed back towards Elizabeth's office. "This was really nice," Will said. "Do you do this often?"

"As often as I can... Not when it's too hot or too cold... then there's days when I just don't have the time. It's a nice break though."

When they reached the front of the building, Will released her hand. Suddenly it all seemed awkward. "I guess I should get back to my office," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, me too," she replied softly.

Neither moved. "God, I want to kiss you," he blurted, still in a low voice. "But not here..." He suddenly stood straighter and taller and spoke evenly. "I don't think there's any way I can make your early train tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then."

"Yes. Tomorrow..." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. "See ya, Will," she said quietly and quickly disappeared.

He stood there a moment, as though waking from a dream, before he turned and walked briskly back to his office.

Will started watching the clock on his computer at 4:00. Elizabeth would be on the 4:08 train, and he would not be.

When the R5 pulled into Suburban Station at 4:07, Elizabeth looked around, hoping Jane wouldn't notice. Will was still probably ensconced in his large, executive office.

A little over an hour later, the sisters were in Jane's car heading towards their parents' house in Coatesville, and Elizabeth briefly wondered if Will was on the Flyer.

Jane and Elizabeth enjoyed dinner with their family and got home a little after ten. Once they said their good nights, they went to their rooms and logged into their computers.

Elizabeth had only been on a few minutes, and was still checking her e-mails when a Yahoo Messenger window popped up.

WillJDar: Hi  
>Lizzy1011: Will?<br>WillJDar: Yeah  
>Lizzy1011: I never took you for a chatter...<p>

She waited for a response. The status bar showed, _WillJDar is typing a message._

WillJDar: We have something like this interoffice.  
><em>WillJDar is typing a message.<em>  
>WillJDar: This is my first time online though.<br>Lizzy1011: you haven't used yahoo im before?  
><em>WillJDar is typing a message.<em>  
>WillJDar: I just figured it out tonight.<br>Lizzy1011: :-) 4 me?  
>WillJDar: Yes<br>WillJDar: What is :-) ?  
>Lizzy1011: LOL<br>Lizzy1011: If it doesn't look like a little happy face, u must have emoticons turned off  
>Lizzy1011: look at it sideways<br>Lizzy1011: and before you ask LOL is laughing out loud. Yes, I'm laughing at you  
><em>WillJDar is typing a message.<em>  
>WillJDar: Some teacher you are, laughing at your student.<br>Lizzy1011: I'm sorry  
>WillJDar: :-(<br>WillJDar: Is that right?  
>Lizzy1011: yup! See you're getting better<p>

_WillJDar is typing a message._displayed in the status bar for a long time.

WillJDar: I missed you tonight. Charlie's a good friend, but I like sitting next to you more. :-(  
>Lizzy1011: Me too<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>WillJDar: This is nice, but can I call you?<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>WillJDar: I'd rather hear your voice.<br>Lizzy1011: Cell number, don't bother Jane

They talked for over an hour about nothing of great importance. Elizabeth started yawning and noticed the clock at nearly midnight, so they said good night and looked forward to their date tomorrow night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to everyone who has added me to their alerts, and to everyone who reviews. Your support means a lot!_

_So, you think I kept you waiting long enough? Well, the promised date is here, but there are many, many hours before 6:00 PM… Immense thanks to my support team: Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Linnea and Sophie!_

**Chapter 8**

"Let's go, Lizzy!" called Jane, who was apparently ready to leave.

"Just a sec," replied Elizabeth, ready, but sitting at her computer. She had quickly checked a couple of sites and read her e-mail. Now she sat staring at the open Thunderbird window.

She clicked on the **Write **button and stared at the blank page for a moment before she began to type.

To: fjd3*comcast. net  
>Subj: Hi<p>

Jane is waiting, but wanted to say hi. Looking forward to tonight.

xoxo  
>L<p>

Elizabeth read through it, deleted the 'xoxo' and clicked **Send** before habitually locking her computer and turning off her monitor, then leaving her room.

Twenty minutes later, Jane and Elizabeth met their friend Charlotte at the Exton Square Mall. They mostly window shopped, though Jane did buy a new suit at Ann Taylor.

"Oh, while we're here, I need to run into Sears." Elizabeth surprised the others. "We need vacuum bags."

Charlotte looked disappointedly at her. "Only you would think of vacuum bags."

"Well, we need them, we're here…" She was tempted to stick out her tongue. "I'll only be a few minutes, and we can meet in front of Hollister."

When she returned, her bag was much larger than expected. Charlotte stared her down curiously.

"So, I found a skirt I liked… on sale." Elizabeth shrugged.

"And since when do you wear skirts?" Charlotte asked.

"Not often, I know, they're too much trouble at work. I just saw it as I walked through, and I liked it."

"We've been shopping for almost two hours and you haven't seemed interested at all," retorted her friend.

"Maybe because you like to shop at those trendy stores that spray perfume all over everyone and everything, and I really don't need dress suits like Jane," Elizabeth replied smartly. "I'd just as soon do something else."

"Why don't we see a movie?" suggested Jane, unable to tolerate even friendly, feigned tension.

"Ooh!" squealed Charlotte. "Maybe something with Colin Firth. I think he's in a couple out right now."

"You really have a thing for him, don't you?" teased Elizabeth.

"Why not? He's gorgeous." Charlotte squirmed. "You know, I bet he'd be great in one of those English lit stories you like so much. Maybe a Freddy Wentworth or Mr. Knightley. Oh! I bet he'd be so sexy in breeches!"

"Not Wentworth. Maybe Knightley." Elizabeth laughed. "Remember a few years ago when we took Lyddie and Maria to see _What a Girl Wants_? He did make that movie bearable; and I'll never forget those leather pants!"

All three laughed and continued teasing each other as they left for the theater.

While they stood in line, Elizabeth's phone vibrated. She looked at the text message.

_6:00 W_

She grinned, and it did not go unnoticed. "What's up, sis?" asked Jane.

"Geek stuff," she replied, knowing it would quell their interest. Jane and Charlotte looked at each other and shrugged.

Will had started his day with energy to burn. He and Hershey hiked the Mt. Misery and Valley Creek Trails at Valley Forge National Park, then he went for a swim when he got home. Somehow, he still felt restless and couldn't understand why.

He wandered aimlessly from room to room, finally deciding to do something on the computer. He opened his e-mail and was surprised to see a message from Elizabeth. He smiled as he read it and immediately clicked the reply button... _But she's out... What do do..._ He glanced at his Palm Treo sitting on the desk. _She'd have her phone with her..._He pulled up her contact info, jotted off a short text message and sent it.

Will read the rest of his new messages and clicked a few favorite links. Nothing held his interest.

_Perhaps there's something on TV._ He went down to the media room and started flipping through the channels... He stopped for a moment on one of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies. Georgie liked them, and his cousin, Rich, liked that actress, _What's her name? Well, the character's name is... Elizabeth._Would everything remind him of her?

As the girls left the theater, Charlotte asked, "Wanna go over and check out some shops at Main Street and get some dinner?"

"Sounds good," answered Jane.

"No can do," said Elizabeth.

"What?" her sister asked, confused.

"I can't do dinner. I have plans."

"Plans?"

Elizabeth's face got a shade pinker as she tried not to smile too broadly. "Yes, plans. I have a date."

"A date?" Jane and Charlotte gasped in unison, shocked.

"Yes."

Jane looked at her quizzically. "Will?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. And he's picking me up at six, so I should get home. You can go with Charlotte if she doesn't mind bringing you home..."

Surprise was still apparent on Jane's face, and it took her a moment to answer. "I suppose I could... what do you want to do, Char?"

"I don't mind taking you home. It's up to you."

Jane deliberated for a while. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Lizzy?" When Elizabeth responded with certainty, Jane acquiesced and decided to stay with Charlotte. Elizabeth headed home alone.

Once there, she looked around, trying to decide what to do. She took Hamlet for a walk, then started getting ready. She put on her new full skirt and a white eyelet blouse and brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down. Elizabeth was ready at 5:30.

She tried to occupy herself, but it was a very long half hour until the doorbell rang, promptly at six. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth walked slowly towards the door, where Hamlet was eager to greet their guest.

Pushing her dog back a bit, Elizabeth opened the door. Neither moved for a long moment as they took in each other's appearance. Will looked as handsome as ever in his khaki pants and dark blue shirt, holding a single long stemmed red rose.

"Come on in, unless we need to leave right now. I'm ready."

"Okay." He still didn't move. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Not bad looking yourself."

"Uh, thanks," he mumbled as he finally stepped through the doorway. Of course, at this point he had no choice but to greet Hamlet. He scratched the huge dog's ears and was eventually allowed in enough for Elizabeth to close the door.

Will bent down and kissed her cheek, then handed her the rose as they stepped into the living room. She thanked him and smelled the rose before slipping it into the middle of a vase of garden roses, where it towered over its companions. "I'll find it a home of its own later." She smiled up at Will. "Would you like to sit for a while? Or do we need to leave soon?" She paused, but he did not answer immediately. _Why am I suddenly nervous?_"I'm ready to go. I just need to set the alarm."

"Alarm? Jane's not here?" he questioned.

She shook her head no and replied, "She decided to stay out with Charlotte; I came home…"

Before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms and he was kissing her. It was tentative at first, but it completely interrupted her train of thought. He paused, and they gazed closely at one another, then he lowered his lips to hers once again, where they were eagerly met. When they stopped to breathe, they found themselves in a close embrace. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest as Will rubbed her back.

"I have longed for that since I left here Thursday night," he whispered in her hair. She nodded her head in concurrence. "We should probably go," he continued.

"Yeah," she quietly agreed. She left his arms and walked the three steps back into the foyer, then set the alarm. Will took her hand as she closed front door and he walked her to the car.

Once they were on their way, he asked, "So, how was shopping?"

"Good. We haven't seen Char in a while, so it was nice spending the day with her."

They continued to talk of inconsequential things as he drove, and twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Spread Eagle Village. The lot was rather full, and they walked to georges' hand in hand.

They were seated immediately and attended promptly by their waiter. Will inquired as to Elizabeth's wine preferences, then ordered a bottle of Clos du Bois Chardonnay while they looked at their menus. After they placed their orders, Will tried to phrase what was on his mind.

"Elizabeth?" She met his eye and nodded. "I've realized, and knowing myself, it's hard to believe, but I've told you much more about me and my family than almost anyone… But I don't really know much about you…"

She looked down, her face a bit pink. "There's not a lot to know. I'm sure your life has been a lot more interesting than mine; and I like listening to you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge? I already know you're smart, kind, beautiful, and unusually easy to ramble on about everything to." He grinned boyishly as her face grew redder.

"Well, I'm the second of five sisters, no brothers. Jane is the eldest; Mary's at Penn State studying mathematics, she's the quiet one; and Kitty and Lydia still have a lot of growing up to do." She went on, including that she was high school valedictorian and had a full scholarship to Penn; and also about living and working with Jane.

When he asked about her parents, she told him, "Dad's a chemist at Sartomer. He wasn't a very involved parent overall, but we've always been close. I think I'm the only one that gets his wit sometimes… Mom had all the responsibility of raising us, which I think got to be too much for her; hence the differences between Jane and me and our youngest sisters. Of course, now her goal is to get us all married off. In fact, if she was to see us tonight, she'd already be planning our wedding and naming…" She was instantly scarlet and could find no place to look.

"Our children? We did that already, honey… at least Bennet, John and Robert. Though we're not really going to name our daughter Moon Unit, are we?" He laughed and reached for her hand.

Tears had begun forming in her eyes, but his warm hand and gentle teasing forced the corners of her lips to lift.

They continued to talk, and he convinced her to try the Chocolate Pecan Torte with their coffee. They did not notice the time passing, and it was nearly ten when they left.

Before he started the car, Will grumbled, "There aren't a lot of options at this time of night…"

"Well, Jane'll probably be expecting me home soon anyhow… Maybe if I invite you in, it'll delay her inquest," Elizabeth thought aloud.

Will leaned over and kissed her quickly. "I'd be honored to protect you."

A half hour later, they were greeted by a happy Hamlet. Elizabeth noted the lights and the sound of the TV in the den. "Yup, she's laying in wait," she whispered loudly.

They held hands as she led him through the house, and neither pulled away as they entered the room. "Hey, Jane," Elizabeth greeted her sister casually.

"Hey, sis," Jane replied; then she spotted her sister's companion. "Oh, hi Will." She hoped neither noticed the deep breath she took to calm her surprise. "You guys have a nice time?"

Will and Elizabeth sat on the sofa, still not disengaging their hands. "Very nice," Elizabeth answered as Will nodded his head in agreement. She then told her sister about the restaurant and the food.

Elizabeth could tell that Will was uncomfortable; he seemed to be making an effort to talk, but his words did not flow easily. He was also sitting quite stiffly and occasionally his fingers twitched. Elizabeth decided she had to rescue him. "Anyhow, we wanted to talk some more. I guess we'll go sit out back." She started to get up.

"Okay," Jane answered quickly. "Or you can stay here… I'm going to bed." She stood and headed towards the door. "And don't worry, you're not running me off. Good night."

Jane practically ran to her room; she had no idea what to think. Sitting down at her computer, she launched her messenger program. _Please be online._

JaneyBelle: youll never guess whos in my den  
>CharlieBings: Lizzy?<br>JaneyBelle: Part right  
>CharlieBings: who else<br>JaneyBelle: will  
>CharlieBings: will what?<br>JaneyBelle: Will Darcy  
>CharlieBings: Will and Lizzy?<br>JaneyBelle: Yeah, they had a date  
>JaneyBelle: I left them holding hands in the den<br>CharlieBings: Will and Lizzy?  
>JaneyBelle: YES!<br>CharlieBings: I knew he liked her!  
>JaneyBelle: what do I do?<br>CharlieBings: What can you do. Leave them alone  
>JaneyBelle: but<br>CharlieBings: I've known Will forever  
>CharlieBings: theyll be fine<br>JaneyBelle: but  
>CharlieBings: Janey, leave them be. Tell me about your day.<br>JaneyBelle: :-(  
>CharlieBings: Janey<br>JaneyBelle: oh kay...  
>JaneyBelle: well we went...<p>

Will and Elizabeth sat awkwardly for a minute after Jane left. Finally she asked, "Would you like some coffee? Or a glass of wine?

He pulled her hand towards himself. "No, thanks. Just you."

She was seated in his lap before she realized how she had gotten there. He kissed her softly, then let her get situated.

With her nestled comfortably, they talked a little, then kissed some more, then watched a few minutes of the news when it came on. She would have had to get up to get the remote, so whatever was on remained.

Eventually their kissing became quite passionate, and everything else was forgotten. It all felt so right.

Elizabeth's stomach fluttered when she felt Will's hand sliding up her calf, under her skirt. She might have trembled a bit, but tried not to let her nervousness show as she buried her fingers in his hair and lost all sense of time and place.

It was nearly three when Jane returned to the room. "Elizabeth!"

_PS: I've never been to georges', but have heard it's great, and the owner, Georges Perrier is well renowned in the region. His most famous restaurant is the very expensive, famous Le Bec-Fin in Center City. But anyhow... My husband and I have reservations at georges' for Monday night, our 20th wedding anniversary._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone for your support and kind words! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story. I hope you'll be happy to know that while we have a ways to go here, I am less than a chapter away from finishing this story. I will have no trouble continuing to post multiple times a week straight through to the end! I would have never made it without the support of readers like you and a wonderful group of friends: Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan!_

**Chapter 9**

Will and Elizabeth both woke with a start at Jane's exclamation. He still had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist, and his other hand rested on her bare thigh. Their eyes met, and he quickly removed his hand and loosened his hold on her before she looked groggily up to her sister. "We must have fallen asleep."

"Apparently." Jane said coolly as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth quickly stood up, trying to hide her red cheeks, and with her back to her sister tried to stretch out the kinks that had not bothered her while in Will's arms. Will stretched his legs out in front of him and seemed almost as though he was going to try and reach his toes before lifting his tall frame from the sofa. After a moment, he reached for Elizabeth's hand. "I should probably go," he said to her quietly.

"You will do no such thing," admonished Jane. Elizabeth knew that tone well; she called it Jane's mother hen voice. "I will not let you wake up in the middle of the night and get behind the wheel of a car. We have a perfectly good guest room."

"Yes, Will, please stay," Elizabeth added her plea.

He quickly submitted to the entreaties of the two women, and Elizabeth took him upstairs to the guest bedroom, then showed him the bathroom, where she pulled a new toothbrush from a drawer and handed it to him. "Night, Will," she said quietly, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Night, Liz," he replied, with a smile, before she disappeared through another door.

* * * * *

Will's phone rang, waking him just after 6:30. Recognizing the ring tone, he sleepily answered, "Good morning, Maggie."

"And where might you be, Fitzwilliam Darcy?" asked a rather incensed voice.

"I spent the night at Elizabeth's," he answered, now completely awake.

"Tell me you did not put upon her, Fitzwilliam! Lizzy is a good girl!" Not unexpectedly, her South Philly roots were apparent in every word.

"Yes, Margherita, Elizabeth _is_ a good girl; and no, I did not put upon her. We talked late into the night until her sister came down and refused to let me drive home, insisting I stay in the _guest room_."

"Lizzy's sister is very smart. I'm glad you listened!" There was a small sigh and her tone shifted a little closer to her normal voice. "I've let Hershey out, so there's no reason to rush home."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get there."

He sat, looking around the room, unable to decide what to do. The house seemed quiet and he didn't want to wake Elizabeth or Jane.

After a few minutes, he got up and peered out the window. It overlooked the backyard, which looked green and well tended. A movement caught his eye, and he spied Elizabeth's horse dog. _Someone must be up, at least._

He dressed quickly and then quietly went downstairs, easily finding the kitchen. In his stocking-clad feet, his approach went unnoticed, so he paused for a moment to watch Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper with one foot tucked underneath her and the other pulled up in front of her. She was adorable in her cut-offs and yellow tank top.

Will must have made a noise as he began walking again, because Elizabeth suddenly looked up with a broad smile. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself." He bent down and kissed her. _Not a bad way to start the morning._

"There's coffee." She pointed to the counter where an empty mug sat by the coffee maker. "We don't keep cream on hand, but there's milk in the fridge if you'd like."

He poured a cup and sat down at the table. "No, this is good," he said with a grin, noticing the single red rose in a tall bud vase sitting in the center of the table.

Elizabeth set down her paper. "Are you always an early riser?"

"Usually... Hershey makes sure of it; though today I was still asleep when Maggie called.

"Oh?" She tilted her head.

"I always tell her if I won't be home, but I couldn't very well call her at 3 AM."

Elizabeth nodded her head with a small sigh. "I suppose Jane and I still keep tabs on..."

She was interrupted by a bang on the screen door. "Oh, hang on, you lug," she called as she got up to let in Hamlet.

Will watched her as she walked to the door. This was the first time he had actually seen her legs, and for a short woman, they seemed very long.

They tried to resume their conversation when she sat back down, but it was difficult over the sound of Hamlet noisily lapping up a large volume of water. Hamlet then walked around Will and nudged his way under the table, flopping at their feet. Will fought to restrain a chuckle as Elizabeth's eyes glimmered, watching him.

Some time later, when Jane reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Will's laugh. More surprising than the sound was the scene that greeted her when she stopped in the kitchen doorway.

"You cannot be serious, Liz!" Will teased as he stood, chopping something on the kitchen counter.

"I am, I assure you." Elizabeth said as she walked from the sink to the refrigerator, running her hand across his back as she went by him.

He looked up towards her with a teasing grin. "I guess I should try to stay in your good graces then."

After taking out the box of eggs, Elizabeth turned and spied her sister. "Hey Jane."

"Morning Lizzy, Will," she answered, walking towards the coffee pot.

"We're making omelets if you'd like one," Elizabeth offered.

"Sure," Jane replied. "Sounds good." She sat at the table, lightly resting her feet atop the sleeping dog, and watched Will Darcy and her sister working together easily to prepare breakfast.

As they ate, Elizabeth realized that Will had gotten quieter since Jane's arrival, though he was making a visible effort not to withdraw. She was surprised, however, by Jane's reserve, and felt compelled to carry the conversation.

"Will has invited us to his house this afternoon... Just to hang out and to stay for dinner if you're interested." Elizabeth told her sister, who did not answer immediately.

"Yes," Will added, almost surprised to hear himself speak. "I was just thinking that if you two weren't doing anything... and my only plans are to cook dinner, probably on the barbecue... that you might want to come over..." He watched Jane watching him as he spoke. "I was thinking of calling Charlie too..."

It was the most Will Darcy had ever said to Jane. She looked from Will to Elizabeth, debating. "Okay, sure," she finally said, not really certain it was okay.

"Good!" He actually smiled, Jane noticed. "Bring swimsuits... and clothes and rackets for tennis if you play…"

After a rather long pause, Elizabeth realized it was again left to her to do most of the talking until they were done eating. Shortly thereafter, Will suggested he should probably leave.

Elizabeth walked him to the front door, their fingers instinctually finding each other's and entwining for the short walk. Once there, Will pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. When she looked up, their lips met, and his departure took longer than expected. He did eventually leave, both of them pleased they would see one another in a few short hours.

Jane was looking out the back door when Elizabeth returned, and turned when she heard her sister's footsteps. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

Elizabeth looked at her, stunned. It had been a very long time since she had heard that tone of voice from her sister. "With Will and me?"

"Obviously." Jane responded, quite perturbed.

"I can't say for sure," she said quietly as she began to collect the dishes from the table.. After a long unanswered pause, she continued, "I do have a theory. But you won't like it."

"Try me."

"I realize I haven't even known him a whole week..." Elizabeth took the plates to the sink, then turned back to face her sister. "But I think I'm in love with him."

Jane looked at Elizabeth in shock. "That's insane, Lizzy." Her voice rose with every word. "You don't even know him."

"A week ago I would have agreed, but there's no other way to explain how I feel." She looked at her hands as she leaned against the counter.

"The man had his hand up your skirt. I think he's looking for more than a little romance and affection."

Elizabeth stood straight again. "I know exactly where his hand was; and it wasn't anywhere indecent. Did you notice where my hands were?"

Jane stared at her sister, awed by her revelations. Her mouth agape, she shook her head no.

"I'll admit, I have never been more inclined to just surrender to physical impulses…"

"Have you lost your mind? You need to think about this, Lizzy!"

"I'm still me, Jane. Don't you think I have?" She needed to do something, so she picked up the orange juice carton from the table, then turned back to continue, "I've thought about everything, and I keep coming back to the fact that I've never had this type of chemistry with _anyone_. And it's not just physical; it's intellectual and emotional."

"You can't be thinking…" Jane walked towards her, the concern obvious in her eyes.

"No. Not yet. I know my boundaries, and I'm not ready. He hasn't pushed me either. We both know this is all too new, and if we want it to last…" She had a distant look, though almost as if looking inside. She glanced down at the carton of juice still in her hand and went to put it in the fridge. Elizabeth turned back to face Jane. "It's early to think of that too, but I have… Trust me, Jane. I trust him; and should anything go wrong, know I have gone in with my eyes wide open."

* * * * *

A short while after Will got home, he picked up the phone. "Hey, Charlie," he greeted his friend when he answered. "I thought you might want to come over this afternoon… go swimming… and of course, stay for dinner. I'm barbecuing."

"I guess I could… Any reason?"

"Elizabeth and Jane are coming over."

"Jane?" There was a brief pause. "You invited Jane over... So, you're actually seeing Lizzy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said with a grin that could be heard.

"That's good. I told you that you'd like her. So when should I get there?"

"I think they'll be here about three."

"Hmmm… If I come over before the game, can I watch the Phils until they arrive?"

"Sure." Will laughed. "I'll see you then."


	10. Chapter 10

_First, thank you to everyone who has added me as a favorite and/or are following this story, and especially to those of you who comment. I really do want to know what you think!_

_This started out as a chapter my muse was adamant about doing, but I wasn't entirely sure why. In the long run, I think she was right. Please let me know if you agree. _

**Chapter 10**

As Elizabeth drove up 202 towards Will's house, Jane asked, "Why am I going with you? He probably only invited me to be polite."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth answered nonchalantly. "Or maybe he wants to get to know you better… Either way, Charlie'll be there, so it'll be like Will and I don't even exist."

"That's not so, Lizzy," Jane retorted, trying not to blush.

"If you say so," muttered Elizabeth.

A few minutes later, they were driving up Will's street, and Jane looked around silently, clearly taking in the surroundings.

Elizabeth pulled in the driveway and parked next to Charlie's red T-Bird, blocking one of the garage doors, but not the ones where Will had parked the other night, or where Maggie's Prius had been.

They both collected their canvas bags from the back seat and walked toward the front door. Maggie met them before they reached it. "Lizzy, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Once Elizabeth introduced Maggie and Jane, the elder woman was quick in her address. "So you are the sister that made Will spend the night."

Jane nodded, not entirely sure what Maggie was thinking.

"Thank you!" she continued. "I tend to worry over Will and Georgie as if they were my own; I'd have been terribly upset to learn he'd driven home so far in the middle of the night." The look of motherly affection was clear on her face. "Anyhow, I suppose you're here to see the boys, not me. They're in the back. I'll show you the way."

As they walked into the den, Elizabeth spied Will and Charlie through the glass door, sitting on chaises in the shade near the pool deck, in front of an outdoor TV. Charlie was watching the Phillies game, while Will was reading a sheaf of papers.

Will and Hershey jumped up when they heard the door slide open, and when they spied the guests, Hershey ran to Elizabeth while Will remained in place. "Elizabeth! Jane! You made it!" he greeted them with a huge, boyish grin.

Elizabeth started to answer, but had to bite her cheek as Charlie slowly rose to greet them. Only he could match up green swim trunks, an orange Flyers giveaway shirt and a red Phillies cap. Standing next to the neat, coordinated and also swimsuit-wearing Will didn't help either.

Charlie greeted them both in his typical cheery manner, then wasted no time convincing Jane to sit with him and watch the rest of the game. A moment later he was helping Jane into the chaise Will had just vacated.

"As I predicted." Elizabeth muttered.

Will was at her side and had cast aside his papers. Glancing at the other couple's backs, he replied, "I don't mind," and bent down to kiss her quickly. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he turned back towards the others and asked, "Can I get you something, Jane? There's Yuengling, and I think there's a Chadds Ford Chardonnay in the fridge, iced tea, soda..."

"Chardonnay sounds good, thanks," Jane answered breezily, without looking back.

Refocusing on the woman at his side, Will took Elizabeth's bag and set it on a chair, then grasped her hand and led her back into the house.

When they got to the kitchen, Will kicked the swinging door shut and pulled Elizabeth into his arms in one fluid movement, and their lips met in a heartbeat.

After only a short kiss, Elizabeth pulled away and asked, "You're not worried Maggie might catch us 'making out' in here?"

"Not at all." The boyish grin was back. "When it's just Georgie and me, she's comfortable as a member of the family, but when we have guests, she thinks she must act like an employee, and since I wouldn't let her cook, she'll not make another appearance until dinner."

He recaptured Elizabeth's lips, then a couple minutes later, added, "This is one of those very few times I don't mind her predictability."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Even so, Charlie and Jane'll probably be wondering what happened to us."

He kissed her quickly on the forehead and reluctantly let her go. "Probably. What would you like to drink?"

A minute later they returned to the backyard, and Will set down Jane's wine and a fresh bottle of beer for Charlie. When he returned to Elizabeth's side, he asked, "Now, what would you like to do? Swimming? Tennis? Just lazing about?"

"Pool's beautiful. How's the water?" she asked.

"Eighty-four."

"You mind swimming?"

"Not at all." _Especially not the seeing you in a swimsuit part... Dammit Darcy!"_ He hoped his expression had not given away his momentary lapse of mental decorum.

Elizabeth took a sip of her beer and set it on the table before she pulled a beach towel from her bag.

"You need..." he was about to direct her to the pool house.

"No, I..." she interrupted. "Uh... Here." A hint of color appeared in her cheeks as she handed him her towel. "Could you please lay that out on one of the chaises in the sun?"

As soon as he walked away from her, she slipped off her green knit top and white walking shorts. She bit her lip. _What are you afraid of? Lots of guys have seen you in a swimsuit._ She swallowed quickly, then picked up her beer. Holding her head up, and wearing a smile, she walked towards the pair of chaises where Will had laid out her towel. "It's a lovely day for so early in June."

Will could scarcely take his eyes off her in her one piece, blue patterned bathing suit. She was gorgeous and desirable, but so much more than just a great body. "Yeah, warm enough to swim, but not too hot. I've been out here almost every day since I had it opened."

Elizabeth sipped her beer again and set it down on the low table between the chairs, then walked over to the edge of the pool. She dipped her toes in. "Very nice." She then turned and dove, slipping smoothly into the water.

Will never took his eyes off of her. _Very nice, indeed._

Elizabeth swam a full lap, then returned to the side where Will was still standing, watching her. "Are you going to join me?" she baited, playfully.

There was no need for her to ask twice.

She tried not to watch as Will quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt before he dove into the pool to join her. The man was definitely easy on the eyes!

They swam several laps and raced a few times before they regressed to seeing who could hold their breath longer and playing shark. Deciding to take a break, they were sitting on the steps when Will looked over at the pair watching the baseball game.

Jane and Charlie hadn't moved. They appeared to be talking to each other some, but mostly they just paid attention to the television.

"Is your sister a big baseball fan?" Will asked.

"Not really. She used to watch a lot with an ex-boyfriend, and she's more willing than I am to sit with our dad and watch a game. I think she's content just being with Charlie." Elizabeth shrugged.

"What's the deal with them? They seem so happy together, why aren't they dating?"

"I've suggested she ask him out, but she won't do more than invite him over to the house, and only if I'm around. Of course, I'm not sure I'd do any better, and I'm a lot more outgoing than she is. She's very good at her job, confident, able to go out, shake hands and sell a product; but she keeps her emotions to herself. She just won't come right out and tell him, or anyone, how she feels." Elizabeth shook her head. "I just don't know."

Will looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Charlie said something the other night... He thinks she won't give him a chance."

"Well, I know better than to get involved. I only hope they figure it out soon." She sighed.

With a glance at the others and a mischievous smirk, Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "I'm just glad I followed my impulse the other night. This is much better than whatever they're doing." He kissed her cheek lightly.

Elizabeth giggled, as in addition to his embrace and remark, Will had found a ticklish spot. "I can't complain," she teased, but then her grin began to slip. "Although..."

He could feel the change in her body as she fought the sudden surge of tension. "What is it, Liz?"

She pulled away from Will a little and looked into his eyes. She then slipped into his lap and lay her head on his shoulder. "I like where we're going, Will. Once we got past some initial misjudgments and awkwardness, everything has been so easy.

"It's just... it all seems so sudden. I don't behave rashly. I think about and evaluate everything. Yet somehow I know it's all right, and I've sat and dwelt on every aspect of... us, but Jane's worried about me.

"I don't blame her either. I'd be worried about her if it looked like she was getting so involved with someone this quickly." She lifted her head again and looked at Will, who, for lack of a better description, looked confused. "Don't get me wrong..." She looked down at the water. "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"No." Will ran a hand down her arm. "I'm glad you did. If it helps, I'm not normally so impulsive. I can't say I've given much consideration to how quickly we got here, but I know you affected me from the first time I set eyes on you. I've also thought about how comfortable I am with you, and how much I like our being together."

Will looked searchingly in her eyes. When he spoke again, it was nearly a whisper. "I don't want to go backwards."

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "I don't think we could." She sat up straighter and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips before she stood up and reached for his hands. "We should get out," she said absently, and when he stood up, she led him up the stairs and over to the chaises. Once there, she turned and looked up at Will. "I think I just needed a reminder of the sensible people we are."

They toweled off and sat in the sun for a few minutes, until Will took a sip of his beer. "Warm." He made a face, though Elizabeth had already missed it when she opened her eyes. "I'll be right back, do you want another?"

He offered new drinks to Charlie and Jane, then went inside. This seemed to remind Jane that there were others present. "How was the pool, Lizzy?"

"It was great." Elizabeth didn't move or open her eyes; she just enjoyed the sun's warmth.

"Maybe I'll check it out." Jane stood and stretched a little before removing her shirt and shorts. She didn't pay any attention to the fact that Charlie was no longer engrossed by the television, but simply extracted her towel and walked towards the pool, tossing it on a nearby chair.

As Will walked out, he noticed Charlie, staring like an awestruck child in a toy store. He followed his friend's gaze, just as a bikini-clad Jane prepared to dive into the pool. He could not help the passing thought that she was a beautiful woman – she could probably be a model if she wanted – before he waved a bottle of Yuengling in front of Charlie's face and returned to the petite brunette he found far more enticing.

Will and Elizabeth lay back and talked while Charlie sat on the pool deck, dangling his feet in the water and watching, and occasionally speaking with Jane. It was relatively quiet until Harry Kalas' voice rang from the television. Shane Victorino had apparently hit the go ahead run; it was enough to drag Charlie back to the game.

Looking at his watch, Will decided he should get cooking. When he got up, so did Elizabeth. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Everything's ready to go. I just need to find out if you and Jane prefer chicken or steak. I won't complain if you want to keep me company though." His teasing grin was adorable; there was no way she could decline.

When the food was just about ready, Elizabeth helped Will bring the plates from the kitchen. She had no more than placed them on the table, when Maggie appeared.

Will watched the ladies, expecting a power struggle between them, and was surprised when Maggie sat down, allowing Elizabeth to finish setting the table. He'd have laughed if he didn't think he'd get in trouble with one or the other.

Once the food was ready, everyone settled in, including Hershey, who planted himself between Will and Maggie. Conversation flowed easily, which surprised Elizabeth a bit at first, considering how quiet Jane and Will had been at breakfast. Apparently the addition of Charlie and Maggie put them more at ease.

Elizabeth and Jane helped Maggie clear the table, then dragged her back, where everyone sat talking. Finally about 8, the party broke up. Maggie went to do the dishes, even though Elizabeth offered to help. Jane and Charles went out front by the cars, giving Will and Elizabeth a little privacy for their goodbyes.

Knowing people were waiting, they kept their farewells brief, then Will walked her out front. As he helped her into her car, he squeezed her hand. "I'll see you in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

_Great news, everyone! I have finished writing R5, ending with 73 chapters and a super short epilogue. Aren't you glad I'm posting so quickly, and you won't have to wait months at a time for updates (since my most recent updates tended to be a bit sporadic)? Here, I shall be able to update every few days straight through to the end!  
><em>

_I am so lucky to have such a great support group: Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan! They keep me in line when I try to go off on tangents, unless, of course, they are leading the way. If you only knew what a couple of them put me through sometimes. Oh, and Betsy, I'm sorry. I thought about changing it, but you're not the only one I was trying to get._

_And before I sign off here, thank you to everyone who has been following, alerting, favoriting (I reserve the right to make up my own words from time to time), and reviewing. I was so pleased to see a couple of new names in the last few days! Your thoughts and comments mean a lot! Thank you!_

**Chapter 11**

The next week, patterns began to develop for Will and Elizabeth. They made the Flyer every morning, and sat together in their usual spot behind Jane and Charlie, reading the paper, talking and holding hands.

Their schedules allowed them to spend lunch together twice. Once they picked up sandwiches at Tony Luke Jr.'s and ate them at Rittenhouse Square. The next day, they went to Devon. For some reason, sitting in the restaurant, Elizabeth was struck by the contrast of Will, across from her in his likely thousand dollar suit, while she wore a pair of Levi's and a blouse from Target. No one else seemed to notice, not even Will, so she told herself to put it out of her mind.

On Wednesday, when Elizabeth had to stay at work late, coincidentally, so did Will. He asked her to call him when she was done, and when she did, he insisted upon meeting her at her building.

As he approached the doors of the glass-faced lobby, he could see her familiar figure standing at the security desk. He was a little disappointed that she appeared to be speaking with the guard and not watching for him.

At the sound of the revolving door, the guard looked up and Elizabeth turned. As soon as her eyes met Will's, a huge smile spread across her face. "Hi, Will." The way her face lit up and the warmth of her greeting completely melted his heart.

Elizabeth quickly glanced at her watch. "Just a sec, and we can go." She grasped his hand when he was close enough, then turned back to the guard. "If you give me your e-mail address, I'll send you the info tomorrow."

The guard wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to her. "Thanks, Marco. I'll see you tomorrow."

She slipped the scrap into her backpack, then smiled up at Will again. "Let's get out of here. It's been a long day."

"Sounds good." Will smiled back. He had almost thought to be jealous of the young man at the desk, but Elizabeth's smiles were different for each of them. Glancing back, the man wasn't even watching them leave. _I could watch her all day. Fool! Though he's probably better off that way._

They went through the door separately, but rejoined their hands immediately once outside, and began to walk towards Suburban Station. The late spring sky was still bright, but the type of bustle on the streets was a clear indication of the time. Most of the few people they saw were heading towards the train station or parking garages. The remainder, the sidewalk vendors, were packing their wares into vans.

As they approached Market Street, Will glanced at his watch, then stopped by a half-emptied stand. Pulling out his wallet, he began to speak to the older woman in Korean, and handing her a bill, he grabbed a bunch of flowers from a five-gallon bucket. He smiled at the woman before turning to hand the flowers to Elizabeth. "C'est pour vous, ma chérie."

With a blush and a small grin, she accepted them. "Merci beaucoup," she answered as she lifted them to her face to smell them.

"De rien." He then recaptured her hand and they resumed their walk.

They did not have to wait long for the train, and despite the abundance of empty seats, they chose to sit in a seat for two when they boarded the older Silverliner car.

As the train began to move, Will asked Elizabeth to go out to dinner with him. While she wanted to go, she asked about Maggie, concerned she had a dinner getting cold. When Will offered to let her call Maggie for her reassurance and permission, Elizabeth had to laugh and accept his invitation.

They were busy talking, and didn't pay attention to the passengers that boarded at 30th Street, so when Elizabeth looked up as the train began moving, she started.

"What's wrong?" asked Will as he looked up, spying the man seated in the last row of seats, apparently so he could see the whole car, and more specifically, Elizabeth.

Looking down to make sure her neckline wasn't indecent, which, of course, was completely unnecessary, Elizabeth said, "That's 'Bible Billy.' He's harmless, but he has a way of creeping you out."

"Bible Billy?" Will looked at the man again. He wore a cheap suit that must have been ten years old, and sure enough, when he wasn't looking at Elizabeth, he seemed to be reading an old, worn bible.

"That's what most of us call him. He always carries that bible, but leers at all the women. When we get a bit further out, he'll probably pull out his big, old cell phone, which I'm amazed even still has service. Then he'll call 'Lady Cat' and tell her how wonderful her ideas are. I'm not even sure what he does, other than make my skin crawl.

"At least he gets off at Bryn Mawr, which is about halfway to Paoli timewise." She sighed. "Let's not worry about him. Where do you want to eat?"

About an hour later, they found themselves at The Green Papaya, a Vietnamese restaurant on the way out to Elizabeth's house. They immediately ordered snow rolls as they perused the rest of the menu.

After such a long day, it was nice to unwind, and they found themselves laughing about several things that would not have been half so humorous any other time. Elizabeth even ventured to tell Will about the time Bible Billy had sat next to her on the train.

Dinner passed at a leisurely pace, neither being in a hurry to be elsewhere, and both enjoying the relaxed company. Finally they left and headed out to Elizabeth's, remaining in the car for a while, until they decided it was best they call it a night. He, of course, walked her to the door and kissed her again before departing.

Will invited Elizabeth to spend Friday evening at his house, knowing that all the typical 'dating spots' would be busy. They discussed their options and finally decided to let Maggie cook dinner. She would then likely hide out in her room, and they would essentially have the house to themselves.

When Will pulled into his garage with Elizabeth, Friday night, he was surprised to notice Maggie's car was gone. They walked into the house to be greeted by Hershey, then went to the kitchen, where he found a note on the counter:  
><em><br>Will-_

Have gone over to Patty's. Will be home about 10.

Casserole's on warm, there's a salad in the fridge. I know you are perfectly able to serve dinner.

Leave the dishes in the sink. Do not let Lizzy wash them!

Enjoy yourself, but behave.

M

PS: I do have my phone, but don't call me.

Eager to assess the situation when they arrived, Will had not even noticed the table when he walked through the dining room. It was set for two, with flowers and candles, and what Elizabeth presumed to be the good china and silver. "This is beautiful," she commented. "I can't believe she went to this trouble... Well, actually I can. She's just too good, Will."

They worked together to serve the food, and to clear the table and put away the leftovers after, seeming very comfortable together in the kitchen. Elizabeth tried, but Will steered her from the room when she started towards the dishes. "Maggie's orders."

As it was only a bit past 7, the sun still shone brightly, even though it was already starting to slip behind the trees. Elizabeth had brought her suit, so they decided to take a dip. With the warm weather, the pool was a couple degrees warmer than it had been the previous Sunday, and was very comfortable given the warmth of the day. When they tired swimming, Will led Elizabeth to the hot tub, where they sat and snuggled, watching the sky's colors as the sun set.

While nestled comfortably, Will would occasionally kiss Elizabeth's hair, or her forehead, even her ear, but soon that was not enough. He began kissing along her cheek, until she turned enough for their lips to meet. Their kiss was sweet, yet hungry. Hands began to wander... shoulders, arms, waists; neither ventured too far, but new territory was touched, felt and explored.

Eventually, Elizabeth pulled away, placing light kisses on his cheek, then shoulder. "We should go inside," she said calmly, clearly putting an end to their amorous activities. Still, her warm smile and the hand she rested on his shoulder assured Will that everything was all right.

Once they were dried-off and dressed again, Will put an Ike CD on in the den, and asked if she played pool. He was a bit surprised to learn that she could hold her own against him rather well. Neither really cared about winning, as aside from the conversation and competition, each enjoyed watching the other play.

After a few games, they moved over to the sofa, where Will sat, and Elizabeth settled in his lap. She had come to find this way of sitting most comfortable. They cuddled and talked for a while, but eventually they found themselves more agreeably engaged. They remained thus until they heard Maggie return.

Maggie did not venture to the back of the house, but Will and Elizabeth went to find her a short time later. Elizabeth complimented her on the lovely table and delicious dinner. The two continued to talk while Will stood by for a few minutes, until Maggie insisted she had dishes to wash, and did not want to be in the way.

As it was late, it seemed like a good time for Will to take Elizabeth home, so she grabbed her swimsuit, towel and backpack, and they were on their way.

When they got to Elizabeth's house, it took another twenty minutes to say goodbye, but eventually Will left. They had known each other less than two weeks, and she missed him already.

Elizabeth found Jane in her room, chatting on her computer, but she seemed agreeable to being interrupted. The sisters sat on Jane's bed for a while and talked, something they had not done as much as usual the past few days. Elizabeth told her sister that they'd had a nice evening, and how wonderful it had been just to hang out with Will. Jane then brought up her plans for them to work in the garden over the weekend, a topic that soon found Elizabeth longing for her bed.

Nerd that she was, Elizabeth was unable to turn in without checking her e-mail, so she got into bed with her laptop. There was nothing important, _thank goodness_, and she was just about to shut it down, when a new message popped up.

From: fjd3*comcast. net  
>To: lizzy1011<em>*<em>comcast. net  
>Subject: Good night<p>

I must have missed you online. Just wanted to say good night one more time.

Love,  
>Will<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm just amazed to see new people adding me to favorites and alerts! I'm really enjoying posting here, and I'm glad so many of you seem to like what I've written. Thank you so much for your interest, support and reviews! As I post, this is actually one I remember writing... I probably won't forget sitting at Ice Line during my son's Sunday night hockey practice, IMing and emailing amongst my amazing support group: Linnea, Amy, Betsy, Mary, Susan, Sophie and Ashley and mostly over ringtones... They are the best of friends to me!_

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth woke when she felt a heavy weight press down on her bed. "Morning, Lug," she mumbled as she reached over to pet the head of the dog whose front end now took up half her mattress. She didn't need long to wake up, and was soon in the kitchen letting out Hamlet.

Sitting at the table with her coffee and the paper, she was surprised when Jane joined her before she had even finished the front section. "You're up early," Elizabeth remarked.

"I wanted us to get to Waterloo Gardens before they're really busy," Jane answered, walking to the counter to pour some coffee.

"Us?" It was nearly a childlike whine.

"Yes, us! You have as much invested in this house as I do, and we should have gotten this done a couple of weeks ago. We can't wait any longer, or we won't have any flowers this summer." Jane wandered around the kitchen collecting the cereal and such for her breakfast.

She knew it wouldn't help, but Elizabeth had to retaliate. "Sure we will! My roses are blooming already."

"Oh! You are so much like Dad!" Jane exclaimed. "Only I'm not home all day like Mom to do all the other yard work." She took a calming breath before she continued. "You know I love working in the garden. There just isn't time."

Suddenly Jane turned and glared at her sister. "Why must you do this to me every year, Elizabeth!" She tried to effect a look of anger.

Elizabeth laughed. "Because it's so easy. I'll help, but I won't be happy about it."

Later that morning, Jane and Elizabeth were on their knees, working on the flower beds in front of the house. "Why do you always choose the ones you have to plant every year? Can't we have low maintenance flowers?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because low, full flowers like these impatiens look nice along here."

Just then, Elizabeth's phone began playing Hall and Oates' Kiss on My List. She quickly grabbed it and pressed the answer button before sitting down on the ground with her back to Jane. She was smiling broadly when she finally answered, "Hi."

"Hi Liz. What are you up to this morning?" Will asked.

"My evil sister is making me plant annuals." She glanced back at Jane and stuck out her tongue.

"Do you need me to jump on my white steed and rescue you?" he teased in return.

"No," she sighed. "I still have to live here."

_You don't *have* to..._ It took a moment for Will to answer her. "Okay. Well, if you change your mind... Think she'll grant time off for good behavior tonight?"

"If not, I'll make a break for it. What time?"

"Five?"

"Sounds good. Any plans?"

"Not yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"No. I guess we can play it by ear. Besides, I should get back to work here." She added an exaggerated sigh.

"All right. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Elizabeth replied quietly and pressed the end call button. She put the phone back in its holster and went back to work with the flowers, pointedly ignoring any looks she might have been getting from her sister.

Elizabeth decided against harassing Jane any further, and they spent the next hour working amicably. However, when Elizabeth decided it was time for lunch, she quickly offered to make sandwiches and disappeared into the house.

She was just placing a pitcher of iced tea on the tray when she heard Jane's voice in the hall. A moment later, Jane and Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lizzy," Charlie greeted her.

"Hi Charlie. This is surprise. Jane didn't tell me you were coming over today." She glared quickly at Jane.

"She didn't know. Last night Janey was telling me about all you guys had to do today. I thought I'd drop by and offer to help out."

"That's so thoughtful of you, Charlie." Elizabeth glanced over at Jane, who smiled at the man with a look of complete adoration. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Yeah, I'm good; though I'd gladly drink a glass of tea with you." He then turned to Jane. "Unless, of course, Jane wants me to get started on something."

They all went out and sat in the backyard while they ate, and when they were done, Elizabeth was quick to offer to wash the dishes.

Jane and Charlie didn't complain and went out front to work on trimming back the Forsythia. They had just started when Charlie's phone rang.

"Hi Will," he answered, as he laid the pole pruner on the ground.

"I was just wondering what you were up to... maybe see if you were interested in a game of racquetball."

"Sorry, I'm over at Jane's, helping her and Lizzy with the yard."

"You're at Elizabeth's?"

"Yeah. Jane was telling me what she had planned today, and it seemed like a lot for the two of them." Charlie looked up at Jane with a questioning look. She seemed to understand and nodded. "Why don't you come over and lend a hand too. Then we'll get done earlier, and poor Lizzy won't have to work so hard," he was faking a sympathetic tone by the end.

"I'll take that under advisement. Talk to you later."

Charlie pressed the end call button and turned back to Jane. "My bet is he'll be here in forty minutes." He then went back to working on the large bush.

Elizabeth was bent over the petunia bed by the driveway, on her hands and knees, laying mulch, when Will drove up behind her, almost like clockwork, forty minutes after he had spoken with Charlie. While it lasted, he admired the image presented, though he could not complain when she looked up and smiled at him. She got up and went to meet him as he exited the car. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours." Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him lightly.

"Well, when I found out Charlie was here, I didn't think it was fair for Jane to have help when you don't. Therefore, I am here to do your bidding, madam."

After a bit of laughter, Elizabeth put Will to work. He and Charlie quickly took over the big projects like cutting back trees and repairing the fence.

Finally sometime between 3:30 and 4:00, they all sat down on the back patio with cold lemonade. No one talked much, but all were pleased with what had been accomplished.

Jane was the first to slip upstairs to shower and change, and when she returned, Elizabeth followed suit. She came back a few minutes later, her wet hair hanging down to her waist. When Will tried to grab her and pull her to sit beside him, she escaped his grasp. Look at yourself, Will; you're a mess."

"Well in that case, I did bring a change of clothes. Might I be able to clean up?" he asked.

"Certainly." Elizabeth grazed his arm slightly as she sat down. "You know where the shower is."

"I do. Thanks, hon." He rose and lightly kissed the top of her forehead before disappearing into the house.

"He knows where the shower is?" Charlie inquired.

Elizabeth blushed. "Yeah, Jane made him sleep over, in the guest room, when he was here late last weekend.

Charlie showered last, and when he returned, Elizabeth looked like she was close to falling asleep curled up with Will. Jane didn't look much livelier until she noticed his return. Looking at Will and Elizabeth, he said, "Unless you two already have plans, why don't we just order pizza and hang out here?" He caught himself and quickly appealed to Jane. "That is, if you don't mind, Janey?"

She smiled up at Charlie. "Sounds good. Lizzy?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister, who gazed anxiously at her. She thought she could almost hear Jane thinking _Say yes. Say yes._ Looking up at Will, she said, "It's up to you. I could sit here all night." Her content smile sold him on the idea.

Jane ordered, and when the pizza arrived, Elizabeth produced some Victory Lagers, and they remained on the patio to eat. The group found themselves very comfortable together and conversation flowed easily.

Eventually, however, Charlie thought to do something different and suggested poker. "Do you guys play?" He looked from Jane to Elizabeth and back.

"I played a bit at school," Elizabeth replied.

"Not really," answered Jane.

"I could show you how." He tried to encourage Jane. "I'll even help you if you need it."

After a few minutes, Jane caved, and Charlie led her out to his car to get his poker set and to help her set up. Elizabeth watched them curiously as they left.

"I guess you didn't know he was addicted to the game?" Will asked.

"Not at all," she answered.

"He watches it on TV and tries to get a game going whenever he gets enough people together. I'm almost surprised he didn't try last weekend. As far as I know, he doesn't play for money though, so I don't worry about him." He then drew Elizabeth's attention back to himself and dropped his voice. "Besides, I'd rather worry about much more important things." He leaned over to kiss Elizabeth, and his lips were eagerly met.

Pulling back, Elizabeth said. "I haven't shown you my roses yet, have I?"

He was a bit surprised by the change, but conceded she had not.

She stood up and held out her hand, which he accepted, then led him towards the back of the yard. Hamlet raised his head as they walked away, but then flopped it down again, tired from the day's unusual level of activity.

The back section of the fence was lined with rose bushes. They stopped by almost every one as she named the variety, giving extra emphasis to her Double Delight and Intrigue, and then smelled the flowers, encouraging him to do likewise.

Once she had identified all of them, Elizabeth leaned against the trunk of a large, old tree. Will looked at her questioningly, and she raised her hand, curling her index finger, inviting him to come closer.

He smiled broadly and accommodated her quickly.

Out of view from the house, their lips met hungrily and repeatedly. Their hands joined in as well, but limited themselves to known territory. They only had a few minutes before they had to rejoin Jane and Charlie.

Gradually, their appetites sated, they slowed and relaxed. While Elizabeth rested her head on Will's chest, he swept her hair back from her face and placed a kiss on her temple. "I love your rose garden, Liz."

Back in the house, they joined Jane and Charlie. It proved to be an interesting game, as when Jane was playing a hand, Charlie was more interested in hers than his. The play moved slowly, and most hands finished with only Will and Elizabeth. Neither seemed willing to lose, and the bulk of the chips went back and forth between them.

When Jane started yawning at regular intervals, Will suggested a draw, and Elizabeth agreed, recommending they go sit outside. He readily agreed, and they both said their goodnights, leaving Jane and Charlie to their own devices.

Followed by Hamlet, the couple walked out the back door. Elizabeth looked up at the sky, then turned to pull a blanket out of the cabinet. "Do you ever lay out in your yard and look at the stars?" she asked as she led him back towards her rose garden.

"Not for a very long time," he replied.

She laid out the blanket, then sat upon it, leaning back and looking towards the sky. As Will joined her, she remarked, "This is one of the things I love about living out here. The lights are just too bright in the city."

They gazed at the stars – and the occasional airplane that flew through – talking a bit. Hamlet lay down nearby and was soon snoring.

Elizabeth was not able to giggle at the dog for long, as Will took charge of the situation. "Well, it sounds like we lost our chaperone." He quickly pulled Elizabeth into his arms and they began kissing. Once all the familiar paths had been traced, Will's had slipped farther down.

Elizabeth was well aware of every sensation as his hand moved, settling on her bottom, and admitted to herself that she enjoyed it. She thought to emulate the action, but it took her a while to build up her courage, yet slowly, she did find her fingers sliding down his spine, over his hip. She could definitely get used to this.

They were startled suddenly by a loud, deep, nearby bark, and stopped to look in each others eyes for a moment to get their bearings.

"What is it, Hamlet?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up and looking around. The dog sat erect, sniffing the air. Will and Elizabeth could detect nothing.

They all sat silently for a couple of minutes before Hamlet walked over and nudged Elizabeth. She scratched his ears, still unsure of what was going on.

Looking at his watch, Will was surprised to see it was nearly midnight. "I should probably go," he said, and started to get up. He held out his hand to help up Elizabeth, then assisted her in folding the blanket. He then wrapped his arm around her and escorted her back to the house.

He stayed only long enough for a glass of water and to retrieve his work clothes, after which Elizabeth escorted him to the front door, where they kissed good night.

"I love you, Will," she said, after she closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you everyone for reading my story. I'm so happy every time I get an email telling me someone has added an alert or favorite. I especially love reviews. I have had several people mention that they don't normally read moderns, and that may be one of the biggest compliments of all. To tell the truth, I prefer Regencies as well, and it took me a long time as a reader to venture into the world of moderns. The first story I wrote, Sirius' Intentions and my current effort, A Tolerable Arrangement are both Regencies. I like working with the structure and rules - and I might as well make use of the canon and Era knowledge I've gained through years of doing beta... As I've said before though, this story came upon me with the first several chapters practically written, and at some point in this story, you'll actually get a glimpse of the dinner where my friends encouraged me to run with it... I did, and I've been happy with the results. I hope you will be too._

**Chapter 13**

Sunday was another lovely day. Will attended his church for morning services, and Elizabeth attended hers. Eager to be in one another's company again, Elizabeth went to Will's house for dinner.

On Monday afternoon, Will called Elizabeth. "Do you have plans for Wednesday night?"

"No," she replied. "Why?"

"One of the firms partnering with us on a big project invited a few of us to the Phillies game. They said to bring our families, and, well... Charlie and I would like you and Jane to come with us, if you can.

"I hate these things, Liz, but I have to go. I'd be so much happier if I could count on you being there with me."

"Okay, Will. I'll go," she answered, and quickly heard the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Good. Thanks. What about Jane?"

"I can't speak for her, but I expect she would be quite willing. But don't you think Charlie should ask her?"

The line was quiet for a moment. "Yes. You're right. I'll tell him that." Elizabeth didn't answer immediately, so Will decided to tease her. "Oh, and while you're updating your Outlook Calendar..."

Elizabeth's hands flew from the keyboard, and she looked around guiltily. "What makes you think I'm on my computer?"

Will couldn't restrain a low laugh. "Just block the night of the thirtieth if you don't already have plans."

"What's on the thirtieth?"

"Just a fundraiser. Cocktails and a show. I'll tell you more later."

They finished their call shortly thereafter and talked more on the train, and again on the phone late that night.

Tuesday passed quickly, and Will did not want to leave Elizabeth when they reached his station that evening. He would be driving in the next morning, so it would be easier for them to get home after the baseball game. As he stepped off the train, he hoped they would be able to do lunch together on Wednesday. Somehow, seeing Elizabeth had become essential to his being.

Fate did not smile on Will though, and he had to work through lunch on Wednesday. This was further proven when Elizabeth called him to say she'd be late leaving the office.

"We can wait," he offered.

"No. Traffic will be a big mess if you do. I'll take the subway, and I'll probably still be there before the game."

"You can't take the subway alone!" he responded worriedly.

Waffling between being angry at his mistrust and knowing it was because he cared for her, she tried not to sound too exasperated. "Will, I've ridden on the Broad Street Line by myself many times, first at fifteen." She hid a sigh and enunciated each of the next words she said, "I will be there. And I will be okay." She let out a deep breath away from the receiver, then continued, "Take Jane and Charlie, and I will meet you there."

"I don't like it." He was still firm in his opinion.

"Duly noted." She could be just as stubborn. "I'll be fine, and if you'll let me get back to work, I'll get done sooner."

"Okay, Liz. Bye," he answered sullenly.

"Bye Will."

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not an easy person to be around for that last hour at work, nor was he companionable as he drove through the South Philly traffic.

Elizabeth finished her project and walked down to Broad Street with a sense of satisfaction. She had found and fixed the bug, and was ready for the reward of an evening with Will.

Luck was with her, and she caught a Sports Express, arriving at Broad and Pattison at 6:50. She collected her ticket at Will Call and easily found her way to the MVP Suite. She spotted Charlie and Jane near the door, and stopped to talk to them for a minute.

They introduced her to the couple that was talking to them, before she finally asked where Will was.

"He was talking to one of the guys from P&S over there, last I saw him." Charlie pointed to the far corner.

Elizabeth had to walk around several people she did not know before she spied him. He stood alone; tall and stern. Even without his tie and jacket, he looked stiffer and less approachable than she had ever seen him. It was hard to envision this man was sweating with a hoe in her back yard just a few days ago.

Will never even noticed Elizabeth's approach, and started when she touched his arm. "Liz!" He grabbed both her hands in his.

She squeezed his hands, which were surprisingly cold. "Why are you over here all by yourself, Will?"

"Well, Dave had to go talk to someone else, and Charlie was talking to someone I didn't know." He glanced quickly around the room. "So I thought I'd just wait for you."

"And how long have you been waiting for me?"

Will looked at his watch and very quietly answered, "About fifteen minutes."

She could have questioned his behavior or teased him, but decided to move on instead. "Okay, well now that I'm here, let's get something to eat, and then try to enjoy ourselves.

Will sighed and squeezed her hand. "That sounds good. Thank you, Liz."

Before they made it to the buffet, Will introduced Elizabeth to one their hosts, and while not really surprised, he was amazed by her easy manners with his associate and her husband.

Elizabeth, however, noted that while Will spoke politely with the couple, his stance was unyielding, and he kept a firm grip on her hand most of the time.

After speaking briefly with another couple, they helped themselves to some food and sodas before finding two seats together, where they could eat and watch some of the game.

More of their time was spent rubbing elbows than watching baseball, but that was a shock to no one. Will kept Elizabeth at his side as much as possible, and never seemed to be at ease. Elizabeth was a complete contrast to him, warm and friendly with everyone she met. Her concern for Will kept her from completely enjoying the night, but she could sense how much her presence meant to him, and was happy to be there for him.

At the end of the eighth inning, Charlie and Jane joined Will and Elizabeth. The foursome thanked their hosts and departed, both trying to beat some of the traffic, and knowing it would be some time before Will would get home.

To appease Charlie, Will put the game on the radio. No one spoke much, but every once in a while, Will would reach over and hold Elizabeth's hand for a minute.

Their first stop was by Charlie's car at the Malvern train station. He thanked Jane for helping him out, and Will for the ride. Then he slipped from the car and into his own.

Jane and Elizabeth talked about some of the people they had met that night, and occasionally pulled Will into the conversation as they drove to the Thorndale Station to pick up Jane's car. As they got close, Elizabeth again suggested that she could go home with Jane, to save him the extra driving.

"You know if you went with her, I'd still have to follow you. I wouldn't be able to rest tonight if I didn't see you safely home."

"Even if you can call me or chat online?"

"Liz..." he grumbled lowly.

"Oh, Will," she teased. "I'm quite happy you'll see us safely home." She batted her eyelashes teasingly when he glanced over at her.

When they reached the station, Jane hopped out, and Will and Elizabeth held hands until her car began moving, then they followed her home.

At the house, Will moved swiftly to help Elizabeth from the car, and they caught up with Jane as she unlocked the door.

They were greeted by an ecstatic Hamlet, and Jane pushed past the small horse with practiced ease to disable the alarm. She turned to see her sister petting her dog, and a side of Will Darcy she had never seen before. The man was bent over, with a broad grin, practically on the verge of laughter, nose to nose with Hamlet.

When Will rose to his full height, Jane said, smiling, "Thanks for everything tonight, Will. I had a good time."

"All I did was drive. I'm sure Charlie was very happy you went with us though," he replied.

A hint of pink appeared on Jane's cheek. "Well, thank you anyway." She then turned to Elizabeth. "I'm going to bed. 'Night sis."

"'Night Jane," Elizabeth replied as Jane turned and climbed the stairs. Looking up at Will, she then said, "I have to let out Hamlet for a while. Do you have time to wait with me?"

"Absolutely." He nodded as he spoke, and they began to walk through the house. "Has he been in all day?"

"No, the girl next door comes over after school and plays with him. He can handle a regular workday, but they have such a good time together, she does it every day."

She patted the dog's head as she opened the kitchen door, then she and Will followed him out onto the patio. They had only walked out a few feet before she felt herself being pulled into Will's embrace.

"I've never been so comfortable at one of these things, Liz. Thank you." He kissed her lips lightly.

"That was comfortable?" She looked up, the surprise and question evident in her voice and expression.

Will took a moment to respond. "Yeah... I can't stand being thrust into a roomful of people I don't know, though tonight was a small room, and work related. At a lot of events, like the fundraiser in a couple of weeks, I'm sought out for my money or a social position I don't care about..." His voice dropped as he tensed. "I hate them."

"Oh, Will." She reached up and slid her fingers from his temple, back through his hair.

He continued quietly. "You didn't have any trouble at all. You seemed so warm and genuine. And I think everyone liked you."

With her hands resting behind Will's neck, Elizabeth pulled herself up lightly and kissed him. "They were all very nice. I enjoyed meeting them."

Will kissed her. "You know..." He placed his hand on her jaw with his fingertips just reaching into her hair and ran his thumb across her cheek, then locking eyes, continued, "That's one of the things I love about you." He kissed her again; a little longer this time.

Pulling back only enough to speak clearly, he said, "I love you, Elizabeth."

Her lips promptly and ardently reached for his, and they remained thus engaged for some time. When she finally pulled back, Elizabeth spoke just above a whisper as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. "I don't know how we've moved so far so fast..." A smile began to emerge. "But I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I'm glad you liked the old ball game. Go Phils! Huge thanks are also due to my wonderful support group. They've been so helpful at times and I love the comments I get back from some of them. I appreciate all the help Susan, Sophie, Mary, Linnea, Betsy, Ashley and Amy!_

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth woke Thursday morning with a smile on her face. Knowing it had been there when she fell asleep, she wondered if she had worn it all night. Well, if she had, it was her right; she was in love, and apparently so was he.

She set about her morning routine, and despite being sure she was giving more conscious thought to Will than her preparations, she was ready early, and already eating her breakfast when Jane entered the kitchen. "Morning, Jane," Elizabeth said brightly.

Jane noticed immediately. Her sister was usually a happy person, but this morning, there was something more. With a grin of her own, she asked, "He said it, didn't he?"

Elizabeth blushed and nodded in affirmation.

"That's wonderful!" Jane went over and hugged her sister. "I was pretty sure he would, after seeing you two last night. You just belonged together, not like people who have only known each other two weeks, and Charlie and I weren't the only ones to notice."

"You weren't?" Elizabeth tipped her head.

"No, a few people asked Charlie about you, saying the only woman they've ever seen him so easy with was his sister."

"He implied as much himself, but I didn't think other people would notice. I wonder if he realized..."

Taking Elizabeth's hand, Jane interrupted her. "I don't know how much thought he gave to what others there might think, but I know he was happy when you were at his side. Don't worry about it. Let's just get going, unless you don't want to see him on the train."

They resumed their preparations and did make the train. They talked a little more, then per their usual routine, read until Charlie boarded in Malvern.

As he approached the Bennet sisters, Charlie thought he could see a change in Elizabeth, but chose to say nothing about it until he saw Will.

There was no discernable difference from Will's typical smile when he spied Elizabeth, but once he sat down, it didn't matter how quietly they tried to greet one another, if they even tried, Charlie and Jane heard.

"So it's official," Charlie whispered to Jane, who nodded in reply. "I knew it wouldn't take long. They make a nice couple."

Will and Elizabeth held hands as they talked about some of the people Elizabeth had met the night before. When they were pulling out of 30th Street Station, she said, "Don't forget I'm leaving early today, so no lunch or train ride home." She frowned a little.

Will almost looked like he was pouting. "I'll call you tonight though." Something flashed across his face. Was it a look of panic? "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh, Will!" She squeezed his hand. "It's just a regular doctor's visit. Nothing is wrong. I swear you can be so silly at times."

"I am not. I'm just used to taking care of the people I love." His look further assured her she was indeed one of those people.

Later that day, while Elizabeth did miss Will's company, she enjoyed and took full advantage of the trip home on the sparsely occupied mid-afternoon train. Her fanfiction productivity had dropped in the past couple of weeks. Now, at least, she hoped to make up for it with a new source of inspiration.

She opened her notebook, then pulled out the flash drive she almost always carried with her from her pocket and inserted it in the USB port. Opening her Word document for the first time in days, she read and edited the last few paragraphs before writing a new scene she had developed in her head.

When she reached a stopping point, not long before the train approached her station, Elizabeth saved her file and began putting her things away. She laughed to herself. _I love you, Captain Wentworth, but you are no Mr. Darcy!_

It was 5:10 when Elizabeth got home. She wouldn't have to pick up Jane until 6:07, so she sat at her computer and started her Trillian before beginning to sort through her email. She was still reading her first message when a chat window popped up.

WillJDar: You're home?  
>Lizzy1011: Shudnt u be on a train?<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>WillJDar: There was no reason to rush out today.<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>Lizzy1011: i'm sorry hon<br>WillJDar: Do you think I really wanted to ride home with the we're-not-in-love birds?  
>Lizzy1011: LOL<br>Lizzy1011: he does have a sense of humor  
>WillJDar: Ha ha.<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>WillJDar: It has been known to appear from time to time.<br>Lizzy1011: btw are you supposed to chat at work?  
>WillJDar: Btw means by the way?<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>WillJDar: I'm the boss.<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._  
>Lizzy1011: LOL<br>_WillJDar is typing a message._

A minute later, Will's desk phone rang. He glanced at the caller-id, then smiled as he picked up the receiver. "Hello, my love." He closed his Messenger window.

She felt such warmth in her chest that it took her a moment to answer. "Hi." Her heart was beating so loudly, he had to have heard it. Finally she continued, "I love you, Will."

How happy those few words made him! "I love you too, Liz." Both wore silly grins that would have embarrassed them should anyone else see. "I tried calling you a little while ago, but it went right to voicemail."

"That was probably when I stopped at Wegmans. Cells don't tend to work too well around all that refrigeration equipment.

"Anyhow, my dear," she continued, "I love that you're trying to chat with me, but you really need to learn to be less formal, or type faster."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost no one IMs in complete, capitalized, punctuated sentences. I do have a friend who does, but she's a writer and types _very fast_, and people do tease her about it. But in your case, Will, I'd prefer to see what you have to say than 'WillJDar is typing a message.'"

"Oh, okay," he answered quietly.

"So, besides working late, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"I just wanted to talk to you." His voice then dropped a little. "And I suppose make sure everything was okay at the doctor..."

"You are a worrywart, aren't you?" she teased. "Everything's just fine, Will."

"Good, that does make me feel better." He was quiet for a moment. "Then I suppose I could ask you what you would like to do tomorrow night."

"I don't have any preferences, though I'd rather avoid really busy places," she answered.

Will pulled up a list of nearby restaurants on his computer. "Have you ever been to Tinto? They don't have a dress code, and I can still get reservations, so they shouldn't be too crowded. Then we can take a later train back and decide from there." Will suggested.

_It may be casual, but it's expensive. Then again, you said you weren't going to let money be an issue._ She took a breath, as deep as she could and hopefully still not be heard. "That sounds great," she answered pleasantly.

They talked a while longer, until Elizabeth reminded him that he was supposed to be working and she would have to go pick up Jane soon.

Later that night they talked on the phone again, and the next morning, they sat holding hands on the train and talking as usual.

Will called Elizabeth exactly at 5:00. "Will you be ready to go soon?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be ready when you get here." She was eager to see him again, even if it had only been since the morning.

Elizabeth was waiting in front of the building when Will arrived a few minutes later. Both smiled as they greeted each other. They grasped hands immediately and just gazed at each other with a look akin to desire. Each longed to touch more than hands, to join their lips, yet the venue was far too public and the awkwardness too great.

They walked the three blocks to the restaurant quickly, even at a casual pace. It was only half-full, probably due to the early hour, and they were seated promptly.

The ambiance was lovely, the service excellent, the small portions delicious and the conversation stimulating. They finished with plenty of time to make the 7:15 train, so they decided upon the slightly longer walk to 30th Street.

The train was a much older Silverliner, and nearly empty, so they chose one of the larger seats. Elizabeth pulled her feet up, and leaned against Will, who wrapped his arm around her. They sat and talked as comfortably as they could on the noisy, rocking train, and were quite happy to disembark when they reached Paoli.

They walked hand in hand to Will's car and he helped Elizabeth get in. He then walked around and tossed his attaché and jacket into the back seat before he climbed in. He slid the key into the ignition, and the dome light went off. He glanced over at Elizabeth, and that was all it took. Their lips were immediately engaged, and the car did not leave the lot for several minutes.

As the night was still young, they drove up to Will's house, where they were promptly greeted by Hershey, and shortly thereafter, Maggie. The dog stayed near his master, but after greeting Elizabeth warmly, Maggie declared she was tired and was turning in early. For all intents and purposes, they had the house to themselves.

Will and Elizabeth stopped in the kitchen to get a couple of glasses of iced tea, then settled comfortably on the soft leather sofa in the media room. Will turned on the stereo, and a Philadelphia Pops CD began playing. He turned down the volume a little, then relaxed and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. They talked for a while, but soon enough were engaged in more amorous activities, and the only words were an occasional, "I love you."

Elizabeth was sure she'd never been happier. She could imagine nothing more satisfying than being thus engaged with Will. She was so lost in him, Elizabeth was surprised when she realized he was stroking her breast. His ministrations felt so wonderful, and when his thumb grazed her nipple, the sensation made her shiver.

Will's lips released hers and began migrating to her neck. She rubbed her cheek softly in his hair, _mmm… he smells so good,_never having felt so in love, so complete.

Suddenly she was aware of Will's hand on her back, fingering the hooks on her bra. She pulled back and sat staring in his eyes, startled, while he looked back, confused. "I'm sorry, Will." Then she ran from the room before Will even realized what had happened.

_A/N: Because I had a few worried readers the first time I ever posted this chapter, I suppose with the juxtaposition of the doctor's visit and the final event here, I will assure you that Elizabeth always has been and is completely healthy._


	15. Chapter 15

_I have to admit that last chapter's cliffie was kinda planned once I figured out Elizabeth's thoughts and opinions on taking the next step in this relationship. My muse seems to like drama, but the final effect of this chapter was important to me. I once again thank all of my lovely support team, Amy, Susan, Ashley, Sophie, Betsy, Mary and Linnea. I really made all of them really work on this one, and their assistance was invaluable._

_And huge thanks to all of you who continue to read, add alerts and favorites, and especially those who take the time to review. I really do appreciate your input, and I'd love to know what you really think._

**Chapter 15**

Will sat without moving a muscle for several seconds, not comprehending the scene before him. "Liz!" his mind screamed, though it left his lips scarcely above a whisper.

He stood up and ran to the door. Looking into the hall, he called, "Liz?"

His only answer was the sound of a door closing. At least he knew which door it was, and he went straight towards the bathroom.

Placing his hands on each side of the doorjamb, he tried again. "Liz?"

No answer.

"Are you all right, Liz?"

Still no answer.

Will dropped his head until it rested against the door. _My god! What have I done?_ He tried to replay their activities on the sofa up to the point where she pulled away. He had been trying to figure out where and how her bra fastened.

Neither moved nor spoke for what seemed like several minutes. Finally, already certain of the result, Will reached down and gently tried the knob. _Locked._ He returned his hand to the jamb and spoke. "Please, Liz. I'm sorry. Please tell me you're okay."

Silence prevailed, and Will closed his eyes, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a small, frustrated voice was heard from the other side. "I need to think."

Will sighed. "Okay, Liz. I understand." _Not really._ "I love you, Liz, and I'm so very sorry."

Several seconds passed, then her voice was heard again. "It's not you. It's me."

"I love you, Liz, and I know we can work this out." He knew he had to be strong and supportive, and racked his brain for something else to say that would give her comfort and confidence.

He pulled away from the door and paced slowly in front if it a few times, hitting his right palm with his left fist, before he dropped, sitting on the hall floor, his back against the wall by the door. _My first test, and I've failed her._ He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp. _Why!_

Will sat there a few minutes, his head spinning. He could not help speaking. "I love you so much, Liz. Please just talk to me."

A short time later, on the other side of the door, Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No good could come of sitting in a locked bathroom any longer. She didn't know which was worse, that she'd let herself get so carried away that she found herself uncomfortable with Will, or that she had panicked and run away.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and a bit swollen and her hair was a mess. _A complete wreck._ She sighed. Taking the finger towel beside the sink, she held a corner under a light stream of cold water. Even though the tears had subsided some time ago, there was no way to hide that she had been crying.

_What will he think of me after this?_ Well, she would have to find out sooner or later. Elizabeth pressed the towel to her eyes, then gently wiped her cheeks with it. She then tried to run her fingers through the full length of her hair a few times before deciding it was the best she could do, and turned to face the door.

She knew he was still out there. No matter what would happen after she emerged, she already knew Will Darcy well enough to know he would not be far. She stared at the door. _Just do it, Elizabeth!_

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it, startling a bit when the lock button popped. As soon as she started to pull the door inward, she saw his feet. Her eyes knew the exact path to follow as she stepped out.

When Elizabeth's eyes caught Will's distraught expression, it cut right through her. _What have I done?_ She dropped her eyes before they could meet his.

Will was immediately on his feet. "Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Elizabeth was stunned. "Will, no. I…" She dropped her head as she felt her cheeks flush. "I panicked. I…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I…"

"I think I understand why…" interrupted Will. "Liz?"

She looked up and saw the concern in his eyes and how he held forth his hand. She tentatively placed her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Will. I…" She dropped her head again.

He squeezed her hand. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "Do you feel up to talking?"

She nodded without looking up, so he led the way to the den, rather than the media room where they had been earlier. Once she sat on the sofa, he asked, "Can I get you anything? A glass of wine? A fresh iced tea?"

Without releasing his hand, she said, "No thanks. I need… You're right. I need to explain."

Will sat down next to her, leaving some space between them for fear of crowding her. He looked at their entwined hands and began playing gently with her fingers.

Finally she began, without looking up. "I love you, Will; and I hope I haven't screwed up everything by freaking out."

"Elizabeth," he said eagerly, but just above a whisper, hoping she would look up. It took a long moment, but she did. "I love you too, Liz." He looked warmly into her eyes. "Too much to be scared off by what happened earlier."

She forced a half smile. "I've never felt anything so wonderful or so right as when we kiss." She bit her lip for a moment, then continued. "I began to get nervous when I felt your hand on…" Her cheeks grew redder. "on my breast. But it felt so good." She looked down at their entwined fingers again. "I should have told you then."

"I shouldn't have tried…" Will said quietly.

"No, Will." Elizabeth interrupted him, suddenly finding her strength. "I had given you no reason to stop. I should have told you… told you I've never been… so intimate before."

He started to speak, but she placed her free hand on his lips.

"Everything with you has been so wonderful, and for a while there, I thought, 'well, maybe.'" She bit her lip, and her eyes dropped a little. "But I'm just not ready yet." Her whole body tensed a little for a quick moment. "I've completely given you my heart, but I still can't help but think we haven't known each other three weeks."

Will tried to smile encouragingly as he attempted to put his thoughts into words. Finally, he spoke. "I know, Liz. Sometimes it seems so much longer; maybe because I've never felt like this before. I don't recall ever telling another woman that I loved her. And I can't imagine anything I want more than to make love with you, but not one moment before you are completely ready." He paused a moment, looking into her wide eyes. "I don't want you to give yourself to me because you think it is expected. I need you to listen to your heart."

When he was done, Elizabeth offered Will a very small smile then slipped her hand out of his, confusing him until she slid closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She began speaking as he wrapped his arm around her. "I am so sure you're the one, Will." She didn't think her cheeks could get any redder, but they did. "When I was at the doctor's yesterday, well, I even started birth control… It seemed the proactive thing to do."

Will kissed the top of her head. "Ah, that's why I had to ride home alone last night." He chuckled. "But honestly, I love that you think things through, and plan… And I understand what happened tonight better than you might believe." He kissed her hair again. "I know how intoxicating our kisses are; but more than that, I know how madly in love with you I have fallen, and how important your happiness has become to me. I love you, Elizabeth."

She wrapped her arms snugly around his chest. "I love you too."

They sat unmoving and unspeaking for several minutes, Will, content to have her so comfortably in his arms again, and hoping she felt the same.

Elizabeth did, yet the wheels were still turning. "Will?" she finally said in a shy voice. "Do you think it's strange that I'm twenty-five and I've never… been…"

He stroked her hair. "I suppose it doesn't seem terribly common, but it's not strange. I respect it."

It was another full minute at least before she started speaking again, now in a rather far-off voice. "You are not the first man I've loved… I dated Kent for well over a year. I might have… if he'd wanted, but he was extremely devout, and intended to wait for marriage." She shifted herself, allowing even more of their bodies to touch, gathering strength from his embrace. "I wasn't ready to even think of marriage at twenty, and we decided we were better off as friends; that may be all we ever really were.

"I do still love him; he's like the brother I never had. He and his wife are very dear to me…" She seemed to drift for a moment. "But Will?"

"Yes?"

Her fingers slid up and played with his collar. "I've never felt like this before… How I love you…"

"Me neither, Liz," he said with genuine feeling as he looked at the ringlet of her hair wrapped around his finger. "I've had a couple longer term relationships, but never once have I felt anything remotely like the love I have for you."

"I definitely wasn't ready before Kent, though I had gone out with a few guys, but that was more like hanging out. Afterwards, I dated some, but it seemed that all they wanted was sex, some kind of third date rule. I got tired of it all, and haven't really dated much in the last couple of years. It was easier to focus on school and starting a career."

Will tightened his arms around her. "Seems you used your time wisely." He swallowed hard before he continued. "I can't say I've done so well. I have dated a lot of women, and had sex with most of them." He felt her tense, and knew he had to clarify, adding quickly, "I never tried to pressure anyone who might have been unwilling or uninterested; but at this point, I can't say I'm proud of my past."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think, but nodded her head as she snuggled.

After a pause, he continued. "It's been nearly a year now since I realized how meaningless it all was. Since then, I've only taken dates to a few events where it was expected, and nothing happened after.

"I was starting to wonder, if I hadn't met anyone I could love by thirty-two, would I ever?" He moved her head back so he could kiss her brow. "I am so glad I started taking the train."

Elizabeth laughed, breaking the tension. "As am I."

Lifting her head more, her lips met his. So softly; so sweetly.

When she again rested her head on his shoulder, she stated clearly, "I am sorry about how I acted."

Will kissed her brow. "Don't be. It led to a conversation we needed to have, and we understand each other better now."

She nodded. "It does help to have this all out in the open."

"Yes, it does," he agreed. Then with a small chuckle, he added, "And you know, Liz, it's okay that you're not always strong and self-assured. You know I'm certainly not." He lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Just remember that I'm here to support you when you need it."

Eyes shining with unshed tears, she smiled shyly. "I love you, Will Darcy."

"I love you too, Elizabeth Bennet." He then engaged her lips for more gentle, sweet kisses.

They suddenly became aware of the world around them when they heard the grandfather clock down the hall chiming. Midnight.

"Pumpkin time," Will whispered. "I suppose I should be getting you home, my love."

"Probably. She moved slowly from his arms and stood up. When he joined her, she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Will. You are the best of men."

_Go ahead, let me know what you really think._


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter turned out a bit different than I originally planned, and rather long for the amount of time and activity covered. Call this my Seinfeld chapter if you must._

_For those of you who do not IM or chat, I will advise you in advance, there is an IM session in this chapter, and rather than explain "Will did not answer right away," I have it formatted using timestamps. This is actually how I have my IM's set, because I often receive messages when I'm not at my computer, or since the people who pay my salary, and the ones who spend it, get priority over online messaging, I sometimes walk away in the middle of a conversation._

_Once again, I thank my most brilliant support group: Betsy, Sophie, Susan, Amy, Ashley, Linnea and Mary. And thank you to all of you for reading, making this a favorite and reviewing! Your support means a lot!_

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth snuggled closer to the large, warm body beside her, not willing to end her dream of Will. As if thoughts of him did not consume enough of her waking hours, they invaded her dreams as well; not that she was complaining.

Her internal clock, however, nagged at her; it was late, and she should not still be in bed. Sliding her hand down the stomach of her companion, she sat up suddenly. "You know you're not allowed up here, Hamlet!" she admonished the large dog sternly.

He looked up at her guiltily, and slid smoothly off the bed.

"All right, Lug, I'm getting up."

A few minutes later, Jane heard them coming downstairs and opened the back door just in time for the dog to barrel out. Closing the screen, she turned. "Morning, Lizzy."

"Hey, Jane." Elizabeth yawned as she poured her coffee. She then walked to the table and reached for a section of the paper. Looking sheepishly at her sister, she said, "Been a long time since you were up before me."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, I know it hasn't happened since you moved in here."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly too. "If it wasn't already my nature, Hamlet usually assures it. I'm not sure why he let me sleep in today."

"Maybe he knew you needed it. They say dogs can sense things," Jane offered.

"Maybe." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I was back before one, but I couldn't get to sleep, so I got online and chatted with some friends, caught up with someone in Australia I hadn't talked to in a while... It was pretty late when I did go to sleep."

"Then that was probably it," Jane answered, looking at her sister curiously over her cup as she took a sip of coffee. Something wasn't right, but Elizabeth didn't seem upset, so Jane decided not to bother her. "Mom called last night. She asked me to go over there this morning and help her go through some stuff in the attic."

"She has two daughters at home. Why does she need your help?" Elizabeth asked with evident irritation, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Kitty has a job, and Lydia's spending nearly every waking hour at the Gouldings' or the Lucases', unless, of course, she has a date." Jane's tone was explanatory, and not the least bit agitated.

Elizabeth got up to refill her coffee, then turned back to her sister and leaned against the counter. "You really need to tell her 'no' sometime, Jane. She's using you, and you know it. But you still always give in."

"I don't mind, Lizzy," she held back a soft sigh before changing the subject. "So what plans do you have today?"

"I'm due to feed my roses, and I know Will has a conference call this morning. He isn't sure how long he'll have to work today, but we're hoping to get together sometime." She began gathering food to prepare her breakfast. "I'll probably just hang out here unless I need to run out somewhere."

"Sounds good." Jane looked at her watch. "I suppose I should get going."

"'kay, give my love to everyone, and don't let her work you too hard."

"Yes ma'am." Jane teased and walked out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth finished her breakfast and the paper, enjoying the peace and quiet. Looking outside, she saw Hamlet stretched out, sunning himself in the middle of the yard. _Looks like a good idea._

A few minutes later, she walked out the back door with a bowl of kibble, a bottle of water and her notebook. She set down the bowl for the now eager dog, and went to sit on a chaise at the far end of the patio, which would be in the shade for some time. Glad for the nearby outlet, she plugged in her computer so she'd be able to turn the brightness all the way up on the screen.

As soon as she was comfortably reclined, she booted the notebook, logged in, and waited for the wireless connection. She then checked her email, before VPN'ing into the office to check on a few things. Content that her responsibilities had been addressed, she checked her fanfiction sites, and was pleased to see a story update by Flora. Elizabeth was not so pleased when she reached the end, and promptly added her comment: _FIX THIS NOW! I am prepared to catapult scones if necessary!_

She was just starting to work on her story when she saw a little box pop up above the system tray: _WillJDar (YAHOO) has signed on._ She clicked on the notification before it disappeared, and a chat window opened.

[10:17] Lizzy1011: Hi 3  
>[10:17] WillJDar: Hi :-)<br>[10:17] Lizzy1011: done call?  
>[10:18] WillJDar: I love you.<br>[10:18] WillJDar: No.  
>[10:18] Lizzy1011: :-(<br>[10:19] WillJDar: It looks to be a… oh  
>[10:19] WillJDar: looks 2 b long day<br>[10:19] Lizzy1011: :-( work  
>[10:20] Lizzy1011: :-) txt<p>

He did not answer, and it didn't even say he was typing a message.

[10:22] Lizzy1011: Will?

About a minute later, the familiar _WillJDar is typing a message._ appeared on the status bar.

[10:24] WillJDar: Sorry – on call  
>[10:24] Lizzy1011: KK<br>[10:24] Lizzy1011: KK = OK  
>[10:25] WillJDar: What R u up 2?<br>[10:25] Lizzy1011: Sitting in the backyard with Hamlet  
>[10:26] WillJDar: typing short text is weird<br>[10:26] WillJDar: nice  
>[10:27] Lizzy1011: yul get used to it, and it'll b faster n easier<br>[10:29] Lizzy1011: so, long call?

While she waited for a response, Elizabeth adjusted her windows on the computer screen so that she could see when he posted a remark, and still work on her Word document.

[10:33] WillJDar: yes  
>[10:34] WillJDar: and things to look at after<br>[10:34] Lizzy1011: :-(  
>[10:36] Lizzy1011: dont worry about me then<br>[10:40] WillJDar: not what I meant  
>[10:41] WillJDar: I want to see you.<br>[10:41] Lizzy1011: we canf igure out when ur done  
>[10:45] WillJDar: not sure when that will b<br>[10:46] Lizzy1011: if you feel like driving out here I could cook dinner  
>[10:48] Lizzy1011: I've never cooked for you b4<br>[10:52] WillJDar: We made omelets.  
>[10:52] Lizzy1011: not the same<br>[10:57] WillJDar: Don't put yourself out.  
>[10:59] Lizzy1011: not a prob at all<br>[11:06] WillJDar: I love you  
>[11:06] Lizzy1011: I 3 u 2<br>[11:07] WillJDar: 3 ?  
>[11:07] Lizzy1011: sideways<br>[11:09] WillJDar: :-)  
>[11:18] WillJDar: wish I ws there not here<br>[11:18] Lizzy1011: me too

Part way through their conversation, Elizabeth gave up trying to write, and began to think about what to make for dinner. She looked up a few of her favorite recipes and began working on her shopping list.

As the sun began to encroach upon her chaise, she decided it was time to go to the store. She quickly checked out Acme Market's website, thinking she had seen filet mignon on sale. Adding a few things, she printed out her shopping list.

[11:37] Lizzy1011: think I'm going to run 2 the store  
>[11:37] Lizzy1011: call me if u finish early<br>[11:39] WillJDar: ok missing you already  
>[11:39] Lizzy1011: love u<br>[11:40] WillJDar: love u too

After she signed off, she took her computer inside and put it away, then checked her hair, made sure she had her money (paper and plastic) and her phone, and grabbed her list off the printer before heading out the door.

Elizabeth stopped at the State Store for a bottle of cognac, then went straight to the supermarket, finishing her shopping as efficiently as anyone could on a Saturday afternoon. She made the most of her time standing in line by reading a story update she had sent to her phone, certainly it was more interesting, and probably stimulated a few more brain cells, than scanning the scandal sheets.

Once she got home, Elizabeth kept busy, putting away the groceries and dividing her tenderloin (Google Alton Brown tenderloin, it's even on youtube now) before heading out to the backyard again.

This time, with her roses in the shade, she cut some flowers for the house and dead-headed the bushes before feeding and watering them.

Will hadn't called, so she presumed he was still busy. She considered it wasn't so great being the boss, though her job had times like this too. Elizabeth pouted to herself for a moment, then busied herself again.

She called Jane, who, upon hearing that Elizabeth was cooking for Will, opted to eat at their parents' house. "Save me some dessert though," she requested.

Unsure of timing, she prepared her chocolate mousse and set out everything for preparing the steaks later, then setting the outdoor grill on low, she threw on a couple of potatoes; there was no reason to heat the house up with the oven.

Elizabeth frowned. It was after four, and she still hadn't heard from Will. She checked her email and logged into Trillian, seeing no sign of him. _Maybe I should call him._ Staring at her phone she debated, then put it down. The man was busy, and calling would only delay him.

Everything was ready, so Elizabeth showered and put on fresh comfortable shorts. She then took her notebook and settled in the living room, where she could watch the front drive, waiting for Will.

* * * * *

After several frustrating hours of phone calls, research and providing guidance, Will logged off of his work computer and ran his hands through his hair. Some days he couldn't help think how he'd prefer to be a translator or editor rather than a CEO.

He looked at the clock on his desk: 4:10 PM. He was certain he'd kept Elizabeth waiting. _Well, no more. I'm on my way, Liz._

Will practically ran to the bathroom for a quick shower, and threw on clothes just as quick. He was nearly out the door when he realized he had almost forgotten his cellphone. Running back to his office, he grabbed it and was immediately on the road.

At 5:05, he drove up Elizabeth's driveway, anxious to see her again, to feel her in his arms. He was not disappointed. The door opened as soon as he reached it, and once it was closed, she was precisely where he thought she most belonged.

Their lips met, still the sweet kisses of the night before, but how wonderful they were.

"You have just made my day, Elizabeth," he whispered a few moments later. He kissed her forehead once. "I have wanted nothing all day, but to see you."

"Me too." She snuggled closer.

When they finally broke apart, they discussed her dinner, and that it required no fixed schedule. She extracted a bottle of Rufus' Rosé from the fridge, and Will opened it and poured two glasses before they went to sit outside.

It was a perfect June evening, and they were content to sit together on the wicker sofa and snuggle, sipping their wine and talking. They spent nearly an hour thus, but when Will's stomach growled, Elizabeth giggled and said, "I think we need to feed you, Mr. Darcy. Let's go inside."

Will watched as Elizabeth put asparagus in the steamer and prepared the Steak au Poivre. She would not let him help, other than lighting the cognac. Fortunately, her recipe wasn't too complex, as he was more than happy to stand behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist when she was waiting for the next step.

When everything was ready, Will refilled their wineglasses and Elizabeth plated the food. They went back outside to eat, and afterwards they found themselves snuggled on the sofa again. Most of the evening was spent this way, talking or not talking, kissing or not kissing, simply enjoying the company and proximity.

They were only interrupted briefly when Jane arrived home, and they invited her to eat dessert with them. She did not readily comply, but when she finally gave in, the threesome enjoyed some light conversation. As soon as they finished, Jane insisted on taking their bowls inside, and was not seen again.

Eventually Will and Elizabeth realized it had to be rather late, and decided they should call it a night. Will looked exhausted, and Elizabeth tried to talk him into staying, but he assured her he was fine to drive home.

They walked hand in hand to the front door, and kissed good night, finding a bit more hunger in their kisses once again. When Liz couldn't fight a yawn, despite their engaging activity, Will laughed and pulled away. "You should get some sleep."

She smiled shyly and agreed. "You too. Drive carefully and go straight to bed."

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed as he spoke and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too, Will."

Their lips met for one last kiss before Will was compelled to depart.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for reading, setting alerts and favorites and reviewing. Love those reviews! I'm so happy you're coming along for the ride. Thanks again and always to my support group: Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan_

**Chapter 17**

Elizabeth rose at her typical early hour on Sunday, and was already done with her breakfast when Jane appeared. They talked a little, but Elizabeth left soon after to check her email and get ready for church.

She and Jane were glad there was still an 8:30 service in the summer, as it fit their schedules much better than the 10:30. Elizabeth had no specific plans today, other than seeing Will at some point, but Jane was to go to the Art Museum with a friend.

As they drove home, Elizabeth thought about what she could do for the rest of the morning. She wasn't sure of Will's availability yet, but once focused on one idea, she decided to call him once they got home.

"Good morning, Liz," his deep, sexy voice answered.

"Hey Will," she replied softly. How she loved his voice! "I was wondering if you had anything in mind for today. It's been a while since I took Hamlet out for exercise, but I wanted to make sure I had the time... or to see if you and Hershey were interested in joining us."

"That sounds like a great idea. I haven't had him out for a good workout in a couple of weeks. Where do you want to go?" he inquired.

"Marsh Creek State Park has some great trails," she suggested. "I like to take him up there when I have time, but normally we just have a couple of favorite routes around here."

"The park sounds great. It'll be interesting to see how the dogs react to each other."

"Well, they should be familiar with the other's scent by now, so that may help, but I guess we'll have to see when we get them together."

"They'll probably be fine," Will said. "Hey, should I bring lunch? Maybe we can find a nice place for a picnic."

They talked a bit longer, detailing their plans and deciding exactly where they would meet an hour later.

Arriving at the park a little early, Elizabeth was surprised to see Will pull up almost as soon as she and Hamlet were out of the car. He was driving a black Jeep Wrangler, and Hershey sat with his head sticking out the passenger window. Hamlet immediately began thrashing her leg with his whip-like tail. As Will exited the vehicle, Hershey seemed no less excited.

Hamlet and Hershey met eagerly, touching muzzles for just a moment, before promptly beginning a more thorough examination of one another.

"Looks promising," Will said, eyeing the interaction.

"Yeah," answered Elizabeth. "I think they'll get on fine." She glanced back at the Jeep and pointed with her head. "He's got his own car?"

Will couldn't contain a smirk. "I guess you could say that. I don't like to take him in the Audi, and when I take the Jeep, he's usually with me."

"I haven't seen it before," she hinted, wondering how many vehicles Will had, and where he kept them all.

"My next door neighbor only has 3 cars, so he lets me keep it in his garage." He offered a small grin, but Elizabeth did not look appeased. "Well, the alternative is to leave on in the driveway or to have it garaged elsewhere."

She smiled a little, reminding herself to forget the differences in their finances. "Well, the boys look eager to get started. Shall we?"

Will smiled and nodded in agreement, and put on a large backpack Elizabeth hadn't noticed him holding. They joined hands and walked at an easy pace towards the nearest trail, loosening up for their trek.

Once on the path, they picked up their pace, allowing the dogs to lead the way. This only lasted a few minutes, however, for once the couple felt safe from prying eyes, they stopped, and Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms, kissing her soundly.

They did not remain thus for long, and soon untangled the restless dogs' leads and resumed their walk. At a steady, brisk pace, they reached Marsh Creek about half an hour later.

It seemed like a good place to stop, and the dogs appeared to agree. Hamlet lay down in the shade, and as soon as Will unhooked his lead, Hershey ran into the creek and began splashing around.

Will put down his backpack and took a drink of water before walking over to Elizabeth and pulling her into his arms. They kissed for a minute or two, then Will said, "This was a great idea, Liz. I love being outdoors, and away from work and everyone else." He kissed her quickly again.

"Me too. There's something cathartic about roaming in the woods." Elizabeth smiled up at him and snuggled closer.

Their comfort only lasted a few minutes, as they were suddenly hit by some water droplets as Hershey shook himself. They laughed it off, and retaining Elizabeth's hand, Will collected his backpack and they returned to the path.

They did not go much further, finding a quiet place at the lake's edge to eat their lunch. There was another couple picnicking nearby, but as the only way to the area was on foot, and it was not a formal picnic area, there was plenty of room.

Will and Elizabeth unrolled the blanket together, then sat down and got comfortable, relaxing in close company until the dogs lay down quietly together. Once it looked like they would nap, Will began handing Elizabeth food containers from the backpack, ending with a couple bottles of Hank's Black Cherry Soda.

Elizabeth was impressed with Maggie's lunch, and yes, while there was no tangible evidence – even Will could have packed the sfogliatelle – she could sense Maggie's touch.

Everything seemed perfect, Will, the dogs, the lunch; even the weather. She could not have asked for a nicer day; it was in the low eighties, and the sky was blue, with only a few floating, puffy cumulus clouds. Every once in a while, one or two people would walk or run along the path, a good 500 yards away, none seeming to pay any mind to the picnickers.

They ate lazily, and when they were done, threw a few scraps of chicken to the dogs and put all the containers away. With no other plans for the day, Will and Elizabeth lay side by side, talking, touching, and occasionally sharing sweet kisses.

Both were startled when Will's phone rang. He sat up and answered it, "Hi Georgie." Reaching for Elizabeth's hand, he pulled her so that she half-sat, resting against him.

"Hi Will," came his sister's sweet voice through the phone. "Everything's set for next weekend. I just emailed the info to you."

"Great, so what's up?" he inquired.

"Well... I was thinking... I don't have a dress for next Monday yet, and I don't have time to go looking now."

"Okay? Is there a reason you're telling me this?" Will asked, wearing a look of confusion as he met Elizabeth's curious gaze.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Elizabeth had a dress yet, or if I could coerce you into taking us shopping next Sunday," she suggested hopefully.

"I suppose..." he trailed off, fearing what he might be getting into. "Liz is right here, why don't you talk to her about it?" He held out the phone.

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. She'd not seen that look on his face before. When he didn't answer, but waved the phone lightly, she reached up and took it.

"Georgie?"

"Hi Elizabeth... I... I'm sure Will told you I'm coming home for a week next weekend?" Georgie began, a bit unsure of herself.

"He's mentioned it. Said you were going to the benefit with us on Monday night," Elizabeth ventured.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting you... Well, I'll probably meet you Saturday, but I was thinking. I was just suggesting to Will that he take us shopping on Sunday. That is, if you still need a dress, or if you just want to go." The younger woman sounded a bit timid.

"It sounds like a great plan," Elizabeth encouraged as she snuggled against Will more. "I look forward to meeting..."

At that moment a huge, sudden movement caught her eye as she felt the air displaced by the large dog that ran past.

"I've got to get Hamlet!" she exclaimed, handing the phone back to Will as in one movment, she stood and took off, running after her dog.

Will watched without speaking for a moment as Hamlet accosted a lone jogger, putting his front feet on the man's shoulders.

"Elizabeth? Will?" Georgiana's voice came from the phone.

"Sorry Georgie, we were having a picnic at Marsh Creek, and Liz's dog just took off." Will answered somewhat distractedly as he watched Elizabeth grab Hamlet's leash and pull him down. He wasn't surprised to see her talking to the man, but when Will saw her hug him, well, at least he remembered the phone. "I have to go, Georgie, I'll call you later." He was on his feet in an instant, walking towards Elizabeth. _Stay calm. Stay calm. You don't know who it is. Stay calm._

He tried to make his approach more casual as he got closer, and only then noticed Hershey trailing him, dragging his leash. Will forced himself to pause and pick it up. _Be calm._

"Will!" Elizabeth smiled, holding out her arm and greeting him warmly. When he took her hand, she pulled him close. "Will Darcy," she said, her beautiful eyes gazing up at him. "I'd like you to meet Chris Brennan." Then turning to look at the other man, she continued, "Chris, this is Will Darcy."

She smiled up at Will again. "Chris is an old friend. He gave Hamlet to me, and that would be why the big lug took off so suddenly. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

The men shook hands, and Will tried hard not to seem wary or nervous as he offered a polite, "Nice to meet you."

They all spoke pleasantly for a few minutes, before Chris suggested he should be going.

"Sorry about the lug again, Chris." Elizabeth glanced down at the dog laying at her feet. "It was good to see you though."

"It's fine, Lizzy-bit. You know he'll never bother me, I'm happy to see him, and you." He looked up from her to Will. "It was good to meet you Will. Take good care of Lizzy here."

Will nodded.

Chris then bent down to pet the Great Dane's big head. "You behave for Lizzy, you goofy boy." He then stepped away a couple of steps, and smiled at Elizabeth. "I really do have to run. Say 'hi' to Janey for me."

"I will." Elizabeth replied with a smile and wave as Chris began to run down the path again.

Will clenched and unclenched his free hand, not knowing exactly how to act. Chris didn't seem like someone he should be jealous of, but he was. In a perfect world, no other man would ever touch his Elizabeth. _My Elizabeth?_He liked that, but right now...

Elizabeth noticed Darcy's grip on her hand and his overall stiffness. "Will?" She reached up with her free hand and touched his cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Will tried to force a smile. There was nothing else he could do. "Who's Chris?"

Elizabeth smiled broadly. Will was jealous; and her heart could not help reaching out to him. "Chris is Jane's ex. He gave Hamlet to me when Jane moved out of our old apartment and into the house with him. He didn't like my living alone, and believe it or not, Great Danes make wonderful apartment dogs.

"Anyhow, things didn't work out; they found out they couldn't live together, and I bought out what he had paid into the house." Elizabeth reached down and picked up Hamlet's leash from where it had been under her foot, then began to lead Will back to their blanket.

"He and Jane... lived in your house." Will spoke slowly.

"Yes, it's a long story, but they broke up, and he moved out. Since he's been gone, they've talked a few times; he's really a nice guy. I guess they just weren't meant to be... I don't think I've seen him since we transferred title."

Will seemed to relax with this news. "He did seem okay," he said quietly.

"So, what happened with Georgie?" Elizabeth changed the subject.

"Oh." A bit of color infused Will's face. "I hung up on her." He grabbed his phone and called her back, but it went straight to voice mail. "Georgie, sorry to have hung up, Liz's dog ran off and we had a little excitement. All is well. Call me back."

Elizabeth began rolling up the picnic blanket while Will left the message, and they made sure they'd cleaned up everything they brought.

Will shouldered the backpack and grabbed Hershey's leash before reaching for Elizabeth's free hand. He smiled at her. "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too, Will," she replied, accepting his hand.

They left, reversing their trek along the same path, and only stopping for a few minutes to kiss in the woods.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Will and Elizabeth looked questioningly at each other, only then realizing they had not discussed the remainder of the day.

"I live closer," Elizabeth stated.

"I should cook tonight," Will replied quietly.

Both just stood there for a moment before they began to compare their options. After a few minutes, they decided both would drive to Will's house, with no plans other than being together.


	18. Chapter 18

_Seems I'm keeping a good pace here, thanks in part to all the positive feedback I've been getting, whether simply the notifications that another couple people seem to set alerts and favorites with each post of mine, and most certainly thanks to the reviews. I am so happy to be sharing my story with so many new readers. Thank you Julie, Amy, Linnea, Susan, Sophie, Betsy, Mary and Ashley for all of your support and assistance._

**Chapter 18**

The week started off well. The trains were on time, and Will and Elizabeth sat holding hands and talking to each other, while Jane and Charlie talked to one another, remaining mutually oblivious.

At lunch on Monday, Will and Elizabeth perused some of the shops on Chestnut and picked up sandwiches at Jimmy John's. Tuesday they ate at La Scala's at the Comcast Center. They spent as much time together as possible, and both were very happy.

Will's usually erect carriage was even tighter as he boarded the train on Wednesday morning, and Elizabeth noticed right away; that and the firm wrinkle on his brow. She tried to inquire, but he would tell her nothing more than that there was a problem on a major project, the one that had taken so much of his time on Saturday. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, and they hardly spoke further.

Will did little but think and occasionally toy with Elizabeth's fingers. He only allowed her hand freedom as they rose from their seats, grasping it again as they stood in the aisle. They exited and walked across the platform together, and when they reached the top of the escalator, he squeezed her hand and whispered, "I love you," in her ear, and was gone before she could reply.

Elizabeth wondered about Will's odd behavior as she and Jane walked to their office, and any time she had that morning when she was not completely focused on work.

She got her first chance to sit at her own desk for a more than a few minutes a little after 11. As she answered a few stray IM's and read through her email, it struck her. There was nothing from Will. Every day for the past two and a half weeks, there had been a phone call, text message or email by this time of day.

With a deep frown, she tapped her fingers the receiver of her desk phone. Finally deciding a text message would be the most expedient and least intrusive way to contact him, she unholstered her cell and began pushing buttons:

_Hope all ok. Love you –L_

She tried returning her thoughts to her computers, but Will's silence nagged her every chance it could. When her desk phone rang a little after one, she jumped; though the double ring told her without looking, that it was someone in the office. She sighed and glanced at the display before pressing the speaker button. "Hi Jane."

The sisters grabbed lunch left over from a meeting, and settled into Elizabeth's office to eat. They talked about work: Jane's current marketing project and a new financial analysis program Elizabeth was researching, along with - just a little - interoffice gossip.

Elizabeth thought she was covering her nerves well; there was really no reason for them after all. Will had just been too busy to message her.

Jane, however, saw right through her façade. She had watched her sister as they ate and talked, and knew something was amiss. "Is everything okay, Lizzy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about something; probably more than I should. You know how I do that sometimes." She tried very hard to sound casual.

"Okay, sis. I have a meeting for the rest of the afternoon, but if you need me for anything, just send me a text." She then gave Elizabeth a quick hug before she opened the door and left.

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor of the computer room unpacking a new server an hour later when her phone finally vibrated with a new text message:

_Problem big. Going to site. Will call when I have details. Love –W_

She frowned at her Blackberry. _Not terribly surprising, I suppose._ Will never talked about work much, so now that it seemed to be consuming him, he was scarcely communicating at all. There was nothing she could do though, so she went back to her boxes.

Despite a couple of interruptions, Elizabeth's new server was setup and on the domain before Will finally called at 4:30.

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I've been in meetings and on conference calls all day. Please tell me you can stay and go to dinner with me." His voice was desperate.

"Sure, I'll have dinner with you," she replied calmly, while she longed to hear a better explanation.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He took a breath. "I have to catch a 6:45 flight tomorrow morning, and I'm not even sure I'll get back on Friday night. And with Georgie coming in Saturday morning... Everything's happening at once."

Elizabeth had never heard such stress in his voice. She had to be the calming factor regardless of her own uncertainies. "I'm sure it will all work out, Will. When and where do you want to meet?"

"Can you come here in about an hour? The guard will let you up."

A little confused, as she had never been up to his office before, she agreed.

"That's great, Liz. Thanks. I love you…" and he was gone.

At exactly 5:30, Elizabeth approached the guard desk in Will's building. "Can I help you, ma'am?" the young man behind the desk offered.

"Yes. I'm Elizabeth Bennet. I am here to see…"

"Oh, we've been expecting you." He picked up a visitor's sticker from his desk, already bearing her name, and handed it to her. "If you will follow me, ma'am." The guard walked around the desk and led her to an elevator bank. They waited a moment as several people filed out of a car, and when it was empty, he directed her on. He then reached inside, pressed 31 and waved his Prox Card by the sensor. "Push the intercom button by the door, and Joanne will let you in."

When the elevator stopped, Elizabeth stepped off and walked towards the dark double doors, pressing the intercom button by the access card reader.

"Hello?" came a female voice from the speaker.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Bennet." She heard the door buzz and unlock before the woman answered.

"Start down the hallway to the right, and I'll meet you," directed the voice.

She did as instructed, taking in the dark wood and fine appointments in the lobby and along the hall. A moment later, she saw a tall, trim older woman walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Joanne. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Bennet." She smiled warmly and offered her hand, which Elizabeth shook, before leading Elizabeth into an open area with three large desks, each beside a large, oak door. "Will's on the phone, but he said for me to show you in." She led Elizabeth to one of the doors, and rapped lightly before opening it.

Elizabeth stepped into the large, corner office, scarcely noticing the furniture, fixtures or the large windows overlooking City Hall. Her attention was immediately drawn to the man at the immense desk. While he was still impeccably dressed – he had not even loosened his tie – his position and mussed hair suggested he'd been leaning over his desk, digging his fingers into his scalp. Still, as soon as they made eye contact, she saw him smile.

There was a man's voice on the speakerphone, and Will held up his index finger as if implying 'just a minute,' then turned his hand and curled his fingers, inviting her nearer as he stood.

She walked over to his desk, and around it, and as soon as she was within his reach, Will slipped her computer bag from her shoulder, and quietly laid it on his desk. She had just fallen into his arms and been pulled into a snug embrace when the phone stopped talking.

"What about the converter?" Will spoke clearly before resting his cheek on top of Elizabeth's head.

The man on the phone began his soliloquy again, while Will and Elizabeth held each other. When he stopped again, Will said, "Sounds good, Jay. Work it up and send me an email tonight. You'll have my reply by the time you get started tomorrow morning, and I should be there at 11."

"All right. Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Good night."

"Good night, Jay." Will let go of Elizabeth long enough to push the speaker button, then promptly secured her within his arms once again. "This is all I've wanted all day," he murmured.

"Me too." She hadn't given her reply any thought, but she knew it was true.

A moment later, their lips met, engaging softly at first; but in no time, stress relief, or hunger and desire, led the way to much more impassioned kisses. His hand slipped down her back, and groped her buttock, and a thrill ran through him when she responded in kind.

An "Oh Will" escaped her with such a warm, yearning tone. Will wanted her desperately. In fact, their bodies were so close, she should have been aware of just how much. Even were she willing though, this was neither the time nor place, and Will knew he had to cool his ardor. He slowed their kisses and loosened his hold upon her.

"I love you," he whispered as he softly kissed behind her ear. "I am going to hate not seeing you."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him, confused.

"This trip," he said, pulling back completely, but grasping her hands. He led her over to the sofa, and helped her sit, before settling beside her. "Did you realize we have seen each other every day since we met?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. There's been no reason for us to not be together, and certainly no wish to be apart." She smiled shyly, looking through her lashes into his eyes.

Will leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "I certainly don't want to go away, but we can't afford to lose this customer, so I have to go salvage this job." He frowned. "I'm going to miss you."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hilton Head."

"The golf resort?" She tilted her head.

"Yes." A small, ironic chuckle escaped him. "I can't even say I won't see any golf courses; we're working at one. But I sincerely doubt I'll have time to even touch a club." The corner of his mouth turned up for a moment. "But maybe we could go down sometime when the project is done. Do you play?"

"Very little. I've been to the driving range and 3-par a few times, but I've never played a course with water hazards and such. I'd probably embarrass myself if I tried."

"I'd be happy to take you out someday if you're really interested." He kissed her again. "But right now, as much as I like having you here, to myself, we should probably get something to eat."

"Proabably," she answered, but scooted closer to Will, and found his lips with hers. They finally left to eat at Tír na nÓg half an hour later.

Will was rather quiet as they ate, but tried to be attentive when Elizabeth would start a topic. More than anything, they were simply together, usually holding hands. They caught the 8:15 train at Suburban Station, and settled in for the long ride, stopping at each and every station as the train ambled westward.

Elizabeth rested her head on Will's shoulder and snuggled against him. "So you're hoping to get home Friday evening?"

After glancing around the train car containing only about twelve others, he slipped his arm around Elizabeth and answered. "Yes, but not until nearly ten. Then I have to be back at the airport at 6AM Saturday to pick up Georgie. I'd love to see you though..."

"Let's see what time you get home. Maybe we can work something out then." She looked up sweetly, and despite the other people about, he could not resist placing a kiss on her forehead.

They remained nestled comfortably until Will had to prepare to disembark. He held her hand tightly as he said in a low voice, "I do not want to go, Elizabeth."

She looked at him sadly. "I know, Will. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He sighed. The train was stopping. He squeezed her hand before letting go, then turned and walked briskly to the door.

Will remained on the platform as the train pulled out, and raised his hand in a small wave; an image Elizabeth would hold onto until she saw him again.

_Quick a/n: Because one of my support group was impressed by the security around Will, and how easily Elizabeth accepted it, I realized that not everyone is familiar with urban high-rises in 2008 (or 2011). Some buildings, like the one I visit occasionally for work seem more lax over the last couple of years, but my husband's building is very strict. I've been working in the Delaware County suburbs for a few years now though. I know that in 1998, when I worked at Aramark, we had free access to the elevators, but had to either have an access card (that worked for that area), or get access to a floor via receptionist (if there was one on that floor) or using the intercom to call and have someone open the door. Another Philadelphia office where I consulted, I had free access to the building prior to 9-11, but afterwards, I was listed as a regular guest for that office and had to stop at the security desk for them to allow me beyond and to access the floor in the elevator. Each building is a little different, but essentially the concept is really quite normal for people who work in the city._


	19. Chapter 19

_Can't think of much to say other than thank you for reading, commenting and giving me your support; and extending special thanks to Amy, Susan, Linnea, Julie, Ashley, Betsy, Sophie and Mary._

**Chapter 19**

Will packed and answered his email before turning in Wednesday night around 11:30, so when he rose a mere five hours later, he had only to shower, shave, dress and slip his Ziplock bag and shaver into the outside pocket of his garment bag.

He made good time to the airport, and was glad, as the security line grew quickly behind him. While he was used to it, he hated this routine, standing in line with his garment bag in one hand, his attaché, boarding pass and driver's license in the other. He couldn't read the paper or make any effective use of the time.

As he reached the front, he heaved a sigh of relief, and carefully placed his upside-down computer, toiletries, shoes and phone in one bin. Going through with no issues, he slid the notebook into its padded compartment and set the plastic bag atop before grabbing the garment bag and attaché in one hand and taking his wingtips in the other; then walked in his stocking feet to the nearest available seat.

Re-shod, he stopped to buy the newspapers he'd left too early to receive at home, then made his way to the gate to wait. Once situated, he would normally peruse the Journal, but this morning, his mind couldn't focus on the paper. He looked at his watch; it would still be a good twenty minutes before they even began boarding.

Elizabeth would certainly be up by now, but probably busy getting ready, and he didn't want to interrupt her morning routine or make her late for the train. He hoped he'd have time to talk to her during his layover. _I'll make time._

He allowed his mind to wander for a minute or two – if such an intense focus on one person could be considered 'wandering' – then inspiration struck. Joanne would know who to call, but she wouldn't be in yet, and he doubted any shops would be open anyhow. _Well, there's always Google._ he thought as he pulled out his notebook.

* * * * *

Elizabeth had just gotten up from the kitchen table, when her phone vibrated. She hoped it wasn't work, and smiled when she noticed the sender.

_On plane. Have to turn off phone soon. Will call when I land in Charlotte about 8:26. Love –W_

She leaned against the counter and entered a quick reply, unsure if he'd receive it, then washed her plate and coffee cup. "Five minutes!" she yelled upstairs to Jane, before making sure she had everything she needed to take to work.

On the train a short time later, she opened the copy of Marley & Me a coworker friend had lent her. As promised, it was turning out to be an easy read, probably a good thing with her level of distraction this morning. When the train stopped in Paoli, she could not help herself, and watched the people boarding, feeling disappointed by Will's absence; and when some other man sat beside her, she was sure she felt her heart sink. _You are acting like such a fool, Elizabeth! Get a hold of yourself!_ she admonished.

Once at work, she tried to settle into her office, hoping nothing major would pull her away in the next half hour. She'd hate to be at a user's desk when he called. In this she was fortunate, as her Blackberry began its familiar ringtone while she was installing software on her new server from her own workstation.

They talked about the weather in each city and other mundane things. He was in Charlotte, still waiting to disembark the plane. He was using his Bluetooth headset, so he'd be able to talk while he walked over to the gate for his connection, but once there, he'd check in with work, and the project would take over. More than anything else, they reassured each other of their love and shared misery in this forced separation. After finding a seat at his gate, they said their goodbyes, with Will promising to call Elizabeth that night, if not sooner.

Elizabeth set a long install running and went to check out a problem with a video conferencing system in one of the conference rooms. She kept busy and mostly focused throughout the morning, and was sitting with a user, training her on some of the analysis functions in Excel, when she received a text message from the office's main number.

_Interesting delivery for you at front desk. Pls come pick up. Peggy_

She wrapped up the lesson and headed for the front desk. She was shocked by the large vase of red roses that sat upon the shelf at the front of the desk.

"You must have some admirer, Lizzy," teased the receptionist. "Everyone that's come by has asked about them."

Elizabeth blushed, but evaded the question. "Thanks, Peggy. I'm pretty sure they are from someone very special." She then took the flowers and walked the shortest route back to her office. She passed a couple of guys, but one just said, "Nice roses," and smiled as she went by.

In the safety of her office, she opened the card.

_6:20 AM Googled these for you. Miss you already. Love Will._

She could not restrain her smile or the tears that welled in her eyes as she looked at the beautiful arrangement. How could she not love Will Darcy? He'd be at his site by now, and fully entrenched in his work. A text message would have to do.

_Got the roses. They're beautiful. Miss you too. Love –L_

Noticing the time, she called Jane, and they picked up leftover sandwiches in the kitchen and returned to Elizabeth's office.

Jane's jaw dropped when she walked in the door. "Will?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you really have to ask?"

"No, not really. They're gorgeous." The sisters went on to talk of other things while they ate, and a half hour or so later, Jane left and Elizabeth sent an email to Will before going back to work.

* * * * *

Will saw the Outlook notice of a new message appear briefly on his computer as he sat at the conference table:

_**Elizabeth Bennet**  
>Thank You<br>The roses were completely unnecessary, but thank you! I love_

He tried to fight the corner of his lips rising. The subject matter at hand was far from happy; and no matter how much he wanted to open the message, he had to suppress his emotions and focus his attention on the meeting.

Discussion continued for a good hour and a half before a break was finally called. Will immediately pulled his notebook to him and opened his Outlook. There were a couple of messages from his secretary and a few regular reports, but amidst them was Elizabeth's email.

_From: ebennet*cblinvestments. com  
>To: fdarcy*darcy. com<br>Subject: Thank You_

_The roses were completely unnecessary, but thank you! I love them._

_I have attached a couple of pictures for you. I was just going to send the one with the flowers, but Jane took one with me too, and insisted I include it._

_Missing you and am looking forward to hearing from you._

_Love,  
>Lizzy<em>

Will glanced around quickly, then opened the first attachment. As promised, there sat a photo of a vase containing two dozen dark red roses on a semi-cluttered desk. The next picture, however, was taken from the other side, and there, leaning on the desk, looking like she was smelling the roses and blushing becomingly was his Elizabeth. He right clicked on the image and let his pointer hover over Set as Desktop Background. It was tempting, but too many people would see his computer, and that picture was his. He stared at it for a minute, trying to burn the image in his mind, then closed Picture Manager and skimmed the remainder of his messages.

Though he had hoped otherwise, he did not enter his hotel suite until after 9PM. A hot shower or a few minutes in the whirlpool sounded so tempting, but there was one thing he wanted more, and moments after closing the door behind him, he called Elizabeth. He laughed as she told him about all of the people who dropped by her office that afternoon with easy questions, and her suppositions about the traffic at Jane's office as well.

They talked for well over an hour before Will lay down on the bed. It was only supposed to be for a minute, but her voice was so sweet, so soothing...

"What do you think, Will?" Elizabeth waited a moment for his answer. "Will?" The line was quiet, but apparently still connected. Then she heard it, a soft snore. A small smile played up on her face. She could forgive him, knowing how exhausted he was. "I love you, Will," she said clearly. "Good night."

* * * * *

Most of Friday transpired as expected. Will and Elizabeth both worked, exchanging texts when they could.

When Elizabeth's phone rang with Will's familiar ringtone, she grinned, until she saw the display showed his office number. "Will?" she answered.

"No, sorry, Miss Bennet. This is Joanne Atwood, Will's secretary. He asked me to call you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, he's just been held up in meetings. He wanted me to let you know he won't make his intended flight. He should now arrive at PHL at 11:49, and will spend the night at the Airport Marriott. He'll call you from Hilton Head Airport when he gets there."

"Oh." Elizabeth was disappointed. "Thank you," she said quietly.

After hanging up, Elizabeth sat at her desk, frowning at her roses. She had considered going over to Will's house when he got home, even if only for an hour. Now that was impossible.

As promised, Will did call her about 7:20 from the airport. The problem had been resolved and the contract saved. He was tired and eager to be home. He called her again from Charlotte, and briefly while he walked through the Philadelphia terminal towards the hotel, assuring her of his safe arrival and encouraging her to come over to his house as early as she wanted on Saturday.

"Get some sleep, Will. I love you," Elizabeth said as he told her he had reached the hotel lobby.

"I will. You too, my love. I'll see you tomorrow," he answered, hiding a small sigh as he pressed the end call button.


	20. Chapter 20

_I guess just in case I hadn't made it clear before, this is a rather low angst story about the growth of a relationship between characters we know and love. There are a few incidents here and there, but every cliffhanger is resolved in the next chapter. There is no death, destruction, fire, pestilence, or financial ruin. Though I had once thought he might appear, there is no Wickham. If you were following along in hopes of some major tragedy, I am sorry to have strung you along - it won't happen._

_That said, this story is angstier than my first, a Regency called Sirius' Intentions. On the other hand, my current Regency story, A Tolerable Arrangement, may bet getting more so than I had planned, thanks to Lydia..._

_Anyhow, for those of you I haven't scared off now, thanks for reading, and to all those who have set this as a favorite and for alerts. Your support, feedback and reviews mean a lot!_

_*hugs*_

_DA  
><em>

**Chapter 20**

Will could hear the alarm clock buzzing, but didn't want to move. Elizabeth snuggled closer and mumbled, "Too early. Turn it off." He resisted for a moment before turning and fumbling with the buttons on the clock. _Damn hotel rooms!_He turned back, and she was gone!

He rubbed his face and sat up. How he wished to one day wake up with the real Elizabeth, and not a dream. Oh well, he was awake now, and he had to get up.

Before even going to the bathroom, he stumbled to the desk where his computer sat and clicked the Refresh button on the browser. It took a moment to focus. _Arriving at 5:42. Why are only eastbound redeyes early?_

He showered and dressed quickly, then stowed the few unpacked items before leaving his room. From the lobby, he walked through the Terminal B baggage claim area to catch a Wally Park shuttle bus to his car. He had scarcely been settled on the otherwise empty bus when his phone rang. "Georgie," he answered.

"We're on the ground, still taxiing to the terminal though," his sister informed him.

"Did you check luggage?"

"We'll be here a week. Of course we checked luggage!" she replied as though it was a very stupid question.

"I'm on my way to the car, so it'll probably be about perfect. Call me when you're ready if you don't hear from me first."

He waited patiently while the couple that had been picked up at Terminal E was dropped at their car – it was closer to the entrance, after all. When the bus reached the area where he had parked, he looked for his car and pointed it out to the driver.

It only seemed to take a moment for him to get behind the wheel and on his way, stopping only long enough to pay his parking fees as he exited. When he pulled into the airport driveway a minute later, he called Georgiana's cell. "How's it going?" he asked when she answered.

"I'm waiting for one more bag. I'll send Ryan out, and you guys can load the car," she suggested.

"Okay, see you in a few."

As he approached the loading area outside Terminal B, he recognized a young, tall, neat, brown-haired man with a full SmarteCarte, and pulled to the curb near him, popping the trunk as he parked.

"Hello, Will," greeted the young man.

"Good morning, Ryan. Let's get this stuff in the car." Both men lifted the heavy cases into the trunk. Ryan was putting his trombone case in the back seat when Georgiana seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Will!" she exclaimed, making him start.

"Georgie, you look great." Will hugged his sister and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Slept straight through; you know me." She placed her large shoulder bag in the trunk, then slid into the back seat as the men climbed into the front.

They drove straight to the house, with Georgiana the only one who seemed awake enough to attempt conversation, and that was mostly about her flight or trying to learn more about Will's trip.

The moment Will put the car in park, Georgiana was out, and she was in the house before he removed the key from the ignition.

He released the trunk and took his attaché from the back seat and his garment bag and his sister's shoulder bag from the trunk before leading Ryan to the door.

Will was not surprised – though Ryan seemed to be – to find Georgiana practically lying on the hall floor, hugging and wrestling with Hershey while he licked her face happily.

"I see how things are now," Will teased. "My hug wasn't nearly that affectionate!" He tried to effect a look of dejection.

"Yeah! Well, your greeting wasn't half as eager and warm either; so I guess we know who really missed me." She grinned teasingly.

"Just don't forget, he and I aren't the only ones that live here." Will retorted.

Seeing the direction of his gaze, she tilted her head all the way and a huge grin overtook her face as she stretched out a bright, "Good morning, Mrs. R!"

Everyone laughed, and Will set down his garment bag to give her a hand up.

Georgiana hugged Maggie. "Do I have time to freshen up before breakfast?" she asked, and with Maggie's assurances, she took her bag from Will. "Where is Ryan staying? You're not banishing him to the basement, are you?"

"Of course not." Will glanced at Maggie. "He's in the room across from yours."

"Thanks, Will." She kissed his cheek before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and leading him upstairs to the pair of bedrooms beside the master suite.

Will chatted with Maggie for a couple of minutes, then followed his sister's lead, and went to his room to better prepare for the remainder of the day.

A half hour later, the entire party reconvened in the kitchen for breakfast. "You have outdone yourself, Mrs. R," Georgiana said as she looked at the spread of pancakes, sausage, eggs and biscuits. "I love coming home." She hugged the older woman before sitting down.

The group of four had only been seated for a few minutes, and Will had just taken a bite of pancakes, when Georgiana asked, "So, when do I get to meet Elizabeth?"

Will almost choked at the surprise, but as he swallowed, a smile spread across his face. "I asked her to come over whenever she wanted."

"Maybe you should call her after breakfast to find out when precisely that will be." She wore a big, challenging grin.

"Perhaps I will," he replied; and after answering several more questions as they ate, he excused himself to do exactly that.

"Morning, Will," Elizabeth answered, her voice warm and sweet. "You made it home?"

"Yes. Home and breakfasted, and Georgie wants to know how soon she gets to meet you." His voice dropped significantly. "I want to know how soon I'll see you..."

Elizabeth laughed. "I've missed you too. I'll be there in an hour."

They talked for a few minutes before saying goodbye. When Will hung up, he realized Georgiana was playing the piano. He followed the music, and stood in the doorway, listening until she finished the piece.

"I love this instrument." She slid her fingertips along the polished wood. "It's one of the best things about coming home." She looked up at Will, and with a glint in her eye, added, "And seeing you, of course."

"Of course," he replied dryly.

"So... When's she going to be here?" Georgiana asked eagerly.

"She said it would be about an hour."

"Would it bother you too much if Ryan and I practiced in here until then?"

Will thought for a moment, considering the sounds of a trombone playing in his peaceful home, but there weren't a lot of options. "No, that's fine. I'll go work in my study until Elizabeth gets here."

He read and answered a few emails, always with an eye on the clock. When forty-five minutes had passed after hanging up with Elizabeth, he began to anticipate her arrival. If she arrived while Georgiana and Ryan were still busy, he might be able to spirit her away for some private moments. Glancing at the clock again, he left his study to sit by the front window.

He smiled when he saw Elizabeth's car turn into the driveway. Music was still coming from the back of the house, so he quickly moved to greet her at the door. Immediately grasping her hand, he silently led her to study, looking back to meet eyes a few times along the way.

_Restraint,_he reminded himself. If not for Elizabeth's innocence and Georgiana's presence, oh how he wanted to show her how much he had longed for her.

He pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them before drawing her snugly into his arms. For a minute, they just stood there, neither moving, not speaking a word. Finally Will lowered his head and kissed Elizabeth's hair. "I can't tell you how I've missed you, Elizabeth," he whispered with almost a growl. "I love you."

She tilted her face upwards and met his lips with hers, setting off a series of light kisses. Pulling back slightly, she met his eyes. "I love you too, Fitzwilliam." The 'm' dragged into a broad smile; but she was unable to retain it long as her lips were seized and engaged.

A very short time later – at least it seemed too soon – they were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	21. Chapter 21

_Posting quickly today - been a bit insane here. Thank you, thank you and thank you. You know who you are! *hugs*_

**Chapter 21**

"There's a silver Audi in the driveway, Will. Is Elizabeth here?" Georgiana asked through the door.

Will offered Elizabeth a small, apologetic smile and released his embrace. "Yes, she's here. We didn't want to interrupt your practice." He took Elizabeth's hand and walked towards the door. Glancing at her, he could see her lips were swollen, but not much. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled, her cheeks flushing a bit more, and he found her even more desirable. _Evil little sister!_

He opened the door, still holding Elizabeth's hand, and stepped back enough for Georgiana to enter.

Both women smiled shyly at each other as Will made the introductions. It took a moment, but Elizabeth recovered first. She held out her free hand to Georgiana. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Will talks about you all the time."

Georgiana accepted her hand, and glanced quickly at her other, securely entwined with her brother's, but retained the shy smile. "He's mentioned you a lot lately too." A little color infused her cheeks now. "I've been eager to meet you."

"Me too. I heard you playing when I came in, and a trombone. It sounded great." Elizabeth smiled.

"That was Ryan. He's amazing. I'm not nearly as talented as he is." Georgiana's eyes darted to the carpet.

"Well, the videos I've seen of you are quite impressive. My ability, if I dare call it that, pales in comparison, for I could never be prevailed upon to practice." Elizabeth grinned and Georgiana laughed.

"Your video library is incredible," Elizabeth continued. "Will said you did most of it yourself."

"It was a big project," Georgiana answered proudly, "but I'm so glad I did it. I like to refer back to them sometimes; and I've been known to show them to some of the students I tutor. Has Will forced you to sit through many of them?"

"He's shown me a few more than when we were on the phone, but it was anything but forced."

Georgiana's grin turned wicked. "Has he shown you any of his?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Will while he feigned innocence.

"We've got his piano recitals too, and tons of hockey," Georgiana added.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Will asked, "Where's Ryan? Haven't we been ignoring him a bit long?"

"He's at the piano, working on a piece he's been composing. That's why I came looking for you in the first place." Georgiana turned back to Elizabeth. "So I take it he hasn't shown you any."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I'll have to convince him to sometime." She squeezed Will's hand that still held hers.

"Sometime, yes," interjected Will, "but perhaps now we should check on Ryan and maybe sit out back."

Elizabeth looked up at Will, realizing how uncomfortable he was, having been put on the spot. "Sounds good."

Will let Georgiana lead the way, so he and Elizabeth could follow, holding hands. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's only a temporary reprieve." She grinned up slyly, but after a moment, her expression softened. "I have younger sisters too."

"I never expected it of Georgie though," he grumbled.

"She's never embarrassed you?"

"Not intentionally... as far as I know."

"Well, I'll take it as a good sign that she seemed comfortable enough to tease you so. I expected her to be shier.

"So did I."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand as they stopped at the door of the music room. Georgiana was inside, speaking with Ryan as he rose from the piano bench.

Will handled the introductions, and then led the group to the backyard. Georgiana and Ryan quickly seated themselves on the bench glider, so Will and Elizabeth settled into comfortable, but separate chairs across from them.

They all sat quietly for a minute before Elizabeth asked Georgiana about living in Southern California. The two women started off well enough, and Ryan soon joined in, having grown up near Los Angeles.

"Have you ever been to L.A., Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked.

"No. My family mostly kept our travels to the east coast. We went to Walt Disney World a couple of times, and up to Boston, but with five of us girls, big vacations were a rarity."

"Five girls?" Ryan asked, so Elizabeth spoke a little of her sisters before steering the conversation back to its origin.

"I've traveled a little since I've been on my own, but the farthest west I've made it was Las Vegas a few years ago for the Interop convention. I had hoped to meet some online friends in Phoenix a couple of months ago, but there was no way I could make it the same weekend everyone else could."

"We'll have to find an excuse to get you out to L.A. then," Georgiana volunteered. "If nothing else, Will comes out to check on me every couple of months, though I suppose I'll be back here before that. Then again, he has shown up unannounced a couple of times."

Elizabeth looked at Will with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't notice as his blushing countenance was directed imploringly at his sister.

The scene was conveniently interrupted by the arrival of Maggie with a pitcher of lemonade and a tray of lemon cookies. With a little encouragement, she was convinced to join them, and though Will seemed to observe more than talk, everyone seemed to get on well.

Maggie asked Georgiana and Ryan about their summer classes and other activities out in California, and listened with great interest. She remained for nearly an hour before excusing herself to make lunch, and rejecting Georgiana and Elizabeth's offers to help.

After lunch, Georgiana insisted on taking Ryan for a walk up the hill to stretch their legs and to look out over the valley from the top of the cul-de-sac, and coincidentally providing Will and Elizabeth a few minutes alone. They quickly changed into their swimsuits and met in the hot tub, snuggling in the warm water. They kissed for a while, but were aware that they could be interrupted soon, so for the most part, they just enjoyed being together in close proximity.

Soon enough, Georgiana and Ryan returned, though they opted to go swimming. "So, how did you like the view, Ryan?" Will called over to him.

"It's great. We don't usually get such clear days in California unless the Santa Ana's are blowing," the younger man replied.

Will looked up at the blue sky. "I've noticed that. It's not always clear here, especially closer to the city, but I don't think I could give this up to live out there, even if there is no ice and the summers are less humid."

"Me either," added Elizabeth. "A couple of weeks ago, Will and I sat in my backyard looking at the stars." She squeezed Will's hand, sharing a secret memory. "I don't think I'd want to live where I can't do that."

"I love both places," Georgiana opined. "I'm glad I don't have to make a choice anytime soon."

Will and Elizabeth eventually moved to the pool and swam a few laps before getting out. Glancing over at his sister and her boyfriend, Will was glad to see they were lying in the sun and paying no attention to them. He and Elizabeth walked over to a pair of chaises nearer the hot tub, where they had left their towels, and he handed Elizabeth hers before taking his to begin drying himself. Try as he might, he couldn't help stealing glimpses of her toweling off, and he bit his lip when she pulled a bottle of sunscreen from her bag.

Elizabeth squeezed some lotion into her hand and held out the bottle. "I don't see that you brought any out, do you need some?"

"Sure. Thanks," he nearly stuttered as he accepted the bottle. He tried not to be obvious as he watched her rub the sunscreen into her toned calves, and up to her thighs, little noticing that she was watching his motions as well. As he saw her rubbing her shoulders, he found it strange he had to gather his courage. "Can I get your back for you?" He hoped his voice hadn't wavered.

It was Elizabeth's turn to bite her lip. "Only if you let me return the favor." She turned on her chaise so her back was to Will, and tried not to tense up with nervousness; there was no need for it after all, she tried to remind herself.

The sensation that flowed through her body when she felt his hands on her shoulders nearly caused her to start. She felt compelled to look towards the others, and was relieved to see they seemed oblivious to everything. Relaxing and leaning back some into his hands, she nearly felt light headed. Though the process was the same, this was certainly nothing like having Jane apply sunscreen to her back.

All too soon, she felt his hands stop on her shoulders, and felt his breath by her ear. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"I love you too," she responded, knowing her face was flushed, afraid to look up at Will. "Your turn." She held up her hand without looking up, and didn't move until she felt the bottle in her hand and heard him move, hopefully turning away from her. When she did, she found herself looking closely at Will's well tanned, muscular back.

She took a deep breath and tried not to gasp, and closed her eyes for a moment. "Liz?" she heard him ask.

"Sorry, Will," she whispered and squeezed some lotion in her hand. She dropped the bottle in her lap and rubbed her palms together before poising them over his shoulders. With another quick breath, her hands rested on them.

Grateful that Will could not see her, she began rubbing in the sunscreen, her fingers exploring every inch of his back. _Don't think about it. Just get it done!_ her conscious mind screamed. She forced herself to keep breathing and finally drew her hands back up to rest on his shoulders. "All done," she said in a light voice, then sat back, grabbing her towel to blot her face.

Will was no less affected, and only turned enough to sit back on the chair. He knew he'd be a lost man if he turned to look at her, and his sister was all too present. "Thank you, Liz," he murmured. He closed his eyes, and after a moment, reached to his side, hoping he would not have to search for her hand. She must have noticed, as it only took a moment for hers to join his. "It really has turned into a beautiful day, hasn't it?"

"Absolutely perfect," was her soft reply.

The foursome remained basking in the sun for nearly an hour, but eventually all straggled inside. Once dressed, they all settled into the music room, and Will convinced Georgiana to play, which she gladly did until dinner.

During the meal, Elizabeth noted that Will was becoming even more withdrawn, and when she saw him trying to stifle a yawn more than once, she realized just how exhausted he was, and began to think of how to make a graceful exit soon. When she caught Georgiana also yawning as she rose from the table; it was time.

"It's been a long day for you guys, and I really should get going." She grasped Will's hand as she turned to the others. "It's been really great meeting you Georgiana, Ryan; and I'm looking forward to taking over the mall tomorrow." She smiled slyly at the younger woman.

Georgiana stepped forward and hugged her quickly. "It's been great meeting you too, Elizabeth, and I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Will spoke quietly near her ear.

"Yes, Will. It may not be late, but I know you're tired. I'll feel much better knowing you're getting some rest."

He nodded. "Okay then. Let me see you out."

After a couple of quick goodnights, she retrieved her bag, and he walked her to the front door.

"I had a great time today, Will. Georgie's great, and well, you know I love seeing you." Her voice dropped. "I'm glad you're home," she whispered.

"Me too," he answered before his lips met hers. It was a short kiss, but sweet, and expressive of their feelings.

They walked together out to her car, and Will held the door for her. They exchanged another very brief kiss before she climbed in, but all too soon, she was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

_It's been a long day, and I'm tired. Realized I hadn't posted today though, so I wanted to get that done before I head home. I know I also owe a few thank you replies to the kind people who have taken the time to review. I haven't forgotten you, and I'll try to get back to you by the weekend. So here we go with Chapter 22. Thank you for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing! Thank you so much, Julie, Linnea, Amy, Mary, Betsy, Susan, Sophie and Ashley for all your help._

**Chapter 22**

Georgiana, still in pajamas and sleep-mussed hair, practically staggered into the kitchen at 6:30 Sunday morning, and headed straight for the coffee maker. She didn't even need to look towards the table to know that her brother sat there, dressed, shaved and contentedly reading the _Sunday Inquirer_.

"Morning, Georgie," he called to her.

She didn't answer as she carefully added cream and sugar to her mug before filling it with coffee, then carrying it to the table and collapsing on the chair across from him. "You are a sick and twisted individual, Fitzwilliam Darcy." When she saw his paper dip a few inches, she continued, "No one in their right mind goes to church at 7:30 in the morning, especially during the summer."

"Mrs. R goes to 7:30 mass, so it's not just me. Still, I never insisted you had to go," he replied casually, and took a sip of his coffee.

Without looking up from her position, leaning over her coffee and breathing in the stimulating aroma, she grumbled, "I know, but if I'm to be here when Elizabeth comes, it's either 7:30 or not at all." She leaned back and picked up her mug to take a long sip.

Will glanced up at the clock above the door. "And you'll be ready to go in twenty minutes?" he asked doubtfully.

"Definitely twenty-five," she answered, and slowly rose, picking up her coffee cup and heading back upstairs to her room.

Half an hour later, they were on the road, Georgiana neatly dressed and coiffed, but still looking half asleep.

"You know, if you'd gone to bed before 3 o'clock, you might be more awake," Will suggested.

"You heard us?" she asked quietly.

"Well, it certainly didn't seem like you were trying to be quiet; and you were right outside my door, after all."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was so tired, I didn't think. Ryan was working at the piano, and I didn't want to leave him alone." She frowned. "He loses track of time when he's inspired, and then I fell asleep on the sofa. Otherwise, I would have told him to go to bed earlier."

"It's okay, I just hope you aren't exhausted today," he glanced over at her.

"I'll be fine once I actually wake up. I don't suppose we have time to stop at Starbucks, do we?" Georgiana teased.

"Not before church, we don't."

Fortunately, Georgiana seemed to find her energy reserves during the service, and when they got back to the house, she even offered to make breakfast.

Maggie was surprised by the aroma as she walked into the house, and when she entered the kitchen, she nearly startled Georgiana. "To what do we owe this honor?" she asked.

Georgiana set down the measuring cup of egg mixture and turned. "I know you can buy scrapple in L.A., but it just isn't the same. I was dying for a taste of home, and didn't want to wait for you to get back. I've made enough, are scrambled eggs okay?"

The older woman patted the younger on her shoulder. "Certainly, and thank you." She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Will at the table, and the threesome enjoyed a quiet breakfast.

Elizabeth arrived a little after 10:30, and Will wasted no time ushering her into his study for a very few minutes alone. He told her Georgiana was changing her clothes, and they'd be ready to leave for the mall soon.

Georgiana returned downstairs, and noted Ryan had yet to emerge, so she asked Maggie to keep some coffee warm, and advised her that it would not be unlikely for him to spend the day at the piano. She then went to find her brother, and was surprised at first to find his study door closed. _Guess I'll have to expect this now._She smiled to herself; it was about time Will found someone. After a moment's debate, she rapped lightly on the door. "I'll be ready to go in ten minutes," she called and walked away.

It did not take her ten minutes to slip on her sandals and grab her purse, so she was sitting in the living room, comfortably scanning the latest issue of Philadelphia Magazine when Will and Elizabeth emerged, holding hands. She grinned as she stood up. "Thanks for agreeing to come with us, Elizabeth. Will's the best brother, and a very patient shopping companion, but he has no concept of fashion."

_It's better than some._Elizabeth recalled Charlie's casual attire. "I've been looking forward to it." She smiled warmly. Though shopping was not generally a favorite activity, she hoped it would be a good way to know Georgiana better.

They were fortunate to find a parking spot near the breezeway between the Court and the Plaza, and entered the larger mall between Nordstrom and Lord & Taylor. There was a high concentration of fashionable shops at this corner of the mall, and they immediately began checking out the displays.

Elizabeth was amazed at the length – or complete lack thereof – of most of the dresses they saw at the first three stores they passed. She gripped Will's hand firmly, and was secretly grateful that Georgiana didn't seem interested in them, despite the high profile names.

The first place they actually stopped was Colors by Padmini. They knew they would not find appropriate cocktail dresses there, but it was too inviting to resist.

With little success on the first level in that region, they took the escalator up to the second and reversed direction. When Georgiana decided to go into Anne Fontaine, Elizabeth began to follow, until she felt Will stop.

"I'll wait out here," he said. When she looked at him questioningly without speaking, he added, "I'm sure to only be in the way. I have my Treo, and I actually know how to do a few things with it, so please just go keep my sister from buying everything in the store." He smiled teasingly.

Elizabeth looked up at him a moment longer, then just shook her head slowly. "I don't know whether I should help her or you now... I suppose we shall just have to see." She grinned broadly as she turned her back to him and walked in the door.

Inside, Elizabeth found a couple of dresses she liked, but none that were true to her own tastes. The prices were also rather high for something that would not really suit. Georgiana tried on a dress, but decided against it, and moments later, they were looking at shoes in the window of Stuart Weitzman, next door. The strappy sandals and sling pumps were lovely, but Elizabeth knew that aside from the price tag, she'd never manage to keep them on, let alone walk in them.

Georgiana and Elizabeth looked in a couple more stores, always leaving Will waiting patiently outside the door. Both tried on a few dresses before Georgiana found one she liked at Betsey Johnson.

"It looks great on you, Georgie. I love that shade of purple," Elizabeth remarked.

Georgiana turned around in front of the mirror again. "I want to look at a few more stores. It's almost $400, not on sale, and I'm sure Will and Mrs. R would both have issues with it being strapless." She sighed. "If I don't find something better, I might come back and see if I can talk Will into it."

Elizabeth was a bit surprised by Georgiana's remarks; all of them. _Sale? Talk Will into it?_Georgiana had seemed pretty casual though, so she let it go.

Next door was Caché, where Georgiana talked Elizabeth into trying on a black dress she rather liked; but like the others, it wasn't perfect.

They opted to take a break, and ate lunch at Blue Pacific, a nice Chinese and sushi restaurant, before heading back to visit more shops downstairs.

They had not gone very far when Georgiana turned to face Will with a mixture of an excited and pleading expression. He held back a laugh, then looked at her sternly. "How old are you now, Georgiana?"

She rolled her eyes upward, innocently. "Uhm, twenty-one?"

"Then I suppose you don't need my permission or assistance to buy a Build-A-Bear," he answered calmly.

"I'll only be a minute. I just want to get a new dress for Emily." She quickly disappeared into the bright yellow and blue shop.

Elizabeth waited outside with Will, but couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "I'm trying to picture you making a Build-A-Bear." She grinned slyly.

"I've... done it," he answered slowly, quietly.

"So if I told you I wanted you to make me a Build-A-Bear?" She tried to look sweet, but Will saw pure mischief in her eyes.

His reply was very serious. "I would tell you that I love you dearly; like life itself. But there is no way I will jump up and down and dance in circles in public to build you a bear."

She smiled. "I can live with that. But someday, what will you say when little Moon Unit asks?" The evil gleam was in her eye again.

Will swallowed. "We will just have to wait and see."

Georgiana returned a few moments later, and they resumed their search for human dresses at White House Black Market. Elizabeth had always loved looking at the store, but always figuring them above her clothes allowance, had never ventured inside. She quickly found three dresses she liked, and Georgiana selected one.

Elizabeth already had an inkling which she'd choose, and tried it on first. Not only was the style perfect, but it fit nicely and hung beautifully. Even if this dress had been as expensive as some of the others she had seen that day, she might have bought it. Fortunately though, she thought it quite affordable.

She stepped out of the dressing room, glad that Will had not accompanied them into the shop, to show Georgiana.

"It's perfect!" the younger woman exclaimed. "You absolutely must buy it."

"I've already made that decision, but I thought you should second it." Elizabeth spun around in front of the mirrors.

"Well, I have, so let's get it and move on to the next."

Elizabeth changed again, and paid for her dress.

Will looked up and feigned amazement as he saw them approach. "One of you bought a dress! I suppose I am now to serve as beast of burden." He had to force a sigh.

"Not at all. You are not to touch this bag, Fitzwilliam Darcy," Elizabeth looked up at him challengingly.

Will shook his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Their next stop was not far, practically just on the other side of the walk. Georgiana selected several dresses at BCBG Max Azria, none of them black. When she noticed Elizabeth looking through her choices, she felt compelled to remark, "I have to wear black often enough for performances. I much prefer color."

"I suspected as much," Elizabeth answered. "I think you'll look really good in a couple of these shades."

Georgiana tried on all of the dresses, and modeled them for Elizabeth. In the end, there was one clear winner, and Georgiana was quite content to make her purchase. As they exited the store, Georgiana whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "Time to reward Will now."

Elizabeth looked at the younger woman questioningly. "Reward?"

Georgiana didn't answer her, but walked directly to her brother. "I have made my acquisition. Shall we put our bags in the car and head over to The Court?"

Will smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The party walked out of the mall, and stopped at the car to place the mere three bags in the trunk. They then walked to the other side of the lot, through Macy's, into the older, smaller mall.

They perused a few of the shops as they walked the length of the lower level, stopping to look in Paradise Pen, Brighton Collectables and Yankee Candle. When they reached the end, Will wasted no time leading them to the escalator. Elizabeth smiled. She knew what was upstairs. Turning to Georgiana, Elizabeth grinned. "I think I like shopping with you guys."

Georgiana looked down towards their feet. "Not you too. No wonder you two seem such a perfect match. I'll be in the café when you're ready to go."

Elizabeth laughed, and caught up with Will, grasping his hand as they walked into Borders Books.

_When I first wrote and shared this story elsewhere, I had all sorts of links, including ones to the dresses in this chapter. Unfortunately, I can't use hyperlinks here, so I've decided to start a page on my website debraanne dot net with R5 related links. Right now (06/30) I only have this chapter, but I'll update subsequent chapters as I post here, and try to work backwards as well. I have some great recipes and other interesting facts culled in the writing process._


	23. Chapter 23

_Well, I'm sitting here, holding down the fort for a few minutes before I head home, and I was so pleased with the number of reviews and other shows of support since yesterday, I decided why not? So here is Chapter 23. It's one of my favorites, and I hope you think so too. Thank you so much for reading._

_Oh, and for those who noticed my note yesterday about pictures and links, I've started a page on my website debraanne dot net. There's a link in the upper right corner. Chapter 22 links are the only ones there right now, but I'll try to get these done tonight. Thanks!_

**Chapter 23**

Elizabeth looked up and smiled as she watched Will walk up the aisle toward their seat. Though she had spent the better part of the last two days in his company, there had been something still not quite right until he was beside her on the train. She waited for him to put his attaché on the rack, then slid a little closer and nestled her hand in his as soon as he sat.

He squeezed it, and whispered, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning," she answered with a look that made further words unnecessary.

After a moment, Will began again, pointing to the garment bag than hung from the hook beside Elizabeth. "I should have thought to ask you before. Do you have someplace to change for tonight?"

She nodded slowly. "My office, I suppose."

"If you'd like, I have a full, private bathroom in my office. You're more than welcome to come over." He noticed her skeptical look, so added, "It's spacious, and has excellent light..."

"That's very generous, but..." She tried to decline his tempting offer gracefully.

"I only need a few minutes to get ready. As enticing as your presence may be, I can assure you of all the privacy you desire."

With a little more effort on Will's part, Elizabeth finally agreed she would rather dress in a roomy, well appointed, executive bathroom than a cramped office full of computers.

Will even managed to convince her to let him take her garment bag, assuring her that he didn't have the imagination to picture it on her, so there was no reason for him to examine the dress on a hanger. True to his word, he simply hung the bag in his closet upon arrival at his office.

Though they were in regular contact via text message and email, their schedules did not allow them to see each other during the day.

Elizabeth arrived at Will's building a little after four. The same guard who had assisted her the previous week sat at the desk, and greeted her as she approached, "Good afternoon, Ms. Bennet. I have your tag right here." He handed her a sticker bearing her name, then called toward another guard standing nearby, "Russ, please see Ms. Bennet to the elevator for 31.

The office doors were open, and she walked inside to the receptionist. With a smile, she introduced herself. "Elizabeth Bennet for Will Darcy."

The woman looked up at her and politely replied, "One moment." She then picked up her phone, and after speaking briefly, hung up and returned her attention to Elizabeth. "Joanne says you may go on back." She pointed toward the hallway Elizabeth had traversed on her last visit.

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded easily, and began walking toward Will's office, while the receptionist watched, wondering what business this young, very casually dressed woman had with Mr. Darcy.

Will's secretary again met Elizabeth in the hall. "It's good to see you again, Miss Bennet." She held out her hand for a professional handshake, before turning and walking with Elizabeth. "Will is in a meeting in Mr. Bingley's office on the other side of the floor."

She led Elizabeth into Will's office, and directly to the bathroom. As she opened the closet, she said, "I hope you don't mind, but I opened the garment bag earlier this afternoon, thinking it was Will's, but seeing your lovely dress, I thought it best to let it hang out."

Joanne paused for a moment, barely giving Elizabeth a chance to smile and thank her before she continued in the same efficient manner. Leading Elizabeth inside the bathroom, she pointed to the wall. "There's a phone; and of course, there are ones on the desk and conference table. All have marked intercom buttons if you need me for anything."

Walking back into the office, she stepped behind Will's desk, opening a door on the credenza. "Here's the fridge. Help yourself to anything. If you'd like coffee or tea, just ask, and I'll be happy to get it for you."

Elizabeth thanked her again, and Joanne started to leave. Just before she got to the door, she turned. "Oh, Miss Bennet, Will should be in his meeting until about 4:45, and you needn't worry that anyone else will drop in. I'm the only one aside from him with free access to this office." She stopped with a start. "What I meant..." Her voice was apologetic.

"It's okay, Joanne, and I understand. It's good to know. And please, call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."

Joanne smiled kindly as she walked out. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Please do call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth wandered around the vast office for a couple of minutes, looking out at the view and taking in the fine furnishings she had ignored last time. As she walked past Will's desk, she did a double take; there was a picture frame that had not been there last week. Walking over, she picked it up; it was the picture she had sent him with the roses. She blushed, though alone. If he was going to have a picture of her, she'd have to find him a better one.

Placing it back on the desk, she headed for the bathroom. She looked at the shower, thinking there wasn't a lot of time, but it would be nice to feel clean; it was certainly an indulgence she had never considered before today.

She closed and locked the bathroom door, then pulled her hair into a bun. She turned on the water, selected a towel, and stripped off her work clothes. The hot water was indeed refreshing, but almost as quickly, she was out, dried off and dressed in her underwear.

Elizabeth pulled her makeup bag from her backpack, laughing to herself. She didn't break it out very often; that was for sure. Taking her time in front of the mirror, she carefully applied foundation, blush, eye shadow, mascara... Life with four sisters had taught her that some things were unavoidable, even for the tomboy of the family. Still, she could not imagine doing this every day, even if she was pleased with the end result.

She then moved on to her hair. At home she had often helped her sisters, but no one seemed as adept at dealing with her curly locks as she, herself, was. With some effort, she managed to get a few strands of hair to fall softly across her brow, and held them in place with a pair of crossed bobby pins, easily covered as she pulled back the rest of the hair on that side, getting it to lay as smoothly as possible, and securing it at the back.

She nearly jumped when she heard a light rap at the door. "I just wanted to let you know I'm back. There's no reason to hurry though," Will said clearly.

"Thanks!" she called, and set back to styling her hair. With practiced, meticulous steps, several minutes later, she had effected a neat French twist. After examining it from as many angles as possible, she sprayed it with hairspray, and poked in the few stray hairs that tried to escape. Pleased, she inserted her grandmother's pearl comb along the crease.

Elizabeth then put on her gold dress watch, pearl earrings and her simple string of pearls before checking every detail of her appearance again. She put away her makeup and hair sprays and carefully removed any evidence of her presence. It was time to finish dressing.

Begrudgingly, she pulled out a new pair of pantyhose – sorry guys, no garters and thigh highs – and carefully slid them on. Next came her black satin shoes, which were rather comfortable, despite the heels. She carefully fastened the straps around her ankles, giving her some assurance her feet and shoes would remain together throughout the night.

She slipped on her dress, closed her bags and examined her reflection one last time. "That's about as good as it gets," she mumbled, not sure herself whether she was more pleased with the results, or worried about Will's reaction.

Biting her lip, she stood by the door for a moment before turning back for one last glimpse at herself. Finally, she reached for the doorknob, and stepped out into Will's office.

At the sound of the door, Will looked up, at her. He didn't move or speak, but his look of admiration and awe made it crystal clear he was not disappointed by what he saw.

"Liz..." he finally uttered as he stood very slowly. "You're stunning."

He recovered his wits as he reached full height, and swiftly moved to her side. "I've always thought you were beautiful, but... wow." He leaned down and kissed her softly. After a few kisses though, he pulled back and gazed at her seriously. "I do, however, see a problem already. I can't kiss you properly for fear of creating havoc with your appearance." He exaggerated his frown.

Elizabeth raised herself to her toes and kissed him lightly. "I am glad to see we agree on the matter." They sat and held hands and talked for a few minutes before Will needed to get ready.

Elizabeth took her bags from the bathroom, and set them beside the table, pulling out her notebook to check her email, then her sites, while she waited. She had just pulled up a chapter update on one of her favorite stories, when a man threw open the main office door.

"Yo, Will, you about..." He looked over at Elizabeth.

"Will's just getting ready now," she replied. "He shouldn't be long."

He walked confidently toward her. "You must be Elizabeth. I'm Rich Fitzwilliam, CIO. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Elizabeth stood up and shook his hand. Will had mentioned his cousin, Rich, going to the gala with them, but hadn't mentioned that they worked together. "It's very nice to meet you too," she answered.

He was the type whose jovial personality let him get away with a lot, and he knew it. "It's hard to believe Will's dating a geek; though I must say I've never known any that look like you!"

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't usually look like this."

"Enough, you do." He glanced across the room and bent his head closer to Elizabeth's. "Don't think a new picture would appear on my cousin's desk, without me checking it out."

Changing the subject, she asked, "If your last name's Fitzwilliam, that makes you and Will third cousins?"

Rich grinned. "Pretty good. I guess we would be, except that our mothers were sisters."

Will walked out just then, freshly shaved and wearing a different suit than before. "I see you've met now. My apologies, Elizabeth."

She smiled as he approached and took her hand. "Does this mean we're ready to go?" she asked.

"Just waiting for Georgie's..." His phone rang and he grabbed it, holding it up to the others for a flash before he answered it. "You're here? Good, we'll be right down." He put his phone in his pocket and looked at Elizabeth. "They just pulled into the garage."

Elizabeth put her computer in stand by mode and slipped it back in her bag, while Will went back to his desk for his attaché. She picked up her garment bag and her clutch purse, and before she could grab the backpack, Rich had it in his hand and was walking toward the door.

They exited the office, Will locked the door, and then they took the elevator to the garage, where they found Georgiana and Ryan standing by Will's Audi.

"Richie!" the younger woman exclaimed when she saw her cousin, and jumped into his arms, the moment he set down Elizabeth's backpack.

"Chipmunk!" He hugged Georgiana, "How's school been?" he asked, and they spoke together while Will and Elizabeth put their bags in the trunk.

Rich and Georgiana led the way, joined by Ryan, allowing Will and Elizabeth to fall back a little and talk as they walked the two blocks to the Prince Music Theater. Georgiana stopped as they approached the building, turning to face the others. "Sorry I didn't say hi earlier. "You look great, Elizabeth!"

"Thanks. So do you." Elizabeth answered.

"That color looks lovely on you, Georgie," added Will.

She smiled up at her brother. "Thanks. Elizabeth recommended it."

Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand and smiled as he whispered, "Thanks."

The group entered the building, and Will presented their tickets. They were almost immediately accosted by a photographer, who took a picture of the group before they joined the assembly.

They were then greeted by the chairwoman of the event. "Thank you for coming again this year, Mr. Darcy. It's so good that your family continues to support the arts."

Will introduced Elizabeth, and they talked briefly, but their hostess was eager to greet other patrons, and was soon on to the next.

They spent the better part of the next hour sipping wine and speaking briefly with other elite Philadelphians in attendance. Will had assumed his stiff demeanor, and almost always held Elizabeth's hand as she smiled and spoke warmly with everyone.

At 6:50, the lights dimmed, and Will was quite happy to enter the theater to take their seats for the performance of Jersey Boys. He held Elizabeth's hand for the duration of the performance, and occasionally whispered in her ear.

After the show, they remained a while longer for more hors d'oeuvres and social banter. Georgiana and Elizabeth had excused themselves for a few minutes to visit the ladies' room, and as they walked back toward Will and Ryan, Elizabeth had to fight to keep from laughing aloud. While she did a fair job of it, she could not stop the tears that slipped from her eyes. She knew she should not have found the scene funny. "Poor Will," she whispered to Georgiana.

Will was standing with his back to them, in an erect, uncomfortable pose, reminiscent of when Elizabeth had found him alone at the baseball game. Grasping his arm and chattering away was Charlie's sister, Caroline Bingley.

As they approached, Elizabeth and Georgiana could hear her speaking. "This event is certainly going downhill; I am aghast at some of the people here this year. Believe it or not, I saw this woman Charlie hired to hook up his computers. Can you imagine it?"

Elizabeth slipped her arm into Will's as she came up beside him. "Sorry we were gone so long, dear." She smiled up at him before turning to face the orange clad woman. "Carrie, how good to see you again. Charlie didn't mention you'd be here tonight."

Carrie gave Elizabeth a very plastic smile. "Eliza! I thought that was you! How lovely to see you again."

Only then did Carrie notice the other woman who had joined them. "Georgiana! I'm so glad you're back!" She leaned in close to Georgiana, and they exchanged air kisses. "You look amazing. That color, that cut, really work for you."

Georgiana smiled broadly and glanced at Elizabeth. "Thank you, Carrie. Elizabeth picked it out."

Carrie and Georgiana talked for a few minutes while Will and Elizabeth watched silently. Elizabeth felt for the younger woman, but she was managing the conversation rather well.

She was surprised to suddenly hear her name. "Lizzy?"

She turned. "Mayor Nutter, how good to see you."

"You look lovely tonight." The mayor smiled. "Are Bob and Kathleen here?"

"I don't think so. Bob knew I was coming, and he didn't say anything about their plans," she replied. "I'm here with other friends." Glancing up over her shoulder, she continued, "May I introduce Will Darcy?" She continued with the others, and the mayor conversed with their group for several minutes before excusing himself to mingle more.

Hearing the band start up, Ryan found his opportunity to rescue Georgiana from the claws of Carrie Bingley, and asked his girlfriend to dance. While Carrie looked eagerly up at Will, he met Elizabeth's eye, then spoke to his friend's sister. "It was nice talking to you, Carrie, but I promised Elizabeth I would dance. If you will excuse us."

He led Elizabeth to the dance floor, and pulled her into his arms for the slow song.

"I thought you didn't dance, Mr. Darcy." She smiled up to him teasingly.

"Never let it be said that I would frown upon any activity that involves holding you in my arms." He slid his right hand a little lower on her back. "But otherwise, it isn't my favorite activity." Neither spoke for a few minutes, then curiosity got the better of Will. "You know the mayor?"

She nodded. "He's a friend of my boss; drops in from time to time. I don't really know him, but we have crossed paths occasionally." She smiled. "I must say though, his timing was impeccable."

"Indeed." He dropped his head a little, tempted to kiss her hair, but restrained himself. He simply held her close as they enjoyed the remainder of the dance without further conversation.

When the song was over, the two couples reunited, and Georgiana asked, "Do you think we've made our appearance long enough? I'd really like to go."

Will looked at his watch, then around the room. "I think it will be all right. Have you seen your wayward cousin lately?"

Georgiana laughed, "Yeah, he was talking to some ladies over there." She pointed toward the back of the theater.

They walked in that direction, and found him exactly where Georgiana had indicated. Everyone said their goodnights, and the two couples headed for the doors, leaving Rich Fitzwilliam on his own, as at least his cousins had expected all along.

A few people stopped them briefly as they headed toward the door, but they soon escaped into the cool night air. They casually strolled back to Will's building for the car, and were quickly on their way to Elizabeth's house, chatting comfortably the whole time.

When they arrived at the house, Will told Georgiana and Ryan he'd be a few minutes escorting Elizabeth in, then quickly walked around the car to assist Elizabeth out, and to recover her bags from the trunk. He followed her inside, closing the door behind him and setting down the bag he carried.

Both had to greet an excited Hamlet, but once he was appeased, Elizabeth was in Will's arms. Their kisses were soft, sweet and romantic; though after a long minute, which seemed much shorter, Will pulled back. "You know, Liz, I really didn't plan this evening very well."

"I thought everything went quite nicely," she answered.

"It did, for the most part; but for fear of ruining your lovely appearance before, and now with my sister waiting outside, I can't let myself kiss you as I'd like." He pouted.

"Well, I'll be at your house tomorrow night, maybe we find a way to escape for a while." One corner of her lips rose.

"We'll have to try. It'll be difficult with so many people around though."

With a quick kiss and a challenging grin, she replied, "Where there's a will, there's a way."


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you for reading and for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you seemed to have enjoyed the gala. I've added a couple of links for this chapter to my website, debraanne dot net. This time it's just recipes, but I hope some of you will enjoy them!  
><em>

_Once again, thanks to the most incredible group of supportive friends, who help make this little venture of mine readable: Amy, Mary, Julie, Linnea, Betsy, Ashley, Susan and Sophie._

**Chapter 24**

During the first part of their commute, Elizabeth told Jane all about the "swanky" cocktail party and gala. She had a way of telling stories that had Jane in stitches most of the time, especially when she got to the part about Carrie Bingley.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad, Lizzy. Will is her brother's friend, after all. She had to talk to him," Jane surmised. She was always making excuses for people, unwilling to find fault in anyone.

A few minutes later, Charlie joined them, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Charlie, are you all right?" Jane's concern was evident in her voice, as well as the way she reached up to brush the hair back from his forehead.

"How would you feel if your sister came barging into your room after midnight, waking you from a dead sleep for a psychotic rant about your 'whore friend?'" he grumbled, but caught himself and looked up. Raising his voice, he suddenly and apologetically interjected, "Sorry, Lizzy."

Elizabeth reached forward and patted his shoulder. "No offence taken."

"Thanks." He offered her a halfhearted smile. "She went on and on about how you clung desperately to Will all night."

Elizabeth laughed. "If anyone was clinging desperately..."

"Oh, I know how she is, and I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I had no idea where she was; she had only said she was going out with a friend." He frowned.

The train began to slow, and Charlie appeared to get more upset, raking a hand through his hair. "I should have called out sick today... Or said I was going to work at home."

"Why? Jane was worried again. "Are you really feeling bad? Maybe you should get off here and go back. Do you need help? Should I go with you?"

"No." He shook his head slowly. "It's just that Carrie really gets to Will. It always takes him a while to get over it, and until he does, he's a pain to be around." He turned to face Elizabeth. "You probably noticed last night."

Elizabeth looked oddly at Charlie. "No? I mean, he was certainly uneasy when she was talking to him and Georgie, but once we left to dance..." She looked up and smiled as she noticed Will walking up the aisle.

Will was a little frustrated as the man in front of him seemed in no hurry to take a seat, but as soon as he spied Elizabeth watching him, a smile appeared. He claimed her hand promptly upon seating himself, and greeted her with his usual warmth.

When he looked up to see Charlie, he was shocked. "You look like hell."

Charlie stared at Will, mouth agape. "And you don't…" he finally uttered.

"Why would I?" It only took a moment to hit him though. "Carrie." A single, low chuckle escaped. "I forgot about her."

Charlie's eyes widened; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Will Darcy had always been predictable, at least, apparently, until he met Elizabeth. "Yeah, well, she woke me up when she got home, and ranted for almost two hours."

"I've told you, she needs a place of her own." Will replied calmly.

"You're right; though given her mood, she'd've called or come over anyhow." Charlie finished with a yawn.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you without sounding like a broken record," Will replied. "But anyhow, will you be too tired, or are you still coming to dinner tonight? I need to tell Maggie if there's any change of plans."

"I'll be there."

Will returned his focus to Elizabeth, while Charlie and Jane began their own quiet conversation. All too soon, though, the train pulled into Suburban Station, and their pairings shifted as the guys headed in one direction, and the ladies in the other.

The foursome met again on the platform that evening, a little early for their train. "Rather than impose on you two, I'll ride up to your house with Charlie," Jane suggested to Will.

"It's not an imposition," he replied. "My car has plenty of room."

"Maybe she thinks I'll appreciate her company more..." Charlie looked from Will to Elizabeth and back. "And she's probably right. Jane'll be fine with me, and we'll see you when we get there."

* * * * *

When Will and Elizabeth entered his house 45 minutes later, they were greeted by Hershey, and shortly thereafter, Maggie.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, Georgie and Tiff are lying by the pool, and Ryan and Brian are out there, playing Xbox." She smiled at the handsome young couple before heading back to the kitchen.

Will glanced down the hall toward the back of the house, then led Elizabeth to the room that had become his favorite, for the time being, at least. He turned to face her as he pulled her through the doorway, smoothly closing the door at the same time. Their gazes locked for a moment, and Will reverently whispered, "My Liz," before dropping his head so his lips met hers.

Their kisses started soft, but heated up quickly. In seemingly no time, Elizabeth was pressed against the door, her fingers reaching into the back of Will's hair.

Will's hands were much more active. One moved from her cheek, down her neck, over her shoulder, and couldn't help brushing her breast on its route to her hip. The other slid from her waist to her bottom.

Hearing a small sound, and certain it was Elizabeth's sweet moan, his hands tightened their hold upon her, and he pulled their bodies closer. At the moment, it was just the two of them, until he suddenly realized...

He froze, and then released her and stepped back quickly. _What am I doing! I can't be trying to seduce her._

"Huh?" uttered Elizabeth hazily, suddenly devoid of his embrace.

Will looked at her, then pulled her to him, keeping some space between their bodies. He kissed her hair. "Sometimes, when I'm with you, I forget everything else in the world." He raised his head and looked down, meeting her eyes. "Let's sit down for a few minutes before we go meet everyone out back."

She nodded silently, and they moved to the sofa. When he sat down, she curled up beside him, and was quickly pulled against his side.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her brow. Hopefully relaxing like this for a few minutes would clear his mind; and with luck, remedy the physical manifestations of his desire for her, before they had to go out and join the others.

* * * * *

Will's assertion had been correct. Neither he nor Elizabeth had heard the bell, or the voices in the hall as Maggie had led Charlie and Jane to the backyard.

"Charlie!" Georgiana jumped up as she spied the latest arrivals. Tiffany was only slightly less happy to see them. Both hugged him, and upon release, he introduced Jane to them. In turn, they dragged their boyfriends from their video game, and introduced them as well.

"Where are Lizzy and Will?" Jane asked. "Maggie said they had arrived."

Georgiana could not contain her laugh. "If they are here, and we haven't seen them yet, they must have stopped in Will's study. They've been spending a lot of time in there the last few days."

"I suppose it is only place they can get a few minutes of privacy." Charlie added, his cheeks touched by hint of pink. Soon, the women were sitting together, chatting like old friends, while Charlie joined the younger men, playing Battlefield: Bad Company.

Will cleared his throat when he and Elizabeth walked out, as no one seemed to have noticed them. Everyone casually glanced at the couple, except for Tiffany, who eagerly greeted them, getting up and hugging Will.

"I've been wondering when you'd get here. Some host you are," she teased.

"I didn't know I was needed to play host. This is your home, after all."

"Yes, but Brian is here, and now Charlie and Jane; and word is you've been hiding out with Lizzy." She then hugged Elizabeth. "Of course, I'm not blaming you. I'm very happy you and Will are seeing each other. I knew you were perfect for him the moment we met."

Will and Elizabeth sat down, and a few minutes later, Georgiana and Tiffany excused themselves to change from their swimsuits. Jane sat with them, but left most of the conversation to the couple until the other guys finished their game and joined them. Will introduced Brian to Elizabeth, and the group spoke easily.

Immediately after Georgiana and Tiffany returned, Maggie announced that dinner was ready. Everyone filed in, but only Jane was amazed by the table settings and the abundance of food. Maggie had prepared veal saltimbocca, spaghetti, meatballs, hot Italian sausage, zucchini and yellow squash tian, and, of course, a large basket of garlic bread. Certainly no one would go hungry tonight.

Conversation flowed easily among the group, if a bit loudly at times. There was a time when Elizabeth would have been surprised by such an affair at the home of Will Darcy; but knowing him and his extended family better now, she expected nothing less.

They remained at the table for some time after they were done eating, but when they decided to return to the backyard, everyone helped clear the table. Maggie would not accept any further help with the dishes, but agreed to sit out with them as they drank coffee, and later ate tiramisu.

Brian was the first to leave, stating that his parents wouldn't appreciate his "coming home for a few days" being just to use the bed. He said his farewells, and Tiffany accompanied him out, returning several minutes later.

Jane was the next to express a desire to depart. It was past ten, after all, and by the time Charlie dropped off her and Elizabeth and got home, it would be after 11:30.

Elizabeth offered Will a weak smile. "We probably should get going. I left my bag in Will's study though, so if you'll give me a few minutes…"

Jane and Charlie assured her there was no rush, and remained seated as Will and Elizabeth entered the house.

Again, the study door was closed, but this time they controlled their desires, exchanging only tender embraces and sweet kisses. "I shouldn't have agreed to let Charlie take you home," Will murmured.

"It makes more sense, Will. You have the girls here, and Charlie has to drive home anyhow. As much as I'd like to spend an extra half hour with you, it would be very inefficient use of your gas and time." She reclaimed his lips.

A minute later, their faces separated by mere inches, Will asked, "Why do you always have to be so sensible?"

"It's who I am, and you know it, Will. And most of the time you love it." She smiled coyly.

"Most of the time…" he grumbled before engaging her in another series of kisses.

Finally, knowing they had spent far too long already, the couple emerged. Elizabeth joined Jane and Charlie in their goodbyes, and the threesome was soon on the road.

Will checked in the kitchen, and saw that Maggie was begrudgingly allowing Georgiana and Tiffany to help her with storing the leftovers and cleaning the dishes. As they were well occupied, he returned to his study and sat down at his computer. He was reading over an update on the Hilton Head project when he heard Georgiana tap on the open door.

"What's up, sis?" he inquired.

"Tiff and I were talking. We had an idea," she said in a quiet voice.

"Do tell," he replied, pointing to the chair across from him and turning completely away from the computer.

"First, how long have Charlie and Jane been dating?"

He smiled with a small single chuckle. "They aren't."

"They're not dating?" Georgiana responded in disbelief. "They certainly seemed like a couple... Either way… Anyhow, you know Ryan can't come to the shore next month like we originally planned."

"Yeah, you mentioned that a couple of weeks ago." Will nodded.

"Have you invited Elizabeth?" She watched her brother's expression.

"No, I've thought of it; but I haven't made it that far."

"You should, and Jane too. I know we only have one room, but Tiff and I can share if we have to. Of course, we have also agreed…" She was looking at his desk, not him.

"Hmm?" He watched her face as she slowly looked up.

"We're both okay with the double standard if you and Elizabeth want to share. I mean, you don't have to be apart just to set an example for us."

"Both of you?" The words tumbled out quickly. He watched her closely, as she offered a small nod and blushed slightly. He was shocked, and had to slowly force himself to ask, "You and Tiffany discussed Elizabeth and me sharing a room?"

When she answered, "Yes," his cheeks immediately flushed.

She continued, undaunted, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but you've changed since you met her; not any one obvious thing, but if nothing else, you seem… more content." Her voice grew a bit more defensive. "We like her too; and you've sacrificed so much for us. We couldn't be happier for you, and anything we can do to help you guys is fine with us."

When a hint of a smile appeared on Will's face, Georgiana popped up and slipped around the desk to hug Will. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Georgie," he answered quietly.

"Now make sure you invite her tomorrow; and make sure she knows it's okay," Georgiana said, then turned to leave. "Night, Will."

"Good night."

Will kept a smile on his face until Georgiana was out the door. The girls' offer was surprising, but thoughtful in its own way. Still, once she was gone, he dropped his head in his hands. He would invite Elizabeth, but sleeping arrangements certainly would not be the topic. He'd be wary of suggesting it, no matter what, given that Charlie and Maggie would be there as well as the girls. Of course, there was a chance it would remain a complete non-issue, for though recent signs were promising, he wasn't even sure he and Elizabeth would be sharing a bed by then.


	25. Chapter 25

_Two chapters in ten hours? I guess I can be impulsive, but if it's not obvious, I think you'll figure out why soon... Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favorites!_

**Chapter 25**

Elizabeth had just refolded the newspaper and was finishing her coffee when the house phone started ringing. "Don't answer it!" she called up to Jane. "It can only be Mom, and she'll just make us late."

Still, she walked over to where she could hear the answering machine. "Lizzy! Jane! Answer the phone; I know you're still there. I need to speak to you, Lizzy. It's important... Elizabeth Christina Bennet, I know you're listening to this. Pick up the phone!"

Heading back to the kitchen, she yelled upstairs, "Five minutes, and it looks like you're driving." Not surprisingly, her cell phone began to ring. "Morning, Mom," she answered it.

"Why didn't you answer the other phone? I know you're still home."

"Because we need to finish getting ready and be able to walk out the door in a couple of minutes." She carried her backpack across the room and set it on the chair nearest the front door. "We'll miss our train otherwise."

"Oh fine. Fine. Anyhow, I really don't know if I should be angry with you or thrilled. Have you no compassion for my nerves?"

"What did I do now, Mom?" Elizabeth sighed as she turned on the water to wash her cereal bowl and coffee cup.

"I had to find out from my sister. Yes, your Aunt Harriet called me this morning to ask why I hadn't told her."

"Told her what?" Elizabeth made a face as Jane walked into the kitchen. Turning the phone so the mic was above her head, she asked, "You 'bout ready, Jane?"

"Yeah, just have to wash my cup, and I'll be out." She smiled sympathetically.

"You okay driving today?"

"Sure, no prob."

"I'll head out then." Turning the phone correctly, she said, "Sorry, Mom, we do have a train to catch."

"Well anyway, Harriet was going on and on about it… I can't believe you haven't told me."

Elizabeth grabbed her backpack, and Hamlet immediately blocked her path to the door. "One sec, Mom." She stopped and petted the dog, then kissed his head. "Be a good lug today." With a quick ear tousling, she was outside.

"No wonder you don't tell me anything. It's plain the dog even ranks higher than me!" came the distressed voice from the phone.

"It's his routine; he was blocking the door. I'm just about to get in the car, and I'm all yours." She pressed the alarm button on her remote and opened the front passenger door of Jane's White Mini Cooper convertible.

"So why haven't you told me, Elizabeth? Why did I have to learn it from the paper _after_ Harriet tells me?"

"Learn what, Mom?" her frustration now evident.

"About you and this Fitzwilliam Darcy. You've caught yourself a rich, eligible man, and I have to read about it in the _Inquirer_!"

"In the paper? Where?" Elizabeth extracted the _Philadelphia Inquirer _from her backpack.

"What's up, Lizzy?" asked Jane as she climbed into the car.

"I have the paper, Mom. Where is it?" She didn't acknowledge Jane as she opened the newspaper.

"E4, of course," her mother said, as though it was obvious.

She pulled out the "Magazine" section – "Style and Soul" on Wednesdays – and turned to the page entitled "Social Circuit." It hadn't even crossed her mind to look at the page. There were several pictures from the event, but the largest and most prominent was the one taken when they arrived. The caption simply listed their names.

"It's just a picture taken at the gala. I did attend with Will, but…"

Her mother interrupted. "There's more on the next page, under the "Daily Dose."

Her eyes drifted to the next page. "I'll call you back, Mom," she uttered in shock as she pressed the end call button. "Oh God!"

"What is it?" Jane glanced quickly at her sister after she pulled onto the street.

Elizabeth didn't answer right away, but Jane knew she needn't ask again. "There's a large picture of our group, just after we arrived."

Jane nodded, but didn't reply.

"On the next page, in bold italics, it says, "Is Fitzwilliam Darcy Off the Market?" She was silent for a long moment before she began to read aloud. "Fitzwilliam Darcy seems to be full of surprises lately. First, he traded in his executive parking space for a TrailPass to encourage his employees to do the same. Monday night, he arrived at the Prince Gala, not with the typical statuesque blond dangling from his arm, but holding hands with the petite, brunette Information Technology Manager of CBL Investments.

"Darcy did not appear to be the only one charmed by Miss Elizabeth Bennet; she appeared to win over everyone she met. By the end of the night, it seemed the general consensus is that Fitzwilliam Darcy's days as one of Philadelphia's most eligible bachelors are numbered."

Elizabeth did not lift her eyes, but continued to stare at the page.

"I can see why Mom freaked." Jane tried to fill the silence. "But in all, it's quite complimentary."

"Will hates publicity, Jane. How can I look him in the eye after reading this?" She folded the newspaper in her lap, still staring at the bit about Will and her.

Jane reached over and patted Elizabeth's arm without taking her eyes from the road. "You didn't write it, Lizzy. It's not your fault… He may not like it, but he won't blame you. In fact, I suspect he'll be just fine with you."

"Maybe. I can hope. But then there's still Mom."

Jane shook her head. "You had to tell her sooner or later; so it's been pushed up a bit."

"I know. I'm just not sure he's ready to meet her yet. I don't know if he ever will be. I don't know if _I'm_ ready yet." Elizabeth sighed.

"You're not giving him much credit there."

"I suppose not. But Mom..." Elizabeth's phone rang again. "Hi Mom, I'm sorry."

Her mother started right in. "So tell me all about Mr. Darcy! I can't believe my little Lizzy's going to marry a millionaire!"

"Mom! Will and I are nowhere near getting married. Yes, we have been dating, a little, but we've only known each other a month!" _A month today!_The realization took her by surprise.

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything. A man as smitten as he seems to be is certain to propose soon," replied the eager voice. "Your father and I had been dating only a little longer before he proposed."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, we're not to that point yet. We've only started dating, who knows where it will lead?" She wanted to completely avoid that potential line of questioning.

"Well, you should be trying to secure him, you don't catch a man like that every day."

"You know nothing about him other than he's rich, and prominent enough to be considered an eligible catch. That's not a lot of foundation for a relationship."

"He's also rather handsome. You two will have beautiful children."

"Mom!" Elizabeth shook her head. "There's more to life than looks and money."

"Well, maybe if I had met the man! Or if you had at least told me more about him, I'd have more to go on. Maybe you should bring him to dinner tonight."

"I can't ask him to change his plans at a moment's notice. I guess I will try to see what his schedule looks like though."

"How about Friday? He can come over for the parade and stay for barbecue."

"He has guests right now, and I'm sure they have plans." She looked up, and was never happier to see the train station sign.

"I'll see what we can arrange, Mom. We're just pulling into the train station, and I really can't talk about this while standing in a crowd" - not that Thorndale Station was usually very crowded - "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Oh, all right. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

"Bye Mom, I love you."

After she ended the call, she heaved a huge sigh. "She's acting just as I predicted she would. We'll have beautiful children..."

Jane laughed. "One day you'll see the humor in this, Lizzy."

Elizabeth glared at her sister as they climbed out of the car. "One of these days, I may accidentally start talking about Charlie in front of her, Jane."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Elizabeth grinned mischievously and began walking towards the platform.

Soon enough, the sisters were chatting quietly over the seat that divided them, and when Charlie claimed his seat beside Jane, they learned quickly that he – and Carrie – had seen the piece. "She was livid, ranting about writing to the paper and calling for the writer's dismissal. It would have been funny if it wasn't my sister."

Elizabeth didn't laugh, but looked down at her lap. "You okay, Lizzy?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just worried about Will. I just know he's seen it, and I remember how upset he was when his picture was in the paper last month. And that was a positive news piece."

"We'll find out soon enough," Charlie answered. "He should be used to it by now, his picture usually shows up on "Social Circuit" after an event, but the other thing... I guess we'll have to see. Though the fact that he hasn't called either of us to complain gives me hope."

She nodded and bit her lip in anticipation; whether good or bad, she didn't know. Sitting back, she tried to breathe calmly until the train stopped at Paoli. She tensed at the train came to a stop, and a minute later, she saw Will walking up the aisle. He seemed to be wearing one of his sterner expressions, and appeared to be avoiding eye contact, even with her.

Elizabeth dropped her eyes to her lap, beginning yet another review of her morning thus far. Even when she sensed Will sitting down beside her, she didn't look up; and she started when he took her hand. As she sat up, she raised her eyes to his worried ones.

"Are you all right, Liz?"

She forced a halfhearted smile. "I've had a very trying morning, but I'm fine." She took a quick breath, and hoped he didn't notice. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." He looked down and began to play with her fingers. "So you saw the paper?"

"I would have missed it if my mother hadn't called me. I've told you enough about her to imagine what's going through her mind." She tried to pull herself together more; she was supposed to be supporting Will. "But I'm used to her; I was just caught off guard." She slid her fingers along his until they were intertwined. "I'm more concerned about you though. You clearly weren't happy when you got on."

"You know I hate these things... and also that I sometimes stomp around, offended, for a little while; but the moment I saw you..." What his voice lost in volume, it gained in intensity. "You're all that matters." He squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes. "I was worried about you."

Small grins emerged on both of their faces, but Will's only lasted a moment, and he gazed inquiringly into her eyes. "I'm glad some of the strain was so easily relieved; but there's more." He seemed to read her without effort. "Your mother..."

She interrupted him, her discontent quite evident. "My mother is just what she's always been; exactly what I've told you. She saw the paper, and thinks I should get you to marry me and make her beautiful grandchildren. She refuses to see that I don't want to run ahead blindly. Major life changes like marriage require time and consideration."

Will nodded quietly as she spoke. He knew she was right, but had trouble thinking of the right response. Finally he asked, "So what did you say? How'd you leave it with her?"

"When we got to the train station, I told her I'd call her tonight, so I have until then to think how to placate her." She tried to smile.

"I'm surprised she didn't demand to meet me," Will teased.

There was no way Elizabeth could stop the blood rushing to her cheeks. "She did... but I'll try to put her off as long as I can. I know it'll have to happen sooner or later, there's no way around it."

"Am I that embarrassing?" he asked, the corners of his lips trying to betray his jest.

"No!" Then she noticed his expression. She dropped her eyes, gazing at their locked hands. "But she can be... and my youngest sisters." She sighed.

"I hope my sensibilities aren't that delicate. Why don't we invite them over to dinner at my house Sunday?"

"No!" She looked up to his face again. "We don't need her inventorying your possessions or suggesting changes I can make when I'm your wife."

"She can't really be that bad, Elizabeth." He truly thought she was exaggerating.

"Ask Jane." She tilted her head toward her sister.

He glanced at Jane, but she seemed to be completely engaged with Charlie. "Okay, I'm still willing to meet her though. Maybe dinner out?"

"I'm game if you are. It should be interesting." She rested her head against his arm, and they sat quietly watching their hands and fingers interact for the short remainder of the trip into the city.


	26. Chapter 26

_My posting frenzy continues! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Of course I must thank my wonderful support group, Sophie, Betsy, Amy, Susan, Linnea, Ashley, Mary and Julie!_

**Chapter 26**

As Elizabeth walked in the front door of the office, she was greeted by the receptionist, always a nice woman, with a little more warmth and interest. Following the usual greeting was, "Lovely picture. Well done, Lizzy."

She was stopped by another woman in the hall, but managed to shake her easily enough. It helped that she tried to avoid office gossip, overtly, at least.

When she sat down at her desk, she was not really surprised to see she already had nine voice mails:

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. This is John Davis with the Daily News…" _Skip. I doubt he's trying to sell me a subscription._

"Hi Lizzy. I don't know if you remember me. This is Scott Connor, we had some classes together at Penn…" _Skip, skip, skip… All junk_

Fortunately, once she found her rhythm and was moving from project to problem, everything else melted away. Her lunch consisted of calling Will as she ate left over meeting food in her office.

Will and Elizabeth met up again that evening on the train platform. As they stood there, talking, Elizabeth sensed that people were watching them: a couple stealing quick glimpses, while another tried not to be obvious as she pointed at them and whispered to her companion. She knew she could not allow them to get to her, so she steeled herself and ignored them as best she could, focusing on her conversation with Will, who caught on quickly and followed her lead.

Once the train arrived and they found a seat, they relaxed a bit more, knowing it would be difficult for their audience to observe them there. They didn't speak much at first, but as the train approached the city line, Will reminded himself of the promise made to his sister the night before.

"Liz, I'm not sure if I've mentioned it, but next month, the week of August 17th, Georgie, Maggie, Tiffany, Charlie and I are going down to the beach house in Cape May…" When she nodded her understanding, he continued. "Georgie and I were talking about it last night, and we'd like you and Jane to join us if you can."

"It sounds wonderful, but are you sure there's room? It sounds like a good sized group already," she asked skeptically.

"Not at all. Right now we have one more room than people, since Ryan can't make it. Georgie's the one who suggested we invite both of you – of course, she thought Charlie and Jane were dating – but she and Tiff offered to share so each of you could have your own room. They want you to go with us." His voice dropped considerably. "I most definitely want you to go..."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'd like that very much - though I will have to check with my boss. I don't think it'll be a problem though. I'll mention it to Jane tonight, too, but you'll have to ask her in the morning, okay?"

"That's fine." He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

They didn't speak much more for the duration of the trip, content to simply sit quietly together until it was time for Will to disembark at Paoli. He was taking Georgiana to see the Philadelphia Orchestra's All-Mozart Night at the Mann for a siblings' night out, and as the train approached his station, he covered their joined hands with his other. "Have a good evening, my love," he whispered. "Do you think I'll be able to call you when I get home tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll be waiting."

She watched him go, and sat alone for a few more minutes, until Jane joined her after Charlie's departure. They talked about Will's invitation to the shore and about their mother for the remainder of their commute home.

Once in the house, Jane went to change from her work clothes, as she did not have the luxury of wearing jeans, while Elizabeth went out to the backyard with Hamlet. She sat and watched him trot around for a while before finally resigning herself to calling her mother.

"Ah, my Lizzylu, I was wondering when you'd call." It was most definitely not her mother.

"Dad! How'd you manage to intercept me?" She laughed.

"Your mother doesn't know how to use call forwarding, and I do." Mr. Bennet's wide, teasing grin was apparent in his voice. "She said you'd be phoning back tonight, and I thought it a good opportunity to learn about my future son-in-law."

"Daddy! I've only known Will a month!"

"I know, Lizzy. I know. But it does sound as though you rather like him. Are you sure he's worthy of you?" he baited.

"He's the best of men, Dad. He's kind and generous, and he treats me like a queen. We spend hours just talking like friends, yet there's more. Will may be the one, but it's still too early to tell."

"Always my rational little girl. So, has Mr. Wonderful agreed to a meeting?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, Dad. We were thinking that dinner out Sunday night would be good."

"Your mother might agree to that, but you know how I hate going out to restaurants, especially since I have to watch my sodium. Is he not man enough to meet us here?"

"I'm sure he'd manage, but I'd be happier if he didn't get exposed to the full effect of the Bennet family at once. Will is... reserved. He isn't comfortable around new people, let alone those as vociferous as Mom and Lyddie. I'd really rather we keep this first meeting, at least, someplace neutral." When he didn't respond, she thought for a moment. "I suppose everyone could come to my house and Jane and I could cook."

"I imagine that would work," he answered. "Though you know your mother doesn't like that horse of yours," he added with a laugh.

"Hamlet won't bother her. So it's a plan then?"

"Sure. And don't worry about your mother; I'll handle her this time, sweetie."

"Thanks Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

_Well, that turned out easier than expected!_

Other than doing a load of laundry, Elizabeth took it easy that evening, watching America's Got Talent with Jane and intermittently tapping away at her notebook until it was time to turn in. She was already in bed, albeit with the computer still open in her lap, when Will called. She started off telling him about her conversation with her father and their change in plans for Sunday dinner. Once that topic was covered, they chatted for a few more minutes and lovingly wished each other a good night.

The normalcy of Thursday morning was quite welcome; there were no frantic phone calls, and Will and Elizabeth greeted each other with smiles. Their commute was uneventful other than Will inviting Jane to the shore and Charlie encouraging her to accept.

By ten, both Bennet sisters had their vacation approved, and Elizabeth included the info in her reply to his midmorning text message.

They were unable to meet for lunch, but as soon as Will got a break, he called Elizabeth. "Any chance you could leave a little early today? Maybe catch the 4:08?"

"Probably. Why?" she asked.

"I have to drop by a store in Wayne, and thought I'd just take the train and get off there instead of driving back. If you go with me, we could walk around together a little, and maybe have dinner."

"That sounds good. I'll call you back if I can't make it, otherwise I'll see you on the platform."

She did make the train, and by 4:40, they were walking down Wayne Avenue, hand in hand. The window display at The Pear Tree caught Elizabeth's attention, so they stopped for a few minutes to browse in the upscale gift shop. Then they proceeded to Troubadour Music Shop, where Will purchased the sheet music for Mozart's Piano Concerto 22, which Georgiana had thoroughly enjoyed the previous night.

Next was Will's intended stop, The Readers Forum. The man behind the counter recognized him immediately. "Good afternoon Mr. Darcy. I'm glad you could come today. There are several interesting volumes in the lot we just received from the Smithson estate." The gentleman led them to a back room, where several old volumes were laid out on a table. To Elizabeth, Will looked like a kid at Christmas; he was completely in his element. Will perused several and selected three to add to his collection.

Once he had paid, they walked down past a couple of shops to u  
>Christopher's. They had to wait a minute for a table to be prepared, but were soon seated near the front of the busy restaurant. Will began telling Elizabeth about James Michener's Tales of the South Pacific, which he had just purchased. He'd been hoping to find a good copy for some time. She was interested, and hoped her expression relayed that, because she could not help picking up bits of the conversation from the neighboring table:<p>

"While I adore Wentworth, and his letter is the ultimate, I find it a lot easier to write about S&S. Edward and Elinor make such wonderful leads..."

"I've discovered that readers really want angst. My one angsty story is the one people ask about; and remember that one that had everything, like the plague and a carriage accident and a fire...

"I really liked the way you handled Churchill in your story, Amy." _Well, that's no help, there have to be at least twenty Amys. Who wrote about Emma?_

She was not totally distracted from Will, especially as they began to speak of other books he sought to purchase. Still, as they were eating, one of the women pulled out her laptop, and the group began talking about some future fanfiction piece. Elizabeth was certain she should know who at least one of them was, but never had an opportunity to find out. _I'll probably have to smack myself in the head if I find out the gathering was posted on one of the boards - and plead ignorance if I ever do meet any of them!_

After dinner, they slowly wandered back toward the train station, peeking in the windows of the few closed shops. Even so, they arrived at the empty platform well before the train was due, choosing to sit on a bench, under the shelter, with Elizabeth resting her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You'll be coming over for the whole day tomorrow?" he asked, practically speaking into her hair.

"I wanted to get some things done in the morning, but there aren't any parades I have to go see or anything, so I'll probably be over before noon." She smiled to herself.

_Thanks AmyJ, Sophierom and BetsyR (birdwoman) - all wonderful JAFF authors, and members of my support team - for letting Will, Elizabeth and the readers share a bit of our lovely dinner at Christopher's on July 3, 2008. That was the first appearance of R5, on my notebook, and yes, the other ladies did read the first 8 chapters that night. I had a great time that night, and on other subsequent outings! Very special thanks to Genette, who allowed me to keep a reference to her At Your Service, a super angsty P&P fanfic, which certainly could not exist in this story, but which did come up in a similar conversation that evening. It is one of my all time favorites, and is linked on debraanne dot net.  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

_Happy Independence Day - obviously a huge holiday here in Philadelphia. If you hadn't already figured it out, this is the reason for my post-rushing the last few days. Reality will set me back to every 2-3 days again. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, and especially to those who comment, your kind remarks mean so much to me. Very special thanks to my wonderful support group, Sophie, Betsy, Susan, Linnea, Mary, Amy, Ashley and Julie!_

**Chapter 27**

When Jane arrived downstairs, she followed her nose to the kitchen. As she expected, Elizabeth stood by the stove, coffee cup in hand, one eye on the folded paper on the counter, the other on the griddle. "You are such a geek, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth turned to face her sister. "And you really need to come up with a better 'insult,' Jane."

Trying to sound annoyed, Jane asked, "Besides Mom, do you know anyone who makes blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup for the Fourth of July?"

As though insulted, Elizabeth retorted, "Maybe I know how much my dearest sister loves them! Did you ever stop to think of that?"

"While that may be true, you make them every Fourth, just like Mom." Both sisters began to laugh as Elizabeth removed the last two pancakes. Each taking a plate, they sat down to eat.

"How soon do you have to leave for Uncle Ed and Aunt Maddie's?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right after this. They have a full schedule. Aunt Maddie's helping Susan's Girl Scout troop in the parade, Sophie decorated her bike, and I'm pretty sure they're doing the stroller contest too." Jane replied happily.

"Are you sure they don't need me too? I could call Will and go over later."

"No, it's okay. I'm taking Charlie with me."

Elizabeth studied Jane for a long moment. "Charlie?"

"He said he needed to get out of the house, and practically begged to go with me. I hadn't intended it, but having him to help out will be nice."

Elizabeth just nodded and turned her focus back to her pancakes for a minute. "Aren't you afraid Mom'll find out?" she asked with genuine concern.

"We're just friends, and no one there'll have anything to tell her. But even if there was something, Aunt Maddie would never say anything to Mom."

"I suppose." Elizabeth answered.

They finished soon thereafter, and Elizabeth offered to wash the dishes so Jane could get going. When she was done, she went back to her room and logged into her computer for a while, amongst other things, scanning the fanfic boards for information on the gathering last night.

After breakfast, Maggie and Tiffany left to spend the day with Brian's family, and Georgiana and Ryan went next door to play tennis, leaving Will on his own. He had already read the papers and checked his email, so he had little to do at the time. He considered calling Elizabeth, but knew she would be arriving in a short while, so decided against it, no matter how tempting the thought was. Instead, he grabbed his copy of _The Life and Selected Writings of Thomas Jefferson_and a cup of coffee, and followed by Hershey, went to sit in the backyard.

At 9:50, he turned on the television, not wanting to miss the Independence Day Ceremony at Independence Mall, even if he didn't intend to watch it attentively.

Shortly thereafter, Georgiana and Ryan returned, and Ryan flopped on a chaise near Will. "I'll get us a couple of drinks," Georgiana said. "Would you like more coffee, Will?" She disappeared with his cup when he accepted, and returned a few minutes later with their beverages and the concerto Will had given her, and settled onto the chaise next to Will. She began studying the music, stopping from time to time to watch the television.

The trio had sat thus for some time, when Will glanced at his watch. "Oh, that report from Toronto should be in my email by now." He closed his book and stood up quickly. "I'll be back in a little while, Georgie." He then proceeded directly to his study, turning the television on low, and settling at his desk to read his email. As expected, the new message awaited him.

Will did not read his report for long, however, as the front doorbell rang. He was swiftly on his feet, and in virtually no time, Elizabeth was nestled in his lap on the study sofa, the door behind them closed. Their lips spoke of their love wordlessly, while their hands communicated their desire. Both were walking the fine line between restraint and reckless abandon when the opening rhythms of YYZ came from Will's desk.

"Damn!" He gently pushed Elizabeth back. "That's the Toronto office, I need to take it." He helped Elizabeth slip to the sofa and then moved quickly to the desk. "Darcy," he answered. Then, "Hold on a minute, and I'll be right with you." He carefully pressed the mute button and made sure the display affirmed that status before carefully set the phone back on his desk.

Returning directly to the sofa, he offered Elizabeth his hand, and pulled her to him once she was on her feet. "Hopefully this won't take long, but it is important. Georgie's in the back, if you'd like to wait out there." He kissed her gently.

"Okay." She pouted – without intending to look as tempting as she did – and stated firmly, "Just remember it is a holiday here, and I expect you to finish quickly and to relax a little."

As seriously as he could, given the moment, he answered, "Yes, ma'am." With another quick kiss, he turned her around, and lightly smacked her derriere as he directed her to the door. He was back on the phone before she had grasped the handle. "Sorry for the delay, what's up?"

Elizabeth stepped through the door and closed it as quietly as possible, before walking the familiar route to the backyard. As she slid open the door, Georgiana turned.

"Elizabeth, hi." Georgiana grinned, then looked past her. "You've lost Will."

"He got a phone call he had to take, so he suggested I come out here."

Georgiana directed Elizabeth to the chaise Will had vacated, and offered to get a drink for Elizabeth, which she declined.

At the same time Ryan got up from his seat and greeted Elizabeth, then squatted down by Georgiana. "I think I'll go in and work on the piano while you two talk, if you don't mind, Gee." With her nod of approval, he kissed her temple and went inside.

For a long moment, the two women sat quietly, searching for a topic, before Elizabeth tried, "So Will said you enjoyed the Mozart on Wednesday..."

Georgiana grinned. "It was wonderful. I've wanted to see Leon McCawley for some time. The concerto was brilliant!"

"Will said you had particularly liked it." She glanced at the music on the table between them. "Did Ryan mind not going?" she ventured.

"No, I think he and Brian played Xbox all night. He doesn't care for Mozart; says his style is too flighty. He much prefers Beethoven and Tchaikovsky. He enjoyed the music last night though."

Elizabeth was pleased with the younger woman's response. "Then you went to the 'POPS on Independence' last night?"

"Yeah. It was pretty crowded, but I managed to drag him through the Liberty Bell Center and Independence Hall beforehand. I think the history's lost on him; music's the only thing that matters." Georgiana frowned a little.

"So I take it he wasn't impressed with the wedding."

"Not at all. I liked it though. Ben's so cool!"

Elizabeth grinned. "He's a great spokesman. The owner of our building had a big event last year and I met both of them. They're really nice."

"They were in costume?" Georgiana asked.

"Yeah, it was an official public appearance – Ben and Betsy." Elizabeth suddenly began to chuckle. "You know, I can't envision Ben in a suit and tie."

Georgiana began laughing too. "Well, we had great seats, and I enjoyed it. The concert was great too, but I'd have to say I preferred the Mozart."

"Would I be stereotyping to presume a trombone player likes Sousa?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana shook her head. "Probably. But in Ryan's case, it's quite true."

They chatted another twenty minutes easily, and were in deep conversation when Hershey jumped up and ran to the door, announcing Will's presence before he could even open it. When he did, both ladies smiled warmly at him.

He grinned back. "You two seemed so at ease, I almost hate to interrupt."

His sister answered immediately. "You're not. In fact, we've been worried about you working so hard on a holiday, so you'd better join us.

While talking to Georgiana, Elizabeth had pulled her knees and feet up close, leaving much of the chaise unoccupied. When Will sat down beside her, she turned, almost instinctively, just enough to slip her hand into his.

He quickly enfolded it, and asked, "So, what am I interrupting?"

"You never told me Elizabeth knows so much about music!" Georgiana challenged.

Will looked from his sister to Elizabeth and back. "I... didn't know. We've talked about some likes and dislikes, but we've never delved deeply into the subject."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth added. "I'm no expert. I've just had years of piano lessons and took Music Appreciation as an arts credit. I know you can run circles around me, Georgie.

They talked more of music, then moved on to other subjects easily until lunchtime, when Will grilled burgers while Georgiana and Elizabeth set the table with Maggie's already prepared condiments and potato salad. When all was ready, Georgiana retrieved Ryan, and all four remained together for the rest of the afternoon, though mostly inside as it sprinkled from time to time.

A little after five, Georgiana and Ryan excused themselves to get ready, as they planned to meet Tiffany and Ryan at Wilson Farm Park to see the Canal Street Hot 6 and watch the fireworks.

Will took this as an opportunity to lead Elizabeth to his study, but they only kissed for a couple of minutes before he led her to his desk, where he sat and pulled her into his lap. As such, they were forced to sit back from the computer, but Will could still reach well enough to move the mouse. A moment later, they were watching the radar loop.

Will turned the chair a little. "Would you please press that second button?" He pointed to the phone on his desk. "Georgie's room."

She pressed the button, and immediately heard a ring.

"Yeah, Will?" Georgiana's voice came over the speaker.

"Looks like the rain's really going to hit us. You sure this thing's still on?"

"Should be. How bad?"

"Light for a while, but it could be torrential when the fireworks should start."

"'kay. I'll talk to Ryan and Tiff, but I think we'll still try."

"Okay," he answered, and they heard her disconnect.

"Pretty snazzy phones," Elizabeth commented casually.

"They've saved us a lot of walking and yelling. It's one of my better investments in the house." He bent forward and kissed her, but after a minute, pulled back. "I should have asked before. Would you rather go down to the park?"

She shook her head, then laid it on his shoulder. "I think I'd prefer to stay right here. If we can see the fireworks without having to get wet and deal with the bustle, I'll be just fine."

"I love you, Liz." He kissed the top of her head. "So, what would you like to do now?"

Elizabeth lifted her head and grinned mischievously at him. "Well, since I seem to have you trapped here, this might be a good time to watch young Fitzwilliam videos."

"You don't really want to see them, do you? Georgie's are so much better."

"Maybe, but I'm not in love with her." She kissed his cheek. "I want to see you."

"No one but Georgie has seen these in years." He frowned, but grudgingly turned and reached for the mouse. "Piano or hockey?"

"I guess piano; unless there's something you like more… or dislike less." She rested her head against him again and watched the screen, and a few clicks later, she was watching a tall, dark haired boy in a suit walking onstage toward a piano. "How old?" she asked quietly.

"Twelve." He leaned his head against hers as the young Will sat at the instrument and began to play Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu.

Elizabeth recognized the piece, having practiced it a while herself, and as far as she could tell, the performance was flawless. She was surprised when Will's body tensed, and a moment later, she heard the off note. "You know, I'd probably have missed that if you didn't give yourself away." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I certainly never made it that far with that piece."

"Georgiana had it mastered at nine."

"Well, given that seems her talent… I wouldn't be surprised to hear you were learning at least one other language by that age."

He grinned. "Maggie taught me Italian."

"So what else do you have on here? You said hockey?"

They sat together in the desk chair for some time, talking and kissing occasionally as they watched video after video. Will became less self-conscious as they went along. Neither noticed the passing of time, or even Georgiana and Ryan's departure.

Will's stomach was their first reminder of the outside world, growling to get their attention.

"You should have said something, Will." Elizabeth patted his abdomen and kissed him quickly before climbing out of his lap.

"There's all sorts of leftovers, or I could throw something together." He looked at the clock on his desk as he stood up. "7:15 – of course Maggie should be home, and if she catches us, she'll at least insist on helping."

"She really seems to be the one in charge around here," Elizabeth teased as they walked out of the study.

"Shh!" He held his finger in front of his mouth, then he whispered, "Just the kitchen now. I've gradually wrested everything else away, but she's adamant about her kitchen."

They slipped into the dark room and quietly closed the door before turning on the light. They raided the fridge, and Will made ham sandwiches while Elizabeth made a couple of small salads.

Sitting at the kitchen table, they were just finishing their meal when Maggie walked in. "Oh Will, Lizzy, I could have made you something. You only had to ask."

Elizabeth smiled warmly, and resisted the urge to tease Will further. A few minutes later, they were ushered from the kitchen as Maggie prepared to wash their dishes.

They decided with only an hour until the fireworks started, if they weren't cancelled, to watch the Art Museum Concert in the media room. Elizabeth nestled at Will's side, and very little attention was devoted to the television.

They were a bit startled by a big boom some time later, but realized immediately what it was. They headed for the front door, along with Maggie, but realized that it was raining rather hard. Will looked at Elizabeth. "We could try my study, but with the trees, we'd get a better view upstairs… in my room." He fought the urge to bite his lip, and turned to the other woman, "What do you think, Maggie?"

The older woman nodded. "You're probably right, it would be your best view in that direction."

Elizabeth watched the other two for a moment, then despite never having been upstairs before, let alone in his room, added, "Well, let's go then; we're missing the show."

Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and said, "Let's go, Maggie." He then led the way, directing Elizabeth easily to a pair of windows in the corner of the room, even though the room was rather dark. The view of the fireworks was indeed unobstructed, and Will moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. A moment later, Maggie was standing beside them.

They watched the show, and after the finale, the small group went back downstairs. Maggie went off on her own, and Will led Elizabeth back to the media room, where the Philadelphia fireworks were just beginning on the television.

It only took a moment for them to resume their comfortable positions on the sofa, and they were still curled up together when a wet Georgiana walked in.

"Oh, I'm glad you're still here, Elizabeth," she said. "I was thinking that if it isn't still raining tomorrow, maybe we could all go over to Valley Forge. I guess the Mount Misery trail will be too muddy, but we could ramble the main paths and such. Maybe you could bring your dog too?"

"I have no other plans, but I wouldn't want to be in the way…" Elizabeth began to answer.

Will pulled her closer to him. "You could never be in the way, Liz," he practically whispered in her ear. Then looking up, said, "That sounds great, Georgie; it's a date."

_Special thanks to PianoBarb, my go-to-gal when it comes to selecting piano music!_

_I've posted several links on debraanne dot net.  
><em>


	28. Chapter 28

_When I initially posted this chapter, I changed the rating to M. Due to somewhat decreased readership, and the suggestions of some readers who have continued, I have decided to edit this chapter further. It is still more than I initially posted on a very youth-friendly site, but not the full mature content I initially wrote (or even what I initially posted here). If anyone over 18 does prefer more detail, I'd recommend the version of this story on austenunderground, for while I apparently can and do write such material, I will never post it on an unpassworded site. I'm comfortable with posting this at Teen rating now, but if anyone does think it too much or that it's offensive, please do PM me. I am posting here for your enjoyment, not mine alone.  
><em>

_Thank you so much for reading, and for your reviews and support. I would truly love to know what you think of this chapter. Special thanks to: Susan, Sophie, Ashley, Amy, Julie, Linnea, Mary and Betsy! I must also give credit to Julie, Sophie and Juliet, who suggested the musical pieces in this chapter._

**Chapter 28**

Elizabeth was just about to get into the shower when she heard her cell phone play Will's ringtone. She quickly reached in and turned off the water, then grabbed her phone from the counter. "Hi Will."

"Morning, love," he answered. "I was just relieved of having to take Georgie and Ryan to the airport tonight, so I thought I'd see if you'd like to stick around this evening after she leaves."

"I'd like that, but I thought you wanted to take her."

"I don't mind. I usually do take her, but Maggie apparently needs to visit her niece in South Philly, so the airport's on her way... I have this feeling like they're setting me up, but I don't know why."

Elizabeth's laugh tinkled over the line. "Now you're getting paranoid, Will. So, how soon should I come over?"

"Well, Brian just got here, and he and Tiffany will be leaving in a few minutes to go back up to Scranton. Georgie, Ryan and I are ready anytime after that. Since I've got the Jeep pulled out, I was thinking we could meet by Varnum's Quarters in about an hour."

"Sounds good," she answered. "I'll see you then."

His voice suddenly deeper, he said, "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." She smiled absently as she clicked the end call button; then catching sight of herself in the mirror, she blushed. She quickly replaced the phone on the counter and started her shower.

Hamlet lay comfortably in the back seat as Elizabeth drove to Valley Forge National Park, but the moment she pulled her car into the parking lot, she felt a cold nose bump her ear, and could hear his tail whipping the seat. Somehow he must have known Will and Hershey were there. She spied them a moment later and parked beside the Jeep.

Will opened her door and kissed her lightly on the cheek as she emerged, then held the back door as she attached Hamlet's leash and let him out.

The dogs greeted each other unreservedly, with wagging tails and sniffing noses.

Assured that both dogs were happy to see each other again, Elizabeth looked up. "Hi Georgie!" she said, then, noticing that Will and Georgiana were the only ones present asked, "No Ryan?"

Georgiana's face drooped a little, though she tried not to show her disappointment. "He decided at the last minute that he'd rather stay at the house and work on his composition. I guess that's just something I've come to expect. Anyhow, let me meet this huge dog of yours!"

Hamlet was quite pleased to meet Georgiana and accepted her immediately as a friend. The group soon set off walking along the path through the "Grand Parade" toward Gulph Road and then past several rebuilt brigade camps. They passed the Welcome Center, but going in wasn't really an option since they had the dogs. To head back to the car, they followed Route 23, the main road through the park.

As they approached the Washington Memorial Chapel, Elizabeth remarked that she had never been inside, so Georgiana volunteered to rest with the dogs while Will and Elizabeth toured the building. When done there, Will took her back to the little secondhand bookstore at the back of the main building.

"They don't usually have much, but I always have to look around. Every once in a while, something unique shows up." Will said.

They looked around but didn't find anything, and a few minutes later, they were heading back to find Georgiana. Both were surprised to find her lying in the grass a bit away from the building. Both her head, and Hershey's, rested on the larger dog.

"Comfortable?" Will asked as they approached.

Georgiana started a little, then sat up. "Actually, yes. Hamlet's a very convenient pet, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed. "I never quite thought of him that way, but I do enjoy him." She patted her dog's head and took his leash back, as his tail whipped Georgiana's leg.

They then finished their long walk, heading back to the cars. Georgiana asked to ride with Elizabeth, and spent most of the five minute drive turned in her seat, petting Hamlet.

Once they arrived at the house, Georgiana proclaimed her desire to swim before lunch, and the suggestion was taken up by Will and Elizabeth, and even Ryan. Both couples swam and sat in the hot tub a bit before eating.

As they ate, Georgiana offered to play some of the pieces she had been working on, and asked Will if he would record her so that she could study the videos later. So after the meal, the entire group went to the music room, where Georgiana already had the camera set up.

Will and Elizabeth sat holding hands on the sofa, where he could see the display and operate the camera, while Maggie and Ryan sat in chairs on either side of them.

Georgiana seated herself at the piano, and when she was ready, signaled Will to begin recording. She started with the andante section of the Mozart concerto, then played the familiar 18th variation of Rachmaninov's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini.

Ryan then joined her with his trombone, and Will adjusted the zoom on the camera to catch both of them. They played Hindemith's Sonata for Trombone and Piano and finished with one of Ryan's completed compositions.

When they were done, Elizabeth and Will could not help but applaud. "That was incredible!" Elizabeth gushed. "You two are amazing."

Georgiana accepted the praise with a becoming blush and modest grace, while Ryan simply accepted it with thanks. Ryan began to clean and pack away his horn, while Georgiana asked Will to archive a copy of the videos on his computer, then both excused themselves to pack.

Will and Elizabeth went to his study, but had to wait for the pair of dogs following them to enter before they could close the door. Once it was closed though, there was no time lost before Elizabeth was in Will's arms; it wasn't even clear whether he pulled her or she propelled herself into his embrace. Their lips met with the same urgency.

When Will began to slide his hand down her back, he realized he was still holding the video camera by its strap, and he began to laugh.

"What?" Elizabeth pulled back.

He stepped back as well, and held up his hand, and she also began to laugh.

"We are a sorry pair, if we are that desperate," she said. "Maybe we should put that down and get the files copied before we're too distracted."

"You're probably right," Will agreed, and took the camera over to his computer.

Elizabeth sat in the chair nearest his desk and looked around the room, noticing that the dogs were trying to curl up on a mat in the corner. There was plenty of room for a Labrador, but it had clearly not been selected for a Great Dane. She giggled, and had to point them out to Will when he looked up.

A few minutes later, Will got up, and leaving the camera on his desk, reached for Elizabeth's hands and helped her to her feet. It took little time for them to move to the sofa, where Elizabeth ended up on her knees next to Will as he sat. Their kisses were hungry, and their hands eager, though after briefly cupping Elizabeth's breast, his hand pulled back carefully, and he forced himself to cease his advances and slowly cool his passion. It was not easy, but he reminded himself, it was for the best.

In time, they sat side by side, Elizabeth curled against him. "I love you so much, Elizabeth," he said. "I thank God every day for bringing you into my life." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Will." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "So much."

They had paid no mind to how long they had been sequestered, but when they heard voices in the hall, they knew it was time to rejoin the others.

As Will put Georgiana's bags in Maggie's car, Georgiana pulled Elizabeth into the living room. "Before I go, I just had to thank you for everything, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at the younger woman, confused. "Everything? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Will. He's always been the best brother, and he cares about everyone. I've don't recall ever seeing him so happy, and I know it's because of you."

Elizabeth blushed. "I haven't done anything special; and I've been happier since he came into my life," she said quietly. "I am glad we've had a chance to meet this week."

"Me too," Georgiana said, handing her a card. "This is my info. Would you keep in touch?"

"Of course. I'll email you mine."

A moment later, Will, Ryan and Maggie walked in. "You're all set," Will announced.

Georgiana rushed over and hugged him. "Thanks, big brother. You're the best!"

Will embraced his sister in return. "It's been good having you home, kiddo. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be back in a month!" she retorted.

When they finally separated, Georgiana hugged Elizabeth. "Good luck with him, Elizabeth," she said.

Reciprocating Georgiana's hug, Elizabeth laughed, but replied seriously. "Have a safe trip back."

Will and Elizabeth each shook Ryan's hand, while Georgiana hugged and said goodbye to the dogs. They then followed the others out to Maggie's car and watched them depart, waving as they backed down the driveway. Once they lost sight of the car, Will closed the garage door, and they re-entered the house.

As soon as the door was closed, Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her.

_So, the very first time I posted this story, I ended my post here. Then I posted a "PG" version elsewhere, and included some of the following, but pared down **a lot** from the original. I hope you enjoy:_

**Chapter 28 1/2**

"This is nice," he sighed, loosening his embrace just a little.

Elizabeth leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder and nodding. They remained as such for a minute, but Hamlet's nudging finally drew their attention.

They let the dogs out in the backyard, and watched them ramble about together until Hershey brought a tennis ball to Elizabeth. This evolved into a game of fetch involving all four, until Hamlet flopped down, exhausted.

Will then led them to the kitchen, where they fed the dogs. "I told Maggie not to cook us anything…" He opened the refrigerator. "But I see we have some antipasto pasta salad in here. Are you ready to eat?"

"Are you sure it's not meant for something tomorrow?"

"I'm sure. She always tells me if something is to be saved, and usually marks it too. This was made for us."

They ate at the kitchen table, then cleaned up after themselves before settling into the media room to find a movie.

Will sat on the sofa with the remote in his hand, and pulled Elizabeth into his lap while the dogs lay down in a corner.

He surfed through only a few channels before he was distracted by Elizabeth. His lips met hers softly, and they kissed sweetly for a short while before he pulled away and pressed the button once or twice. The process was repeated a few times until he stopped on Marnie. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, holding back a sigh, and turned her head to face the television, though she didn't really watch; her mind was much more occupied.

Will set down the remote and relaxed more into his seat, pulling Elizabeth closer in the process. He spent the next several minutes dividing his attention between watching the movie, glancing at Elizabeth, smelling her hair and kissing her forehead. He was surprised when he heard her speak.

"Will?"

"Yeah, hon?"

In a quiet, but level voice, she asked, "Do you have any condoms?"

"Yeah, I do…" He suddenly realized what was asked and answered, and gazed at her closely. "Why?"

Elizabeth felt all her blood rush to her face, and it took her what felt like an eternity to fill the silence. She looked toward him, but could not make eye contact. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I know I love you… And lately there have been times when I haven't wanted to stop… but I knew we had to, being in your study, with so many people around."

"Oh, sweetheart," he uttered, and pulled her closer, rubbing her arm.

She turned her head so she was looking at his other shoulder. "I really did not expect you to seem so restrained tonight. I've been trying to figure you out."

"I had to be." He kissed the top of her head. "I've felt like we were approaching the edge, especially this afternoon. I was afraid…" He bit his lip for a moment. "I was afraid you might give in to our physical desires, but then regret it later… I couldn't live with myself if I thought…"

Elizabeth reached up and laid her hand on his cheek with her thumb crossing his lips as she pulled her head away to look him in the eye. "You truly are the best of men, Fitzwilliam Darcy." She smiled, her love filling her eyes, but only briefly as she moved her thumb and raised her face until her lips pressed eagerly against his. Somehow, between kisses, she uttered an, "I love you," which he reciprocated as his hands rubbed her hips.

When they had to stop to catch their breath, he met her eyes. "You're sure."

She nodded, and not breaking their gaze, uttered a quiet, "Yes."

Will gently, but firmly began to push her up and away from him, and somehow understanding, she used his assistance to stand. He then reached over and turned off the television before standing himself and pulling her to him for another kiss.

"Come," he whispered, and wrapping his arm around her waist, began walking toward the front of the house.

He stayed their progress at the bottom of the stairs – his room had never seemed so far away – and pulled Elizabeth to him, kissing her hungrily as his hands slid down to her buttocks.

As her hands settled on his rear, their proximity told her just how eager he was. Her mind decided to wage one last battle. Her body wanted him, there was no doubt there; but such a big step. Was she ready? Truly ready?

Elizabeth slowly broke the kiss, and looked anxiously up at Will, and biting her lip, pulled away and turned enough to climb the first stair, and nervously grabbed his now free hand. "I love you, Will."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I love you too," he whispered, and joined her in ascending the stairs.

They stopped again briefly at the top, kissing for a few moments before Will led Elizabeth to the end of the hall, and the door to his room. He reached for the handle, but before he turned it, he looked at Elizabeth, whose eyes met his as she smiled nervously and nodded her head. Taking that as approval, he opened the door, and pulled her slowly inside before closing it once again.

Needing to do something, Elizabeth reached up and rested her hands on Will's shoulders, pulling herself up to kiss him. She told herself to relax, and follow his lead – live in the moment. Her body melted against his, and she felt his hand slide down her spine to her waist, where they quickly slid under her shirt. How her skin tingled as his fingers moved across her bare back!

It was suddenly her motive to get her hands inside his shirt. She drew her hands down, backing away just enough to reach his shirt buttons, and found her fingers to be much more dexterous than she would have imagined, quickly working her way down until it hung open. She wasted not a moment, running her hands up from his stomach to his chest, savoring the feel of his warm skin and firm muscle.

"Liz." She heard his hoarse whisper, and pulled back to look up, and realized he had pulled up her knit top. Slowly realizing his intent, she pulled back her arms so he could slip it over her head. He somehow discarded his shirt, seemingly in the same motion, then pulled their bodies together once again.

"Mmmmm Will," she moaned as his lips attacked the base of her neck, and she had no recourse but to run her lips and tongue along his chest. His hair was so coarse, and yet... so fascinating.

Losing herself in the sensations, she was unaware of when or how her shorts were removed, she only noticed after Will had lifted her in his arms and began carrying her across the room. She clasped her hands tighter behind his neck, and lifted her face to his once again. "I love you, Will," she purred; a sound new to her own ears.

"And I love you, my Liz," he spoke deeply, as he set her upon his bed, then sat beside her, pulling her back into his embrace and rejoining their lips. Only a moment later, their hands began to wander again, hers along the waistband of his shorts, his reaching behind her to unhook her bra, a task accomplished with ease. He moved to kiss her now bare shoulders as he slid the garment down her arms.

At once, Elizabeth realized her newest lack of attire, and averted her blushing face as she loosed her hold, and held her arms forward.

Will finished the removal, keeping his lips on her shoulder and eyes on her face for some time, hoping to allay her shyness. When he could stand it no longer though, he pulled back and gazed upon his love, gasping, "Oh, Liz." The hunger in his eyes was evident, as was his other physical reaction, though Elizabeth was not turned to see it…

He cupped both breasts, rubbing them with his thumbs. "You are beautiful, my love," he whispered with reverence, and again his lips seized hers as his fingers continued their ministrations.

"Mmmmmm Will…" she moaned between kisses as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Oh Liz… lay back," he whispered, helping her to recline. He then moved onto his knees beside her and kissed her lips again, but only for a moment, as he began to trail kisses along her jaw, down her neck, along her shoulder… When his lips finally reached her naked breast, she shivered with anticipation.

"It only gets better, my love," he said.

As their actions progressed slowly, Will realized he was making love to the most important person in his life, and it was a feeling he had never known before.

Elizabeth felt it too, as she tried to comprehend all the new sensations in her body and mind. It was wonderful. It was enthralling. It was Will, and it was right.

Afterwards, he rolled to his side, breathing heavily, and pulled her with him, so they remained face to face, and looked into her eyes, though it was nearly dark. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Fitzwilliam," she whispered as she lay her head on his arm, "and I think I always will."

_PS: Please do tell me if this is too graphic. I will try to edit it further if necessary to avoid offense._


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks to all of you for reading this story, and for making it a favorite, setting it for alerts and/or commenting. I'm pretty sure this chapter is Teen safe. If anyone thinks otherwise, please PM me.  
><em>

_Huge thanks as always to Julie, Amy, Susan, Linnea, Betsy, Ashley, Mary and Sophie, not to mention the lovely Juliet, who got the chapter by accident, but had a couple of wonderful suggestions. She may get future chapters not by accident._

**Chapter 29**

Will could hear the alarm clock buzzing, but didn't want to move. Elizabeth snuggled closer and mumbled, "Too early. Turn it off." He resisted for a moment before turning and pressing the off button. _Don't look!_his mind screamed, not wanting to acknowledge the otherwise empty bed that greeted him each morning.

For the first time since he began dreaming of Elizabeth, he was glad he didn't listen. He smiled at the vision before him, and rolled back over, wrapping his arm around his love and kissing her behind the ear.

"Why ever do you have your alarm set so early on a Sunday?" she murmured.

"I usually go to church at 7:30." He tried to regain his perfect spooning position again.

"Oh... I should go then," she said quietly.

"Don't even think it. I intend to stay right here... all day if you'd let me."

"You know we can't do that. I have to be home this afternoon to get ready for dinner, and long before then, I'm sure the D-O-G-S will expect us to let them O-U-T."

"Are you always such a realist?" He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her brow.

"Pretty much," she replied, and rolled over to face him. "I can't complain about where it's gotten me." She kissed his lips lightly.

"I suppose I can't either." He smiled. "My reality is pretty good right now." He kissed her gently and began stroking some of her more sensitive areas.

She moaned softly, but suddenly stiffened and pressed her hands against his chest. Smiling weakly, she said, "Just a minute..." then kissed him, slipped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

A couple minutes later, she emerged, a blush on her cheeks, and she hurriedly slipped back under the covers, snuggling up to Will.

He leaned in to kiss her, possibly with more ardor than the quick kiss he gave her before. Noticing her minty fresh breath, and mumbled, "Perhaps that's not a bad idea. I'll be right back." He rolled over and sat up slowly, seeming to take his time getting up before he hurried into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth heard another movement in the room, and was not surprised to see Hamlet's face on the edge of the bed. "Not now, Ham-bone. It's too early." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, and in a sterner voice, told him, "Go lay down." She could just see him walking towards the door in the early morning light, and laughed to herself as she heard him flop.

Will returned a minute later, and as he pulled Elizabeth to him, he asked, "Now, where were we?"

Elizabeth grinned slyly. "I think I recall." She leaned forward and began kissing his shoulder, and then trailed her fingers through the coarse hair on his chest. "Mmmmm…." she purred.

In response, he began to kiss her neck and stroke her breasts. "My Liz," he growled between kisses.

Gradually their hands began to roam and drift lower. Elizabeth buried her face in his chest and bit her lip as she let her hand slide from his hip. She felt his shudder and heard his gasp, inspiring new explorations. Soon though, she was overcome, not by nervousness or the novelty, but her own body's reaction. She had not expected the spasm in her nether regions or the sudden wave of desire that came over her. "Will... I want..." she stuttered. "Please."

Will pulled back and looked at her, and understood. He swiftly grabbed a condom and put it on, then kissing her, helped her to lie back comfortably. "I love you, my Liz," he whispered in her ear, and reunited their lips and their bodies.

When their desires were sated, they lay together, embraced. "I love you, my Will," she whispered.

It took a long moment for him to respond, still trying to slow his breathing. "Words do not suffice, my love." He kissed her cheek lightly.

They remained thus, unmoving for some immeasurable time. When Elizabeth turned her head, however, she began to giggle.

Will followed her gaze, and spotted the dark ears and wet nose just at the edge of the mattress. "Hershey! Go lay down!"

The dog disappeared immediately, but the jingle of his tags betrayed his movement across the room, toward where Hamlet lay.

Will couldn't help laughing then, and laughter being infectious, they spent some time trying to recover their senses. When they did, they were lying side by side, their faces mere inches apart.

Their lips met, and they engaged in several kisses until Will, his hand on her cheek, pulled away until their eyes met. "Ti amo, mia bella incantevole!"

Elizabeth smiled dreamily. "Je t'aime, mon cher."

Will pulled her close again, and they drifted back to sleep.

About an hour later, Elizabeth woke again, her own internal clock screaming. She debated for a moment or two, wondering if she could go back to sleep; she even closed her eyes and relished the security of the arms wrapped around her. No, she was awake.

She opened her eyes, and grinned as she gazed up on the sleeping countenance of the man she loved. "I'm glad I waited for you, Will," she whispered, more to herself. She couldn't resist, and touched his cheek lightly, which caused the corners of his mouth to raise a little.

A moment later, Will pulled Elizabeth closer, and lifted his head to whisper in her ear. "I could get _very_used to this, my love." He kissed her cheek, then laid his head back on his pillow, so their eyes could meet.

They remained in such repose for some time, talking in hushed tones, simply enjoying their closeness and ease. Eventually, however, they were reminded of the world around them as they heard the soft clink of one of the dogs' tags.

With a quick glance at the clock, Will resignedly admitted that they needed to get up. "Maggie's at mass right now; I'll let the boys out. Take your time, and I'll see what's for breakfast."

When Elizabeth nodded her concurrence, he kissed her lightly and quickly pulled on his clothes. Both dogs were at his side the moment he stood, and with only a pause at the door for Will to say "I love you," they were gone.

Elizabeth sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, and smiled to herself as she rested her chin on her arms. She had never imagined she could feel so happy and so much in love. In fact, she was nearly to the point of thinking her life could be perfect, when something reminded her that after breakfast, she had to go home and make sure she, her house and dinner would be ready for her family's invasion that evening.

With a sigh, she slipped off the bed and walked over to the chair where Will had laid out her clothes the night before. When she spied her phone on the arm, she blushed, recalling the text message she had sent Jane, telling her not to expect her home; and worse, Jane's answer, _kk – have a good time_.

A few minutes later, Will dropped the Sunday paper the moment he spied Elizabeth in the doorway, and was on his feet a moment later, pouring a cup of coffee for her. "There are fresh blueberry muffins… or I can make us some eggs or omelets if you wish." He guided her to the table with a smile.

She had to resist the urge to laugh at him. "No, please. Muffins sound great." However she couldn't resist remarking, "You do live a charmed life, you know. Most people don't have Maggies looking after their kitchens."

"Oh, I do know it, Liz." He smiled. "Most men would be lucky to have a woman like Maggie in their lives, and now I have you too. I am blessed, indeed."

They continued to tease as they ate their muffins and read the paper, but all too soon, Elizabeth knew she had to go. Responsibilities beckoned.

Will walked her to the door, where they kissed for a minute or two before putting on Hamlet's leash and walking out to the car. Once the dog was situated in the back seat, they shared another quick kiss, and she was soon on her way home.

Elizabeth was glad she had already addressed most of the dinner issues. The steaks had been marinating in the fridge since the previous morning, and Jane was making baked beans. All that was left was a slight detour to Highland Orchards to pick up some fresh sweet corn on the way home.

When she did arrive back at the house, Elizabeth found Jane already in "Mom's coming" mode, and busy making sure the clean house was even cleaner. The efforts were unnecessary, and Elizabeth felt bad that Jane felt compelled to make the effort, but for a moment, she was selfishly grateful that Jane was too busy to inquire about her… sleepover, or anything else, for that matter.

Elizabeth went up to her room and checked her email quickly, then followed Jane's lead, and did some vacuuming before going out to cut and prune her roses. When she was done, she divided the blooms between 3 vases, placing one on the picnic table and one in the living room.

She found her sister weeding one of the flower beds in the front yard a few minutes later. "Will's going to be here in about half an hour," she said. "I'm going to take a shower now. You should finish up and try to relax some before Mom gets here too."

Jane nodded. "I know."

Elizabeth then took the third vase of roses up to her room and placed them on the nightstand by her bed before taking a long, soothing shower. When she was done, she towel dried her hair as best she could and dressed in a neat pair of shorts and a sleeveless blouse. She checked the clock, then her email before running a brush through her locks and heading downstairs to greet Will when he arrived.

Like clockwork, he pulled in the drive less than five minutes later. Jane was nowhere in sight, but still they simply walked into the house, hand in hand, and did not kiss until the front door was closed behind them.


	30. Chapter 30

_Finally! A few of you made it sound like you were looking forward to this chapter more than the previous one, so I hope it does not disappoint. Thank you so much for your reviews and comments, and for people who are still adding my story for alerts and favorites. RL's been keeping me on my toes a bit these last couple of weeks, so I'm a bit behind with replying again, but I will! Bigger thanks than ever to my support team, Julie, Juliet, Mary, Amy, Linnea, Sophie, Betsy, Susan and Sophie. I asked for one or two of you to bail me out, and the show of support was incredible! You guys truly rock!_

**Chapter 30**

Elizabeth was curled up against Will as they talked with Jane, oblivious to the large dog's head that rested on their laps. "I'll bet the theater was packed; I'd much rather catch an early matinee or wait a couple weeks to see a film."

Jane laughed. "I know you all too well, little sis. But Char was so eager to see Hancock, she talked me into it. You know she's a major Will Smith fan."

Will was thinking more about how perfectly Elizabeth fit, snuggled at his side, but he paid enough attention to ask, "So, what did you think of it?"

"I enjoyed it, though it was..." Jane replied, but Will suddenly shut out her remarks as he felt Elizabeth stiffen against him.

"Are you all right, Liz?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he looked back to her sister, and saw her flinch at the same time he heard a car door slam shut. He wrapped his arm tighter around Elizabeth and kissed her brow.

"I'll go," Jane said in a mechanical voice. She rose and headed for the back door, where Hamlet stood, wagging his tail, apparently the only eager member of the party.

"We should go too," Elizabeth spoke just above a whisper, but didn't move for several seconds. Finally, she extracted herself from his embrace and stood up.

Will was on his feet nearly as fast, and pulled her close for a quick hug and kiss before taking her hand and accompanying her into the house.

As they entered the hall though, they heard a woman's voice "…should be tied up in the back yard. Why she has to keep…" Elizabeth jerked her hand from Will's and took off running for the front door.

"Mother! I don't know what you have against Hamlet! He's only happy to have guests!" She took her dog's collar and pulled him away from her mother.

Will didn't move, quite possibly for the best, as he listened to the clear voices.

"Lizzy! There you are. I was just asking Jane. Now, where is this young man of yours?"

"Will's here, if you would just come in." She seemed to sigh, then he heard a forced happier, "Hi Daddy. Hey Kitty."

Will could hear quieter voices, and a minute later, he saw Elizabeth turn the corner into the hall, still holding Hamlet's collar. He walked toward her, meeting her halfway as the others began to appear. In what now seemed the most natural move, he reached for her hand, and was surprised when she jerked it away.

Elizabeth turned back to face the others. "Mom, Dad, Kitty, this is Will Darcy." Then facing him again, with a half-hearted smile, she continued, "Will, these are my parents, Thomas and Fran Bennet, and one of my younger sisters, Kitty."

Before Will could respond, Mrs. Bennet rushed towards them. "Oh, _Will_! It is so good to finally meet you. I can't believe Lizzy has been keeping you to herself!" She just as quickly turned her focus to Elizabeth. "Oh, Lizzy, he's wonderful! So tall and handsome, besides being rich! You've done very well for yourself!"

Will could see Elizabeth retreating into herself as she blushed furiously. Her mother apparently did not, however, as she continued, "I never expected it of you!"

"Good to meet you, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet interrupted, leaning past his wife to hold out his hand to the younger man.

It took a moment for Will to shift his attention to Mr. Bennet, but then he recovered quickly. Grasping the offered hand, he answered, "Indeed, sir. And Will, please."

"Certainly. And call me Tom." He then looked to his eldest child. "Are we to stand in the hall all day, Janey?"

"No, sir," she replied with a smile as she made her way to the front of the group. "We're all set up in the backyard." She continued toward the back door.

As everyone else began to move, Elizabeth spoke up. "So, where are Mary and Lydia?" She nudged her mother's elbow, encouraging her to move, and guided her with one hand while still holding Hamlet's collar with the other.

Will and Kitty's eyes met curiously, and Kitty smiled bashfully as the tall, dark and handsome man made an "after you" gesture.

Mrs. Bennet's voice was clear enough to be heard by all as they approached the back door. "Lyddie's been at the Gouldings' all day. She's such good friends with Stacy, but I think she's sweet on Nathan. I was hoping she'd get home in time to come with us, but as you can see, she didn't.

"And Mary?" Elizabeth asked in a much quieter, but still audible tone.

"Oh, that child! I don't know what to do with her! She insisted she needed to stay at home. She's working on some difficult formula, she says; called it Nonfo L something." Her voice grew louder as she stepped out the door. "Thomas! What is it Mary's working on?"

Mr. Bennet turned to face his wife, but caught Elizabeth's eye as the corner of his mouth twitched. "She called it Non-fawn LBF. She said it was quite trying."

A moment later, a single chuckle escaped Elizabeth; though Mrs. Bennet never noticed as she resumed, "That girl is worse than you two. She never goes out. All she does is study and sit at the computer. The only guy she ever sees is that football player she tutors, Jeremy something..."

Elizabeth released Hamlet's collar and patted him on his hindquarters, sending him out into the yard, and was just about to sit down on the glider when Mrs. Bennet changed course. "Lizzy! Just look at your roses!" she gushed. "They're beautiful."

"You taught me everything I know about them, Mom." She stood again, and began to walk to the back of the yard with her mother, glancing back with an apologetic look.

Mr. Bennet watched his wife and Elizabeth walk away, noting that Jane had pulled Kitty aside, and that they seemed to be deep in conversation. He looked over the young man sitting across from him. After a long moment, just enough to put Will on edge, he said, "Well, knowing my Lizzy as I do, and being adept with Google, I don't have to ask if you're responsible; and I had better not have to ask about your intentions..."

Will listened intently and nodded as the elder man spoke. He'd never been so nervous about making a good impression.

"So, how 'bout those Phils?" Mr. Bennet continued, startling Will with his sudden grin.

"Well... they are in first place, but not by much; and you never know with a Philadelphia team. I can't really tell you much more though. Now, if you'd asked about the Flyers..." He smirked a little.

A couple minutes later, Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet returned. Elizabeth sat next to Will on the glider, folding her hands in her lap, while Mrs. Bennet took a chair by her husband. Elizabeth looked up at Will. "Mom loves gardening, and you already know that Jane's the one that took after her there; but I did get my love of roses from her." She smiled at her mother, hoping she would take the cue and keep the discussion to "safe" topics for a while.

This time, she was successful, and the effort was further aided when Jane brought over a phalaenopsis to show her mother and to get advice for its care. This allowed the others time to converse as well.

When Elizabeth excused herself to get the steaks, Will offered to start up the grill, and she accepted with a smile. As she walked into the house, she was not surprised to notice she was joined by her mother.

"Oh, Lizzy. He's wonderful. If I was twenty years younger and not married to your father, I'd be all over him! You must do whatever's necessary to secure him," she gushed.

While frustrated with her mother's comments, she was grateful that somehow her mother had managed to restrain herself and had not spoken such in front of Will. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth turned to face her. "Mom, I have no intention of 'securing' Will. I have only known him a little over a month, and as much as I like him, I am in no way ready to marry the man! I have a very good job, and can take care of myself; marriage is a choice and not a necessity, and we are nowhere near making such a decision."

"Why can you not be sensible, Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "You'll never get another chance like this again. I looked him up on the internet. Do you know how much he's worth? He's the chance of a lifetime! And you have the bonus of his good looks. You'll make me beautiful grandbabies!"

"Mother!" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and gritted her teeth. "I am not marrying Will, or anyone, anytime soon! I have not researched him. If our relationship does progress, it will be because we love each other, and not for a fat bank account." She turned her back on her mother as she uncovered the Pyrex dish of steaks on the counter. Balling up the plastic wrap tightly in her fist, she bit her lip. Then picking up the dish, she faced her mother once again. With fire in her eyes, she gritted out, "This conversation is over."

She marched past a gaping Mrs. Bennet and threw the plastic wrap in the trash can just before stepping out the back door.

Will couldn't help notice her expression as she walked toward him. Taking the dish and setting it on the grill's shelf, he reached to take her hand. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she seethed, pulling back her hands to avoid his. She paced a couple small circles in front of him. "That woman infuriates me sometimes!" Taking a few deep breaths, she stepped toward him. "Let's get these steaks on the fire."

Mr. Bennet approached them as Will placed the last steak on the grill and closed the lid. He held open his arms, and Elizabeth fell into them immediately. "She's at it again," he grumbled, just above a whisper. He felt her nod against his chest, and tried to soothe her. "It'll be all right, Lizzybee," he said, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Daddy," she whispered. A minute later, without looking at Will, she left to help Jane get the rest of the food and set the table.

Mr. Bennet was touched by the look of concern on Will's face as they watched Elizabeth walk away. "She'll be fine," he said. "I've never known anyone as resilient as my Lizzy."

She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, grumbling about the general ingratitude of her children while Jane worked at the counter and Kitty took plates and flatware out to the table on the patio. "What can I do, sis?" Elizabeth asked.

Soon thereafter, the table set and food served, everyone sat down to eat. Conversation was stilted, so Jane asked Kitty. "How's your summer class going?"

Pleased to finally have a share of the attention, she began speaking eagerly. "It's wonderful. I wish I could be an artist without having to hold a day job! We are getting to try so many things. I've learned a lot about composition, and just this last week, it was so cool. We had a nude male model, and let me tell you..." She stopped herself suddenly and blushed. Looking at her plate, a moment later, a small, "Sorry," was heard.

As she sat next to her, Jane patted her hand. "It's okay, Kitty," she said softly. "I enjoyed art too, though I had better luck with graphic design. Have you done much with that?"

Kitty bit her lip and looked up at her eldest sister gratefully. "I have a class in the fall. For now I'm just playing with the copy of Photoshop that Chris installed for me."

It was Jane's turn to drop her head. She knew all too well what was coming next.

"Now, there was an excellent young man!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "I do not understand how you could let him go, Jane! He was always so nice and polite; and he had an excellent job. Oh, if you had only married him, I'd likely be a grandmother by now!"

"Mom!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What, Lizzy? I always had such high expectations for Jane with her beauty. I can't believe she threw away a good young man like Chris; not unless she could get a catch like Will here!"

"Mother!" A suddenly standing Jane startled everyone. "Chris and I _both_ decided we couldn't make it together. We have moved on. It's over and the subject is dead. I will not let you go on like this. If you cannot accept that Lizzy and I are adults and will live our own lives, I will have to insist you leave my house!"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "We love you, Mom, but enough is enough." Jane then looked at all the faces staring up at her, and in her normal, calm voice, asked, "Is everyone ready for dessert? I'll be right back." A moment later she slipped inside the kitchen door.

Elizabeth was the first to recover. "Jane found this great recipe for Peach Crumble. It's totally compliant with your diet, Dad, and it sounds delicious."

"It does," agreed Will. "I love peaches."

"Me too," chimed in Kitty, smiling at Will before she caught herself. Her cheeks flushed a little as she quickly turned away from him. "Maybe I should go see if Jane needs help with the plates." She got up and walked quickly into the house.

Just as quickly, Elizabeth asked, "So, Mom, how's Aunt Harriet? Did she come for the Fourth?"

Mr. Bennet almost scowled at his daughter, for Mrs. Bennet began to speak of her sister, including every one of her latest issues and ailments. Elizabeth shrugged; it beat some of the alternatives.

Mrs. Bennet continued her monologue, even as Jane and Kitty returned with dessert. Her only interruption came as Jane's phone began playing _Wish You Were Here_.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Jane said suddenly, grateful that her parents likely didn't recognize Incubus. "Jane Bennet," she answered as she slipped away from the table.

Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other, both intrigued by how she answered, fairly certain who was on the other end of the line.

When Mrs. Bennet finally paused, Mr. Bennet chose to take up the conversation, asking Will about his interests in literature, a topic that managed to keep the interest of everyone but Mrs. Bennet until it was time for them to depart.

After they left, Will insisted on staying and helping to clean up, even though Elizabeth and Jane assured him it was not necessary. With three of them, things went quickly, and when they were done, Jane fought to conceal a big yawn. "It's been a long day," she said finally, "I think I'll turn in."

Goodnights were exchanged, and she went upstairs, leaving Will, Elizabeth and Hamlet in the kitchen.

"I suppose I should get going too," Will gravely suggested.

"No, wait." Elizabeth blurted. She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head against his chest. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"Missed me?" He smirked.

"Well, it's not like any of us were being ourselves in the last few hours. I just want to be with you."

"Nothing would please me more, sweetheart," he said. "Should we go sit in the den or something?"

She shook her head no, and unsuccessfully fought her own yawn.

"What then?" he asked quietly.

Elizabeth pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes. She then slid her hand into his and said, "Come."


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks to everyone for keeping up with me here! I've also updated links on debraanne dot net. I once again owe huge thanks to my dear friends and helpers, Ashley, Amy, Linnea, Julie, Susan, Sophie, Juliet, Betsy and Mary!_

_Oh, and there's a little bit of lovin' in this chapter, but it's completely Teen rated. I'm almost wondering if I should go back to 28 and see if I can't pare it down just a little more and set my rating back down... Don't know yet... hmmm..._

**Chapter 31**

Elizabeth woke to an unfamiliar beeping sound, like a cell phone alarm, but not hers. When the heavy arm securing her waist abandoned her, she was instantly alert. Even as the noise stopped, it took her a moment to comprehend the situation. "Will?"

"Morning, hon." He wrapped his arm around her again and kissed her ear. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed. You brought me up here, then I think you fell asleep the instant you touched the bed. I just couldn't leave you."

"No, I'm glad you stayed." She squirmed and rolled over so she faced Will, though she rested her head against his shoulder without ever meeting his eyes. "I needed you... I needed to feel your touch. I didn't mean to crash. I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." he whispered. "I watched you all evening, so I wasn't surprised that you were so exhausted. But when I saw you all curled up here, all I wanted was to hold you... In fact, I don't think I was awake much longer." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Will." She snuggled closer and ran her hand along his torso as she kissed his chest.

"I love you too," he answered, sliding his fingers down her back. At her waist, he changed course, slipping his hand under her shirt and up her stomach.

When Elizabeth felt Will's hand cup her breast, she bit her lip, but the opportunity to tease him was just too much. "What happened to my bra?" she asked.

Will froze. After what felt like a long silence, he answered, "I, uh... I couldn't imagine it would be comfortable to sleep with it on... so... I took it off." He blushed.

"But I'm wearing a shirt. How'd you manage to get it off me?"

"It was tricky," was his quiet reply.

Elizabeth began to giggle. "An uncommon talent, Mr. Darcy." She then began kissing his neck and allowed her hands to begin exploring his body again.

"Minx," he growled, and began giving serious attention to her erogenous zones.

She tried to reciprocate the best she could, though his able hands and mouth demanded her attention. She had been lying back with her eyes closed, her limbs feeling like jelly, when she found the strength to reach for him. She pulled with all her strength, though she didn't seem to have much, and when he didn't give in, her eyes popped open. "Dear God, Will. Please tell me you have a condom!"

Will smiled at her, devouring the look of desperation on her face. "You are in luck, milady. I do have one." He quickly recovered it, and as the few remaining scraps of clothing were discarded by both, he put it on, ready to appease Elizabeth's needs.

He was attentive and loving, and when their desires were sated, they lay side by side with their hands intertwined. Neither spoke for a minute or two, until Will freed one hand and slid his fingers along Elizabeth's temple and through her hair. "As wonderful as it is making love with you, my dear. I can honestly say the best part of the last two mornings was waking up with the real you in my arms, instead of an empty bed and fleeting dreams." He raised himself and kissed her temple, and noticed her alarm clock. "Oh no! I've got to go home now if I'm going to make the train!"

Elizabeth turned and looked at the clock. "Oh wow. You are cutting it close." She immediately slid out of bed and grabbed a big black Firefox T-shirt that hung on her bathroom door. Pulling it over her head, she said, "Get dressed. I'll get you some coffee." She went back to Will and quickly kissed him on the cheek as she tried to get to the door, nearly tripping over Hamlet – as though one could trip over a dog whose back was almost three feet from the ground. "Come on Ham-Hock," she grumbled.

Will dressed quickly, and when he descended the stairs, he was met by Elizabeth with a travel mug of coffee and a banana. "Liz, you're the best," he said as he tried to pull her into his arms rather than take what she held.

She kissed his cheek and pushed him away. "Get going, and I'll see you in 90 minutes." She held up the cup and fruit, and as he took them, she added. "I love you, Will. Make the train, and we'll talk then."

"I love you too, my Liz," he said, and kissed her on the forehead before rushing out the front door.

As Elizabeth watched Will walking toward her on the train, she could see no indication that this morning was different from any typical Monday. His appearance was impeccable, and he wore that old serious mien, at least until his eyes met hers.

He greeted Charlie and Jane, then sat beside Elizabeth, grasping her hand immediately. They all chatted for a few minutes, before the other couple seemed to prefer a private discourse. Will wasn't about to complain, as he was more interested in Elizabeth than the others.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two as both looked at their joined hands, trying to think of a topic of conversation that was safe for so public a venue. Finally, Elizabeth spoke. "It's not fair, is it? I spent the last week getting to know your delightful sister, then I turn around and subject you to my parents." She sighed. "I'm sorry about... well, everything my mother said."

Will smirked. "It's okay. I had an idea of what to expect, even if I had thought you were exaggerating. It took me a little time to figure you out though. I hadn't expected you to seem so different..."

"Defense mechanism, I suppose. I don't even think about it, really," she said absently. "Keep her occupied, and never let her see the real me. Under normal circumstances, she'd find too much to criticize, but if she'd caught a look between us or seen us holding hands, she'd have been a lot worse with her pronouncements over our future. That's why Mary didn't come."

"I caught that there was some sort of code in her message..." He looked to her for an explanation.

Elizabeth laughed. "Mary is always perceived as the serious Bennet sister. She applies herself assiduously to everything she does, and has really excelled in math and science. What very few people recognize is her unique sense of humor.

"She convinced Mom she was working on something, but the name she gave it, 'Non-fawn LBF,' was meant to tell me she didn't want to be subjected to Mom's fawning over you, Lizzy's boyfriend." She grinned proudly.

"I see." Will nodded his head. "So, you really knew just what to expect."

Elizabeth nodded. "She's been the same since Jane started dating." She glanced at Jane and Charlie, to see if they'd heard her last statement, but they seemed engrossed in their conversation, so she continued. "When Jane was 15, Mom caught her holding hands with Timmy Watkins... It was bad." She shook her head. "It may be hard to believe, but things could have been worse last night. Anyhow, I'd rather think about other parts of the weekend."

Will smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

They spent the short remainder of their commute thinking of more private topics and sharing secret smiles as their hands remained firmly joined.

Soon enough, each of them was ensconced in their own office, attending their business and solving problems only they could. Midmorning, during a brief moment of calm, Will logged into Instant Messenger.

WillJDar: After spending so much of the weekend together, its amazing how much I long to see you.  
>WillJDar: Can we try for lunch?<p>

It was a couple minutes before Elizabeth answered, but he wasn't surprised.

Lizzy1011: Luv 2 try. Do you have a window  
>WillJDar: Probably 1-ish<br>Lizzy1011: call me then, we'll see  
>WillJDar: ok<br>WillJDar: Should have asked before. How about dinner?  
>Lizzy1011: No can do<br>Lizzy1011: Going to my friend Charlotte's  
>Lizzy1011: She's cooking then I'm helping with her website<br>WillJDar: oh :-(  
>Lizzy1011: Yul b fine<br>Lizzy1011: I'll call you when I get home – k?  
>WillJDar: u better<br>WillJDar: I should get back 2 work  
>WillJDar: I'll call at lunch<br>Lizzy1011: me 2 Luv ya  
>WillJDar: Love you 2<p>

As expected, it was nearly one when Will called Elizabeth about lunch. Unfortunately, she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the Investment Center, working on a fund manager's computer. Both seemed to know that by the time she finished, he would be in a meeting. Disappointed, they each whispered a quick "I love you," and tried their best to look forward to their evening train ride.

A few hours later, as he was heading for the train, Will spied Elizabeth walking across the concourse of Suburban Station and waited for her by the top of the escalator. He smiled when she noticed him. "You are a sight for sore eyes, my love," he said when she was close enough to hear him without raising his voice.

"I could say the same about you," she replied as they stepped on the escalator together to go down to the platform. "It's been a long day."

"Mine too." He sighed.

Fortunately the train was on time, and they found a seat together in the last car. They settled in, and in no time, their fingers were laced together.

"Do you have plans for Thursday?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"No, why?" She looked up at him as her eyes glimmered with curiosity.

"Les Misérables is playing at the Walnut Street Theatre. I had given a set of tickets to one of my executives, as she's a big fan of the show. She gave them back to me this afternoon because she has to go out of town for a family emergency. I thought you might want to see it."

"Jane and I saw it a few years ago at the Academy. I think I'd enjoy seeing it again. Of course, Jane was the one who went nuts over it." The corner of her lip rose in a bit of a smirk.

"Do you think she'd like to go? I have four tickets."

The grin broke fully on her face. "Let me ask her." She pulled out her phone. "Oh, what about the fourth?"

"What are the odds Charlie's with her right now?" Will teased.

"Likely." She tried to call Jane's phone, but it wouldn't go through. Service was always iffy until they passed Overbrook. "I'll have to try her in a few," she grumbled, resting her head on Will's arm. "I hope your associate's emergency isn't too bad," she added quietly.

"It's too early to tell, but I hope so too." He raised their hands a little, watching as he traced his fingers with his.

They didn't speak for a while, and a few minutes later, Elizabeth tried Jane again.

"Will has four tickets to see Les Mis on Thursday, and we were wondering if you want to go."

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'd love to go!"

"I don't think I even need to tell Will!" Elizabeth laughed.

"But four? Who else is going?"

"We were thinking Charlie, but it's really up to you."

She could hear Jane and Charlie talking for a minute before Jane responded. "He's in. Thank Will for us."

"Okay," Elizabeth laughed. "But then you can thank him tomorrow."

"And we will. We're in the third car, by the way."

"I'll come find you at Malvern."

Elizabeth ended the call and put away her phone before resting her head on Will once again. "They say thanks."

"I gathered as much."

They talked of little more until Will got off at Paoli. Elizabeth leaned back and closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to run after him, begging him not to leave her. But there was more to life than Will Darcy, and she had neglected her friend long enough.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't move forward to find Jane until they stopped at Exton.

Jane was still so excited about the prospect of seeing the show, and that was all she wanted to talk about until they got home.

By that point, Elizabeth was almost tempted to just drop her sister and leave, but she did decide to go in long enough to let out Hamlet and play with him for a few minutes before departing for her friend's.

Charlotte certainly made a point of teasing Elizabeth, scarcely allowing her in the door before she began complaining of abandonment and being forced to hang out with Jane.

Once they teasingly made their peace, they sat down to what Elizabeth thought an overly formal dinner of Lobster cake and medallions of beef. Afterwards, they set to work designing a website for Charlotte's catering business.

Tired, Elizabeth returned home about 9:30 and wasted no time calling Will. They had little to discuss, but spent nearly an hour talking. When her yawns became uncontrollable, however, Will told her he loved her and said goodnight.

She quickly checked her email and brushed her teeth, then climbed into bed. As tired as she was, it annoyed her that she couldn't seem to get comfortable. She tossed and turned for several minutes, refusing to admit her problem could be missing Will.

Finally, still denying a reason, she pulled her other pillow to her chest and buried her face in it, breathing in traces of Will's scent as she drifted easily to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and to my wonderful friends and support team, Ashley, Julie, Amy, Linnea, Mary, Juliet, Susan, Sophie and Betsy. Oh, and I've also added some more links on debraanne dot net._

**Chapter 32**

Will grumbled at his alarm clock, not wanting to wake from his dreams of Elizabeth. Without opening his eyes, he knew that the form in his arms was too soft, and it only smelled faintly of her. He sighed and took one last deep breath from the pillow before he released it and rolled over to turn off the alarm.

He came to terms with reality quickly, and set about his morning routine, making certain he would arrive at Paoli Station on time; missing their train was not an option.

As he boarded, Will was surprised to find that the feeling that flooded him upon seeing Elizabeth was relief. He made his way to her as quickly as possible, promptly stowed his attaché and sat down, grasping her hand before he even spoke. "Good morning, my love," he whispered.

With the kind of smile seemingly reserved only for him, she met his eye. "Morning, Will."

He had to fight the urge to tell her how much he had wished they'd spent the night together; probably for the best, as Jane and Charlie turned to face them.

They both thanked Will for the invitation to the show, and were eager to discuss other plans for the night. Charlie offered to buy dinner at Morimoto, which was an easy walk from the theatre, and Will offered to drive.

When Jane and Charlie turned away again, Will was quick to try amending the plans as they applied to him and Elizabeth.

"I can't ask you out tonight. I've had this dinner meeting that's been on the calendar for several weeks. Is there any chance you're free tomorrow night?" When Elizabeth nodded, he leaned in closer and dropped his voice. "It would be perfect if you'd spend the night. Then you could drive in with me on Thursday."

Elizabeth blushed and it was a long moment before she could respond. In a whisper, with her mouth close to his ear, she said, "But then Charlie would know..."

Will looked at her, surprised, then turned, pointedly looking from Charlie to Jane and back to Charlie before whispering, "You don't think he knows?" As more color suffused her cheeks, he leaned closer and quickly kissed her temple. "He at least suspects, but what does it matter? We're both adults, and we're building a solid, loving relationship. I realize all this is new to you, but there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I suppose," she replied, looking at their hands and refusing to make eye contact.

Will turned his head so his mouth was practically on her ear, and squeezing her hand, he spoke in the quietest, but surest of tones. "I am completely in love with you, Elizabeth. I want you to spend the night with me because I want to be with you all the time. I won't lie; I want to make love with you... desperately." He paused briefly and took a deep breath. "But more than that, I want to hold you while we sleep and wake up with you, not a pillow, in my arms."

Elizabeth's cheeks were very red, but she couldn't hold back a small grin. "I'll think about it."

Will smiled. "Good. I'd also very much like your company while driving in. Last time we did this, I didn't see you until after work."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I missed you that day..." She finally looked up and into his eyes. "I love you, Will; and I promise I'll consider it."

Soon the train was pulling into Suburban Station, and once they were off the train, the guys took off in one direction and the sisters in another.

Will and Elizabeth each spent the morning working diligently at their jobs, and gladly, they managed to coordinate lunch together at Pietro's.

As they waited for their pizza, their fingers intertwined, and Will told Elizabeth about the email he'd received from Georgiana that morning. They continued discussing his sister while they ate, and all too soon, they found themselves walking hand in hand back down Walnut Street.

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor of the computer room a couple hours later when the receptionist called her.

"Lizzy, you have a package here that was just delivered by courier. I thought it might be important."

"Thanks," she answered. "I'll be up as soon as I can."

Ten minutes later, she was walking briskly back toward her office, carrying a large envelope so the prominent "DI" logo didn't show. Once she reached her destination, she closed the door behind her and began opening the envelope before she even sat down.

On top was a note, handwritten on Darcy, Inc. letterhead.

**My Liz,**

**A friend of mine, Mike Curtis, is an editor at _Philadelphia Magazine_, and sent these over. I've only taken a couple copies of the photo. You can keep whatever you like, and he has offered to send whatever else we want.**

**Love,  
>Will<strong>

Next, there was the August issue of the magazine. She wasn't sure when new ones hit the newsstands, but she knew she hadn't seen this one.

Elizabeth flipped it open to where a Post-It had been stuck. There were several pictures from the Prince Gala, and her eyes were immediately drawn to one in particular. In the foreground was a couple dancing and smiling at the camera. Behind them, she instantly recognized Will and herself. Even though the caption only identified the other couple, they were clearly identifiable.

Behind the magazine were two manila folders. She opened the first to find several pictures of Georgiana, Ryan, Will and herself from the event; mostly of them talking to others, and in every one with Will and her, they were holding hands.

When she opened the second folder, her jaw dropped. She knew in an instant what Will had meant by the photo. Perfectly centered and completely in focus were Will and she, dancing. Will held her close within his arms, and their gazes were locked with one another. Their small smiles would tell anyone who saw it just how much in love they were. Her eyes felt damp. It was true what they say, "A picture is worth a thousand words."

Elizabeth could do nothing but look at the picture for a couple of minutes, not wanting to touch and damage the photo, yet almost compelled to run her finger along Will's sleeve.

She sighed. "I love you, Will," she whispered, then closed the folder and put everything back in the envelope. After she slipped it into her laptop bag, she turned to her computer and jotted off a note to Will:

**From: ebennet_*_cblinvestments. com  
>To: fdarcy<em>*<em>darcyinc. com  
>Subject: Photos<strong>

**Thanks for sending the magazine and pics. I really enjoyed looking through them. _The photo_ is amazing.**

**Please thank your friend for me as well, and call me tonight.**

**Love,  
>Liz<strong>

She clicked the send button and gazed toward her Outlook Inbox as it faded out of focus.

A minute or two later, she collected herself and came back to the present. She read her new mail, then stood. With a quick glance back at her bag, she returned to the computer room and her server.

* * * * *

Elizabeth missed Will dreadfully on the train that evening. She tried reading, but when she started the same page for the fourth time, she knew the book would never hold her attention. Leaning her head against the window, she let her mind wander, first to Will, but that wouldn't do. She tried to push him away; she had to find something else.

A few minutes later, she found success in thinking of another tall, dark gentleman, Frederick.

* * * * *

At home, she made a light dinner for herself and Jane. After they ate and did the dishes, Elizabeth begged off watching TV with her sister and went upstairs to her room, followed happily by Hamlet.

She sat at her workstation and pulled up Trillian and was pleased to see her friend, Julia, online.

lizzy1011: Kinda late, isn't it?  
>julrcog: only a bit<br>julrcog: I wanted to finish this chapter and get it off to my beta  
>lizzy1011: Ooh! Looking forward to it<br>lizzy1011: do you think you'll have time to beta something for me in the next couple of days?  
>julrcog: 4u? sure<br>julrcog: u havent sent me anything in ages  
>lizzy1011: cool! Yeah, been distracted by RL lately<br>julrcog: things going well with the new bf then  
>lizzy1011: *nods* very well<br>lizzy1011: but he's working tonight and I got to thinking about my story on the train home  
>lizzy1011: I know the next phase and will try to get it written tonight<br>julrcog: sounds good. I'd best get to bed.  
>julrcog: send it and I'll give it priority<br>lizzy1011: Thanx nite  
>julrcog: nite<p>

Elizabeth then checked her messages and opened Word to begin a new chapter.

Her next few hours were consumed by her writing. Her only break came when Hamlet asked to be let out. She saved her file to her flash drive, then took him downstairs. While he ran around the backyard, she made a cup of tea and talked to Jane.

When she returned to her room, she got ready for bed, then placed her Blackberry on the nightstand. She'd really expected Will to call by now, and felt a little sad, knowing he must be busy. With a sigh, she grabbed her flash drive and laptop and settled herself comfortably on her bed.

About twenty minutes later, her phone finally ran. "Hi Will," she answered.

"Hi love," was his immediate reply, followed by a moment of silence. "How's your night been?"

"Quiet," she answered. "I'm just sitting in bed, writing."

"Writing?" he asked.

_Oops!_ "Yeah, I write a little bit of light fiction for an online group. I'm not very good, but it's fun."

"You'll have to show me sometime." His voice was warm.

She blushed. "Maybe someday... How was dinner?"

"Productive; though I can think of many ways I'd have preferred to spend the evening."

They talked for a good forty-five minutes, and just before hanging up, Elizabeth said, "Oh! Will?"

"Yes, my love?"

Elizabeth looked at his pillow as she stroked it endearingly. "I was thinking... I will stay with you tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and to my wonderful friends and support team, Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan.  
><em>

**Chapter 33**

To the surprise of neither, Will and Elizabeth each woke hugging the other's pillow, and after the initial disappointment, both smiled, knowing tomorrow morning would be different.

After checking her email, Elizabeth stowed her notebook computer in her backpack and moved over the contents of her smaller computer bag. She then added a pair of slacks, a blouse, a swimsuit and a few other necessities for her night away from home.

There was an inexplicable spring in her step as she got ready for work, and she found herself prepared to walk out the door a full ten minutes earlier than usual. It was probably for the best, she decided, as she took Hamlet out back to play for a while.

A short time later, Elizabeth kissed her dog on top of his head as he tried to block her passage to the front door. "You be good for Janey tonight, you lug." She tousled his ears and slipped past, setting the alarm and locking the front door as she left the house.

From the moment she climbed into the passenger seat of Jane's Mini, Elizabeth realized her anxiety, and she could only believe it was because of her plans for the night. Until she saw Will walking toward her on the train, she struggled to appear her usual, calm, happy self.

Will had scarcely sat beside her when she gripped his hand rather firmly.

"You okay?" he asked with great concern, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine," she tried to reassure him. "Just mixed feelings about tonight."

Will fought the urge to frown. "You don't have to come over," he whispered.

Elizabeth looked up and met his eyes. "That's not an option. I want to." She took a breath without breaking their gaze. "I am eager for it, to tell you the truth... This is just so new..." A pink tinge suffused her cheeks.

Will relaxed and smiled, then raised her hand as if studying her fingers. "I don't know exactly what to say, Liz; but I love you, and will do whatever I can to make you happy."

She smiled, almost shyly. "I know."

They held hands and talked of the day's news and current topics until they parted ways at Suburban Station.

Elizabeth walked toward her building so briskly that despite her longer legs, Jane had trouble keeping up.

"What's the hurry, sis?" Jane finally asked.

"I guess nothing really." Elizabeth tried to slow her pace a little. "I just have something I'm nearly done with, and I want to tie a big red ribbon on it and send it off."

Jane giggled. "You have such a way with saying things, Lizzy. I swear you should write."

Elizabeth smiled as she shook her head. "Me? Nah, I'll leave that creativity to you, Miss Marketing."

Jane grinned, and both sisters were still laughing as they exited the elevator a few minutes later.

Once in her office, Elizabeth checked her voice mail and email. Certain there were no pressing issues, she inserted her flash drive in the USB port, and pulled up the chapter she had written last night. She read through it once more, making a few minor edits before sending it off to her beta.

When she was done, she slipped her flash drive back into her jeans pocket and turned her focus to her databases.

Over the next few hours, Elizabeth fielded only a couple of support calls, and of course, an email from Will, so she was pleasantly surprised to notice it was 12:15. With luck, Will would call soon and ask her to lunch.

She was still sitting there a few minutes later, lost in reverie, when her desk phone rang. "Shit!" she exclaimed within a quiet sigh.

She glanced at the display. _Conference Room 2, hmmm…_ "This is Lizzy, what's up?" She tried to sound cheerful.

"Lizzy, we need your help!" Jane sounded frantic. "David wants to make some drastic changes to the website. Some just don't make sense to me, and it seems like a lot of work for very little gain… We need your expert opinion."

"Okay." Elizabeth fought to keep her voice even. "I'll be there in a few."

"We have lunch, if that helps," Jane added as a quiet afterthought.

"Thanks, sis. I'll be right down."

Elizabeth hung up the receiver, then crossed her arms on the desk. Dropping her head to rest upon them, she resigned herself to her fate. _Well, at least I'll have him to myself tonight._

Sitting up straight, she grabbed her Blackberry and sent a text message to Will, then got up and began walking to the far corner of the CBL offices to discuss web design.

* * * * *

Unlike her morning, Elizabeth's afternoon seemed long and tedious. She was very happy to reach a good stopping point just about 4:45, and promptly called Jane as she began tidying her desk.

Soon the sisters were walking to Suburban Station, enjoying an easy chat. Their happy expressions, however, could not compare to their own countenances just a few minutes later as they spied a certain pair of tall, handsome gentlemen standing together, talking, on the platform.

"You look tired," Will commented immediately upon Elizabeth's arrival at his side. He nodded to Jane and pulled Elizabeth aside.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she replied. "Just a busy afternoon." Scooting closer, she added, "Nothing dinner, a hot tub and the company of a charming gentleman can't fix."

"Charming? I thought you were going home with me, not Charlie." Will tried to seem disappointed.

"You can be very charming when you want to be, Will." Elizabeth almost purred.

He answered in little more than a whisper. "Only for you…" He suddenly turned away from her, and while only a little louder, his voice was suddenly sharper. "Damn it, Elizabeth!"

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can we talk about Intel's newest processor or IBM servers or something?"

Elizabeth could feel his frustration, but still grinned up at him challengingly. "We could, but I enjoy talking tech…" Her voice dropped. "Very much."

When he emitted a small gasp, she continued, "Perhaps the stock market might be a safer topic. The Dow closed down almost 237 today."

So it was, they discussed safer topics during their ride to Paoli.

As the couple walked to the door, Elizabeth felt her sister grab her hand. "Don't worry about Hammie, I won't fill him up with table food. Have a good time tonight."

"Thanks, Jane," she answered, with no time to say anything more.

Once they disembarked the train, their moods seemed to shift once again. As if by unspoken agreement, they walked slowly to Will's car, holding hands, of course. Any other evening, they would have been like all the other commuters, trying to get out of the parking lot as quickly as possible. This way, however, by the time they reached his Audi, there was no one around.

Elizabeth was surprised, though far from disappointed, when it seemed as though in one fluid movement, Will set down his attaché, placed Elizabeth's backpack beside it, and pressed Elizabeth against the car door. "You are a wicked woman, teasing me like you did earlier. You shall have to pay, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth looked up meekly, her eyes wide. "I shall accept my penance, sir," she whispered. If only she could have kept the corner of her mouth from turning up.

A heartbeat later, his lips were crushing hers in a searing kiss. "You undo me, Liz," he somehow murmured.

After a minute or so, Will forced himself to pull back. "I expect you to be on your best behavior when we get home." He opened the back door and picked up their bags. "Maggie most certainly has dinner ready, and whether she's there or not, I will not have her disappointed."

Elizabeth slid into the passenger seat, then just before he closed her door, her teasing eyes met his and she replied, "I can behave if you can."


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. As always, to the group that spoils me so: Ashley, Linnea, Amy, Betsy, Julie, Sophie, Juliet, Susan and Mary, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

**Chapter 34**

Elizabeth woke Thursday morning as the first rays of sun were just filtering into the room; his room. Though she couldn't say what had awakened her, her mind was alert, and she knew the likelihood of finding sleep again was slim. That was all right though; she was perfectly content as she was.

She smiled to herself, aware of Will's arm wrapped around her waist and the soft, even breaths that seemed to brush her neck. Her mind began to wander after a minute or two, recalling the evening before.

She could almost still smell the delightful aromas that had met them as they entered the house; as the smells suggested, the meal had been delicious. The conversation had also been stimulating as she found several interests in common with Maggie.

After the meal, with the intent of relaxing in the hot tub, Will had taken Elizabeth upstairs to change. The only problem with that plan - although neither really considered it a problem - was that as clothes came off, other activities came to mind, and it was some time before swimsuits were donned.

They did eventually make their way out back, and after a game of ball with Hershey, Will and Elizabeth enjoyed a long, warm soak.

She closed her eyes again, unaware of the dreamy grin on her face. Her mind wandered no more, recalling in detail Will's kisses, his touch, and how wonderful everything had felt as they made love late last night. Before she could try to stop it, a forcible shiver ran through her body.

Will's arm moved suddenly, and just as quickly he was sitting up.

Elizabeth instantly felt the heat of blood rushing to her face. She knew she was responsible for waking him so, but she forced herself to open her eyes and smile at him. "Hi," she drawled quietly.

There was little else he could do but chuckle. "Good morning, love." He brushed her hair back from her cheek. "You've been awake."

She nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you though."

"I'm not complaining." He smiled, then lowering himself to his elbow and turning her to face him, he leaned forward and kissed her temple. His serious mien returned. "Whatever made you tremble so?"

"It just happened…" she blurted quickly. She took a small breath, trying to calm herself. When she resumed, her voice was softer, and each word came slower. "I was thinking about… last night." She lowered her eyes.

A wolfish smile appeared on his face, and a moment later, he kissed her cheek. "Hmmm…" Then with a kiss below her ear, he growled, "And here I am thinking about this morning."

Her body quivered again of its own volition.

Will raised himself enough to look at her. "My goodness," he responded with a short, mirthless chuckle before he slid his hand down her stomach.

It didn't take long for them to develop a need for one another, nor to sate it, their physical actions transcending the emotional. They loved with their entire beings.

As they relaxed afterwards, she felt Will's hand slide down her back, and whispered, "That was amazing..."

"You were amazing, my love," he responded. "I've never..." He paused and collected his thoughts a moment. "I've never known anything like loving you, Liz."

She didn't answer, though he was pretty sure she had not fallen asleep, so they both lay together silently... until Will's alarm clock brought them back to the real world.

"So much for our little sojourn..." Elizabeth sighed, and leaned to her side, sliding slowly away from the man she loved.

"Sadly, yes, my love." He reached over to turn off the offending device.

They slowly began to rise, and as soon as Will was sitting up, Hershey bounded toward the bed, his tail lashing from side to side. He was rewarded by his master rubbing his ears.

Elizabeth even turned around, ending up lying across the bed on her stomach in order to scratch his chin. "You're going to be a spoiled boy this morning, aren't you, Hershey," she teased, seeming to make the dog even happier.

Will got up and grabbed his robe. "Why don't you jump in the shower, hon. I'll take Hershey out and come back with coffee in a few minutes. Shall I tell Maggie you want anything in particular for breakfast?"

Elizabeth sat up with a start. "Maggie?"

Will nodded. "She always makes breakfast on weekdays, she'd be offended if you don't want something."

"But..." Elizabeth blushed. "Well, I realize she knows... but... What'll she think of me?"

"Maggie?" He was rather stunned by her concern, yet seeing it was very real, he walked back to the bed and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Maggie adores you. I doubt you could do anything that would cause her think ill of you, Liz."

"But, she must think..." She buried her head in Will's chest.

"Maggie's been a part of my life for nearly as long as I can remember. And while I never flaunted my past sex life in front of her, I'm sure she knows about it. Remember our first date, when I spent the night at your house?" When Elizabeth nodded, he continued. "She admonished me, telling me I'd better not be trying to mess around with you... that you were a good girl.

"Yes, Maggie knows you spent the night with me, but she also knows I love you like no one else ever before." He kissed the top of her head. "You know as well as I do, she'll be insulted if you don't let her cook breakfast for you."

"All right." Elizabeth nodded. "I have no preferences; I'll be happy with whatever she's making."

"Good." Will kissed her forehead. "I'd better get Hershey out."

* * *

><p>As Will had predicted, the morning was uneventful and breakfast was quite enjoyable. Elizabeth was certain Maggie had made enough food for ten with the Belgian waffles, sausage and eggs. They had a lovely conversation over the meal, and Elizabeth was almost sad when it was time to leave for work.<p>

The couple talked easily as they drove, and were happy to be making unusually good time. That changed, however, to no one's surprise, when they approached the Conshohocken Curve. All of their made up time was lost between there and City Line Avenue.

"I can't believe you used to do this every day," Elizabeth finally said.

"It's like so many facets of life. You get used to it. It's not until you've tried the alternative, and found it to be better, that you realize what you've been missing all along."

_Oh, and since this chapter ended up rather short after edits, maybe I'll be nice and post tomorrow. Of course, encouraging reviews never hurt... Thanks for reading!_

_*hugs*_

_Deβra Anne_


	35. Chapter 35

_When I introduced the idea of our main characters attending a performance of Les Mis, it was mostly because it was playing at the time (of the story), and it is my very favorite musical. The ambiguous Amy at the restaurant with me in Chapter 26 came to visit from Texas, and I took her to see it at the Walnut St., so some of the observations are from that experience. I had never intended for it to be a plot point, but listening to the soundtrack repeatedly for a few weeks after I had originally mentioned it (Thank goodness you can't wear out MP3's; who knows what I'd have done to my old vinyl copy by now!), made me (and a character) realize just how relevant it is. If you are unfamiliar with the music, I have YouTube links on debraanne dot net._

_Thank you to my ever patient group of friends who consistently help me though this project: Linnea, Mary, Ashley, Juliet, Amy, Sophie, Susan, Betsy and Julie. _

**Chapter 35**

At exactly 5:15, Elizabeth and Jane entered the office tower that housed the corporate offices of Darcy, Inc. They were scarcely ten feet inside the door when they heard the young guard at the desk speak up.

"Good evening, Ms. Bennet. Are you going up to Mr. Darcy's office?"

Elizabeth smiled at the young man. "Not tonight, Russ," she answered, recalling his name from one of her earlier visits. "Mr. Darcy will be meeting us down here." A broad grin spread across her face as she looked toward the elevators. "In fact, there he and Mr. Bingley are."

"You look great, Lizzy!" Charlie greeted her first, not certain he had ever seen her in dress slacks and heels.

Elizabeth thanked him politely, as she carefully watched for a look of disappointment on Jane's face – which she did not see – and the restrained jealousy so obvious on Will's. Immediately reacting, she reached for Will's hand and looked up at him endearingly. "I missed you at lunch. Long day?"

"Exceedingly," he sighed, and tried to force a small smile for her. "And very much looking forward to an evening with you." He tightened his hold on her hand.

"Good." She grinned. "We should probably get going then."

They all wished the guard a good evening and walked over to the parking garage elevators.

A few minutes later, they were crawling around City Hall in Will's Audi. "I swear we could walk faster!" Elizabeth grumbled.

Will glanced quickly at her and challenged, "In heels?"

"Easy." Elizabeth laughed. "I'd prefer my sneaks, but these aren't that bad. Nothing like those spikes my taller sister wears..." She nodded her head toward Jane with a teasing glare. "Ugh!"

Jane sat straighter. "It's not hard at all, Lizzy. Though walking that far would be a bit too much."

"Whatever you say, sis." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, eliciting chuckles from the men, who had experience enough with their sisters (and Tiffany) to realize that they would never understand women.

Fortunately, once they were on Chestnut, they began to move quicker, and all were pleased when Will cut down 8th Street to park by the Walnut Street Theatre. The gentlemen helped the ladies from the car and walked back to Morimoto.

Inside the restaurant, they were seated so promptly that Jane and Elizabeth were still taking in the décor as they were shown to a booth with color-changing seats. Without even looking at the menu, Charlie recommended the Omakase. "Do you ever watch Iron Chef America? It's almost like getting to be a judge on the show. You never know exactly what you'll be getting, but you know it will be delicious."

The others agreed to try it, as well as the Beverage Omakase, and they placed their order immediately. The waiter had only just turned away when Will's cell phone rang.

He glanced at it with a frown and, with a tense expression, answered it. "Darcy." After a few small acknowledgements to the caller, he said, "Hold on just a moment." He pressed the mute button and held the phone down in front of him. "I'm sorry to have to interrupt with business. Thankfully, this should be quick." Then turning to Charlie, he asked, "Weren't you working on the San Francisco acquisition today?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, Sandy and I sequestered ourselves for a couple of hours, poring over the numbers. It all looked good, and she emailed the info to Gail and Jim. I saw it in my inbox before I left."

"Thanks," Will answered, then unmuting the phone, he relayed the info to the caller. When he put away his phone, he sighed and shook his head. Quickly regaining his composure, he then tried to resurrect a more relaxed conversation. "So, did you all know that this is the first time Les Mis has been performed without a turntable?"

With that, they all relaxed, and conversation flowed easily throughout the meal. Afterwards, they began to walk back towards the theatre, but just as they were about to cross 8th Street, Elizabeth froze.

Standing on the opposite corner, atop an overturned Wawa milk crate, was Bible Billy. He waved his open, worn Bible in one hand and a sign that appeared to say "Support Rosings" in the other.

Jane was the first to snicker, but soon all four of them were laughing as they turned to walk to Sansom before crossing the street. Gradually they calmed, and they seemed quite their normal selves as they entered the Walnut Street Theatre. They wandered the foyer as a group, looking at the gift shop and historic photos – this was America's Oldest Theatre, after all – until the lights dimmed, telling them it was time to take their seats.

As they sat, Elizabeth and Jane were impressed. They'd never seen a show from the second row before, and were quite eager for the first act to begin.

Finally the music started. Since the venue, and hence the orchestra, was small, it wasn't as overwhelming as they had recalled from seeing the show before, but it was still exciting, and drew their attention to the stage. All of them were surprised to hear men's voices coming from behind as the prisoners were led up the aisles, instead of entering from backstage. _Well, that explained the signs stating no one would be admitted or seated during the first five minutes!_

Elizabeth and Jane, at least, were completely drawn into the performance, and by the time Fantine sang "I Dreamed a Dream," Elizabeth's head was nestled comfortably against Will's shoulder, while his arm was wrapped around her. They remained comfortably so until the much more upbeat music began for "Master of the House."

As they heard other members of the audience laughing, Elizabeth sat up, and soon joined the majority of the audience swaying and clapping along with the music. She glanced at Will, sitting still and watching the scene attentively. Finally, unable to resist, she nudged his arm with her elbow, causing him to look at her curiously before finally joining in. _Oh, Will! What am I going to do with you!_ she couldn't help thinking.

The performance built up to the rousing "One Day More," and all four were happy to stretch their legs for a few minutes during intermission.

They were standing together in the foyer, laughing over one of the clearest observations provided by second row seats. "Didn't you find all the incredibly bright, white teeth distracting?" asked Elizabeth.

"Truly," replied Will. It's hard to imagine that, after nineteen years as a galley slave of Toulon, a poor pruner of Faverolles would have any teeth at all, let alone such brilliant ones!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Only you would be able to rattle off that detail. Let me guess, you read it in French!" She had to wait for a response, but finally Will nodded his head a little, and Elizabeth laughed, turning closer to him and away from the others. "I do so love you, Will Darcy."

The couple was quite possibly risking distraction when Charlie interrupted them. "Excuse me a minute, I've got to say 'hi' to someone."

As he walked away, Elizabeth noticed the look on Jane's face. She was fighting it, but Jane couldn't hide the look of disappointment from her sister.

Elizabeth reached over and gently slid her hand down Jane's arm, trying to soothe her and draw her into a conversation with Will. With her help, Jane was just beginning to relax when Charlie returned with a tall, leggy brunette.

"Everyone, this is Jeannie Sinclair. We lived only a few houses apart growing up." He smiled at her. "Jeannie, I'd like you to meet Will Darcy and Lizzy Bennet." He then turned to Jane. "And this is Lizzy's sister, and my very good friend, Jane Bennet."

Jeannie stayed with them, as they all smiled and chatted politely for the remainder of the intermission.

When they returned to their seats for the second half, Elizabeth tried to talk to Jane and offer any support she needed, but Jane would hear none of it, smiling and talking to Charlie as though nothing was wrong (if only her sister didn't know her so well), with her hands folded in her lap.

"I really like this Enjolras," Elizabeth whispered to Jane, knowing him to be one of her sister's favorite characters.

Jane's eyes brightened a little as the music began, and she replied, "Me too."

Entwining her fingers with Will's, Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder, knowing how emotional the second act was. She was absorbed as the barricades were erected and the tension built, and as Eponine sang "On My Own," she knew she'd be crying by the end.

Suddenly, she felt Jane grasp her free hand, startling her. She turned to look at her sister, and her jaw dropped. Jane's eyes were fixed on the stage, and tears ran freely down her cheeks as she mouthed the words along with Eponine.

As the rest of the audience applauded, Jane just stared at the stage, so Elizabeth squeezed her hand, but received no response. The next scene was beginning when Jane pulled her hand away, stood up, slipped past Charlie and disappeared up the aisle.

Elizabeth and Charlie looked at each other for a moment, stunned, before she turned to Will, who was watching her, and not the show. "I have to go," she whispered, hoping he could read her lips, and keeping low, she crept past Charlie before also running to the back of the theatre.

She looked around the foyer, and an usher tipped his head, pointing to the ladies' room. Elizabeth uttered a quiet thanks, and sped across to the door. She could hear Jane's sobs as soon as she opened it, and found her sitting with her feet pulled up and her face in her arms on the cushioned bench in the corner.

"Jane?"

After a moment, Jane quietly answered without raising her head, "I'm sorry, Lizzy... I just... I just realized... I'm Eponine."

Trying to understand what Jane meant, Elizabeth sat beside her and silently placed her hand on Jane's elbow, causing Jane to look up, allowing Elizabeth to see her red eyes, tears and smeared mascara.

"I love him, Lizzy." Jane sighed. "I've done everything I can think of, hoping he'll feel the same, but tonight I just realized... He may not have found his Cosette yet, but all I'll ever be is his 'very good friend.'"

"I'm not so sure about that. I've see the way he..."

Jane cut her off. "The way he talks about other women? I think his entire department is female. The way he walked off to talk to 'Jeannie' tonight. Did you see her! Did you see his eyes!" She shook her head. "No matter how hard it is, I have to accept this, Lizzy. Please don't make it any harder."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Okay." She then pulled her sister into her arms. "You know I'll be here when you need me, sis."

With another sniffle and a big breath, Jane asked, "Even when you move in with Will and get married and have a houseful of kids?"

Unable to restrain a single chuckle, Elizabeth replied, "We're nowhere near that yet. But if and when that happens, you'll still be my dearest sister and my best friend. I'll always be here for you."

Jane relaxed a little and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Thank you, Lizzy... I love you."

"I love you too, Janey."

They sat together for a while, and when Jane was finally calmer, they tried to carefully fix her makeup and minimize the evidence of her crying. Even for a woman as beautiful as Jane, the end result was not perfect, but it would do.

Jane then took a minute to compose herself, and they walked out of the ladies' room together to see Charlie sitting in a chair near the door, and Will pacing anxiously.

As soon as he spotted them, Will was at their side. "Is everything all right?" he asked, concern strong in his voice.

Charlie was beside them nearly as fast. "Jane?" he whispered quietly.

Elizabeth gave Jane a moment, but hearing no answer, she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist and said, "Jane isn't feeling well." She looked around. "Since you're both out here, maybe we could go home?"

"Absolutely," Will nodded, a motion mimicked by Charlie. "I'm sorry, Jane," Will added, and he put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and led the ladies from the building while Charlie followed.

In the car, Elizabeth opted to sit in back with Jane, and very little was said for the duration of the trip, even after they left Charlie by his car at the Malvern train station.

When they got to Jane and Elizabeth's house, Will helped them both out of the car. Jane, for the first time, quickly kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you for everything, Will," before walking quickly toward the front door.

Will then took Elizabeth's hand and faced her, looking sadly into her eyes. "Should I go?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked up at him for a long moment before shaking her head and answering, "I'd still like you to stay, though I can't say I'll be good company." She fell against him and wrapped his arms around his waist, a movement which allowed Will to embrace her. "I know it's completely selfish, but I just want you to hold me forever."


	36. Chapter 36

_Things have been so busy lately! I'm sure I'm not alone in that respect though. I'm glad to hear that many of you enjoyed the last chapter. Despite the sadness for Jane, it is one of my very favorites. Maybe that's because of my Les Mis obsession, and the fact that I got to relive seeing that show. (I saw it again this January, at the Academy of Music, and will be going up to Boston to see it with friends next March! Yay!) I think I was also happy Will was there for Elizabeth._

_Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long ride, and I so appreciate that many of you have taken the time to review. Thanks also to the best support team ever: Susan, Sophie, Mary, Linnea, Juliet, Julie, Betsy, Ashley and Amy!  
><em>

**Chapter 36**

Elizabeth woke feeling warm and secure. How could she not with her forehead resting on Will's bare chest and his strong arms wrapped around her, his hand rubbing her back? _He's awake!_ At the moment, she didn't even realize she hadn't slept well. In fact, the comfort Will's love and body provided may have been the only reason she had found any sleep at all.

"Good morning," she murmured.

Will swept her hair back from her face and raised himself enough to kiss her temple. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I don't think so." She placed a kiss on his chest. "If you did, I don't mind," she added and snuggled closer.

She felt Will tighten his embrace and smiled to herself. This was perfection... at least for the few moments before her consciousness began to remind her of everything else. Suddenly she sighed.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm just... I'm sorry." She paused to collect her thoughts better. "I asked you to stay, then I abandoned you for Jane. And when I did come to bed, you were so patient and loving, and I had nothing to give you in return... I feel like I used you."

He shook his head. "My silly Liz." With a kiss on her hair, he continued. "I know what to expect from you, and I would have been shocked had you worried more about me than Jane last night." He kissed her again. "I wanted to be here to support you... and to be perfectly honest, because I wanted to hold you and wake up with you in my arms."

Will moved back a little and reached down, raising Elizabeth's chin so she looked at his face. "So who's being selfish now?" He grinned.

The corners of Elizabeth's lips turned up a little. "I love you, Will Darcy."

"And I never knew how much I could love someone until you came into my life, Liz."

They snuggled for a while, until some indistinct noise brought them back to reality. "I suppose I should be getting home," Will said. "Based on my experience with Georgie and Tiff, I'm sure Jane won't want me in the way if she wants to talk to you."

Elizabeth nodded; he was probably right.

They climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, then tried to tiptoe along the hall and descend the stairs quietly (a feat not easily accomplished when accompanied by a 170 lb. dog).

In the kitchen, Elizabeth poured two large mugs of coffee, noticing another had already been taken, while Will opened the back door for Hamlet. She turned and saw Will wave to someone outside.

"Jane's out there?" she asked, and when Will looked at her and nodded, she pointed to the table. "Let's sit in here. She probably wants space."

As they sat, Will asked, "Is there anything I can do for her?"

"I don't think so," she answered. "At least not yet... She was too upset to think rationally last night, and I suspect that's what she's trying to do now."

Will nodded, then turned the conversation to more mundane things until he could no longer put off his departure.

Elizabeth walked with him to the front door and kissed him goodbye before running upstairs to get ready for work herself.

After a shower and quick check of her email, she pulled Wednesday's dirty clothes from her backpack and threw them in the hamper. She then turned back and looked at the bag. _Hmmm..._ A few minutes later, she was closing the bag, which now contained a pair of shorts and a few other items just in case she should spend the night at Will's. It probably wouldn't happen, she'd most likely beg off dinner tonight and come home with Jane... but just in case...

When she reached the kitchen again, Jane was sitting at the table, eating a half grapefruit and perusing the paper. "Hey, sis, how's it going?" Elizabeth asked, trying to be a little cheerful.

"I think I'm okay," Jane replied, looking up. "I should have known better than to let myself fall in love with him. He's just what a man ought to be though, sensible, good-humored and lively. I think I was in love with him before I knew I had begun." She sighed. "I have to get over him, Lizzy."

"Are you sure that's what you want? Maybe you should talk to him."

"I've done everything shy of telling him outright, Lizzy! I can't do any more. I just have to convince myself we'll only ever be friends."

Elizabeth rested her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Well, I think he likes you more than that. But I have to admit, I'm at a loss why you two haven't figured this out before..."

"Obviously we were both wrong. I've got to get ready now, though. He'll be on the train, and I can't have him thinking last night was his fault." Jane stood up, then hugged her sister. "I'll be fine, sis. Thanks." She then walked out of the room, leaving Elizabeth a bit dazed.

The subject didn't come up again that morning, even as the train approached Malvern. Jane sat a little straighter and seemed a bit nervous, and as the train stopped, she took a deep breath, but Charlie was met with a warm smile. By all appearances, everything between them was completely normal.

Will couldn't help but notice that Jane and Charlie were all smiles and seemed to be as comfortable as ever. He looked questioningly at Elizabeth as he sat down beside her.

With a quick shrug of her shoulders, she leaned into him and whispered, "She seems to want to put it behind her... We'll see." She then began talking about other, lighter topics.

Nothing significant affected Elizabeth's workday, and she was pleased that she and Will were able to walk around Rittenhouse Square at lunch. Thus, she was rather surprised when Jane called her at 4:15.

"I'm not going home on the train tonight," she advised her younger sister.

"Okay," Elizabeth answered. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. I finally agreed to go out with Ron. I've told you he keeps asking me out."

Elizabeth stared at the phone, stunned. Trying to cover, she replied, "Okay, have a good time. If I'm not there, call me when you get home."

"'k sis. I will."

They hung up, and Elizabeth mostly shifted her focus back to her computer, though she couldn't help shaking her head from time to time, trying to understand what Jane was doing. She was still trying to figure it all out when she met Will and Charlie on the platform forty minutes later.

"Is Jane coming?" Charlie asked.

"No," Elizabeth answered, trying to decide exactly what to say. She regretted not having planned for this. "She's going out tonight."

"Oh." Charlie looked crestfallen, causing an awkward momentary silence. Fortunately his natural jovial demeanor reappeared, and he asked her if she had heard much about the new iPhone hype.

She laughed. "So far, I like my Blackberry better, but I wouldn't mind checking out one of the new ones. Still, I'm not so eager as to camp out overnight to maybe get one. The closest I've ever come to that is going to a Harry Potter party at Barnes & Noble, leading up to the midnight release..." Her cheeks flushed a little. "Of course, I did stay up reading all night."

They chatted for another minute or so until the train arrived, at which time Charlie seemed to disappear into the crowd. As it was, Elizabeth had to work to not lose Will.

Once aboard, they found seats together, albeit having to sit with a third person since all of the double seats were occupied by at least one passenger. They didn't mind much, and settled into easy conversation for the duration, which continued through to their drive to Will's house.

Upon arrival, their first observation was the absence of Maggie's Prius. Given that, they did not even make it into the house before they began kissing and pawing at one another.

Moments later, they did opt to go inside, where they were greeted eagerly by Hershey. They let him out, and found a note by the door – Maggie would be out until late, vegetable lasagna could be put in the oven for twenty minutes at any time, and there were salads in the fridge.

With that information, little time seemed to be lost in finding their way to Will's bedroom, and bed. Their actions were eager and passionate as their touches, kisses and words reinforced their love; and they remained abed talking and snuggling for some time after their desires had been sated.

Eventually they put on their swimsuits and went downstairs. Elizabeth played with Hershey for a few minutes while Will waited for the oven to preheat. Once he put in their lasagnas, he joined her and they relaxed in the hot tub while their food cooked.

They dressed and then ate in the backyard, before spending the evening relaxing comfortably. Their sole interruption was Jane's phone call, but since she was home, claimed to have enjoyed herself and relayed that Hamlet had been fed and was content, it was a welcome one.

A little after 10:30, they returned to Will's room - where their lovemaking was less urgent, but no less passionate than earlier - and soon they fell asleep, wrapped securely in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. We get a slight twist here today, and I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I owe huge thanks to the best friends an author can have, Linnea, Juliet, Mary, Ashley, Sophie, Julie, Susan and Betsy! They are the best!_

**Chapter 37**

Saturday morning proved a perfect opportunity for two habitually early risers to "sleep in." True, each had spent a few minutes in the bathroom, and Will had let out Hershey, but they did not officially leave the bed until nearly ten.

As soon as she was dressed, Elizabeth grabbed her phone and noticed she'd missed a text message from Jane:

_Running errands and some shopping. Thinking of working in yard this pm. Like your help but ok if ur busy. –J_

She smiled and relayed the message to Will.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"You know how I feel about yard work, but it is my responsibility too. I probably should."

"Okay. You think 2, 2:30 should be all right?"

"Sounds good." She grinned.

They were met by Hershey at the foot of the stairs, but saw no sign of Maggie, even as they entered the kitchen. There was certainly evidence of her presence though. The table was set for two, with a basket of apple spice muffins and a carafe of hot coffee.

"You do live a charmed life," Elizabeth teased.

"I used to think I was just lucky," Will answered, "but now that I can share all this with you, I'll agree with your assessment."

They sat and ate muffins – occasionally feeding each other – and were feeling quite cozy when Will's phone rang.

He sighed, but answered it. "Darcy," he answered. A moment later, he continued, "Bonjour Guy," then continued to rattle off something in French. Without meaning to listen, Elizabeth did, but could only make out a word or two, and a minute later, he hung up.

Frowning, he looked at Elizabeth. "Small problem. I need to connect to work for a while. It shouldn't be more than an hour. You're welcome to do as you like... Swim or watch TV. You can relax upstairs or bring your computer into my study. My home is yours."

Elizabeth smiled slightly with understanding. "I have some things I should do online too. You sure I won't bother you if I sit in your study?"

"Not at all," he answered. "In fact, I'd like it very much."

They kissed and parted ways in the hall. Elizabeth then went up to the bedroom and made sure she had everything she'd be taking home that afternoon, then took her backpack down to Will's study.

Before she even entered the room, she could tell he was on speaker, so she stepped in quietly and settled herself on the sofa with her notebook, and quickly set to checking her email and her system reports from work.

She glanced at Will, staring at his computer and conversing on the phone in French. Believing he would still be a while, she opened Trillian and chatted with a couple of friends while she checked her favorite fanfic sites, finding and deciding to read an update on a Mansfield Park story. Just as she was reaching the end, she heard Will finish his call and hang up the line.

Will let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "I'll just be a couple more minutes," he said.

"No rush," she replied. "I'll be right here." She quickly read the last couple of paragraphs of the update and glanced at Will. She had a minute, so she jotted off a comment to the author before she put her computer in stand by and closed it. As she slid it back into her bag, she watched Will stand up and stretch.

When he noticed her gaze, he smiled at her, and walked over to the sofa. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet, then into his arms. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind this morning," he grumbled softly in her ear.

"I understand." She snuggled her head against his chest. "It goes with the territory… It could have been me…"

Will rubbed her back, not replying as he thought about what she had said. Sure, he knew she was technically 'always on call,' but it hadn't really registered.

"All right." He nodded his head. "I'm still sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head as she looked up at his face. "I hope everything's okay."

"It's not the ideal outcome, but it's better than it could have been." He frowned, resigned. "It was good he called." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. "Let's get out of here."

After considering a few options, including the great temptation of returning upstairs, they decided to take a short walk in the woods. Before they departed, they found Maggie in the kitchen, and she promised lunch would be ready when they returned.

From the backyard, Hershey led the way into the woods, where they soon met a path.

"If you follow this about half a mile, you'll meet up with the Horse-Shoe Trail and can follow it into Valley Forge," he told her, though they didn't intend to go that far.

They walked a while, talking and watching Hershey romping around, pretending to be the hunter he was theoretically bred to be. When they met the main trail, they turned back, arriving at the house just before one.

As expected, the patio table was set for three with Chicken Caesar Wraps and iced tea. They sat, and Maggie soon joined them, and they talked about several things, but mostly the email Maggie had received that morning from Tiffany.

Afterwards, Will and Elizabeth decided to head out to her house for the afternoon. Elizabeth suggested taking Hershey, and a long conversation about vehicles, sleeping arrangements and morning church services ensued. When they finally addressed the possible options, they packed what they needed in the back of the Jeep and along with an eager Hershey, headed toward Elizabeth's.

As they approached the house, both were surprised to notice a dark blue Chevy Silverado, with two small trees standing in the bed, parked in the driveway.

Will glanced at Elizabeth quickly, enough that she could understand his question.

"Chris," she stated matter-of-factly, though unconsciously she shrugged her shoulders. "No clue why..."

Will parked on the street, but he hadn't even turned off the engine when Hershey jumped up, and they all spied the front third of Hamlet atop the back yard gate, his whole body shaking with happiness.

Elizabeth waited for Will to pull out the key, then got out laughing, "You silly Lug. Did you miss me?" She adjusted her seat for Hershey, who jumped out eagerly. "Or is this who you're looking for?"

The dogs sniffed each other excitedly from either side of the fence as Will and Elizabeth walked toward them at a more casual pace.

Once there, Elizabeth patted Hamlet's head as his whole body quivered anxiously. Once she flicked the latch though, Hershey virtually pounced on Hamlet, then both took off into the yard. She and Will walked in and closed the gate behind them, and began walking along the side of the house. Before they reached the back corner, they spied Jane and Chris walking toward them.

"Lizzybit!" greeted Chris, stepping forward to hug her. "Looking great," he added with a kiss on her cheek.

Deep down, Will wanted to physically intervene, but consciously hoped it didn't show.

As soon as he released Elizabeth, Chris turned. "Will, right?" And when Will nodded, Chris offered his hand and they shook politely.

"I guess you can see where my shopping took me this morning," Jane said with a silly grin and a slight blush. "I was driving by Green Mansions, and decided to stop in. I know it's not the ideal time to plant trees, but they had these two Eastern Redbuds, and we've talked before about getting them for out front." She paused, and Elizabeth nodded. "So I called Chris, and he agreed to help me out."

She smiled at Chris, then Elizabeth and Will. "I know I was only planning on light gardening today, but do you guys think you could help us?" Jane nodded her head encouragingly. "I've already agreed to cook my Apricot Pork for dinner tonight in return for Chris' help."

Will and Elizabeth smiled and nodded and agreed to help her out, and soon the foursome was planting trees, after which, Elizabeth led Will to the back of the yard to help her with her roses, and to take advantage of the large old, obscuring oak tree.

They all had a great time during their meal, and all four cleaned up afterwards. Will couldn't help but like Chris, but his casually intimate manner with Elizabeth really got to him, especially when Chris hugged and kissed the cheeks of both Jane and Elizabeth as he left.

Try as he might, he couldn't hide his uneasiness from Elizabeth, who teased him promptly upon locking themselves in her room.

"I told you Chris was a good guy," she baited.

"Yeah," Will answered. "But I don't like that he hugged you like that... Twice."

Elizabeth grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've known Chris forever, Will. He's always been more like a brother." She raised her head and kissed his cheek. "Besides, there's only one man for me, and he's the only one here." Her lips brushed his, but he responded quickly, and their lips were soon completely engaged.


	38. Chapter 38

_I think this chapter might explain a couple of questions. I had decided this was how to begin this chapter when I ended the last. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you to my wonderful, supportive friends, Mary, Linnea, Susan, Amy, Juliet, Betsy, Sophie, Ashley and Julie. _

**Chapter 38**

"So, what's the deal with Jane and Chris?"

Elizabeth looked over her cup, and met Will's eyes as she sipped her coffee. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long to bring up the subject." She set her cup on the table.

Will stared blankly at the bagel within his hand before raising his eyes to hers again. "I thought about asking last night; I just thought it would be a really weird topic when we were lying in bed."

A little bit of color infused her cheeks as she looked briefly at the table. "Especially since it used to be his room..."

Since Will only looked at her and didn't reply, she continued. "When they began having problems, Jane started sleeping in the larger guest room, and eventually she just moved in there.

"Then when I moved in, she said she had no desire to move back, and pointed out that I needed the space for my computers, so that's how I ended up with the master bedroom."

Will nodded. "That answers a question I've had, but not the one I asked."

Elizabeth took a bite of her bagel and watched him as she chewed in contemplation. Finally, she shrugged, and with small smile, she said, "Jane and Chris are a long story. They met when she was a sophomore in high school and he was a senior. They started dating immediately, and were virtually inseparable.

"After he went away to college, they just sort of broke up. I'm not even sure if it was her idea or his, or if it just happened. I know Jane never seemed upset."

"Obviously they got together again," Will remarked.

Elizabeth nodded. "She saw him a couple times a year after that, usually in passing or amongst friends.

"Then about three, three and a half years ago, they started dating again, and everything seemed perfect."

Will nodded and she continued. "Well, Chris asked Jane to move in with him, and since she'd just graduated Drexel, I was the only reason for her to stay in our apartment in University City. I said I'd be fine, and Chris gave me Hamlet, so she moved in with him.

"I didn't hear about it at the time, but apparently there were a few issues even then, but they decided to buy a house, and Jane fell in love with this one." She paused and took a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee and glanced at the wall clock, 6:15.

"They moved in, and gradually things got worse. Eight months later, she was moved into her room, and in another couple, we'd worked out the deal for me to buy out his equity." She sighed. "Dad had to help me a little, but it didn't take me long to pay him back once I started at CBL."

"Anyhow, Chris has always been great to us. It seemed once they weren't living together, he and Jane got on well. Either of us could call on him day or night. I even called him when my old car died late one winter night. He came out, and we sat in his car, talking until the Auto Club came. Then when I decided on my Audi, he took me to the dealership. To me, I guess he's like my big brother." She sipped the last of her coffee.

"The only thing that threw me off yesterday was that since Jane met Charlie, he's been her 'go to guy.'"

"So, whatever happened the other night..." Will's voice trailed off.

Elizabeth nodded. "Apparently." She searched his eyes, trying to decide if she should continue. She sighed. "Jane's in love with Charlie, but she's convinced he doesn't feel the same... I guess going out Friday night and calling Chris yesterday is her way of trying to move on."

Will stared at Elizabeth, surprised. "But Charlie's nuts about her! He used to fall for a new pretty face every week or two. I don't think he's been on a date since he met her." He shook his head. "He's completely devoted to Jane."

Elizabeth looked at the empty cup she was now holding in both hands. "I tried to tell her, but she didn't want my opinion."

"Tell him." Will said, as though it was obvious.

"She made me promise I wouldn't say anything to him. She doesn't want his pity, and says she'll learn to be 'just friends.'"

Will took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. "They should be as happy as we are," he said sadly.

"I know," she answered. "But it's for them to figure out." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He immediately turned his face toward hers, catching her lips, and, scooting closer, they remained thus engaged for several minutes.

Finally they pulled apart, and Will looked at the clock.

"I know," Elizabeth said. "Do you want a cup of coffee for the road?"

"You don't mind?"

Elizabeth looked at him challengingly. "You're not going to spill it, are you?"

Will smiled. "I'm not intending to."

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up, making both dogs pop to their feet. She led the way through the back door, and went to the counter to fill a travel mug.

Their little group then walked to the front door together, stopping only briefly for Will to put on his suit jacket. Elizabeth then handed him the keys to her car. "Take care of my baby," she said as he took them, handing her the Jeep keys in return.

"I promise," he replied, pulling her gently into his arms, mindful of the mug of coffee she still held. "See you about noon?" He kissed her.

She pulled back after a few moments. "Around noon."

Will then bent down and petted Hamlet's huge head, then tousled Hershey's ears. "You be good for Elizabeth," he told his dog. He then took the travel mug from Elizabeth's hand and pulled her carefully out the door, shutting it behind her.

They kissed briefly, then when Will straightened up to his full height, he said, "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too, Will. Now, get going."

"All right," he said as he backed away from her several paces before turning and walking to her car. "I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth smiled and remained on the porch, watching until he drove out of sight. When she reentered the house, both dogs greeted her happily, and followed her around as she cleaned up the dishes and got ready for church.

Forty-five minutes later, she was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop when Jane appeared, dressed and needing only a light breakfast before they left. Wanting to talk some, Elizabeth began shutting down her computer, and had just latched it closed when Jane sat across from her.

"It was good to see Chris yesterday," she started.

"Yeah, it's been too long since we had him over," Jane replied easily.

They continued to talk about Chris, but mostly of his current wellbeing and about nothing of substance. When she realized the conversation was going nowhere, Elizabeth mentioned Charlie, but Jane deftly avoided it and opted to talk about her plans to spend the afternoon at their parents' house.

When Jane was done eating, they went to the 8:30 service, and afterwards, Elizabeth changed into comfortable shorts and did a few minor chores around the house until she decided it was time to go to Will's.

Not wanting Hamlet to feel abandoned by his mistress leaving with Hershey, Elizabeth led both dogs to the Jeep, and they jumped in eagerly. By the time she turned the ignition, Hamlet was spread out on the back seat and Hershey was sitting, alert, in the passenger seat. Elizabeth simply had to smile.

A half hour later, she pulled the Jeep beside her car in Will's driveway. Once out, she followed the eager dogs around the house and into the back yard, where Will was reclined on a chaise, reading reports while Maggie sat by the table, knitting, and Mario Lanza's Santa Lucia came from speakers hidden somewhere beneath the eaves.

"Ah, Lizzy, it is good to see you," greeted Maggie, as Will was accosted by the dogs before he could speak.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi, Maggie. Lovely afternoon." She then walked toward Will, who was pushing back dogs and trying to stand. "Hamlet!" she scolded. As Will made it to her side, she hugged him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Hi, love."

The afternoon was spent leisurely around the house and yard, and when the time came, Elizabeth helped Will prepare dinner, which the threesome ate around the patio table.

Though Will tried to convince her to do otherwise, Elizabeth and Hamlet left in her car about 7 PM. She still had to do her laundry and needed to catch up with a few people online, something she hadn't made much time for in the last few days.

Still, by ten thirty, she was missing him. She curled up on her bed and speed dialed his cell.

"Hello, beautiful," he answered.

"Hi." She didn't want to tell him she felt lonely, so she said nothing.

"Did you get everything done?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I've still got my computer open here, but I'm thinking of turning in soon." She smiled to herself as she curled her toes under the fresh, clean sheets.

They talked for several minutes, but when Elizabeth audibly yawned, Will suggested she get some sleep.

"I love you, Liz," was the last thing she heard before she ended the call. She then set her phone on the nightstand and closed her computer. She snuggled under the sheets and after turning a few times, she reached over and pulled the other pillow – with its now mismatched pillowcase – to her chest. "I love you, Will," she murmured before drifting to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

_Wow, sorry I haven't posted in the last couple. I guess life does come before art. Things have been busy, and I don't expect things to return to normal for a couple of weeks. I will post as often as I can though. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading and reviewing, and of course to the best support team ever!_

**Chapter 39**

The next week began uneventfully, unless Will showing up unexpectedly on Elizabeth's doorstep at 9:15 Monday night would be considered an event. He was welcomed warmly, and sat snuggled on the sofa with Elizabeth as she and Jane continued watching the In Her Shoes DVD they had already begun.

At some point, Elizabeth snuck up to her room and changed his pillowcase, and when the movie was over, they went up to her room and curled up in bed, just talking and cuddling until sleep overtook them. The next morning, as was becoming all too common, Will rushed home to ready himself for work.

Late Wednesday morning, Jane exited her boss' office to find her sister sitting on the floor, almost underneath his secretary's desk, doing something with the computer. "Lizzy!" she exclaimed quietly, wanting her sister's attention, though not at the expense of hitting her head. She bit her lip and looked around, glad to see no one in the general vicinity.

When Elizabeth turned around, Jane nearly squealed. "Guess what! I'm going out with Becky to visit some brokers in the area tomorrow and Friday. And I'm going to New York with Brad for a couple of days next week!"

"That's great, Jane!" Elizabeth answered. "I didn't know you wanted to get into that area of marketing."

"I just wanted to try something different, so I asked about possibilities. If all goes well, I'll get to do some traveling. I might even go to Chicago in a couple of weeks."

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth tried to sound encouraging as she processed her surprise and thought how much she would not like Jane's job.

They chatted for a few minutes, but as Jane headed for her office, she turned back. "Oh, Lizzy, I won't be on the train tonight. I'm staying late with Becky to review everything for tomorrow."

"Okay, Jane," Elizabeth replied with a nod as she turned back work on the computer.

A couple hours later, after having lunched separately, Elizabeth was working in the computer room when Will called.

"I was wondering if you would mind changing our dinner plans tonight," he suggested hesitantly.

"Sure." She nodded her head, though no one could see her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he replied. "It's just that... Well, one of our larger customers had to come up here today, and dropped in this afternoon. I thought it would be good to take him to dinner."

"Oh, okay." She frowned to herself. "We can go out another night, no biggie." She tried not to sound disappointed.

"That's not what I meant. Ted's an old colleague of mine, and I'm not really intending to discuss business – though I was planning to invite his account manager. I thought we could all go to Bookbinders for dinner."

"It's all right, Will. I don't want to be in the way."

"Liz, you could never be in the way. I want you to come with us." His voice grew quieter. "I'd miss you."

Elizabeth hesitated. "If you're sure, I'll go with. But really, I'm okay going home. Much as I like it, I don't need you to entertain me."

She could almost picture Will, standing behind his desk, looking out the window and shaking his head. "I love you, Liz," he said. "We'll meet in your lobby at 5:30, if that's okay."

After a couple minutes of sweet goodbyes, they each returned their focus to their duties until it was time to meet.

Dinner turned out well. Elizabeth enjoyed meeting the other gentlemen, and conversation flowed easily amongst the group.

As Will and Elizabeth walked hand in hand toward Suburban Station, Will thanked her.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

Will smiled. "Mostly just for being you, and being there. Even though I've known both of them for years, I'd have likely retreated into the safety of work, rather than having the relaxed dinner I had hoped for..." He raised her hand to his lips and quickly kissed it as they continued to walk. "You just seem so easy with everyone... It all turned out perfectly."

Elizabeth grinned. "It did. I had a good time. The guys were really nice, and you know I enjoyed being with you."

Taking the slow local train, they didn't get to Will's house until nearly nine. They opted for a leisurely swim before calling it a night and retiring to Will's room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them (and Hershey), Elizabeth was wrapped in Will's eager arms. Their bodies did not cease touching as they made love passionately, then fell asleep, snuggled together.

In the morning, Will woke up disoriented in his own bed. The sky was just lightening, and he was alone. "Liz?" he called softly.

"Here, hon," she answered.

He rolled over and saw her curled up in the wing chair in the corner, wearing his shirt, her feet dangling over the arm. She smiled at him, but it didn't take him long to notice her eyes darting to the screen of the computer in her lap.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"SMTP Gateway crashed." Since Will wore a blank expression and didn't answer, she offered, "I have to reroute email; and if I can get in early, I probably should."

Will nodded as he sat up. "That's not a problem. You could borrow Georgie's car if you have to leave right away, but I don't have a problem going in early myself." He watched as she nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm surprised I didn't hear your phone."

"I'm not," she answered. "I have my alerts set with a mosquito tone. I'd rather not have a lot of people knowing if I'm getting one, and in the middle of the night, there isn't any reason to wake anyone but me." She smiled at him for a moment before returning her focus to the computer.

Will slid his legs off the bed, and Hershey popped up from beside Elizabeth's chair and greeted his master. While scratching the dog's ears, he asked, "Would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"Sounds great. Thanks."

He stood and walked over to Elizabeth, bending to kiss her temple. "I may have to make it; I'll be back in a few."

"Okay. I've done just about as much as I can from here. I'm going to jump in the shower if that's all right." She began closing her remote session.

"That's fine." Will and Hershey were at the door. "I love you, Liz."

"Love you too, Will."

They both got ready quickly, trying not to rush too much, and they easily made the 6:37 train. They were waiting to go up the escalator from the platform when Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked.

"It's fine," Elizabeth answered. "We're at Suburban Station. Had a problem at work, so Will and I came in early. I'll see you when you get in."

"Okay, sis. Talk to you later."

* * * * *  
>That evening, Elizabeth was already on the train platform when Will and Charlie arrived. Both smiled at her warmly, and Will took her hand the moment he was close enough.<p>

"Have you talked to Jane this afternoon?" Charlie asked. "I wonder how her meetings went today."

Elizabeth smiled. _He asked about Jane before even saying hi._ "Sorry, Charlie, I haven't talked to her since this morning."

"Oh, okay." He frowned for a moment, then just as suddenly asked, "Did you see the Flyers Schedule was released today? I'll take opening day against the Rangers if you don't want them." He then turned to Elizabeth. "You know Will has season tickets, right?"

While Will answered him, Elizabeth all but stared at Charlie. He had certainly changed the subject and his attitude quickly. _Maybe Jane was right after all._ She held back a sigh and forced a smile as the guys talked.

To Elizabeth's further confusion and consternation, when they boarded the train, Charlie sat promptly by a young blonde woman and greeted her with a smile. She and Will continued on until they found a seat together. As they sat, he started speaking. "I give away a lot of my hockey tickets; I just can't go to every game. I hope you'll go with me sometimes though."

"I'd love to. I haven't been to a game in a while, but I always enjoyed them."

After a few minutes, Elizabeth rested her head on Will's arm.

"Early morning getting to you?" he asked.

"Guess so," she answered quietly.

"Well, if you nod off, I'll wake you when we get to Paoli."


	40. Chapter 40

_Well, here we are in the midst of a crazy couple of weeks. I decided it would be a good idea to post tonight, and then realizing what a short chapter this is after editing, I'm also going to post Chapter 41. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thanks to my amazing friends, Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan, here it is! (Today's lesson - It's quicker and easier for an analytical person to put names in alphabetical order.)_

**Chapter 40**

Elizabeth loved waking up in Will's embrace. She smiled to herself as she relished the feel of his arms, his body, his smell. Without opening her eyes, she knew exactly where she was. _But how did I get here?_

Suddenly awake, she tried to replay the events of the night before. After arriving at Will's house, they had spent a few minutes together in his study, then dinner with Maggie, followed by a short walk. Upon their return, they settled in the media room, and finding nothing interesting on television, Will started a John Adams DVD. They had snuggled, and kissed, and… That was all she recalled. _Oh God! I must have fallen asleep._

Knowing she was in Will's bed, her only conclusion could be that he had carried her upstairs. _I can't believe this!_She was sure she was blushing.

Moving only the tiniest bit, she inventoried the clothes she still wore. _No jeans. Panties, shirt. No bra; how does he do that!_She didn't dwell on it for long, as nature's call took precedence.

Grimacing at the thought of leaving the comfort of Will's arms, she slowly extricated herself and carefully crept from the bed. Hearing the clink of dog tags as she stood, she whispered, "Shh, Hershey. Stay." Then tiptoeing quickly, she slipped into the bathroom and quietly latched the door.

When she exited a few short minutes later, she was startled to see Will, sitting on the foot of the bed in his boxers, petting Hershey. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you – it's not even five," she said quietly. She looked toward Will's feet and Hershey's paws, and frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Will stood and pulled her into a hug. "It's not a problem, Liz. We did turn in early, after all," he tried to joke.

He noticed the corners of her mouth turned up a little, but her countenance was otherwise unchanged. Kissing her forehead, he added, "I should have asked what time you got up yesterday. If anyone should be sorry…" His voice trailed off as he felt her lips on his neck and her fingers sliding down his shoulder.

"No more apologies," she muttered.

"All right." He kissed her ear. "I'll be right back." It was his turn to close himself in the bathroom.

When Will emerged, he paused for a moment in the doorway to watch Elizabeth lying in bed, petting and talking to Hershey. He walked over and slipped in beside her, reaching over her to pat the dog's head. "Good boy, Hershey. Now go lay down."

The dog looked up at his master with a sad look in his big, brown eyes, then quickly trotted away.

Will then closed his arm around Elizabeth, drawing her near so he could kiss her cheek. "I love you, Liz," he murmured between kisses.

"I love you too," she answered as she turned toward him, enabling their lips to meet in a searing kiss. Barely aware of her actions, she complied with Will's efforts to remove her shirt and panties before running her hand down his side, only to encounter the waistband of his boxers. With a sigh that was heard by neither, she deftly removed them, tossing them aside to join her discarded clothes on the floor.

"Oh Will," she moaned as he ran his tongue along the base of her neck. At the same time, her fingertips slid along his hip.

"Please, Liz," he uttered.

She smiled mischievously, and leaning into him, pushed his shoulder till he lay flat on his back. Just as quickly, she straddled him and bent forward to rejoin their lips.

Feeling the warmth of her nether region so close, he gasped. Then grasping her arms, he broke their kiss. "Liz… Condom…"

Her eyes locked with his, and though her response was clear in her head, she answered, "Birth control… okay now…" She ran her fingers down his chest. "Okay?"

It seemed to take a moment to register with Will, but once it did, he nodded. "Yes, Liz. Please."

She took control of the situation, and they made love slowly, passionately and thoroughly.

Afterwards, she collapsed atop him, his arms instantly wrapping around her.

"I love you, my Liz," he whispered in her ear. "That was…" He touched her cheek and then kissed her brow, then shook his head. "There are no words…"

"I know." She kissed his chin. "I love you so much."

They rolled to the side, and Will brushed her hair back from her face before stating quietly, "I've never…" He took a quick breath. "I've never not used a condom… Only with you, my Liz."

She smiled as she ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his face to hers to kiss him softly. "My love," she whispered.

A few minutes later, as Will's alarm buzzed, they resignedly rolled out of bed. "I have no idea what to do about clothes now," Elizabeth grumbled to herself. "I guess I should get the bag of Tuesday's clothes out of the car and see what I can do."

"I brought them in last night," Will volunteered. "I hope you don't mind. Knowing you had nothing else, I asked Maggie what to do. She said you should borrow a blouse from Georgie's room, but that you'd want your own jeans, so she took your clothes to wash them."

"Oh, she didn't have to do that!" Elizabeth gasped.

Will took her hand and waited for her eyes to meet his. "This would be a very sad place if we only did what we must, especially for the people we love."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're right. Thank you."

The remainder of the morning progressed uneventfully. Will brought coffee and Elizabeth's clothes back to his room after letting out Hershey, and they ate raspberry scones with Maggie before heading to the train.

Elizabeth set right to work at the office, and only took a break to text Will and to talk to Jane on the phone, since they would not see each other until night – provided Elizabeth didn't fall asleep on Will's sofa again; she couldn't help blushing, glad that no one could see her.

Fortunately, her concern proved unnecessary, as after dinner that evening, she and Will went for a swim, then took dessert back to her house to share with Jane. The three of them ate in the backyard under the starry sky while the dogs trotted around happily together.

They were quite happy to turn in, still somewhat early, eager to make love and content to fall asleep in each other's arms once again.


	41. Chapter 41

_Thank you for reading my story and for your lovely comments, and special thanks to my dear friends and support group, who always seem to find something to improve upon. _

**Chapter 41**

Though Will, Elizabeth and the dogs didn't emerge from her room until after nine, Will and Hershey were gone before ten. As much as he might have preferred to remain in Elizabeth's company, he knew she had plans for the day.

Just after 10:30, Jane and Elizabeth drove into the parking lot at the Regal Cinema in Exton. They were scarcely out of the car when they spied Charlotte eagerly waving at them.

"The movie starts in ten minutes! Do you think you could cut it any closer?" their friend exclaimed as they walked up to the entrance.

"There's a reason I prefer morning shows, Char. I don't think we'll have a problem," Elizabeth teased. Still laughing at her friend's anxiety, she bought tickets for herself and Jane, and they all entered the theater to watch Mamma Mia.

A little over two hours later, they had moved their cars to the corner of Brandywine Square, and were sitting at Chili's, waiting for their lunch to be served. Charlotte was still gushing.

"You really do have it bad, Char. You have to be the biggest Colin Firth fan I know!"

"I won't deny it," her friend replied. "And I know you like him too. What I want to know is if you told Mr. Dreamy that you were going to the movies to ogle our dear boy?"

Elizabeth was grateful she'd swallowed her sip of margarita before the challenge. "I told him what movie we were seeing, and while I like several British actors, I don't drool nearly as much as you!"

The ladies continued to laugh and tease throughout their meal and while they browsed Talbots and shopped at DSW Shoes. They rounded out the afternoon by moving the cars once again, this time to the far end of the shopping center in order to attend to necessary purchases at PetSmart and BJ's.

While Elizabeth and Jane shopped, Will and Charlie met up for a game at Berwyn Squash and Fitness, after which they went to Will's house to relax and watch the British Open. It was about 4:30 when Will decided to text Elizabeth.

_Hope your coming over soon. Missing you. Charlie here. Staying for dinner. Jane welcome too._

Elizabeth and Jane had just finished bringing all their purchases into the house when Elizabeth's Blackberry vibrated. She read the message and grinned for a moment before looking up and watching her sister. "Will just invited you for dinner if you'd like to go."

Jane looked up, just a bit surprised.

When their eyes met, Elizabeth quietly added, "Charlie's there."

Something flashed in Jane's eyes for a moment. Anger? Pain? Then she grabbed the multi-packs of toothpaste and mouthwash and headed for the stairs, turning back before she reached them. "Are you two up to something?" she asked evenly.

"I'm not," Elizabeth answered flatly. "I doubt Will is either."

"I'll think about it," Jane said slowly, then quickly disappeared.

Elizabeth went back to the kitchen and looked out the window as she keyed a response.

_Putting away groceries. Jane thinking. If she comes, I guess we do 2 cars or I leave with her._

A minute later, her phone vibrated again.

_Jane welcome to stay. Or take one of mine in the am._

An hour later, Jane pulled her car into Will's driveway, biting her lip as she put it in park. She then uttered something to herself as she pulled out the key, but Elizabeth could only make out the word 'friend.'

Maggie met them at the door, making sure to scratch Hamlet's ears as he divided his eager affection between her and Hershey. She told Jane how happy she was to see her again, and the trio chatted for a few minutes. When they heard a buzzing sound in the kitchen, Maggie exclaimed, "Oh! The boys are back in the game room, if you'll excuse me." She started toward the kitchen.

"Thanks, Maggie," Elizabeth said. "Whatever you're baking smells delicious!"

The sisters walked toward the back of the house, stopping in the door of the game room, as they noticed Charlie leaning over the pool table, lining up a shot right in front of them. Jane's keys jingled, and both of them winced.

Fortunately, Charlie stood up and turned, greeting them with a huge grin. "Hi, ladies!"

Will, at the same time, smiled as he leaned his cue against the rack and walked around the table. "Glad you decided to come, Jane," he said, then pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "My love," he whispered just above her ear.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, inhaling his comforting scent. "Love you," she whispered back.

Once released, Elizabeth led Jane over to the bar and took out a couple Yuenglings, and they sat on stools, watching for the few minutes until Charlie sunk the eight ball.

Will congratulated his friend, put his cue in the rack and headed directly toward Elizabeth with a warm smile.

"Either of you play?" Charlie asked.

"I will," Jane answered, hopping off her barstool with her beer and walking over to the pool table.

Will claimed Jane's vacated seat and sat talking quietly with Elizabeth. From time to time, they would glance over to see Jane and Charlie looking as cozy as ever, especially when Charlie was helping Jane to line up her shots.

Dinner added Maggie to the mix, but as ever, conversation was lively and the food was plentiful. Afterwards, they all helped to clear off the table, and played poker at Charlie's behest.

All seemed to be going well until Charlie began sharing an anecdote about something that had happened during the week. "My secretary, Maureen, was in my office and..."

Will noticed Elizabeth's eyes were on her sister, and shifting his gaze to Jane, noticed the color draining from her face. Charlie, however, didn't seem to notice until he was done. They continued to play a few more hands, though with very little conversation.

As soon as she could, Jane yawned. "I suppose I really should be going," she said. "We had a busy day, and I have a lot to do tomorrow too." She forced a sigh. "Thank you for having me over, Will. Dinner was lovely," she said quietly as she stood from her chair.

Elizabeth followed her out, concerned, but Jane insisted she was all right, just tired.

"Right now I just want to go home; and I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry." Jane straightened her shoulders and tried to smile. "Besides, I have to work on my presentation in the morning. Do you think you could watch me run through it a time or two tomorrow?"

Agreeing to do so, Elizabeth hugged her sister, then watched her leave before returning to the dining room.

They played another three hands, and Charlie decided it was time for him to leave, too.

Not much later, Will and Elizabeth turned in for the night. They talked a little about Jane and Charlie, but mostly they just snuggled and fell asleep wrapped in warm embraces.

Sunday morning seemed to come all too soon. Will and Elizabeth woke to the alarm, reminding them that they had to get up and prepare for church. They had left no time for intimacy, other than a few stolen kisses before they left the house with Maggie at 7:10 – Will and Maggie in their own cars headed for their own churches and Elizabeth and Hamlet heading home in the Jeep.

When she arrived, Elizabeth found Jane was already up, puttering around the kitchen, with plans of working instead of accompanying her sister to church. "Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane tried to force a smile. "I'm fine. It was just so... nice. I wanted to forget he'll never love me." She sighed and closed her eyes for a long moment. "It'll be okay though. With my trip to New York, I probably won't even see him until Thursday."

Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to say, and was surprised when Jane hugged her.

"I love you, little sis. This is just something I have to do, and right now I'm going to make myself focus on work. You go get ready for church, and if you really want to help me, let me try out my presentation on you when you get back."

Hugging back tightly, Elizabeth answered, "I'll be happy to." She then poured herself a cup of coffee and ran upstairs.

The rest of the day passed quickly, as Sundays are wont to do. She started a load of laundry and changed quickly to make the 8:30 service. Afterwards, she watched Jane do her presentation and did a few chores. Since they wouldn't meet up in the morning, Elizabeth hugged Jane and wished her luck, then hugged Hamlet and left for Will's.


	42. Chapter 42

_Anyone who has ever worked in Center City Philadelphia should recognize the main scene in this chapter - it's like an annual event. It's almost hard to believe it's been three years; I won't soon forget that day. DH took the R3 to Media, where I picked him up on my way home, only to have my car break down in Newtown Square! Needless to say he'd have been better off with Will and Elizabeth!_

_I'll be on vacation tomorrow through Sunday, I cannot promise any sort of posting schedule, but I'll probably still have some time to post a chapter or two. I am a geek, after all, and geeks travel with lots of neat electonical toys... Thank you in advance for your patience, and thank you for reading and reviewing. And last, but most definitely not least, thanks Susan, Ashley, Sophie, Linnea, Amy, Juliet, Mary, Betsy and Julie!_

**Chapter 42**

As the Great Valley Flyer sped through Radnor on Monday evening, Elizabeth gazed at her fingers, intertwined with Will's. As much as she loved him, she secretly looked forward to his disembarking at Paoli.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come with me?" His voice broke through her thoughts.

She smiled up at him reassuringly. "I'm sure. I need to go home to Hammy; and you, at minimum, need to change clothes and get whatever you need for tomorrow. Besides, you know what traffic's like at this time of night."

Will frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"I have things to get done, and wouldn't be great company anyway. Come over about eight, and I'll be all yours."

The corner of his mouth rose for a moment, but his pout promptly returned.

_Gosh, he's cute when he does that!_ Elizabeth was so tempted to kiss him, but she couldn't. _Not here._ Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Will."

He squeezed her hand. "Love you too, Liz."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth waved at Will as the train pulled away, then quickly extracted her laptop and opened it, willing it to wake up from stand by quickly.

Being in love had inspired several ideas, but offered few opportunities to commit them to Word. This one, she had run with, and she was excited about the chapter she had started at lunch. With luck, she could finish before Will arrived at her house.

She typed away for the next twenty minutes, and smiled to herself as she put her computer away. The chapter was flowing very smoothly.

At Thorndale Station, now eager to get home, she walked toward Jane's Mini, wondering how her sister was doing up in New York. Jane had texted that she had arrived okay and that she had really liked the Acela Business Class service, but Elizabeth hadn't heard from her since. Figuring Jane was busy, Elizabeth silently wished her well and decided to text her if she didn't hear from her before 7:30.

When she got home, she let Hamlet out, sifted through the mail, tidied a bit and made a plate of radishes, baby cut carrots and tomato slices. Then, taking her food, a bottle of water and her laptop, she settled herself up on a chaise in the backyard and returned to her writing.

By eight, she had sent off her chapter to her beta, talked to Jane – who said she was doing great – and was chatting online while intermittently throwing Hamlet's ball. When the large dog froze mid-chase and ran eagerly for the gate, she knew Will was near, and could not restrain her smile.

Elizabeth quickly said goodbye to her online friends and was shutting down when she heard Will's voice, "There's my buddy, Hamlet. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Come on back," she called as she saw him approach the gate and pet her dog.

He entered and sat down with her, so they could talk for a while. Soon thereafter, though, they went inside, and Elizabeth set her computer on the kitchen table. Almost immediately, she was lifted into Will's arms, and as promised, for the rest of the night, she was all his.

On Tuesday, the couple stayed abed until six, and only had to rush a little to make Thorndale Station by 6:55. The day was uneventful, and the evening was spent enjoying their privacy at Elizabeth's.

Wednesday promised to be nearly as mundane. Will left early to go home, and met Elizabeth again on the train. Jane arrived at the office about 1:30, but only had a few minutes to talk before both set back to work.

A little after three, Elizabeth realized it seemed to be getting dark, and stood up to look out her windows. Indeed, it was dismal out there. She watched people on the street, some without umbrellas running for shelter, and those with, leaning into the rain, though not always with success as she saw more than one umbrella inverted by the wind. When she saw an ownerless umbrella skipping along the street, she giggled for a moment, until she thought of its former possessor being doused.

As she moved her focus from down below to up above, she wondered if the people on the top floors of Liberty Place could feel the force of the wind.

Still, she knew there was work to be done, so sitting back at her desk, she pulled up KYW's website to listen to their streaming newscast. That proved an excellent idea when at 4:12 (Traffic on the Twos), she heard that due to power line problems, R5 service was suspended.

Elizabeth quickly dialed Will's cell. "Weather took out the train," she sighed when he answered.

There was a long silence, but she could tell he was still there. Finally, he spoke. "You've been through this before?"

"Yeah," she answered softly. "It seems to happen once every summer."

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, if you can't wait it out, you can try to get a cab, which'll be nearly impossible, though you might take the R1 to the airport and catch one there. Or if Maggie can pick you up in Radnor, you could take the El to the High Speed.

"I've always just made the best of it. Get dinner or stay in the office until you hear the trains are running again. And the one thing you most definitely do not want to do is wait at Suburban Station. It'll be crowded and hot. And the first couple of trains'll be packed."

"Okay." His voice sounded more relaxed. "Dinner it is. I suppose we should include Charlie; and is Jane back?"

"Yeah. She's been here a couple of hours."

"Good. How about we meet in your lobby about 5:30?"

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. See you then."

As Will and Charlie approached Elizabeth's building, they were surprised when she, alone, emerged.

"Where's Jane?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"She's not coming. I just went by her office, and she says she has a lot to catch up on." Elizabeth frowned. Then trying to lighten their moods, she added, "On the upside, she's listening to KYW, and will call us when there's news.

The threesome walked to Walnut Street in the light rain to Alma de Cuba. They enjoyed the food and the atmosphere, and were just getting ready to leave when Jane called to tell them that the trains were running.

Stopping briefly to meet up with Jane on their way, they were soon on the platform, watching people squeezing into a train that already appeared filled to capacity. The next R5 was not quite as crowded, but also not an option, as it was only going as far as Paoli. They waited another ten minutes for the next.

This train was already relatively full, but once aboard, they managed only to find two seats, fortunately across the aisle from one another. Jane and Elizabeth sat, as Will and Charlie stood beside them. While full, at least they weren't as crushed as the passengers of the previous train had been.

Charlie, and then Will, eventually found seats, but unfortunately not near the sisters. It was not until Strafford that Will and Elizabeth claimed a seat together. They had three stops and less than ten minutes until they would part ways for the night. Making the most of it, Will wrapped his arm around her, and Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. Neither found words necessary.

Elizabeth and Jane were finally greeted by a very happy Hamlet just before nine. Their bags were left beside the door as Elizabeth took Hamlet out back and Jane poured two iced teas before joining her. Both promptly collapsed side by side on the glider, where after Elizabeth sent a text to Will, assuring him of their safe arrival, they sat until nearly midnight, talking.

* * * * *  
>R5 trains were perfectly on schedule once again Thursday morning. Will and Elizabeth sat together, as did Charlie and Jane, and all appeared to be right with the world.<p>

Jane, however, was not on the evening train, and did not get into town at all on Friday. Knowing, or at least believing, it to be because of Jane's new job responsibilities, Elizabeth gave her absence little thought.

* * * * *  
>Stepping off the elevator on Will's floor at 5:40 Friday evening, a tall man ran straight into her.<p>

"Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Rich Fitzwilliam asked. "I didn't expect anyone to be getting off the elevator."

"I'm fine." She tried to laugh. "Just meeting Will up here."

"I'll warn you then. I think Charlie's still in there with him. Will dragged him in there after our board meeting." Even though no one was around, he leaned closer and whispered. "I think Charlie's having girl problems again..."

"Again?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Rich laughed. "Every couple months, he thinks he's in love, and then the girl breaks his heart, and Will picks up the pieces." He tilted his head as he paused. "Been a while though... Who knows?"

He walked back to the door and waved his wallet in front of the access card reader. "Go ahead back." He held the door open for Elizabeth. As she walked past, he didn't bother hiding the way his eyes scanned her body. "You still don't look like a geek!" He grinned slyly and let the door close behind her.

Laughing lightly and shaking her head, she walked toward Will's office. When she reached his door, she raised her hand to knock, but stopped as she heard Charlie's voice from inside.

"Thanks, Will. I don't know... even if Lizzy says so..." His voice was getting closer. "But I'll think about it." The door opened.

Elizabeth had never seen someone's color change so fast. "Hi, Lizzy," Charlie stuttered, and moved out of her way. The moment her hand reached for the door, he walked swiftly away.


	43. Chapter 43

_Enjoying a few busy days in San Francisco with my family. Sorry for the delay in posting. I am very much enjoying the cool weather. Getting together with some JAFF freinds today. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._

Sincerest thanks to my heroines, my wonderful support system: Linnea, Amy, Mary, Julie, Sophie, Juliet, Susan, Betsy and Ashley.

**Chapter 43**

Will sat with his eyes closed, head down, rubbing his temples. Realizing he hadn't heard the door click shut, he looked up. "Liz." He started to smile, then noticed her rigid stance and expression. "Are you all right?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Control yourself. This might not be as it seems._Shaking her head slowly, she answered, "I don't think so."

Will stood and started to walk around his desk, and Elizabeth put her hand up. He froze. "What is it?"

Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away. "I need..." _Breathe._ "I need to know what's going on with you... and your friend..." _Stay calm!_"And my sister." She had managed to keep her voice firm and even.

"Charlie..." he uttered involuntarily.

"Yes. Charlie. I promised Jane I wouldn't get involved."

"I know," he answered quietly. Then trying to meet her eyes, he continued, "But I had to. He can't go on like this; someone had to deal with this situation one way or another. They're both just hurting each other like this."

Elizabeth was gritting her teeth, and had to struggle to keep from raising her voice. "So, no matter what Jane wants, and without regard to what I've said, you saw fit to drag Charlie to your office and tell him he's breaking her heart?"

"That's not exactly it..." He took a couple steps forward.

"But close enough!" She tilted her head, almost as if she had asked a question, which was answered by his guilty expression. Holding her palms up in agitation, she challenged, "Then what exactly did you tell him?"

Will looked down and grabbed his left arm, squeezing it as he spoke, "I only meant to tell him that he needs to deal with his feelings for Jane – that he needs to tell her what's going on with him, even if he thinks she'll reject him. But when he started going on about how she's been avoiding him, I tried to explain... I tried to make him see..."

Elizabeth raised her voice, though not quite to yelling. "Exactly who are you, that you feel compelled to direct his life?"

"I am his friend! And I'm his employer..."

"His employer? You think that gives you the right to interfere? Thank goodness you're not my boss!"

Will closed the distance between them and took her hand. "You don't understand..." He was fighting to remain calm.

"Apparently!" she retorted, pulling her hand back. "I obviously don't know you as well as I thought either." She closed her eyes as she tried to collect herself. "Good night, Will." She turned back toward the door.

"Liz! Wait!" He grabbed her arms.

She bristled. "Unhand me. Let me go."

He released her. "But Liz..."

"No, Will." She stood stiffly, unable to turn and face him. "Not now... I need to go."

_Liz!_his heart cried. He had no idea how to make her stay. "Okay," he sighed.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked out of his office and down the hall, refusing to look back. She didn't recall ever feeling such pain in her heart.

Once the door closed behind her, Will stepped forward and placed his fingertips against it. "I love you, Liz," he whispered.

The hot afternoon air offered some comfort as Elizabeth emerged from the building. She looked up and down the street, not sure where to go. _Rittenhouse Square!_ She needed to keep moving; to walk; to think. _Why did he have to do that?_

Twenty minutes walking the circular path through the park provided no answers. She had only succeeded in working up a sweat and, if anything, confusing herself further. _I should probably just go home._Not wanting to risk crossing paths with Will, she opted for 30th Street, stopping at the newsstand for a bottle of cold Turkey Hill lemonade before going to wait near the platform.

_What if Will is on the train? I'm not ready to deal with him._ She sighed, wishing everything could be all right. _Why!_

When the train arrived, Elizabeth slipped into the first car, and found a seat facing forward. Resting her head against the window, she closed her eyes, not knowing what else to do as the train left Center City behind.

The commute only seemed to make her more agitated. She considered reading, or doing something on her computer, but she knew it was hopeless. All she could do was bide her time until the train finally pulled into Thorndale Station, then, rather than calling Jane, she would walk home. There was simply too much pent up frustration, and if she called Jane to pick her up, she'd just have to talk about things sooner. _And there's another problem. What can I say to Jane!_

As she approached her house at nearly 8:45, she noticed Jane's car was gone. _Well, it's not like she was expecting me..._She could hear Hamlet on the other side of the door as she went in, and once through the door, was sure this greeting was the best part of her day. Elizabeth realized that playing with her dog elicited the first smiles and laughs in hours.

Glad for the change in her mood, however temporary, she followed her dog into the yard and threw his ball for him several times. When he was worn out though, she left him outside, and went upstairs for a cool shower. The water eased her body, but not her mind, as her turmoil returned. _Why did he have to tell Charlie? He promised! I should never have told him anything!_Elizabeth banged her head lightly on the shower wall. Why?

Once she felt that at least her body was soothed, she let Hamlet in and made herself a cup of chamomile tea before retiring to her room. She sat in bed with her laptop, trying to read her email and the update of her favorite Mansfield Park story with limited success. All efforts were further hindered when her Blackberry vibrated. Though she knew what it was, she looked. A new message had been sent by Will, and she read the beginning without opening it: Liz I love you an

With a sigh, Elizabeth placed the phone back on her nightstand. Giving up on everything else, she then shut down her computer, turned out her lamp and lay down to stare into the darkness. She couldn't recall ever feeling so alone; yet somehow she preferred it to being with Jane or him right now. She tossed and turned a bit, refusing to face his side of the bed, and finally ending up facing her nightstand, her own pillow strangled in her embrace.

She was still awake when Jane got home, and she listened as her sister moved around the house. Eventually she heard a light knock on her door, but she ignored it. And when Jane opened it a crack, Elizabeth didn't move, even as Hamlet got up and Jane scratched his chin and whispered, "Shhh. Go back to sleep, Hammy."

Elizabeth squeezed the pillow tighter, and finally, though she'd fought it, gave vent to tears. Soon thereafter, she was asleep.

Will stared at the closed door for some time, shocked by Elizabeth's departure. He felt empty; bereft. No one had ever walked out on him before... Well, at least not since Rich, what, two years ago? He was almost tempted to smile, recalling the scene. He always did have a flair for the dramatic. Will tried to recall the reason for that argument, but could only recall laughing with his cousin over it a few days later.

Georgiana had stormed out a couple of times too, when she was much younger, but she always eventually conceded he was just being a responsible guardian. And as for the women he'd dated before Elizabeth? He'd never even argued with one; they'd always acceded to his wishes.

Will shook his head as he walked back to his desk. He loved that Elizabeth had her own mind and opinions. But how did everything go so wrong?

"Why didn't you let me explain, Elizabeth?" he asked the empty room as he began to replay the scene in his mind. He realized rather quickly that she had already been upset when she entered the room; but it took several minutes to realize that she'd said something about him dragging Charlie to his office. But how could she know?

He suddenly reached up and slid his finger into the half-Windsor knot of his necktie, and pulled off the offending article, then slammed his hand on his desk. "Damn it Elizabeth! Why wouldn't you give me a chance!" He threw the necktie toward his attaché, and dropped his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his hair as he pondered more. He was not sorry for having talked to Charlie; it had been the only option. He only wished he could have explained the situation to Elizabeth calmly. She has to understand!

After nearly an hour of dwelling on the situation, Will realized he was getting nowhere. Grabbing his jacket and attaché, he headed for the door.

He looked for her everywhere as he walked to the train, but never saw her. He also looked at all the passengers in the car as he found a seat. No Liz. He frowned.

Nothing at home eased his mind either, and after dinner, Will found himself pacing his study. By ten, he could fight himself no longer, and pulling out his phone he typed, Liz I love you and I want to talk whenever your ready. I'll be here. Always.

With a sigh, he and Hershey went up to his room, where he climbed into the empty bed, and fell asleep clutching Elizabeth's pillow, her lingering scent pricking at his heart.


	44. Chapter 44

_Well, I'm back in Philadelphia, so I should be able to post more regularly and also respond to your recent reviews. Thank you so much for your patience. So let's finally follow up on that rough night for Will and Elizabeth:_

**Chapter 44**

Elizabeth breathed in deeply, absorbing Will's scent and feeling a warm, tingling sensation throughout her body. Sure, it wasn't the same as waking up in his arms, but hugging his pillow had its comforts. _**His** pillow!_"Damn him!" She sat up and punched his pillow, then turned away from it. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she frowned – 5:33. With a sigh, she lay back down, slipping further from the center of the bed and keeping her back to his side.

It didn't help though. After ten minutes, Elizabeth sat up again. There was no going back to sleep. It was time to face the day. She slowly got up and stretched, her head already beginning to throb. Slowly, she dragged herself to her bathroom and took two ibuprofen before declaring the official start of her day.

Reminding Hamlet to be quiet, they padded downstairs, and she let him out before making her coffee. _This has to be the world's slowest coffeemaker!_. When she was finally able to pour herself a cup of the strong brew, she took it and her laptop out to the backyard. She watched Hamlet for a while, and perused her email and a few sites, but her mind continually drifted back to the scene with Will. Rubbing her temples, she sighed.

_I can't just sit around here like this all day!_She shook her head and shifted her focus to the large dog for a minute or so. Turning back to her computer, she pulled up the R5 schedule. "6:43, and not another till 8:13." She looked at her watch. She could make it if she hurried.

Moving quickly, she packed her computer, found a serviceable outfit in the laundry room, and wrote a note to Jane, leaving it by the coffee pot. Then with a good rubbing of Hamlet's ears and a kiss to the top of his head, she was out the door.

She watched her clock and rushed just a little along the barren roads, and had no trouble making her train. Once aboard though, she was again met with the dilemma of what to do with herself. She read a couple of work emails on her Blackberry, then switched over to text messaging. There was the message Will had sent the night before. With a frown, she highlighted it and allowed her thumb to hover over the trackball for several seconds before finally pressing it.

_Liz I love you and I want to talk whenever your ready. I'll be here. Always._

Tears welled in her eyes. _I love you too... But you betrayed my trust. You..._

She stared at the screen for a long time, even after it went blank, as the wheels turned in her head. Finally she wiped her eyes and began typing:

_Can't talk yet. Sorry. Just hurts too much to think. Maybe tonight. IDK... I'll be out all day. _

Before she could think further, she sent it. Then putting her phone away, she turned and pulled her feet up onto the seat, though she knew it was not allowed, and wrapping her arms around her legs, put her head down on her knees.

Will awoke with a start, though as he glanced around the still room and at the sleeping dog, he had no clue why. He shook his head and frowned before he buried his face in Elizabeth's pillow again and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he smiled for a moment. He loved the scent she left behind, her eyes, her smile... He loved her.

But the last time he saw her, she hadn't been smiling. "Why?" he groaned. She should have known he'd never meant to disoblige her, but it had been necessary.

He sighed and tried to think of something else – _anything else_ – but with little success. So, resigning himself to his fate, he sat up and looked at the clock – 5:44. _Maggie's probably not even up yet._He rubbed his stubbly chin, then stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Before going downstairs, he checked his phone, but he had missed no messages. Frowning, he slipped it into his pocket and exited the room with Hershey. As they passed through the kitchen, Will flipped the switch on the coffeemaker, as it hadn't turned itself on yet. Then once Hershey was in the backyard, Will collected the _Inquirer_from the front step.

Fifteen minutes later, he sat in the backyard with his coffee, struggling to read about Wachovia's CFO and Charlie Manuel's team meeting. It was hopeless though; his mind just could not stay focused. He sighed and looked around the yard, then down at the dog lying by his side. "Want to go for a run?"

Hershey's head popped up and his tail swished excitedly from side to side. It was definitely a good idea.

They ran to Knox Bridge, and had just started back toward the house when Will's phone beeped, indicating a new text message. He continued running while he debated whether he should stop and read it, and didn't make it very far, stopping several feet back from the road, in front of Stirling's Quarters.

He read the message, then continued to stare blankly at the screen. It pained him that she was hurting so much, and that his actions were the cause. But worse, she was prolonging it for both of them.

They needed to talk. She needed to listen. He needed... Hitting something would be nice, but there was nothing available. He needed to run. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he bent low and tousled Hershey's ears, and they resumed their exercise.

At home, Will showered, then ate a very quiet breakfast with Maggie, grateful that she did not inquire into the troubles that were likely written all over his face. Afterward, he went to his study and tried to work.

He managed to accomplish a few things, but by 10:30, he felt compelled to do something. Picking up his phone, he dialed Elizabeth's cell. Not surprisingly, it rolled to voice mail. "Hi Liz..." He spoke slowly, unable to hide his disappointment. "I got your message that you'd be out, but thought I'd try anyhow... I'd really like to talk to you... I miss you. Call me... please." He hung up and went back to his computer.

There was a new reply message in his inbox: "Hey Will, I didn't get the attachment on that last email. No idea why. Can you please try resending?" He checked his sent messages, and sure enough, he hadn't sent an attachment. That was unusual for him.

Half an hour after sending the file, he received another reply: "Will, I've added some comments to the document. Some of the numbers on page 3 don't seem right to me, can you double check them?" He opened the attachment, and the figures did seem off.

He rested his head in his palms and closed his eyes. _What am I doing here?_After a couple minutes of contemplation, he jotted off a reply stating he'd get back tomorrow as the issue wasn't really pressing. He then shut off his monitor and sat back, turning away from the computer.

_I can't believe I'm letting this get to me so much._ He spent a while looking at the picture on his desk he had snapped of Elizabeth sitting poolside before letting his eyes drift along his desk until they stopped at his Cross fountain pen. _Maybe..._

An hour later, he signed and set aside the letter he'd written, not knowing what to do with it.

Elizabeth sat down cross-legged on the white raised floor of her bright, white computer room at CBL Investments, and gazed at the tidy rack of computers and the new Blade Server cabinet beside it as Metallica's Load album blasted from a computer behind her. She'd been focused on nothing but her computers and her tidy little room for hours, and couldn't help but smile at the results.

In time though, she stood up and went back to the console. As she began closing down applications, she noticed a new email had arrived. She clicked on the notification icon to open Outlook and see what it was. **Please Read**– from Will. Unconsciously, her lower lip stuck out, as if in a pout, as she stared at her inbox. Finally, she double clicked.

There was no text, the message was blank, which was highly unusual for Will. Even when he was sending an attachment – she had noticed the PDF file – he usually made some remark. She moved her pointer to hover over , but waited several long moments before curiosity got the better of her and she double clicked.

_**Dearest Liz,**_

_**As I sit here alone today, I find myself longing for your company, both as my friend and companion, and because I feel compelled to explain what happened last evening.**_

_**It was immediately apparent to me that you must have overheard some portion of my conversation with Charlie, and yes, we were discussing his relationship, or lack thereof, with Jane. I cannot apologize for my intervention, but I hope you will read this through and try to understand my position. Perhaps then I can seek your forgiveness for betraying your confidence.**_

_**You may already know that Charlie has been with Darcy, Inc. for nearly five years, and our CFO for just over eighteen months, but our friendship goes back much further than that.**_

_**In that time, I had often seen him in love, though most of his relationships were very short lived. Still, Charlie has always given his heart freely, and I have found myself supporting him after breakups time and again.**_

_**Once he met Jane though, the change was incredible. You know he almost always seems happy, but as long as she's been around, he's been... content.**_

_**In the last two weeks, however, he has been behaving erratically – more so than with any of his previous heartbreaks. I have watched him, and tried to give him a few hints (though I'm sure you know subtlety is lost on Charlie), as I have tried to honor Jane's request and your promise to her.**_

_**Unfortunately, yesterday, I became aware of evidence that his work is suffering, as well as his emotions. At this point, it seemed imperative that I speak with him, and I asked him to join me in my office after our afternoon meeting.**_

_**We discussed his opinions on the matter and then I added mine. I had hoped, rather than expected, that would be enough, but it was not, so I felt it necessary to add some of what you have told me. I did not explain the scene at Les Miz, nor did I repeat what you've said of her confession of loving him; I could not in good conscience share that information, though I thought at the time it might help.**_

_**I can only hope now that Charlie will decide to act, if not to pursue a relationship, then to give Jane the distance she needs to move on. Even so, it may be several days until we hear anything new. I obviously do not know Jane's schedule, but Charlie will be out of town on business for at least the early part of the week. I pray that they will talk and work things out.**_

_**I do apologize, not for speaking to Charlie, but for not considering your feelings. I never meant to cause you pain. I love you, Elizabeth Bennet, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**_

_**Will**_

Elizabeth was sucking on her lower lip as she reached up to wipe away the tear that trickled down her cheek. "I do love you," she whispered with a small frown.

She reached for the mouse and hovered the pointer over the reply button for a long while, but instead of clicking it, she slid it slightly to the right and clicked the print button instead. She'd have time on the train home.


	45. Chapter 45

_Making up for missed posts. I hope you enjoy, and please continue to post reviews (or send me PM's if you don't want to post publicly). I absolutely love hearing what you think! As always, I owe sincerest thanks to the some of the best friends I could have – my wonderful support system: Linnea, Amy, Mary, Julie, Sophie, Juliet, Susan, Betsy and Ashley. _

**Chapter 45**

Elizabeth read Will's letter twice as the train traveled westbound, away from the city. She then folded it and slid it into the front pocket of her backpack before staring out the window for several minutes. Finally, she pulled out her cell phone and typed a message to Will:

_Ur right we need 2 talk. Im sorry. Can I come over tonight? –L_

She frowned to herself and quickly pressed the send button. She was reading his response not two minutes later.

_Anytime is fine. Dinner?_

She thought for a minute before she answered, _I was thinking 7. CU then if thats ok._

Once she received his _See you then. Love you_, she put away her phone and closed her eyes, resting her head against the window. She needed a few minutes' rest.

A half hour later, Elizabeth walked in the door of her house, and was greeted by an excited Hamlet – no surprise there. She had just squatted to be face to face with her beast when she heard Jane's casual, "Hey, sis."

"Hiya," she replied without looking up, as she continued to play with Hamlet. Jane's presence was not unexpected - the room had great natural light, and Jane liked reading there. Elizabeth couldn't fairly accuse her of lying in wait. _Yeah, right!_

Standing up, she walked over to the sofa where Jane sat with an open paperback on her leg, and sat down on the other end.

"How'd everything go at the office today," Jane asked.

"Pretty well. You'll have to come check out the computer room on Monday. I got the new Blades setup, and the boxes are all stashed away, out of sight." She smiled smugly. "It's perfection."

"Unlike your office," Jane teased.

Elizabeth laughed. "Too true! I can only control so much chaos."

It didn't take long for the air to thicken again. Neither spoke for a long moment, until Jane finally asked, "So... everything okay?"

Elizabeth looked down, but nodded a little. "Will and I argued last night, and I was so mad... I've been struggling to make sense of everything – well, except for computers – since." She sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane asked with concern.

"Not really," Elizabeth answered. She began to scratch Hamlet's ears, refusing to look up and make eye contact with her sister. "Will wrote a letter and emailed it to me. He wasn't too specific, but I see that even though I thought I had, I didn't really give him a chance."

Jane watched her sister closely as she considered her reply. "But you will now?"

Elizabeth nodded, then laid her cheek on Hamlet's head, closing her eyes. "I'm going over to his house this evening."

"Good," Jane answered, reaching over to take Elizabeth's hand. "I know how hard it can be, but listen to what he has to say; and be honest with yourself, and him. That's the most important thing. Okay?"

Lifting her head, Elizabeth forced a little smile. "Okay." She then leaned forward and hugged her sister.

* * * * *

Elizabeth pulled into Will's driveway at 6:58 PM. After pulling out her key, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Why is this so hard?_ Normally, everything was so easy with Will, and he had always been so understanding. "I've got to do this," she told herself, and slipping the keys into her pocket, she exited her car.

Will met her at the front door. "I'm glad you came," he said with a little smile before kissing her cheek lightly and taking her hand. "Is the study okay?" he asked as he began leading her down the hall.

"Sure," she replied, nodding her head as she followed him into the room and allowed him to close the door behind them.

They sat on the sofa and looked at one another, neither speaking for a very long moment. Finally, Will ventured, "I'm sorry I upset you, Liz." His eyes drifted downward for a moment before trying to meet hers again. "But I cannot apologize for trying to help Charlie. It was necessary... I just hope you can forgive me."

She nodded her head slightly before speaking in a serious, even tone, "Can you explain why you had to advise him? To share my comments and opinions?"

A little color suffused Will's cheeks. "I hadn't planned on it. I had noticed Charlie seemed a bit off lately, but yesterday, in a meeting... Well, someone pointed out an error he should have caught in the books of a company we're acquiring; something I'd never expected Charlie to miss. I knew something was wrong..." he trailed off.

After a moment, Elizabeth challenged, "So you had to drag him to your office after your board meeting to discuss Jane, because she's obviously the problem?"

"No, I..." He met her eyes suddenly. "That's the second time you've accused me of dragging him to my office, and I never said it was a board meeting."

"Oh." She blushed suddenly. "I ran into Rich when I arrived – he let me in. He told me. And that you routinely help Charlie with his 'girl problems.'"

Will clenched his teeth, then forced himself to speak coolly. "I should have figured that one out." He shook his head. "My cousin is a dreadful gossip."

"He is?" Elizabeth tilted her head. "And yet he's in charge of your data security..."

A small laugh almost escaped Will. "Oddly enough, I never thought of that." He shook his head slowly. "I trust him implicitly when it comes to business and the integrity of our systems... But he's just unable to control himself when it comes to our personal lives. It's why I never tell him anything before I have to..." He grinned a little, then sighed deeply. "Anyhow, I did have Charlie accompany me to my office after the meeting, but primarily to make plans for the trip he's now taking to Jacksonville on Monday morning.

"From there, I asked what was going on with him; and he told me he's been preoccupied since he thinks Jane's avoiding him. I had no choice but to discuss her then."

Elizabeth looked down at the sofa between them, noticing their fingers were still intertwined. "I had a very different impression," she said quietly.

Will shifted closer to her, and with a tentative smile asked, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Biting her lip and refusing to raise her eyes, she answered, "I don't know... But I owe you a huge apology."

Since she refused to look up, Will reached up and gently lifted her chin until their eyes met. "Apology accepted," he whispered, leaning forward until their lips met.

One kiss became two, and two became several, but a minute later, Elizabeth pulled away. "I still want to know what happened with Charlie," she said.

It took a moment for Will to recollect his thoughts. "Part of me was inclined to tell him everything, but I knew it wasn't my place. I basically told him that he needed to talk to Jane, and he had to tell her how he feels.

"Then where did my name come up?"

Will frowned and began sliding his fingers around hers. "He was rejecting everything I said, and seemed more... despondent. I was getting frustrated with him, and after reminding him that I've had more opportunities to observe her lately, I added, 'And who knows Jane better than Elizabeth!'" He paused and looked into her eyes, letting out a long exhale. "I told him that you believe she loves him and that you couldn't figure out why he hadn't asked Jane out... And that you've been worried about her lately."

His free hand took hers and he squeezed both. "That's really about all... I just told him he needs to make a definitive choice so both of them can get past this stalemate."

Elizabeth looked deeply into his eyes, then crumpled into his chest as tears began running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Will."

"It's okay, Love." He kissed the top of her head, and they sat unmoving for some time.

Will finally broke the silence. "So does this mean I'm forgiven now?"

She nodded, not lifting her head. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Shh..." He kissed her head again and pushed her back so she could see his face. "I love you, Elizabeth Bennet. And thankfully, this is the end of our first fight, right?" He watched her nod slowly as her frown disappeared. "Then let's try not to do this again anytime soon."

A little color suddenly appeared in her cheeks as they twitched in a near laugh and her lips formed a little smile. "All right." Then with a sudden exhale, her shoulders relaxed. "I love you too, Will Darcy."

Will reached up and wiped her tear tracks with his thumb, then leaned in to meet her lips with his.


	46. Chapter 46

_(Leaving the original note this time. Chapter 47 will be posted sometime today, it's only a matter of how I get interrupted between now and then.)  
><em>

_This chapter ended up a lot shorter than I originally intended. I finished this much by Tuesday, but everything I tried beyond this point was either awkward or anticlimactic. I think you'll see why, and I hope that you'll agree that this short chapter, or as Linnea suggested "46 Lite," is complete._

_Sincerest thanks to my dear friends Linnea, Amy, Mary, Julie, Sophie, Juliet, Susan, Betsy and Ashley. _

**Chapter 46**

"Night, Will. I love you too." Elizabeth ended the call and placed her phone on the nightstand, then picked up her notebook computer from the pillow beside her and leaned back against the headboard. With a few clicks, she was checking a fanfic site.

One of her favorite authors had posted, and she smiled to herself as she began to read. However, only a few paragraphs in, her mind began to wander.

She hadn't seen Will since the morning train. His Monday had been very busy, and had included a dinner meeting that kept him from getting home before nine. She wished she was with him now.

Her mind drifted back to Saturday night. When their talk was over, they went swimming, they watched a performance DVD Georgiana had sent, and afterwards... well, that hadn't gone so well. As Will became more amorous, Elizabeth felt herself withdrawing.

_"Will, I'm sorry... I can't... I don't..." She buried her head in his chest as tears suddenly welled in her eyes. "I love you, Will. I do. But something keeps telling me we shouldn't... That we... I don't know!" She shook her head and felt the dampness of her tears on his shirt._

_Will tightened his embrace and held her close. "Shh..." he whispered in her hair before kissing the top of her head. "It's been a long day."_

She could still feel how secure his arms had felt. He was so strong in so many ways. Yet the look on his face as she backed out the driveway... She had never seen him look so sad.

Yesterday they'd had a lovely day, taking a tour of the Chadds Ford Winery and eating a late picnic lunch while listening to Scott Philipp performing there.

Afterwards, they had gone back to her house. They'd held hands while Will told Jane about his conversation with Charlie. It had gone a lot better than Elizabeth feared.

Late in the evening, they barbecued hamburgers and corn, and ate it in the backyard. The weather was perfect, and everything seemed so right.

When it came time for Will to leave, though, she had walked out with him to his car. As they said goodnight, he'd held her. So snugly, so securely. It had felt like she was the most precious thing in the world to him...

"What am I doing!" she exclaimed aloud. She started the stand by sequence on her computer and jumped out of bed.

* * * * *

Forty-five minutes later, Elizabeth pulled her car into Will's driveway and parked. She then looked up at all the dark windows. Laying her arm on the steering wheel, she put her head down and groaned, "What am I doing?"

She startled when everything suddenly turned bright. _Someone turned on the floodlights._ She looked up to see the front door opening.

In what seemed only a heartbeat, she was out of the car and in Will's arms.

"Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously.

She snuggled against him. "Perfect," she murmured. After a long, but truly comfortable moment, she continued, "I don't think I can explain the confusion and insecurity I've felt the last few days... But I know now, absolutely, that I love you. I need you... so much it scared me."

When Will didn't answer, Elizabeth looked up, and their lips met eagerly. Thus they spent several minutes holding each other and kissing in the most brightly illuminated spot on General Alexander Road. If anyone drove by or observed them, they never noticed.

Finally, Will slid Elizabeth's car key from her hand and pulled away. He quickly grabbed her backpack and overnight bag from the back seat, then locked her car and set the alarm with her remote. Stopping, he kissed her briefly again, then wrapping his free arm around her waist, he led her inside the house and up to his room.

In one smooth movement, Will closed the door and set down Elizabeth's bags. He then pulled her into his arms and placed a small kiss on her temple before whispering in her ear, "I need you too, Liz." He kissed her cheek. "In ways I never knew possible." He then leaned down and captured her lips.

Thus engaged, their hands began to roam and to remove their unnecessary garments. Every move was slow and meticulous as they found their way to the bed, and even as they made love, cherishing every moment of the process.

Not long afterwards, Elizabeth began to drift to sleep, snugly spooned against him,

"I love you, Liz," Will whispered.

"Love you too," she murmured, closing her eyes, knowing she wore a contented smile.

"Move in here with me."

"Mmmm kay."


	47. Chapter 47

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Your support means so much, and I am exceedingly grateful!_

**Chapter 47**

The morning dawned on a couple unwilling to be parted. They made love before leaving the bed, then Will opened the bedroom door for Hershey, trusting that Maggie would let him out. They showered together, and talked as they dressed for work.

Maggie greeted the couple warmly as they entered the kitchen, and set the coffee carafe between them. She then pulled a quiche from the oven and sat down.

Conversation was light and easy over the meal, but soon it was time for Will and Elizabeth to leave. They took his car and held hands almost the entire time.

Even as they boarded the train, both smiled and said good morning to Jane as they passed her by, seeking a place where they could sit together. Once in Center City though, Will and Elizabeth had to go their separate ways. As they said goodbye at the top of the escalator, she looked so sad, he almost kissed her; but with a firm squeeze of her hand, he whispered, "I love you," then turned toward his office and began walking away.

Some time later, though in all likelihood, mere seconds had passed, Jane waved her hand in front of Elizabeth's face. "Hey, Doe Eyes!"

Elizabeth blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, hi."

"So I take it things are all better with you two?" Jane grabbed her sister's arm and started walking toward their office.

"Completely." Elizabeth nodded. "I had to accept…" She paused, but when she noticed Jane's questioning gaze, she tried again. "I've never felt so vulnerable before. I've let Will past defenses I never knew I had." She bit her lip for a moment, and thought of how to continue as they cut through a crowd on 16th Street. "He has the power to hurt me, and it's scary… I'm so used to being in control..."

Jane squeezed her arm and smiled reassuringly when Elizabeth looked up and met her eyes.

Returning a small grin, Elizabeth continued, "I love him, Jane. And I need him… And I finally realized that what we have is worth so much more…"

Jane released Elizabeth's arm in order to wrap her own around her sister's shoulders and pull her close. "I'm glad to hear it, sis." She grinned broadly and let go so they could enter their building through the revolving door.

As they walked toward the elevator, Elizabeth, suddenly quite pleased with herself, said, "Oh, and last night, Will asked me to move in with him."

Jane's jaw dropped with astonishment. "And? So what did you say?"

"I think I said, 'Mmmkay,'" she teased as they stepped into the half full elevator.

"We so have to finish this conversation later," Jane replied, forcing herself to sound put out. Of course, work days progressing as they are wont to do, the topic did not come up between the sisters again that day, and despite frequent communications via phone, text and email between Will and Elizabeth, the topic was not revisited by them until that evening.

When they returned to Will's house, Maggie announced that she was going out for the evening, and once she served the Veal Piccata, they had the house to themselves.

Despite the deliciousness of the meal, both picked at their food, and soon, leaving their plates on the table, they slipped upstairs to make love. Afterward, they opted to soak in the hot tub, where Will finally reiterated his request. "Liz? Last night, before you fell asleep, I asked you..." He smiled with boyish shyness and brushed a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. "I would like you to move in here with me."

Elizabeth grinned, but could not conceal the twinkle in her eye. "If I recall correctly, I answered you last night."

"You did." He leaned forward and kissed her. "But since you haven't said anything, I wasn't sure you were awake enough to recall... or if you wished to change your answer."

Elizabeth moved, seating herself in his lap, and lightly kissed his jaw. "I'm pretty sure you heard correctly, but just in case, yes, Will, I will move in with you. However, I've given it some thought..."

"And?" he asked, tightening his hold on her and running his finger up her thigh.

She gasped and looked deeply into his eyes. "I..." She unconsciously licked her lip. "With Georgie coming home in a couple of weeks and the trip to the shore, and with how Jane's been lately, I think we should wait until Georgie goes back to California."

Will nodded slowly, agreeing with her reasoning, but still not liking the answer. Deep frown lines creased his brow for a long moment before a sly look appeared. "Fine, Miss Bennet, but if that is the case, you will have to pay dearly." He rested his hand upon the juncture of her thighs.

"Do tell, Mr. Darcy," she challenged as she ran her palm of her hand across the planes of his chest.

Suddenly their lips met, and conversation was forgotten.

* * * * *

Elizabeth sat in her office Friday afternoon, smiling to herself. She had just returned from a walk around Rittenhouse Square with Will, and the last four mornings, she'd awakened exactly where she was most content, in his arms. She was thus surprised when her sister walked in, closed the door and sat down. "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"I just got back from having lunch with Charlie."

"Oh, I didn't know he was back." Elizabeth shifted her full focus to Jane, trying to read her expressions and mood.

"He got back last night, but he missed the train this morning. He blamed Caroline, but I kinda wonder if it wasn't intentional." She glanced down at her hands folded in her lap. "Anyhow, we chatted online for a long time last night, and he asked me out to lunch today.

"We went to Brasserie Perrier, and were seated at a nice, quiet table, where we talked. He told me he was in love with me, and had been for a long time. Then he suggested we start dating." Jane shook her head. "And as much as I liked hearing those words, I couldn't get it out of my head that it had taken him this long, or that it was Will's prompting forcing him to do something."

"So, what now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I told him that as much as I like him, I just couldn't handle it right now. As quickly as I'd have jumped at the chance a couple weeks ago, I can't trust that he's thinking for himself right now. I'm not even sure I trust myself.

"I think it's for the best that we both focus on our jobs for the time being, remain friends, and if the timing is right someday, maybe we can go from there." She bit her lip. "That is the smart thing to do, isn't it?"

Elizabeth got up, and walked over to kneel by her sister and hug her. "I can see the sense in it. But you know you're the only one who can decide what's right for you."

"Thanks, sis." Jane squeezed her sister tightly. "That helps."

Sitting back down in the guest chair beside Jane, Elizabeth asked, "What about Charlie? How did he react?"

"At first, he tried to convince me to give him a chance right now; and then when he realized I wouldn't be swayed, he got that sad little puppy look of his. That almost broke me down – more than his trying to talk me out of it. But by the time we left the restaurant though, he seemed perfectly happy."

"Well, I suppose that's good… As long as you're okay." Elizabeth ventured, still aware of the sadness in Jane's eyes.

"I think I am." Jane tried to sound sure of herself. "I'm just not feeling it yet."

Elizabeth leaned forward, and was about to put her arm around her sister when Jane's cell phone rang.

Suddenly sitting erect, Jane answered it, "Jane Bennet." She glanced at Elizabeth with her serious, business-like face. "Sure… Okay. I'll be right there." Pressing the end call button, she got up. "Thanks, sis. I'll be fine." She hugged Elizabeth quickly. "Gotta run."


	48. Chapter 48

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. This has been a crazy couple of weeks for me, and I'm still playing catch-up! Sincerest thanks to my dear friends Sophie, Betsy, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Julie, Susan, Ashley and Amy. I'd be lost without all their wonderful support!  
><em>  
><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

Elizabeth snuggled against Will as well as she could at the kitchen table, as they slowly nibbled on their bagels. They hadn't emerged from her room until nearly 9:30. As soon as their meal was over, Will would leave for his home to squeeze in a few hours of work, and she... She had to do laundry and go shopping, not to mention the other household chores. _Oh, Saturday..._ Well, for now she had Will's arm around her waist, and she'd enjoy it while she could.

"Lizzy!" Jane seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What's up?" she asked, still a bit dazed.

"Becky, Brad and I were trying to web-conference so I'll be prepared for a big presentation Monday; Becky can't make it, so I have to go. It's why I had to bail after our chat yesterday. Anyhow, we all lost our VPN connections, and can't get back on.

Elizabeth sighed. "All right, I'll go take a look at it." She grabbed her coffee cup and refilled it, then headed for the door before stopping suddenly. Quickly she turned and walked over to Will before placing a little kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, sweetheart. I hope this will be just a few minutes." She then disappeared down the hall.

Jane glanced guiltily at Will, and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay." He tried to be polite, though it was impossible to completely conceal his displeasure. "I certainly get my share of work calls."

They chatted about nothing in particular for a few minutes, but when it became apparent that Elizabeth wasn't coming back right away, they both commented that they had work to do, and Jane left.

Will rinsed his plate and coffee cup before grabbing Elizabeth's half-eaten bagel and taking it up to her.

He stopped in the doorway of Elizabeth's room, but she didn't even notice. He stayed put, watching her for a couple of minutes, her eyes shifting between two monitors as windows opened and closed on each.

When he did enter, and placed the small plate on the corner of her desk, Elizabeth started, then smiled as she looked up at him. "Thanks."

"You're busy. I think I'm going to head home," he said quietly.

She stood quickly and leaned into his chest so that his arms instinctively wrapped around her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm missing you already, and can't wait for you to get to my house this afternoon."

"Me either." She lifted her face until their lips met; and while their kiss was passionate, it was short lived.

Will grabbed his overnight bag, and they each offered sad smiles and small waves as Will walked out the door. As soon as she heard him on the stairs, Elizabeth resumed her seat and turned her attention back to her computers.

A good twenty minutes later, the problem was resolved. Elizabeth stood up and stretched, then went to find Jane and give her the news. _That was actually more interesting than I expect the next few hours will be._ She sighed to herself as she returned to her room for the laundry basket.

Finally, about 3:15, she let Hamlet into the back seat of her car and headed off to Will's. She listened to WMGK and sang along with Bon Jovi as she drove. It was turning into a lovely afternoon.

Once at Will's, as she was letting Hamlet out, she was surprised to see her love bounding out the front door. He seemed very happy about something.

"Liz! I'm so glad you're here." He bent down for a quick kiss and took her bag from her, shouldering it before he took her hand and led her into the house.

"As I was driving home this morning, I realized you'll need someplace to setup your computers."

Elizabeth nodded. She had thought of this too, but figured they would address it eventually – she wasn't actually moving in for a month.

"I have a couple ideas, but you could really have almost anyplace you want." He started to lead her up the stairs.

She followed quietly until they were about halfway up. "I could set them up in your study…"

Will stopped, then turned and looked at her, his expression confused. "I… suppose…' he said slowly.

Elizabeth began to laugh. "You'd seriously let me crowd you out of your own study?" She held his hand down as she ran up three steps to be level with him. "I don't deserve you, Will Darcy." Then leaning forward she kissed him.

"Now, seriously," she tried to control her teasing grin, "what do you suggest?"

They continued up the stairs. "I considered the reading nook." He pointed to the open loft that overlooked the living room. "I thought you'd like the openness, with the skylight and being able to see most of the house; but there wouldn't be a lot of extra room, and we'd have to move some of the bookshelves.

"Then this room." He opened a door just to the left of the top of the stairs. "It's just a guest room now, but it's close to our bedroom, and the nearest upstairs room to the study." He led her inside with a proud smile. "Of course, you're welcome to choose any other room or find a place you prefer. You could even have the basement. It's bigger, but has no natural light – Georgie doesn't really need to have her own 'hang out' room down there…"

Elizabeth turned and pulled herself into his arms. "I think this room is wonderful. It has a lovely view of the backyard." She looked around, trying to visualize where to put things. "Perhaps some new paint…"

"Sure, anything you'd like." Will grinned. "We could call an interior designer if you'd like. I was even thinking it might be nice to take out these windows and put in French doors and a little balcony."

Pulling back, Elizabeth looked curiously at him. "Will... That's sweet of you, but totally unnecessary. The room is fine as is. I'm not asking you to make major modifications to your house; and I certainly don't need a decorator to set this up as an office."

"But it's really not a problem. I'd be happy to do it; or whatever it takes to make this room the way you want it."

"I'll tell you what..." She looked seriously into his eyes, but then a grin broke out. "I'll let you hire an electrician to put in a ceiling fan... if you will agree to help me paint."

Will looked at her for a long moment, then looked around. "You want _us_ to paint the whole room?"

Elizabeth grinned, trying to hold back a silent laugh. "Oh, you have led a charmed life." She shook her head and smiled up at him. "It's easy. You'll see."

"All right," he said quietly, fighting the urge to pout.

"Good." She smiled and gently pulled out of his embrace. She went over to one of the windows and looked out, and then around the bed, into the far corner, and turned to face the door. Her eyes swept across the room. "This'll be perfect." Her eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Will."

Only able to grin broadly himself, Will answered, "You're welcome." He eased backward a couple of steps to the door, reaching back to shut it quietly. His eyes then met hers with a much slyer look.

Somehow, it seemed to take only a heartbeat for Elizabeth to find herself hanging from Will's neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips devoured the other's hungrily. Moments later, they collapsed upon the bed and continued their amorous activities.

As Will's lips worked their way down Elizabeth's neck, and she had a brief opportunity to catch her breath, she remarked, "You know, there won't be room for a bed in here with all my equipment."

Will stopped; then looked up at her. "Guess you'll have to settle for a sofa." He then returned to kissing her mouth, ending all conversation.


	49. Chapter 49

_**I'm including the author's note from my original post of this chapter on another site two years ago. My how history repeats itself. I'm now caught up on review replies and things are getting back in order - Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! (Now I have to get myself to updating links on debraanne dot net, but I have a chapter to finish writing first.) Thanks! *hugs* **  
><em>

_I am so sorry I had delays in finishing this chapter. Between family visits, spending an afternoon with friends and tons of sightseeing in the Bay Area, I had no time to beta, let alone write. I know, hard to imagine! I didn't even manage to read one full story on my iPod! Of course, there was a ton of catching up once I got home too. *sigh*_

_Well, anyhow, I'm back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I must also thank a wonderful group of ladies who always seem to make time to help me out. I'd be lost without my dear friends Amy, Sophie, Betsy, Linnea, Mary, Julie, Susan, Juliet and Ashley!_

**Chapter 49**

The process of Elizabeth's moving in began after dinner that night, when Will retrieved her large suitcase from the trunk of her car. Henceforth, she would have at least a few outfits in her closet there, and her own toiletries in the master bath.

The following morning, she took the next step, trembling a little as Will held her hand. She knew there was no real reason to be nervous, but showing up for church with him at 7:30 - well, it was pretty obvious where she had spent the night.

She held her head high and smiled politely as they stepped inside the building. _It's all right,_ she told herself as Will introduced her to the greeters, and she felt her shoulders begin to relax as they walked down the hall.

When they entered the chapel, Will directed her to a pew five rows from the small pulpit, and Elizabeth looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was abundantly clear why Will preferred this service. She felt warm and comfortable, and when the minister began speaking, there were perhaps 35 people in all.

Sitting straight, she listened intently to the entire service, as did Will, and her hand rested in his nearly the entire time. As they stood and raised their voices in song, they were accompanied not by an organ or choir, but merely a piano. It was all so... Will.

Afterwards, they spoke with the minister as they exited the chapel, and briefly with a few others, then were soon on their way back to his house.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"Not nearly as intimidating as I had feared," she teased. "Your minister's an excellent speaker too. I think I could easily adapt to this." Her smile shone as she leaned her head against the headrest.

They only spoke briefly thereafter, and on generally lighter subjects as they arrived home and changed into more casual attire.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check my email and such for a while," Elizabeth said.

"Sounds like a plan," Will replied. "I probably have a few things to check myself. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Sure." She grabbed her laptop, and accompanied by the pair of large dogs, they went down to his study.

As had become her routine, Elizabeth pulled her bare feet up on the sofa and opened her computer. Thus, she was a bit surprised that Will only sat at his desk for a minute before moving to sit at the other end of the sofa and turning to place his feet by hers.

"You make this look so comfortable," he said. "I had to try it out for myself." He opened his laptop and smiled over the screen at her.

Elizabeth grinned back, then slid her eyes back down to the screen. His proximity was a distraction, but she wasn't about to complain. She read an email, then tickled Will's ankle with her toes.

The rest of the morning proceeded as such, mostly attending to their business – or internet interests – with only occasional diversions. Finally though, Elizabeth copied two fanfic updates into email and sent them to herself for later offline reading, then put her computer into stand by and slowly pressed down the screen.

Though the clasp made only the tiniest noise, the room was quiet, and Will looked up at Elizabeth suddenly. Noticing her mischievous grin, he quickly typed something, clicked a few times and started a shut down sequence of his own. He turned and placed his computer on the table beside the sofa, leaving it open to finish its processes. He then smiled tauntingly at the woman on the other end of the sofa.

Elizabeth wasted no time accepting his challenge, and before he had time to react, she was straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Responding with an unexpected need, Will couldn't avoid the fleeting thought of how they had spent stolen moments in exactly this spot only a month before. Were his lips not more agreeably engaged, he might have smiled.

Unlike those days, there was no one waiting for them to emerge, and Elizabeth… well a lot had changed since then. There was no need to hold himself back. Dragging his hands slowly down her back, he slipped one under the elastic waistband of her shorts. When she moaned, he knew he was lost.

Soon their clothes were piled by the sofa as they made love hungrily, desperately. And afterward, sated, Will moved so Elizabeth could snuggle beside him, and they lay there quietly, only occasionally whispering endearments for some time.

Finally though, they rose and dressed, then headed to the kitchen. Will opened the back door to let out the dogs, and noticed Maggie was in the pool. Not wanting to bother her, he simply waved when she looked up, and closed the door.

They checked the fridge and found bowls of potato salad and tuna, so Will made sandwiches while Elizabeth served the potato salad and poured glasses of iced tea.

As they ate, he asked if she had come up with any ideas for her new office. Elizabeth grinned as she admitted that she had. "Maybe, if you don't already have something else in mind, we can go to Home Depot this afternoon and look at paint colors and such."

Will was a bit surprised by the suggestion at first, but agreed, so when they finished stacking their dishes by the sink, they quickly got ready and headed to King of Prussia.

They looked at the different sections of paint swatches, and while considering several options, she found herself drawn to the mauves and roses. She took several swatch cards and then led Will to the lighting department, where they looked at ceiling fans, both liking some of the choices from Progress Lighting. Taking a pamphlet from the company, she reminded Will that there was no rush, so she wanted to check out the company's website and to shop around online before making her final decision.

Will nodded, thinking this was not the way he would have handled things, but accepting it if Elizabeth was happy. They left the store with a huge pack of AA batteries being their only purchase.

At home they went swimming and cooked dinner, then settled back on the study sofa to read. Will picked up a biography of General von Steuben, while Elizabeth opened her laptop, opting to read online.

"So, are you going to tell me about what you're reading?" he asked.

"It's really just some amateur stuff," she answered. "I guess you can say they're mostly romance stories, but they're a nice diversion from reality." She smiled and lowered her eyes to the screen.

"And is this what you write too?" he asked.

"Yeah..." She blushed. "I try. Mine is far from the best, but it's fun making the effort."

"Am I ever going to get to read one of your _romantic_ stories?"

She slowly shook her head no, but eventually looked up and replied quietly, "Maybe someday..."


	50. Chapter 50

_Thank you so much for your patience, encouragement and kind words. You truly make this all worthwhile. Sincerest thanks are also due to my dear friends Sophie, Betsy, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Julie, Susan, Ashley and Amy, whose help is immeasurable!_

**Chapter 50**

Will and Elizabeth watched Charlie and Jane on the train over the next few days, noticing that the couple seemed to have resumed their old habits. They sat together, talking quietly the whole time, and smiled fondly at each other as they greeted each other and departed.

On Thursday night, as the train pulled out of Malvern, Elizabeth moved to sit beside her sister. "So things seem better between you two."

Jane smiled. "Everything seems back to normal. Now that we are clear about being only friends, it's all so easy." Her grin broadened. "I'm even looking forward to going to the shore again."

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth squeezed her hand, trying to hide her reservations. "I feel like I spent the last month worried about you. Now we can just think about what we need to take with us!"

Thus the primary topic of the remainder of their commute, and much of the evening, were their plans for the shore.

Will showed up about 8:30, and as they sipped iced tea in the kitchen, his conversation with Elizabeth seemed to pick up where Jane's had left off. He told her a bit about his house in Cape May, that the beach was right across the road, and all of the front rooms had a view of the bay. He laughed as he told her how Hershey loved to run and play in the water.

After letting Hamlet out for a few minutes and rinsing their glasses, they went up to Elizabeth's room. Will sat on the bed as Elizabeth turned to her computer desk. "I have to check one thing quickly," she said, leaning over the chair as she pressed a few keys. "Oh good," she remarked, happiness evident in her voice.

When she stood straight and backed up slightly, she was surprised to find Will right there, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her ear.

"All done?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she answered absently as her body relaxed against him.

"So, have your chosen your colors?"

Elizabeth started at Will's unexpected question, but when she opened her eyes and looked at the paint swatch cards line up along her desk, she laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, I think I have." She handed him two of the little cards.

He pointed to the lighter colored one. "It's... pink."

"Yes," she replied. "But it's a very subtle shade. It's not Bubble Gum Pink. It won't look like a Pepto Bismol bottle exploded. Okay? It'll be warm, comfortable." She smiled. "I bet you'll like it when it's done."

"All right." He nodded slowly, setting the cards back on her desk. "I'll trust you."

Turning to face him, she asked, "Do you think we could paint on Saturday? The smell should be gone before Georgie gets here, and..." She dropped her gaze a moment. "We could start moving my stuff in there the day she goes home."

"We could start now." Will leaned down and kissed her.

They remained thus engaged for a minute or so before Elizabeth leaned back. "What are you going to wear when we're painting?"

Will scrunched his brow a little. "Clothes? I don't think we'd get much painting done if we were naked."

_That could be interesting..._ She shook her head slowly. _Focus!_Most people wear old clothes they don't mind getting paint on. You know it can get messy, right?"

He nodded. "I can probably find something; or Maggie might."

"Oh, Will." She started to sigh. "I'd give you something, but I doubt I have anything big enough to fit you." Then she giggled and pulled out of her arms. "I do have something!"

She opened the bottom drawer of her bureau, and pulled out an old, huge, thin, lilac nightshirt with Tinkerbell on the front. "This would fit you." She grinned broadly.

Will closed his eyes for a moment, but couldn't hold back his laugh for long. "I think I'd rather wear my best suit than that... thing." He grabbed it from her hand and tossed it back toward the drawer, then pulled her back into his arms and began kissing her again, putting an end to further conversation for the night.

Will selected an older, but still perfect, pair of jeans and a white undershirt Saturday morning, while Elizabeth donned jeans and an old Windows 2000 t-shirt that had seen both a fair amount of wear – and paint. After breakfast, they drove up to Home Depot. They returned nearly an hour later with cans of paint, drop cloths, brushes, rollers and everything else they could possibly need.

Charlie was in the kitchen, talking to Maggie and devouring apple pecan pancakes like he hadn't eaten in a week. He waved with his fork as he finished chewing, then greeted, "Hey guys!"

"I didn't expect you for at least another hour," Will teased his friend.

Charlie took another bite and almost didn't finish it all before replying, "And normally you wouldn't have, but Carrie bugged me all night, wanting me to cancel my plans so _she_ could take me shopping this afternoon, then go to some _exclusive_" - he made quotation marks with his fingers - "party tonight and set me up with one of her friends.

"I know she's seldom up before ten, but she knows I'm usually up by 8:30, so I left the house before eight, just in case." He grinned proudly, then shoved another forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"All right, but I'm putting you to work. You can't spend all morning harassing Maggie and eating me out of house and home," Will threatened.

"Fine. Just let me finish what's on my plate, and I'll do whatever you want."

Will and Elizabeth went up to the guest room they were changing over and discussed what to do with the furniture. The bureau could go in another room, a table downstairs, a lamp that she'd keep... the bed, which would have to be taken apart and moved to the attic.

When Charlie joined them, they started clearing out the room, and it was devoid of furniture by the time Jane arrived.

Wasting no time, Jane had Charlie help her to lay down drop cloths while Elizabeth explained the next steps to Will. Soon a ladder was acquired, and Jane was brush painting the top edge of one wall.

Meanwhile Elizabeth helped Charlie and Will get started on the vertical edges, and laughed to herself as she observed their techniques. Charlie's brush strokes were almost haphazard, while Will was meticulous. As long as Charlie didn't leave any drops to run, either method would do.

When the others finished, Elizabeth directed them to the next wall, and she took the roller to the rest of the first wall. They repeated this process on the other two walls getting Arizona Sunrise.

As she finished rolling out the paint on the third wall, Elizabeth turned to find the other three lying on the floor in the middle of the room. She was about to lay her roller in the tray, when she noticed that Will's white shirt was still pristine. "That's disgusting, Will," she said.

"Hmm?" he responded, just as the paint roller landed on his chest. "What was that for!" he challenged in surprise.

"No one stays clean when they paint!" she replied. "It just isn't done!"

Jane and Charlie were unable to restrain their giggles, and while Will and Elizabeth were still staring down each other, Charlie grabbed a brush and poked Jane with it. From that point, a small-scale war ensued, but all were careful not to take it to the point of serious splattering.

They cleaned up and went outside for sandwiches and lemonade by the pool, then spent most of the remaining afternoon swimming and relaxing in the yard.

At six, Elizabeth checked the paint, and declaring it dry, felt it safe to paint the "feature wall," which would be behind her computer desk. She called out the window to the others, and changed back into her painting clothes. When the others joined her, she was taping the edges with blue painters tape.

Will opened the can of Berries and Cream while Elizabeth grabbed the brushes, handing one to Jane.

Seeing Charlie's willingly extended hand, though, Elizabeth shook her head. "Not this time, Chuckles. With the contrasting color, every defect will show. I'll do it." She gently shoved him away.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," he replied, not sounding hurt, but the others looked at each other questioningly when he walked to the door and said, "See you guys later," then disappeared.

Will, Jane and Elizabeth watched the door for a long moment, then one by one shrugged their shoulders, realizing there was little to be done, and set their focus on their work.

Forty minutes later, they were surprised when they heard the doorbell ring, and Charlie's voice in the hall downstairs. Jane ran out and didn't return. Elizabeth was so close to finishing, though, that she and Will didn't notice.

As she declared the job finished for the day, Elizabeth grinned. She was pleased with the end result, and while it was still a bit pink for Will's tastes, he had to admit it gave the room warmth. Assuring him that he'd like it when she was done, she suggested, "And if not, you don't ever have to come in here." She winked.

He was tempted to remain in the room at that point, but the lack of furniture and curiosity over the goings on downstairs, Will restrained himself, and set to cleaning up.

It didn't take long, and they quickly made their way to the back of the main floor to find the others. Maggie, Charlie and Jane were all in the backyard, beers in hand and pizza boxes on the table.

"It's about time you joined us," Charlie greeted them.

"Thanks," Will and Elizabeth both muttered, but smiled as they sat down, to spend the evening in the enjoyable company of friends.


	51. Chapter 51

_Sincerest thanks to my dear friends Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Amy, Sophie, Betsy, Mary, Susan and Ashley. I'd be lost without all their wonderful support!_

**Chapter 51**

Elizabeth woke Thursday morning when she felt the bed move as Will got up. She didn't open her eyes though, as she heard Hamlet's tags jingle and listened to Will padding his way across the room. He pressed the power button on the monitor and tapped the keyboard a few times, then turned off the monitor and walked away from the desk. She smiled as he climbed back into bed and snuggled against her. "Not early then?" she asked.

"Nope. Looks like I should get to the airport about 6:30."

She glanced at her clock then turned around to face him. "So we have almost half an hour?" she asked, kissing his shoulder.

"About that." He kissed her temple and began tracing imaginary designs on her breast.

"Much better idea than sleep," she murmured against his chest as she slid her hand down to his hip.

Twenty minutes later, they were rushing. Will made his way quickly to the shower, while Elizabeth let out Hamlet and poured a cup of coffee for herself and a travel mug for Will. She toasted a bagel, and met Will in the front hall, much like the first time he'd spent the night there.

"Thanks, hon. We'll pick you up in Paoli tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

Then after a kiss that took longer than it probably should have, he was gone.

Practically the moment Elizabeth's feet landed on the platform at Paoli station, she felt as though she'd been tackled. She wrapped her arms around her attacker and exclaimed, "It's good to see you too, Georgie!"

Releasing Elizabeth's shoulders and grabbing her arm, Georgiana began to lead the way to Will's car. "It's great being home and finally getting a couple weeks off. And I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Me too. Did you guys have a good day?"

"As much as I saw of him, I did. We stopped for breakfast at Nudy's on the way home, but once we got back to the house, he locked himself in his study." She forced a frown for a moment before resuming, "But I suppose if it means he'll relax and enjoy himself next week, I can deal." A warm smile reappeared as she climbed into the back seat, allowing Will and Elizabeth to greet each other.

They then set off, Will mostly just listening as the ladies chattered away. They seemed so comfortable with each other, and he couldn't have been happier.

He joined in more as they ate at Kooma in West Chester, and at Georgiana's prompting, even told Elizabeth about Carrie Bingley's one and only visit to the Cape May house. After a week of locking his bedroom door and trying to avoid the sharp, angular body displaying skimpy orange bikinis and just barely there halters, he swore she'd never return.

After their meal, they decided to leave the car in the lot and walk to Rita's Water Ice, just down the block, and Elizabeth began talking about her last trip to the shore. She'd gone to Atlantic City with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner the summer before to help watch over her young cousins. After spending the whole afternoon at the beach, they had walked along the boardwalk, playing a few carnival games and stopping in nearly every store, at least it had felt that way, until six-year-old Sophie fell madly in love with Jimmy the iguana. She had been ready to set up camp in the shop, but eventually agreed that she'd miss her family. Needless to say though, 'Jimmy Jr.,' the $14.99 iguana, was thriving at the Gardiner household.

Finally they took Elizabeth home. Georgiana was quick to jump out of the back seat to hug Elizabeth good night, then slid promptly into the now-vacant front seat. "I have to text Ryan," she said. "Take your time; I'll hardly notice.

Glancing back from time to time, Will and Elizabeth strolled hand in hand to the front door, then slipped inside. They only allowed themselves a few passionate kisses.

"Not enough," Will whispered against her lips.

"They'll have to do," Elizabeth forced herself to say, stepping back to put a safe distance between them.

Their eyes met, and she had the feeling he was thinking the same thing she was: _Thank goodness things will be changing soon..._


	52. Chapter 52

_That last chapter was so short, I just had to post more. Thank you so much for your support in reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 52**

Elizabeth rolled over and looked across the room at her sister, softly snoring in her own bed. _If only sleep would come so easily for me!_ She sighed.

It had been a long day, packing in the morning, driving down with the dogs in the Jeep, getting settled into the huge house. She was tired, and the bed was comfortable. She should have been asleep long ago.

_Will!_ she thought, knowing how much she missed him, even though his room was right across the way. _I wonder if he's faring any better than I am._ She turned back to face the wall, and wished she had brought Will's pillow, or something of his to snuggle.

_Why, when we had the chance, didn't we make love this afternoon!_ Though she felt this way now, she knew that when Charlie, Jane and Georgiana had left his house before them that afternoon, there were other things to think about and do, and the mood just wasn't right then.

She frowned to herself and wondered if, perhaps, she could sneak over to Will's room; but Jane was right there, and she'd have to walk past Charlie's. Besides, Georgiana and Tiffany were right downstairs, and she and Will had agreed to wait until she had actually moved into his house before they "officially" shared a bed.

A low, rumbling snore from the floor beside her bed interrupted her reverie and she sighed again, wishing sleep would claim her soon.

Thankfully, not much later, it did, and she felt refreshed and awake when she rose in the morning. She showered and dressed, and was not surprised to find Will at the kitchen table reading the paper and talking to Maggie, who was, of course, making pancakes.

Even as they finished their breakfast, it seemed no one else was up, so Will and Elizabeth decided to take the dogs for a long walk up the beach. It was cool, but sunny, and there were few people around. Hershey eagerly led the way, and in no time was trying to pull Will into the waves. Hamlet, however, was a bit skeptical. He let the water brush his paws a few times before trying to pull Elizabeth away from the water. Will and Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at the differences.

When they arrived back at the house, they found everyone else up and eager to get started. Georgiana and Tiffany were already in their bikinis, eager to go lie out on the beach and catch some rays, and were trying to convince Jane to join them. She waffled a bit, but once Charlie decided to go, she quickly agreed.

As soon as the others were gone, Will and Elizabeth settled on the front deck with their laptops, needing to check their email at minimum, and Maggie later joined them with a book. They didn't interact much, but all enjoyed the warm sunshine and the salty breeze off the bay.

Eventually Maggie got up, declaring it was time for her to fix lunch, and Will and Elizabeth both immediately offered to help, quickly shutting down their computers. Maggie tried to say it was unnecessary, but was overruled, and found herself accompanied and aided by the couple.

Thus, less than half an hour later, Will was packing a large picnic hamper while Elizabeth and Maggie changed to go down to the beach, and join the others.

They were surprised that Georgiana had not claimed a spot directly across from the house, and scanned up and down the beach before spotting Jane and Charlie in the distance. As they approached, they noticed Georgiana and Tiffany sitting on their towels and talking to a young man and woman about their age.

"Will!" Georgiana called out and waved as she spotted them. "Do you remember the Conroys?" Pointing to a guy sitting beside her she said, "Jamie and I were in the same class in high school." Then tipping her head toward the girl beside Tiffany, added, "And Jenna was two years before."

Elizabeth and Maggie started passing out the sandwiches and sodas, but before unwrapping her own, Elizabeth stretched out on her towel. "This is a perfect day for the beach." She closed her eyes and smiled.

Will lay on his side beside her, unable to disagree, and thoroughly enjoying the image she presented before him. He couldn't help but think how much he wanted her… her smiles, her presence, forever.

A short while later, as Will and Elizabeth were finally eating, a couple came toward them from the water. Jamie introduced them as his elder brother John and his wife, Tammy, as they sat down among the group.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing volleyball, relaxing, chatting, and swimming in the mild bay waves. While they were packing up, John invited everyone to a party at his house, just a little further up Beach St. from where they now were, later that night, and Will agreed they'd go.

Back at the house, everyone cleaned up before helping to get dinner ready, not allowing Maggie to do very much at all. Then afterward, they walked up the street to the Conroys' party.

The music was loud, but not obnoxious, and there were many people, but everyone seemed to be getting on well. As in most group situations, Will mostly stayed beside Elizabeth, but even he found someone he could talk shop with while Elizabeth chatted away with a fellow geek. When a slow song played, Will and Elizabeth danced. All of their party seemed to be having a good time.

Finally, about 10:30, Will and Elizabeth decided it was time to go - Maggie having left about a half hour before - and Tiffany and Georgiana agreed. When they finally found Charlie and Jane, who were sitting in the backyard with full glasses of wine, Will was getting anxious. Charlie and Jane, however, were quite comfortable, and decided to remain.

Tiffany and Georgiana walked ahead of Will and Elizabeth, and as soon as they arrived at their house, the girls excused themselves for the night. Taking this as their opportunity for some time alone, Will grabbed a couple bottles of Flying Fish, and he and Elizabeth snuggled on the sofa. They talked, and kissed, but mostly just relaxed and enjoyed their proximity.

As it neared midnight, they decided it would be best to turn in, so Will led Elizabeth upstairs and to her bedroom door. He pulled her close and they kissed, much more passionately than they had downstairs, but eventually he pulled away. They said their goodnights and I love yous, and Will kissed Elizabeth's temple before she slipped into her room.

Once she closed the door, Elizabeth rested her palm upon it and didn't move. She listened. It seemed Will had stood by her door for nearly a minute before walking over to his own room. Once she heard his door click though, she set to getting ready for bed.

Grabbing her computer, she climbed into bed ten minutes later. It bothered her that Jane wasn't back yet, so she picked up her cell and called her.

"Don't worry, Lizzy. I'm fine. Charlie and I are just walking on the beach. We'll be home soon." Elizabeth thought she detected a bit of a slur, but Jane seemed happy, not distressed, so there was really nothing to be done.

With a sigh, Elizabeth booted up her computer. She checked her email and started reading a story update. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy, but tried to stay awake.

She must not have succeeded though, for she felt herself jolted awake, alert and alarmed when she heard the front door SLAM!


	53. Chapter 53

_Sorry for leaving the last chapter as I did, but it's one of my favorite parts in the story. I was eager for this chapter, as I hope you are as well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._

_Thank you Susan, Sophie, Mary, Linnea, Juliet, Julie, Betsy, Ashley and Amy for all your friendship, support and suggestions. You ladies are the best!_

**Chapter 53**

Elizabeth quickly shut her eyes again as the computer screen flashed on. She felt disoriented and her heart was beating madly. _What's going on?_

Everything came flooding back then. _Jane!_She listened carefully, and discerned footsteps on the lower stairs. Several tense seconds later, she heard Jane giggle.

"Shhhh!" It had to be Charlie, not being very quiet himself.

Then two pairs of feet were on the steps to the third floor, and Elizabeth, while she could not make out what they said, heard Charlie and Jane's "whispering" voices.

"Shhhh!" Jane admonished, then giggled again.

"Oh goodness!" grumbled Elizabeth, mentally preparing herself to not be upset with her drunk sister, but to merely help her to bed.

She heard a bump in the hall, and Charlie's "Sorry, Janie," then nothing.

Quickly, she jumped out of bed and raced across the room. Her hand was inches from the door knob when she heard Charlie's door shut loudly.

Grabbing the knob, Elizabeth yanked her door open, but there was no one in the hall. She frowned. _What am I going to do now?_ she thought, looking over at Will's door, wishing deep down that he'd appear.

With a heavy sigh, she returned to her bed and sat, pulling her legs up and putting her head down on her knees. _Should I try to get her out of there? Would she be mad at me if I did? Or if I don't? _Her head began to throb.

Suddenly she became aware of the sounds in the room next door, and her face flushed. _Oh God!_ She could hear them better now than when they'd been in the hall. _God I hope they don't freak out in the morning! _She shook her head and closed her eyes, wishing she could shut her ears too.

After a couple unsuccessful minutes, she decided the noise was not likely to cease or diminish in volume, and she had to get out. Looking down beside the bed, she noted the large, snoring dog. "You're supposed to have such good hearing, why doesn't it bother you?" she grumbled.

The dog lifted his head quickly and gazed blankly up at his mistress.

"Let's go," she grumbled and grabbed her laptop. "Shhhhh!" she whispered, and they slipped out the room. At the top of the steps, she paused, looking at Will's door, then grabbed Hamlet's collar, muffling his tags, and tiptoed down the steps.

When she reached the front hall, she was surprised to see the door was unlocked, but once she stepped outside, she understood why. Over in the corner sat Georgiana, visible only by the light of the full moon and the small light on the book she was reading.

The girl looked up. "Oh, hi!" She grinned. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked before quickly lowering her eyes and setting aside her book and light.

"Something like that," Elizabeth replied with a small hint of a laugh as she sat down in the chair next to Georgiana. "So, whatcha reading?"

"_Becket's Last Stand _by Kasey Michaels. Have you heard of her?" When Elizabeth shook her head, she asked, "Do you read romance novels at all?"

"Not really," Elizabeth replied. "Though some of what I read online likely qualifies for the genre." At Georgiana's inquiry, she told her a little about her interest in Jane Austen fan fiction, though she didn't own up to writing her own. They then continued on to other books they had read and made plans to trade a few books when they were back in Pennsylvania, never noticing the time that passed.

Finally, during a short lull, they sensed a calmness in the air. There was a light breeze making no noise of its own, perhaps only helping the soft waves on the beach to be barely audible. The girls smiled at each other, and Elizabeth looked at her watch, 3:15. "Wow!" She felt suddenly compelled to yawn, but fought the urge. "I suppose we should go in and try to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Georgiana agreed with a real yawn. She picked up her book and light and followed Elizabeth to the door. "All things considered," she pointed upstairs with a tip of her head, "I think I'm going to curl up on the sofa down here."

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked, not really able to think of any reason she shouldn't.

"Yeah, I've fallen asleep on it before. It's pretty comfortable... And you know, Elizabeth, even if I were to go back to my room, it's right below Charlie's." She grinned slyly. "I'd never know if you somehow ended up in Will's room."

Elizabeth looked at her blankly. "I... I'll remember that."

They hugged, and Georgiana scratched Hamlet's ears before Elizabeth started leading him up the stairs. Elizabeth was only on the third step when Georgiana added, "Oh, and Elizabeth? I love the colors in your new home office." The younger woman smiled broadly and waved her fingers.

"Uh, thank you," Elizabeth tried not to stammer. "Good night." She continued up the steps, trying to be quiet, and tiptoed along the second floor hallway. Upon reaching the third floor landing, she looked at each of the three bedroom doors. Her heart told her one thing, her mind another.

Finally reaching a compromise with herself, she slowly went to her own door. Opening it, she looked around to find the room dark and uninhabited. She plugged in her computer and returned to the door, gazing across the way. Nodding, she grabbed Hamlet's collar again and crept over to Will's room.

She tapped lightly a few times, but heard no response. Slowly she reached down, and wrapped her fingers around the knob. Closing her eyes, she turned her hand, and the knob went with it. She exhaled softly as she eased the door open and when she gazed upon the sleeping figure of Will, she smiled.

Hershey's tags jingled as he looked up, so she let go of Hamlet. "Go lay down," she whispered, and he obeyed.

Elizabeth then turned and carefully shut the door, holding the knob, then releasing it slowly, so there was no sound at all.

Will had not stirred, so she padded softly to the bed and slipped under the sheet, making as little movement on the bed as possible as she slid her body next to his.

She almost startled a moment later when Will's strong arm suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her closer. "I love you, Liz," she heard, followed immediately by a light snore.

"I love you too," she whispered, though she was certain he didn't hear. It took only a moment for her to snuggle quite comfortably in his embrace. With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

_Hope all is well with all of you, and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and to comment. It really means a lot to me. Another thing that means a lot is the continued help and support of my dear friends, Mary, Amy, Sophie, Julie, Linnea, Ashley, Juliet, Susan and Betsy!_

**Chapter 54**

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth felt Will's sleepy whisper against her ear as much as she heard it.

"Mmmmm," she moaned softly, snuggling against him as she drifted into some form of consciousness. "I, uhmm…" She said the first thing that came to mind – the simple truth, "I needed to have your arms wrapped around me."

He kissed her neck. "God knows how I've missed you." Her hand reached back for him, coming to rest on his bare hip, and his hand found her breast as his lips continued their attention to that spot just above her shoulder that drove her crazy.

When she could take no more – her whole body aflame – Elizabeth turned to face him and began placing hungry kisses on his chest. She slid her fingers along his firm torso, pausing only to raise her arms so Will could remove her top.

Their movements were deliberate and sensual as their hands slipped lower. Even so, it took little time for her pajama shorts to end up on the floor.

When their desires could no longer be sated by touch alone, they made love, at the same slow pace, whispering their endearments and desires to one another.

Afterwards, Elizabeth smiled contentedly and sighed as she laid her head on Will's chest. "I love you so much, Will," she whispered.

As Will began to respond in kind, he felt her breathing change and looked at her softly closed eyes. It amazed him how quickly she had fallen back to sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, breathing deep – he loved the way she smelled.

Though he thought himself not tired, he must have fallen asleep again, for the next time he opened his eyes it was 8:23. He lay there for some time, enjoying the way she felt in his arms, but he was now wide awake. He wasn't ready to leave her though, so he considered their current situation. Despite the number of people in the house and the rules he and Maggie imposed on Georgiana and Tiffany, he really wanted Elizabeth to stay in his room, in his bed. Perhaps he would discuss it with her today.

When his mind began to wander to work issues, he decided to get up. After carefully moving Elizabeth's head to her pillow, he slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt, the dogs intently watching his every movement. He smiled and whispered, "Come on, boys," then led the dogs downstairs. As he passed the living room, he was surprised to notice the curtains were drawn, but it was no major concern and his two companions had already trotted ahead, eager to be let out the back door.

Will resisted the inviting coffee aroma until the dogs were out, but once the door was shut, he made a beeline for the kitchen. As he entered, he was surprised to see Maggie sitting comfortably at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee.

She looked up and smiled. "I knew it had to be you," she greeted. "I don't expect anyone else to be up for at least another hour."

He looked at her questioningly. "Why's that?" He thought it unlikely that everyone would be abed until nearly ten.

Maggie tilted her head as she met his eyes and responded evenly, "I don't think anyone got much sleep last night…" Noticing his continued look of confusion, she quickly added, "Well, except you, perhaps."

He looked down. Not expecting sleep to come easily, he had taken a prescription sleeping pill the night before. "Why didn't someone wake me if there was a problem?" he asked tersely.

"There was nothing to be done," she answered. "I was pretty sure they managed to wake everyone, though I only heard Lizzy and Georgie going downstairs."

"Would you please just tell me what's going on!"

"Get your coffee and sit down," she suggested, then she began to relay all she knew.

Will was shocked to say the least. He would never have expected such behavior from Charlie or Jane. "I guess I'll have to talk to him," he said resignedly.

"Maybe." Maggie shook her head slowly. "But give him a chance. With clearer heads, they'll probably be embarrassed. And the two of them really need to talk."

Nodding, he admitted, "You're right, as usual." He stood up, then bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek before refilling his cup. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs and check my email," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Okay," she replied. "But don't do too much work, Fitzwilliam. You're on vacation."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a bright smile and walked out.

Elizabeth was still asleep, so he quietly retrieved his laptop and sat on the bed, back against the headboard, where he could glance down at Elizabeth's sleeping visage.

He had just sent his second email reply when he noticed Elizabeth smiling up at him. "Good morning," she said when their eyes met.

"Good morning." He reached down and touched her cheek. "I'm glad you got some good sleep." His eyes dropped, as did his voice. "Maggie told me about what happened."

Elizabeth sat up beside Will, and he handed her his cup of coffee as he placed his computer on the nightstand. She took a few sips, then snuggled against him as they talked and finished off the cup.

Maggie proved right, as they entered the kitchen just after ten, and found Tiffany to be the only person at the table. "Georgie's up too," Maggie announced as she mixed a bowl of batter at the counter. "But she went right upstairs to shower before breakfast."

Will, Elizabeth and Tiffany each traded off sections of the newspaper, and Georgiana joined them just as Maggie placed a plate of waffles on the table. Everyone ate as though famished. Charlie and Jane were never mentioned, nor did they appear.

While everyone was eating, Charlie lay on his side in bed, looking at the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully beside him. He thought about how she had affected him since the first time they'd met, and all the mistakes he'd made since then. Still, he knew he was a lost man.

He reached over and brushed a lock of hair back from her cheek. "I love you, Jane," he whispered. "Please forgive me… God, please don't hate me when you wake up."

Jane knew something was not right as her mind drifted to consciousness. Her head was throbbing, and she knew opening her eyes would only make it worse; and moving, that wasn't close to being an option yet. _Where am I? Not at home…_ She then realized it was Will's shore house, but something still wasn't adding up. _There was a party, and Charlie and I were drinking…_ She had just recalled their walk on the beach and _Did we really kiss?_ when she felt fingertips on her cheek, sliding toward her hair.

_Ohmigod!_ She hoped she didn't flinch and give herself away. And then she heard him speaking…

She forced herself to remain still as she thought on what she had heard. Was she hearing things? No, she knew she wasn't; and she knew he was watching her. Her mind raced; amazingly that didn't seem to hurt. Finally, she knew.

Jane took a deep breath, then spoke clearly. "I love you too, Charlie."


	55. Chapter 55  A Very Special Chapter

_This chapter is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine whom I never had the good fortune to meet in person, yet came to love dearly. I'm pretty sure she was a member here, and likely reviewed as much as she did on other sites. She was a great reader of Jane Austen Fanfiction and is greatly missed. Thank you to all of her real life friends who talked to me when I was writing this chapter. There's a bright star in the sky smiling down on us._

**Chapter 55**

Charlie finally exited his room around 11:30, slipping downstairs quietly, blushing as he apologized profusely to Maggie, and returning a short while later with a tray of toast, tea, Vitamin B Complex and Ibuprofen. Neither he nor Jane was seen again until nearly dinnertime.

Elizabeth was in her room getting dressed after spending the afternoon at the beach when Jane walked in. She looked at her sister uncertainly, asking, "Is everything okay?"

Jane was suddenly hugging Elizabeth. "Everything's wonderful. He loves me, Lizzy. He really does." She pulled back and grinned broadly.

Though truly happy for her sister, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of the embarrassing situation they'd created. "That's great, Jane!" She hoped it didn't sound forced.

In an instant, Jane's smile dropped and she blushed crimson. "I'm so sorry! We were drunk, and..." She sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry, Lizzy."

Elizabeth sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder. "It's all right, sis. I'm really glad you two worked things out."

For most of the next half hour, Jane told Elizabeth how she and Charlie had spent most of the day talking about their 'relationship,' of their pasts, and all the possibilities for the future. By the time they went downstairs to join the others, they were laughing and teasing each other.

Later that evening, both sisters moved their belongings from their shared room.

Will and Elizabeth both woke early Tuesday – well, early for people on a relaxing shore vacation. After enjoying each other's company for a while, Will took the dogs downstairs, returning a few minutes later with coffee. They then spent the next hour sitting side by side on their bed, reading email, checking in with work, and perhaps surfing the web.

As they joined the others, both felt compelled to keep an eye on Charlie and Jane, though everything seemed fine. The new couple was never more than a few feet apart, even as they remained in company most of the day. Their only time alone was when they chose to sit by themselves on the ferry to Lewes, Delaware, where the entire group went to spend the afternoon touring historic houses and to dine at The Buttery.

Wednesday began much like Tuesday. After letting out the dogs and bringing back coffee, Elizabeth settled beside Will with her computer. As soon as she logged into work, she discovered a small problem; fortunately she was able to fix it in a few minutes, spending the rest of the time answering emails from friends and checking for story updates.

The remainder of the day was spent lazily around the house and at the beach. They even opted for pizza delivery that night, just to keep Maggie from preparing a feast, since no one else felt up to cooking.

Thursday, however, did not start off so well. Will hadn't been on his computer ten minutes before he grabbed his cell phone. A moment later, his laptop was set aside, and he began pacing as he spoke in an agitated tone for several minutes. Finally, he said, "Goodbye," and sat down on the bed suddenly, dropping his head as he began to feel a headache coming on.

Elizabeth quickly set her notebook on the nightstand and scooted behind him. She began rubbing his shoulders, trying to relieve his evident tension. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think it is now," he exhaled, nodding his head slowly. He leaned back into her hands, her kneading working effectively to loosen his muscles.

After a minute or so, he whispered, "I love you, Liz," and turned his head to capture her lips with his own. "You're wonderful, my love."

Their passions ignited, and the last of Will's tension dissipated in the surest method.

Needless to say, it was rather late when they descended the stairs. They could hear Georgiana practicing her piano, but there seemed to be no other activity within the house. A note on the kitchen counter explained that Charlie and Jane had driven up to Wildwood and Maggie and Tiffany had gone shopping.

The note also said to check the oven, and Elizabeth wasn't surprised to find still warm muffins covered with a towel inside. She pulled them out and set them on the table while Will refilled their coffee cups. As they ate, they perused the morning paper and discussed how to spend the day, deciding upon a visit to the Bird Observatory.

They were just heading back upstairs to get ready when Will's phone rang.

"Darcy," he answered it. Then after a couple "okays" and a few very short responses, Will said, "I'll call you back in five." He pressed the end call button and released a big sigh.

Stepping in front of him, Elizabeth slipped her arms under his and wrapped them around his waist. She rested her head against his chest and said, "I think I'll take the dogs for a walk up the beach." His arms tightened around her, and she was pretty sure she could feel him nodding. "Call me or come find me when you're done."

"Thank you, Liz." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She pulled back enough to look up and face him. "I love you too." She then drew up her right hand and stroked his cheek. "I won't tell you not to work too hard; I understand." She kissed his lips lightly. "Now go, so you can get it over with."

He kissed her once more and headed up the stairs.

Elizabeth frowned as she watched him go, then she headed to the back door where Hamlet and Hershey greeted her eagerly. She scratched their ears and spoke in a happy voice. "Yes, I love you guys. You're my good boys. Wanna go for a walk?" Their tails lashed furiously.

A few short minutes later, they were walking along the beach, Hershey playing in the water as much as Elizabeth would allow and Hamlet tolerating the wet sand, as long as the water didn't come to get him.

They had made it a good half-mile up the beach when Hamlet's tail began whipping Elizabeth's leg. She followed his eyes and saw an older lady walking along the water toward them with a small dog pulling anxiously at her lead. When the leash was nearly tugged from her left hand, she knew Hershey was just as excited.

Elizabeth smiled at the woman as they closed the distance, and the woman smiled back. As soon as they reached one another, the small dog ran under Hamlet, effectively tangling him in her leash, and tried to jump on Hershey.

"I hope you don't mind," the lady said. "Caitlin loves big dogs."

Laughing, Elizabeth answered, "Not at all." Trying to point at her two dogs as she spoke, she said, "Hamlet and Hershey don't seem to mind at all."

"Beautiful dogs."

"Thank you. Yours is quite cute too. What breed is she?"

The lady's face seemed to light up. "My Caitlin _is_a pretty girl." She grinned down at the dog, who almost seemed to smile up at her mistress for a moment. "I have pictures of her on everything." She slid her finger along her necklace until she held the charm out for Elizabeth to see. "I just got this pendant with my precious little Dandie Dinmont Terrier on it."

Elizabeth had leaned in a bit to look at the necklace when she froze with surprise. She lifted her gaze and almost stared at the woman for a moment. "I... I know a lady online who has a Dandie Dinmont named Caitlin... but she lives in California." She hated the sound of confusion in her voice.

"Dandiefan?" the lady asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"That's me," she replied. "Mary Ostrand. It obviously wasn't a Dandie site, and you're probably not a Santa Barbara Mac Lover. Are you a Jane Austen fan?"

"Yes!" Smiling warmly, she nodded. "I love your comments! I'm Lizzy, LizzyBee."

Elizabeth was a bit startled to find herself suddenly in Mary's embrace. "It's great to meet you, Lizzy. Your 'Kellynch Diaries' is a wonderful story. Have you posted an update this week? You really left us hanging, leaving Anne and Frederick alone like that."

"No, I've been a bit busy lately," Elizabeth laughed. "And thank you. I really should work on the next chapter."

Not used to talking about her writing with anyone, she looked down at the dogs. Hershey was lying in the sand, Caitlin's front paws on his side while she and the still-tangled Hamlet met nose to nose. "It's a good thing my boyfriend isn't here right now," Elizabeth said as she tried to untangle the leashes. "I'm not sure what he'd think of his dog submitting so easily."

"It's a sign of his good nature," Mary said. "He should be pleased." She petted Hershey's head as he sat up.

Elizabeth tried to brush the sand off one of his ears before she bent down and kissed it. "Yes, Hershey is a sweetie." She then scratched her own dog's long neck. "And my Hammie's a big lug."

"So what brings you to New Jersey?" Elizabeth asked.

"I took Caitlin to a dog show near Baltimore last weekend, and she did very well. But an old friend of mine is now at Princeton, and she invited me to stay a few days so Caitlin could enjoy the beach before we go home. Caitlin misses our long walks when we travel, so we drove the Dandievan up and accepted her offer."

"Dandievan?"

"Oh yes," Mary replied. "Caitlin and I go everywhere in my Dandievan. It's a Honda Odyssey with a painting of a Dandie on it. I even have plates that say D-A-N-D-I-V-N."

Elizabeth somehow felt safe teasing her. "I knew you were obsessed."

"Isn't everything worth enjoying worth obsessing about?" Mary teased in return.

Telling Mary she was staying in the direction Mary was heading, they began walking down the beach together. "So tell me," Elizabeth had to ask, "you remember that dog story a couple years ago? Did you really read it aloud to Caitlin?"

"Of course I did. We always read it right when we got home from our walk on the beach. She loved it! It's too bad her new story is too explicit for Caitlin's delicate ears; though I must admit I'm enjoying it. Are you reading it?"

"I am," Elizabeth admitted, not adding that she was reading the 'PG-13' version.

They discussed other favorite stories and authors as they strolled along the beach, allowing Hershey to play in the water while Caitlin and Hamlet dodged the gentle waves each time the water threatened their paws. They had just switched topics to Mary's love of helping kids as a math tutor when Hershey suddenly tried to run ahead, giving his leash a hard tug.

Elizabeth looked up and saw a familiar figure in the distance. Knowing it was against the rules, but with so few people around, she let go of his leash and said, "Go get Daddy," and Hershey started running directly toward Will.

Mary laughed, and as they continued walking, Elizabeth explained that she had been walking alone with the dogs because Will had been detained by work. A couple minutes later they met up, Hershey having already been reunited with his master, eager to see his canine friends again.

"All done?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, finally. They should be able to go on now." He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry I had to leave you on your own."

"I know." She frowned. Then glancing toward Mary, her expression cheered. "Fortunately, things worked out well." Turning fully, she continued. This is Mary. The boys and her little Caitlin were eager to play, and we started talking, only to discover we've known each other online for a couple of years, never expecting to meet in person."

"Will Darcy, nice to meet you." He offered his hand to shake – perfectly polite, but oh so stiff!

Mary accepted it with a warm smile. "I can tell you're a dog lover. Are you a fan of Jane Austen too? I just love Lizzy's story."

Elizabeth blushed as Will looked at her before taking her hand. "I've enjoyed the couple books I've read," he answered. "But Elizabeth hasn't talked much about what she's writing."

"Oh, I thought you knew. I'm sorry, Lizzy."

"It's all right." Elizabeth smiled up at Will, then at Mary. "He knows I write for fun. I've just been a bit shy about showing him." She squeezed his hand. "Will tends to read biographies and serious novels, not poorly-written silly fluff like I post."

"Don't believe her," Mary told Will. "Her writing's very good; and what's wrong with a story about young people in love?"

Will instantly warmed up to her. "I would like to see it, but I'll wait till she's ready."

The three of them talked for several more minutes while the dogs got their leashes completely tangled again. Once they were freed, Will used Elizabeth's digital camera and took pictures of Elizabeth, Mary and the dogs, then invited Mary and her friends to join them for dinner that evening or the next.

She said she would mention it to her friend, but she was pretty sure they had dinner plans for that evening already, and she would be leaving early in the morning.

Elizabeth and Mary hugged, then while Mary said goodbye to Will, Hamlet and Hershey, Elizabeth squatted low so Caitlin could put her paws on her legs while she petted her. "It was a great pleasure to meet you, Caitlin. You have a very special mom."

**_The following is my original companion note to this chapter:_**

I never had the good fortune to meet Mary Ostrand, but like so many JAFF members, I read her comments for a lot of stories, often ones I'd only read, and didn't comment on myself. She had a talent I doubt I'll ever possess (When I comment, I feel like I'm running around with a cookie cutter). Mary made every comment unique, and relayed to the author how much she enjoyed reading the story, and somehow, you always knew she meant it.

I feel a bit self-serving by hinting at my own 'Sirius' Intentions' in this chapter, but it is through my posting of that story that I got to know Mary. I truly loved that she read it to Caitlin, and how she always included tidbits about Caitlin in her comments.

It was also because of my story that we started sending PM's and emails. Little did Mary know that I actually had a purpose when I begged her to send me pictures of Caitlin. Yes, I knew she was beautiful, and I was truly interested in seeing her; but since Mary never mentioned it, I did not know if Caitlin was pepper or mustard colored. I doubt I had even figured out how and where at the time, but I knew I had to give Caitlin a cameo in Sirius. And her comment when she saw it?

**Quote:**

_Caitlin and I returned from the weekend dog shows and of course we had to read the Sirius Sunday latest post. When we got to the part about the "mustard terrier" her ears perked up and when she found it's name was Catey, she immediately wondered if this is one of Caitlin's ancestors. She really got excited and is proud of the possibility of a connection with Sirius and Milton through Catey. She thinks Catey must be a relative. Caitlin is so proud!_

I was thrilled by her reaction, and even more so by the personal message she sent me.

I believe that Mary touched the hearts of everyone who knew her. I would have loved meeting her in person, because everyone I know who has had that good fortune, has told me she was even lovelier in person.

Within two hours of hearing the sad news of her passing, I had this idea for including Mary. It had to wait though, for Caitlin loves the beach, even if the foam surprises her sometimes. It was the perfect setting – I just had to get there.

But then, how would such an idea be received? I guess it's a completely individual concept, but I had three people suggest that I write something for Mary within a day of her passing being posted on the JAFF boards. Aimée, too, who used to eat lunch about once a month with Mary and Caitlin, loved the idea, and has helped me with planning and had first review of the chapter. I cannot thank her enough. If anyone is offended, please accept my heartfelt apologies; my only wish was for others to know more about someone we loved so very much in this community.

So, that leads us to the only remaining question. Long before I thought about memorializing Mary in my story, my first thoughts and concerns were for her dearest friend and companion. Even though I'm completely across the country, I would have done anything in my power to help her out, and was very pleased to hear the news that Caitlin was rescued from Animal Rescue very quickly by one of Mary's friends. We, in this community, have not heard much since, though we knew Caitlin was expecting puppies.

In the last couple of weeks, I have been fortunate in finding that Caitlin and her two puppies, Daisy (originally Smokey) and Ember, born April 13, 2009 are doing very well. I had a wonderful conversation with Daisy's dad, a good friend of Mary's, and learned that Ember remains with Caitlin and her foster mother, and everyone is very happy.

_Though I have been remiss with posting links lately, I have added a picture of Mary and Caitlin and one of Caitlin and her pups on debraanne dot net._


	56. Chapter 56

_Thanks to Hurricane Irene, Cape May is barren, nothing like in this chapter, which is far more typical of a summer day on the east coast. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your support means a lot! Of course, none of this would be possible without the wonderful, brilliant ladies who provide such great support and responsiveness when I need it most. I'd be lost without Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan (yes, in alphabetical order again)._

**Chapter 56**

Will and Elizabeth rose early Friday morning, and took the dogs for a long walk on the beach. As they returned, they saw Mary and Caitlin getting ready to leave in the Dandievan, and stopped to wish them a safe trip.

Back at the house, they relaxed on the front deck with their laptops until the rest of the house got up for their last full day at the shore. Everyone met at the breakfast table, discussing their plans as they ate Maggie's breakfast casserole.

With the lack of work interruptions, Will and Elizabeth were able to go to the Bird Observatory, along with Jane and Charlie, while Tiffany and Georgiana went over to the ocean side beach with Jamie and Jenna Conroy. And in the evening, everyone regrouped for dinner and to enjoy their last night together.

Late that night, as Elizabeth was nestled in Will's arms, she pressed her back closer to him and quietly said, "I've had a great time here this week. I almost don't want to go back."

"I know," Will answered. "I've never had a better time here." He kissed her cheek. "Part of me would love to stay longer; yet I can't wait to get home. I just want to get you moved in so we can always be together."

Elizabeth turned over to face him and smiled. "I can't wait either." She stroked his cheek with her hand before kissing him passionately.

Saturday morning afforded one last long walk along the beach before everyone's focus shifted to packing and making sure everything made it back into one of the cars. Charlie offered to take Jane home, and Georgiana was happy to squeeze in with Maggie and Tiffany, especially after Tiffany suggested stopping at Cowtown.

As they drove home in the Jeep with the dogs curled up together in the back seat, Will asked, "What would we have to do to get all your stuff moved tomorrow?"

Elizabeth gazed at him a moment, surprised, but not shocked by the question. "Well, most of my books are packed, and my winter clothes are all stored in plastic tubs. I'd have a few things to pack, but not much. The biggest issue would be that the top of my computer desk is six feet long, and we'd need a truck."

"You're not bringing any other furniture?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Most of the furniture is Jane's. I considered bringing the den sofa, but it would leave her without one in there, and I'm not sure it'll fit through the door to my office…"

Will glanced at her quickly from the corner of his eye. "You should check. It would look good in there. Besides, it has sentimental value."

"Why?" Elizabeth laughed. "Because it's the first place we slept together?"

"Yeah." He reached over and took her hand. "Though I think we'd do that a bit differently if we put it in your office."

Elizabeth grinned mischievously. "I'm sure we would." She squeezed his hand and they enjoyed a few minutes of companionable silence. A short while later, she took out her Blackberry and started adding some notes to her moving task list as she thought of them.

Normally she would have considered calling Chris to help out, since the desktop and sofa would fit in his truck, but she was afraid that it would be awkward given Jane's new relationship with Charlie. She couldn't think of anyone else with a truck or van, and she wasn't about to let Will hire movers for so few belongings, so by they time they got to the house, she had decided to find a rental truck. She called U-Haul in Malvern and found they could get a small truck the next day.

Once she had that settled, she started to unpack her bags. One had only dirty clothes in it, and as she started to grab it to take to the wash, she realized she had never seen the laundry room. She frowned, but took her bag and headed downstairs. "Will?" she called at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, hon?" he called back from the kitchen.

She walked back to meet him by the kitchen door. "I wanted to wash these clothes, and I realized I don't know where your washer is… or if Maggie would mind…"

Will smiled, emitting a slight chuckle. "I'm sure anything's fine with her - though I'm sure she'd be happy to do it for you." He took the suitcase from her hand and led her to the basement stairs. Noticing Elizabeth's expression, he quickly added. "You're welcome to do your own, but I'd suggest you pay attention to your times. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find her finishing anything she thought left too long."

Elizabeth nodded as he set her bag on the dryer, understanding completely. She promptly set to loading the washer, while Will waited in the doorway, a content smile on his face. When she was done, she turned, but was unable to exit the room, so chose the obvious option of walking up to Will and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mmmmm," he groaned as he leaned down to kiss her. "I think I like living together."

After church and a lively breakfast, Elizabeth measured the width of her office doorway, then she and Will picked up the moving van and drove out to her and Jane's house, followed by Georgiana and Tiffany.

Jane coordinated the moving of boxes, while Charlie determined that the sofa would fit with the feet removed. He and Will then carried it out to the truck. Meanwhile, Elizabeth began shutting down and disconnecting computers. An hour later, she began loading them in the back seats of Will and Jane's cars, not entrusting the task to anyone else.

Everyone kept busy until shortly after noon, when pizzas magically appeared (thanks to Charlie once again). They ate and talked and laughed at the table in the backyard, and though no one was terribly eager to get back to work, the guys were soon carrying out the pieces of Elizabeth's desk.

Tossing in Hamlet's bed, Elizabeth stated that she was pretty sure they were done. She wandered back inside to look around and make sure.

Ten minutes later, Will found her standing in the doorframe of her bedroom. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

She leaned back into him and sighed. Neither said anything or moved for a minute or two, then Elizabeth turned around to return his embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm gonna miss living here. She looked up and smiled. "But I'm going to love living with you." Moving her hands up to his shoulders and standing on tiptoe, she kissed him.


	57. Chapter 57

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I think life is getting back to normal rather quickly now. Had electricity off for 9 hours and cable out for two days, but all is back online again. Your support means a lot. And of course, where would I be without my most amazing friends, Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan? They are far too good to me, and I could never thank them enough. _

**Chapter 57**

"Yes, Mom… Yes, I know." Will heard Elizabeth's voice as he climbed the stairs Monday night. He stepped into the doorway of her office and looked around. She was lying on her back, on the floor in front of her desk, her eyes closed, as she twirled the end of a patch cord in one hand and dug her toes into the thick green carpet.

"Okay, Mom. I'll talk to Will tonight." He glanced at her face, before his eyes went back to her feet, where they traced their way up her shapely calves and back down her thighs to where they were hidden by her shorts. He suppressed a groan and forced himself to look up, around the room.

All of her computers were lined up under the desk and appeared to be powered up, so she had to be nearly done. The cream sofa fit nicely along the near wall. He had to admit, her color choices had worked well. The room was warm and inviting – especially when he looked at Elizabeth again…

"Yes, Mom. I promise. I'll call you tomorrow, okay… All right… I love you too. Bye." She pressed the disconnect button and her hands dropped to her sides as she released a huge sigh.

"You okay?" he asked, making Elizabeth start.

She sat up quickly, reaching up to set her phone on the desk. "I didn't hear you come in." Taking a deep breath, she looked up to meet his eyes. "It was just my mom. She's…" Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

Will walked over to her and held his hand down to help her up. "She's not giving you a hard time for moving in with me, is she?" She was barely on her feet when he somehow managed to sit on the sofa and pull her into his lap.

Leaning into him, she nestled her head on his shoulder. "Not at all. She's very happy for us." _'Oh! This is so wonderful! Whatever it takes to get that ring on your finger!'_ Elizabeth almost had to repress a shudder. "Just now, she's trying to invite herself over here… And I know it's only so she can snoop around and assess your _lovely home_ and _fine furnishings_." She began nervously wrapping the patch cord around her left hand.

"It's all right," Will assured her, kissing the top of her head. "Invite them to dinner this weekend."

"But, Will, you've met my mother. You've seen how she is, and she'll be so much worse if she comes here." She twisted the looped cord around her hand. "I'll be so embarrassed… and you'll…"

"Liz." He reached and slipped his fingers under the cord, slowly pulling it off her hand. "Do you really think we can go through the rest of our lives and never invite her over?" When she shook her head slowly, he continued. "Then why not get it over with? I'm sure we can manage." He tossed the cable on the floor and wrapped her hands in his. "Let's just do it."

"Okay." She nodded as her fingers intertwined with his. "But just my parents."

Will was about to reply when she continued. "And I'll cook, and we have to give Maggie the night off… maybe see if she can go out."

"Maggie?" he asked, surprised. "I suppose we can ask her. But why?"

Elizabeth tried to turn her head enough to look up at Will. "Because I know my mother. I can just see her praising you for having _help_ and she'd be all… she'd… I just can't do that to Maggie."

Will nodded. "So just a theoretically quiet evening with us and your parents." He kissed her forehead. "I think we can do that."

Seeing his encouraging smile, Elizabeth tried to put on one of her own as she squirmed and turned so she could face him. "Have I told you how much I love you, Will Darcy?"

"You have." He grinned mischievously. "But I was hoping you'd show me."

An hour or so later, the house was quiet and dark as Will went downstairs to let the dogs out for the last time that evening.

* * * * *

Elizabeth called her mother from the office early Tuesday afternoon, hoping to keep the call short; and for once, it worked. Her parents would be coming for dinner Saturday night.

She and Will discussed the plans and arrangements for the dinner on the train ride home, and were happy to put the topic to rest for the time being. Georgiana was only there for two more days, and they were much more interested in enjoying her company.

They spent little time at the house before Will was putting a large picnic hamper in the trunk of his Audi and trying to tell the ladies to hurry up, as he was ready to leave. It took another ten minutes, but eventually Maggie shooed Georgiana and Tiffany out the door. Elizabeth quickly joined them in the back seat, leaving Maggie no choice but to sit in front.

It was probably a good thing they left when they did, for traffic on the Schuyllkill Expressway was bad, even heading toward Philadelphia, and it took more than an hour to get to the Mann Music Center.

There was still fifteen minutes before the show when they found a place on the lawn with an excellent view of the stage. They sat down on the large blanket Georgiana brought, and began to extract their dinner from the basket.

A few minutes later, they watched as members of the Philadelphia Orchestra began filing onto the stage and started warming up. Elizabeth noticed Georgiana's grin, already beginning to understand how the younger woman truly loved musical performances. She then smiled at Will, who had also been watching his sister.

Soon, Bernadette Peters was introduced and the performance began. Elizabeth watched with nearly as much attention as Georgiana through the first two numbers, before leaning against Will, relaxing as he wrapped his arm around her.

After a while though, it was clear that the light breeze was not enough to compensate for the hot August air, and Elizabeth moved again, this time so that very little of her exposed skin touched anything – well except for the hand that immediately intertwined with Will's. She doubted it would ever be too hot for that.

They all enjoyed the performance, and slowly packed up their belongings afterward. Knowing the parking lot would be jammed, they were in no rush to depart – and when they did make it to the car, they had an easy exit and a quick drive home.

* * * * *  
>The next evening was easy for Will to predict. With Georgiana heading back to California, and not coming home until Thanksgiving, there was little doubt in his mind that Maggie would spend the whole day cooking Italian food.<p>

Knowing there would be no shortages, Will invited Charlie and Jane, and Rich Fitzwilliam invited himself, joining the couples on the R5 at the end of the day. He was also not surprised to see Brian's car in the driveway when they arrived home.

The dinner table was already set when they walked in, and little time was wasted in adding the hot foods. Soon everyone was seated and passing around bowls of pasta and conversing freely.

As Elizabeth shifted from talking to Brian about his thesis and his post-grad plans, to listening to Jane's kind praises of Maggie's cooking, she paused. As her eyes quickly drifted from one person to another, a small smile formed on her lips. This was exactly what she had always wanted. No matter who was present or not, and no matter the occasion, such harmony had never been achieved at the Bennet dinner table.

She looked toward Will, and realized he was watching her. As soon as their eyes met, he grinned with such warmth. In that moment, she knew, absolutely, she was home.


	58. Chapter 58

_This is a short chapter, but I think I've learned not to post two in a row. Statistics seem to show that when I do that, the first chapters gets missed by many readers. I'll try to post Chapter 60 tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._

_*hugs*_

_DA_

**Chapter 58**

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway Thursday evening and pressed the button to open the garage. She couldn't help laughing to herself; Rich was such a character! It hadn't been as funny at first last night when he made a big scene presenting her the remote from Georgie's car before he drove it home, where he was going to keep it. At the time, she had blushed and wished he'd just leave. But Will had wrapped his arms around her, and Georgiana giggled, and it wasn't really all that bad.

Driving into the garage, she was disappointed, but not surprised, to see Will's empty space. He and Maggie were not yet back from the airport, so she had the house to herself for a while. She sighed and got out of the car, only taking a couple steps before she heard the heavy footsteps and breathing on the other side of the inside door. At least she wasn't alone.

"Yes, I'm home, fellas," she announced as she turned the handle and stepped into the hallway where she was eagerly greeted by Hamlet and Hershey. "Oh, it's good to see you guys too." She scratched both of their heads. "Did you miss me? I missed you."

They all went out to the backyard for a few minutes; then back inside, the dogs followed Elizabeth dutifully upstairs to her office.

Elizabeth sat at her desk and checked foodnetwork dot com for recipes for dinner Saturday night. She printed them out, then started an ingredient list in Excel; Maggie probably had most of what she needed, but she might as well have everything organized. When she heard both dogs' heads pop up, she strained to listen, but heard nothing.

Hershey suddenly launched himself out the door and ran down the stairs. "Are they home?" she asked Hamlet, who began whacking the wall with his tail. It was then she finally heard the garage door. "Let's go down and greet them." She smiled and patted her dog's head as they went to follow Hershey.

She met Maggie in the hallway, followed by Will, carrying a box of Chinese food, and stood on her toes for a moment to kiss his cheek as he went by. Then closing the door behind him, she followed to the dining room, where they sat talking for more than half an hour after finishing their meal.

When Will noticed the time, he excused himself to finish some work, and with a quick kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, he left the room.

Elizabeth helped Maggie to clear the table and put away the leftovers, then ran upstairs for her printouts.

Maggie showed Elizabeth where each of the ingredients on hand were, and pared the list down to three items, and then suggested a modification to one of the recipes.

With a smile, Elizabeth thanked her for everything; then apologized for any inconvenience this dinner with her parents would cause.

Maggie laid her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "I don't mind in the least, Lizzy." She quickly decided not to tell her that she'd have gladly cooked and served, and tolerated whatever Mrs. Bennet might have said - Elizabeth's presence and Will's happiness were worth it. She simply smiled and added, "I'm very much looking forward to visiting my niece and seeing her little one."

Elizabeth then went up to her office, and after quickly checking her email accounts, began writing. She had a wonderful idea for a scene with Anne and Lady Russell.

It was nearly eleven when she finished the chapter and noticed the time. With a sudden frown, she saved and closed her file, then went downstairs to find Will.

He didn't look up when she walked into his study, even as Hershey trotted over to greet her and Hamlet. Will's gaze was glued to his computer monitor.

"I've lived here for four days, and already you're more interested in the computer than me," she teased.

Will looked up as soon as she started speaking. "No!" He stood up quickly and started walking to her, meeting her halfway as she moved to him. "Oh, Liz, I'm so sorry." Pulling her against him, he continued, speaking quietly. "Having spent most of the day with Georgie, I just had a lot to get caught up on. I lost track of time."

"Shhh." She looked up to him and kissed his lips lightly. "I did too, but it's late…" Sudden inspiration struck, and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "And now I'm lonely." She tried to pout, but had little luck.

Before she realized what was happening, Elizabeth found herself lifted into Will's arms. She looked up and saw the ravenous look in his eyes.

"That's a much bigger problem than the Albuquerque budgets," he said before his lips seized hers and he started walking toward the door. He turned enough to flip the light switch, then slipped out the door and headed for the stairs. In no time, it seemed, he was closing their bedroom door.


	59. Chapter 59

_Well, I think everyone knows what this chapter is, and I hope it lives up to expectations. Thank you for reading my story, and extreme thanks to Sophie, Susan, Ashley, Amy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary and Betsy!_

**Chapter 59**

Will set the dinner table neatly with the everyday plates and flatware while Elizabeth was finishing the dinner preparations. When he was done, he started to walk into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway to watch her. She seemed so natural and comfortable, like she belonged. He grinned.

Elizabeth was just putting the Cornish game hens back in the oven when she noticed him and smiled back. She closed the oven door and tossed the hot pads on the counter. "Right on schedule," she said, turning to Will.

When he stepped into the room, she melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now if the rest of the evening would only go so smoothly."

Will held her close and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine. I'm sure."

Neither could say how long they stood that way, but the sound of barking in the back yard interrupted their peace. "That's Hershey. They must be here." She left the comfort of his arms and started toward the kitchen door, but did not make it far.

Will reached for her and grasped her wrist, pulling her to him again. When her eyes met his, he whispered, "No matter what, I love _you, _Elizabeth Bennet." Then with a quick kiss, he released her.

"Thank you," she replied with a quick glance back as she walked out of the room and toward the front of the house.

She opened the front door to see her father's car in the driveway, and by the time she made it half the distance, she was trapped in a bear hug by her mother.

"Lizzy! Oh this is wonderful! What a lovely place! And this house!" With a big, noisy kiss to Elizabeth's cheek, Fran Bennet continued gushing, "Of course, I did expect his house to be bigger, but still, this is much better than I ever hoped for you. Oh Lizzy!" She squeezed again before finally releasing Elizabeth.

By then, her father was at her side. "Lizzybee!"

"Daddy!" She hugged him tightly, but took a small fraction of the time she had spent in her mother's arms.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "So, missy, where's your young man?"

Elizabeth turned toward the door. "He must be… There he is." She smiled at Will as he stepped through it.

Will shook hands with Mr. Bennet, and had no more than released the elder gentleman's hand when he found himself embraced by Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh Will, it's so good to see you again! I don't understand why Lizzy is keeping you to herself so much!" She patted his back as she released her grip, then turned back to her daughter. "You really need to come over more, and bring Will with you!"

"Yes, I know, Mom." She didn't try to hide the disdain in her voice, and her mother didn't seem to notice as they walked into the house together, letting the men follow behind.

"My! Look at this entryway!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed the moment she was in the door. "That chandelier must be impossible to clean! Oh, Lizzy, you have to show me the whole house!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and fought to repress a sigh. "We have plenty of time, Mom. Are you sure you wouldn't just like to sit down with a glass of iced tea until dinner?"

"No, I want to see everything!"

Elizabeth started with the living room, and while her mother was impressed with its size, it lacked ornamentation.

Mrs. Bennet leaned close to Elizabeth, and presumably dropped her voice, though everyone could still hear her clearly. "You should change a few things in here once you get the chance. Maybe a Tiffany lamp on that table or a couple Fabergé eggs on the mantel there. And then the drapes..."

Elizabeth forced a smile and nodded compliantly, then turned back toward the front hall, only to see matching smirks on the men's faces. She shook her head slightly as she walked past them, out of the room.

Will's study held little interest for Mrs. Bennet, but while she made a cursory pass about the perimeter, Mr. Bennet rubbed his fingers along the walnut shelves and scanned the many titles. "Impressive." He seemed not to notice his wife standing by the door tapping her foot impatiently as he pulled out a volume. "First edition?" he queried.

When Will walked over to him to also look at the book, Elizabeth realized they would be just fine on their own, and while she'd have been quite content to remain, she turned to her mother. "I think we've lost them. Shall we go on?"

Glancing at her watch, Elizabeth led her mother upstairs, showing off her office, which was decreed in definite need of ornamentation. The guest room by the master suite was declared acceptable, and while Mrs. Bennet was impressed by the size of the master suite, it was entirely too masculine.

Just as they stepped into the hall again, Elizabeth's phone started beeping. She pulled it out and pressed a couple of buttons, then put it back in her pocket and looked at her mother. "Timer. Dinner's ready." She began walking toward the stairs.

"What about the rest of the tour?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Well, that's Georgiana's room." She pointed back at her door. "And well, they're just bedrooms up here. I'll show you the rest of the downstairs after dinner." Biting her lip, she started downstairs, afraid to look back to gauge her mother's expression.

For once, Mrs. Bennet could find nothing to complain about in the kitchen, and gladly helped Elizabeth to get the food on the table. When everything was ready, they had no trouble finding the gentlemen, needing only to follow the sound of the clicking billiard balls. "Can we interrupt your game for dinner?" Elizabeth asked, standing in the door to the game room.

"Most certainly, my dear," Mr. Bennet answered, setting down his cue. Then wrapping his arm around Elizabeth and stepping out the door, he said over his shoulder, "But you have to promise I can come back and teach this young man to play pool afterwards."

Elizabeth laughed and tried to look back at Will, who walked behind with a smile. "I think that can be arranged."

They all sat down to dinner, and after Mrs. Bennet assessed the room and commented on the tableware, she began talking about all the young men who were so interested in Kitty and Lydia, and lamenting that she could not get Jane interested in dating. "It's sad, but I guess things will never work out with Chris. Do you remember Jack Lawler? I ran into him the other day, maybe I could set her up with him…"

Elizabeth looked at her plate, blushing and trying to think of a diversion. She was surprised when she felt Will's hand cover hers, and raised her eyes. His eyes were on her mother, with that look… the way he looked at the baseball game or the gala… like he was listening, but not engaged. She nodded her head slightly, suddenly calmer.

"I think Jane should decide for herself, Mom. How have things been with the Ladies Auxiliary at the church?" _At least it should be a safe topic, if not an interesting one._

When the meal was over, Will helped Elizabeth clear the table, and then they all went to the game room, where the men quickly resumed their game.

The ladies did not remain there long, as Mrs. Bennet had little interest in billiards, darts, video games or the bar. Instead, Elizabeth led her mother out the sliding glass door.

The door was not open two inches before two black noses appeared. "There are my boys," Elizabeth said as she stepped outside and began petting both dogs.

"Oh, you have two dogs now," Mrs. Bennet said disdainfully.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied with a smile as she still played with the dogs. "This is Will's dog, Hershey, and he won't bother you any more than Hamlet does."

They walked around the yard, Mrs. Bennet actually enjoying herself as she named all the various flowers in the gardens. "Oh, these delphiniums are just lovely!" Elizabeth relaxed and smiled to herself. While her mother talked no less, she was neither complaining nor trying to arrange people's lives.

When they finally made it around the whole yard, Mrs. Bennet took Elizabeth's hands in hers and spoke earnestly, "Lizzy, I don't know how you did it, but this place is wonderful. You need to marry him right away, dear."

Elizabeth had to bite her tongue for a moment, a well honed skill, having grown up with such a mother. _Deep breath._She gently squeezed her mother's fingers. "I love Will, Mom, but I am not ready for that yet. I can't tell you how much I hope we'll get there; but not yet. End of subject."

Still holding her mother's hand, Elizabeth led her back into the house. As they walked through the door to the game room, Elizabeth said, "Have you beaten Will enough yet, Daddy?"

Both men smiled. "I suppose I have, Lizzybit." He again grabbed Elizabeth before Will could, and sat down on the sofa with her. "I've had a very nice evening here – dinner was excellent, my dear, and your Will is quite a gracious loser." He winked.

"I'm glad to hear it, Dad." Then as Will and Mrs. Bennet sat, Elizabeth mentioned how much her mother had enjoyed the gardens. This gave Elizabeth a chance to talk to her father for a few minutes.

When Mr. Bennet noticed that Will's attention was waning, he suggested it was time to head home. While his wife agreed, it still took half an hour to make it to the front door, where Mrs. Bennet gave big hugs to both Will and Elizabeth.

Both couples walked out, and as her parents got in their car, Elizabeth backed into Will's arms. As the car headed down the street, she turned around and relaxed completely against him. "Thank you, Will, she murmured.

Will held her close and rubbed her back. "I know it wasn't easy on you, love, but I think it went well... I actually had a pretty good time with your dad."

"I'm glad." She wrapped her arms snugly around his waist. Then after a moment, she asked, "Exactly how many games of pool did you let my dad win?"

"Just one," he laughed. "And I'm pretty sure he knew."


	60. Chapter 60

_What interesting timing, I note as I read this. Unplanned, but kinda cool. I hope everyone is having a great weekends, and that all Americans will have a fun, but safe, Labor Day tomorrow._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 60**

While on their way home from church on Sunday morning, Elizabeth's phone began playing _In the Now_ by Fooling April. She answered it quickly. "Hi Jane."

Every time he glanced at her, Will noticed her nodding her head as she spoke to her sister – yeah, dinner had gone okay, they'd talk about it when she got back, she loved her and told her to take care. He was just pulling the car into the driveway when she ended the call, and as soon as he slipped the shift into park, he looked at her curiously.

"They're on their way up to see Charlie's aunt in New York. Apparently she fell yesterday, and was taken to the hospital. They released her and she says she's fine, but Charlie wants to check up on her."

Will shook his head and released a small laugh. "That must be Aunt Lil in Scarborough." When Elizabeth nodded, he continued. "I'm sure she'll be just fine, but she's had some problems lately, and I'm glad he's going up. I'll have to send him an email and tell him to take as long as he needs."

They got out of the car, and Elizabeth looked at him with a sly smile. "Of course, that means they won't be coming over for Labor Day tomorrow."

Will caught her expression, and ginning back, said, "I guess we'll just have to improvise." And improvise they did, starting a few minutes after heading upstairs to change from their church clothes, and a few more times over the next day and a half.

Elizabeth and Jane chatted online a few times over the next few days, mostly talking about dinner Saturday night and how Jane liked Charlie's Aunt Lil.

When Charlie and Jane returned to work on Thursday, little time was found to catch up. Elizabeth finally caught Jane in the hallway at work. "Hey, Sis, I was wondering if you'd like to come over Sunday while the guys are at the game. I'll make lemon gingersnaps and mojitos, and we can lay by the pool and talk."

"Sounds great!" Jane replied with a broad smile. "I've missed our 'sister time' a lot lately."

Elizabeth was in the kitchen shortly after 11:00 when the dogs alerted her to the new arrivals. She called up to Will and walked out front to greet Charlie and Jane. She had to pause for a moment as she told herself she truly wasn't surprised by Charlie's Eagles helmet, green zebra pants and green Brian Dawkins jersey. "No face paint?" she couldn't help but inquire.

"I have to draw the line somewhere," came a deep voice from behind her. "I told him years ago I wouldn't take him if he wore makeup or a cheesesteak hat."

Elizabeth turned around, noticing Will in his light cargo shorts and black David Akers jersey, and suddenly wishing for a moment that it was just Will, her and the jersey he filled out so well. Hoping she was not too obvious, she smiled at him before turning back to Charlie and Jane.

Will slipped his arm around her as he stopped at her side, and the foursome chatted for a few minutes. Finally declaring it was time to go, he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, told Jane to have a lovely afternoon and climbed into the passenger seat of Charlie's T-bird.

Charlie very quickly followed suit, and the ladies stood out front until the car disappeared around the curve.

Elizabeth grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her into the house, where they were greeted eagerly by the dogs. It took a couple minutes of play, but she was finally able to drag her sister to the living room sofa. "So spill."

"Why me?" Jane laughed. "You're the one who just moved into this big house with the man of your dreams!"

"True," she answered. "But it's not like you've been sitting around the house doing nothing! Besides, I asked first!"

Jane's skin seemed to turn a shade pinker as a smile slowly spread across her features. "I'm so happy, Lizzy! Charlie's moved in with me for all intents and purposes; we haven't spent a night apart since the shore. I am completely in love with him!"

"That's great. I'm so happy for you," Elizabeth replied with genuine warmth. "So you guys are staying at the house?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "Charlie knows how much I love it, and this way he can let his sister stay at his house." She shook her head slowly. "Though at the moment he's having second thoughts about that; she's driving him crazy, calling his cell at all hours of the day and night." She frowned, tears nearly welling up in her eyes. "I think she's just upset at the sudden change." She wiped at her cheek and forced a smile.

Elizabeth took her hand, but Jane gave her no chance to speak, shifting immediately to happier thoughts. "Charlie bought a new couch, and we've been thinking… if it's okay with you…" Jane met her sister's eyes. "We'd like to redo the master bedroom… so it's not yours, or Chris', but ours." A sweet smile crossed her face and was reflected in her eyes.

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth laughed. "You know you don't need my permissions. It's always been your house more than mine." Then excitedly she asked, "So do you have any plans yet?"

They laughed and teased for nearly an hour before Maggie appeared, asking if they were ready for lunch. It sounded like an excellent idea, so they promptly agreed, and joined her at the kitchen table for chicken salad.

Eventually the sisters made their way to the backyard where Elizabeth turned on the Eagles game and set the volume low before lying back on a chaise by the pool. She talked for a while about getting settled in and about some of the routines they were establishing such as an early morning walk or run – carefully omitting the alternative forms of exercise that sometimes interfered – and how they spent most of their evenings together, whether they were working or relaxing.

When the focus shifted back to Jane, she talked about her visit with Aunt Lil. She had taken instantly to the older woman, and was so pleased to have been able to help her for a few days.

They swam and sat in the hot tub, and perhaps had one too many mojitos, but thoroughly enjoying their sister time. They only remained aware enough of the football game to know that the Eagles were winning handily, so both were surprised when Jane noticed the post game show was on. With that realization, they went inside to get dressed and start dinner.

Despite a few bouts of the giggles, and a kind offer from Maggie to take over, the table was set and a decent Chicken Chasseur was ready to be served when Will and Charlie walked in.

At first all the guys wanted to talk about was the Eagles' 38-3 win over the Rams, though more topics were introduced in the course of the meal.

Afterwards, the couples went to the backyard, and Jane proposed another round of mojitos – which Charlie passed on since he would soon be driving "Jane" home. The guys passed a football back and forth for a few minutes, while the dogs seemed to suggest tennis balls were a better choice. Fortunately for them, Jane took up their cause and entertained them until Elizabeth returned with their drinks and another plate of lemon gingersnaps.

They all sat back with the dogs at their feet, simply enjoying the company until Elizabeth noticed how Jane's eyelids were fluttering as her head rested on his arm. Without a word, she directed Will's gaze to her sister, and finally catching on, Charlie suggested it was time to leave.

Even though it wasn't really late when they watched the red T-bird drive down the street, Elizabeth suggested they might turn in.

Will was a little surprised, but not disappointed by the suggestion, and gladly let her lead the way to their room, where Elizabeth eagerly removed his shoes, shorts and every other article of clothing but his Eagles jersey.


	61. Chapter 61

_As always, this chapter, like so many others, has benefited from the sage advice of some wonderful ladies – Linnea, Sophie, Mary, Julie, Susan, Betsy, Ashley, Amy and Juliet. You're the best! Thanks!_

**Chapter 61**

Will gazed out his office window unseeingly. _I really should be flying out tonight._ He couldn't do it though. Elizabeth, of all people, would understand, but he'd made plans for the one month anniversary of her moving in with him, and he couldn't bear to cancel them.

He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small gold and diamond ring, his grandmother's engagement ring. Something had compelled him to open the safe this morning and remove this particular ring.

_Is it too soon?_ She'd said it a couple of times before, but usually she was speaking to her mother.

He slid the ring on his left pinky, and it stopped on the first knuckle. He then held his hand up so the diamonds caught the light, and stared at it for a long moment before turning around and pushing her speed dial button on his phone.

"Hey hon." Her voice seemed to fill the room.

He smiled, despite his mood. "I have bad news… I have to go to San Francisco."

"Tonight?" He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"No, tomorrow morning. We're still on for tonight."

"Oh good." Her relief was obvious. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just till Friday… Unless… Is there any chance you can take a few days off and go with me?"

"No," she replied quietly. "I'm finishing the setup of a new app, and will be running a training class on Thursday."

Will frowned, but then realized her exact words. "What about Friday? You could fly out and we can make a long weekend of it."

"Uhm, let me look at Outlook." There was a brief pause, and Will closed his eyes. "I probably can, but I have to check with Bob to see if it's okay."

"All right. I'm just about to go into a meeting, so call Joanne and let her know. She can book your ticket."

"I can do that, you know."

Will laughed. "I'm sure you can, but she'll already be making mine, and I thought it might be nice if we sat together on the way home."

"All right." He heard her sigh, but could tell she wasn't truly disappointed. "I'll call her in a few. Love you."

"I love you too, Liz." He turned off the speakerphone, then looked at the ring again before sliding it off his finger and putting it back in his pocket.

A few hours later, it was still safely ensconced there as he sat beside Elizabeth on the 4:08 train. Her head was resting on his arm as she told him about her day. _Just as it should be,_ he thought. A small grin graced his face.

He'd only ever thought of marriage as something to be addressed in the distant future, but this was right. He could think of nothing he wanted more than to have Elizabeth as his wife.

"…to Will… Earth to Will." Elizabeth was waving her hand in front of his face. "I guess my day wasn't all that interesting, but…"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was just thinking."

"Looked like pretty happy thoughts."

"Very happy thoughts." He leaned down and quickly kissed her temple. "And I promise I'll share them with you soon."

Sensing it would do no good to tease him, Elizabeth just returned her head to his arm and enjoyed her own pleasant thoughts.

At home, they took their time greeting and playing with the dogs, then took them for a walk. Having left work early, they even found time to sit in the hot tub for a little while before going upstairs to get ready for dinner.

They showered together, though it was debatable whether they saved any time or water by doing so.

Will dressed quickly, and with a light kiss, he left Elizabeth to finish her toilette… and to muse.

It was hard to believe she'd really lived here for a month. It hardly seemed more than a week, yet she felt completely settled – like she belonged here. Her life here seemed perfect, a dream.

She stared past her reflection with a faraway smile until overcome by a wry chuckle. _Some dream!_ She thought back to the argument they'd had last weekend, scarcely able to recall why they had been at odds, but their tempers had flared. Eventually, however, cooler minds had prevailed… and the making up…

Looking in the mirror, Elizabeth noticed how her skin was flushed. Smiling and shaking her head, she told her reflection, "Yeah, things are good."

Setting her focus back to preparations, she dressed quickly and headed down to find Will.

The moment she stepped in the study doorway, Will jumped to his feet. "Elizabeth!" He eyed her head to toe, taking time to appreciate that her yellow sundress left most of her back bare. "You look beautiful… but I'm not sure I can handle taking you out in public like that."

Elizabeth laughed. "I have a wrap, but I can't promise to keep it on all night." She winked coyly.

Will frowned and tried to sound resigned as he walked towards her. "I guess I'll just have to scowl menacingly at anyone who looks at you then."

Meeting him halfway, Elizabeth stood on her toes and kissed him. "You do that."

Unable to let her go easily, Will ensured their kiss lasted a lot longer. When he'd caught his breath afterward, an "Oh!" escaped. "I can't forget this." He stepped over to a bookshelf and picked up a single long stem red rose, then turned and handed it to her. "For the first of many wonderful months in our home."

After another kiss, they went together to put the flower in a bud vase, and when setting it on the table, Elizabeth noticed the kitchen clock. "Oh, the time! We should get going,"

"I don't care how late we are; we are not leaving without that wrap," Will said playfully. Fortunately, they were only a couple minutes late for their dinner reservation at the General Warren Inne.

After ordering and taking a few minutes to enjoy the view of the gardens, Elizabeth asked Will about his trip.

He answered, explaining a little about the reasons he had to go, but soon, knowing Elizabeth had never been there, he directed the conversation to sightseeing and some of the things they could do in their two and a half days together in the city.

They held hands and locked gazes often throughout the meal, and if Will patted his breast pocket a time or two, Elizabeth didn't notice.

As they shared a slice of apple pear cranberry crumb pie, Elizabeth suddenly flinched. When she met Will's questioning gaze, she answered, "Mosquito. System problem." She frowned as she reached for her phone. "I'm sorry, Will."

She pressed several buttons and read the message on her phone. Smiling halfheartedly, she said. "It's not a mission critical system. It'll be fine, but I probably should check it when we get home."

Will took a quick sip of coffee. "We should probably get going anyhow. I have an early morning tomorrow, and I still have to pack."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, we should."

They scarcely talked as they drove home, but held hands most of the way. As soon as they arrived, they quickly greeted the dogs, then headed upstairs, to different rooms. Will set out his suit for the morning, moving all his pocket contents from the one he wore before changing to something more comfortable. _Maybe it's for the best. I'm sure I'll know when the time is right._ He then retrieved his suitcase and garment bag and began packing.

It didn't take her long to figure out that she wouldn't be able to resolve the problem remotely, but was relieved that it was a minor server and could wait. _If it had to be something, I suppose this might actually be better. Now I can get back to Will._

She quickly shut down her connection, and turning off the light, left her office. As she walked toward the open bedroom door, she saw Will packing his suits into a garment bag. She padded quietly behind him and slid her hands up his back.

"Uhmmmm," he moaned, turning to face her. "All okay?"

"It can wait." She kissed him. "But I was just thinking that since we're coming home from San Francisco together, maybe I should drive you tomorrow. Then I can head straight in to Center City and tackle that server."

"Are you sure? I need to be at the airport about 5:30."

"Should be perfect." She slid her hand along his shoulder. "Now, how much more packing do you have to do?"

"Just a few more things." He slid his hand down her bare back, pausing at the edge of her dress before continuing over her skirt to rest on her behind. His lips pressed against her temple and slowly moved to her lips. After a languorous kiss, he pulled back. "Why don't you let the dogs out, and I'll finish up." His head dropped, placing a kiss at the base of her neck. "Then we can call it a night."


	62. Chapter 62

_I really have to thank my family, especially my sister Joanie, for a lot of the inspiration for this chapter. I was in San Francisco twice in 2009, including a trip with my kids in the summer, and we went to most of these places, walking almost everywhere downtown. (And yes, I was there again last month, but this chapter was written long ago)._

_I also must thank my faithful readers for sticking with me, and to everyone who takes the time to comment. I truly love reading your comments, though I usually lack the time and creativity to respond._

_Last, but not least, where would I be without the best group of friends, authors and betas who keep me sane and my details accurate. Julie, Betsy, Sophie, Amy, Juliet, Mary, Ashley, Susan and Linnea, I'd be lost without you!_

**Chapter 62**

Elizabeth forced herself to take a relaxing breath as she rode the shuttle bus from the parking lot to the airport. _You haven't forgotten anything – at least not anything major._ She looked over at her suitcase, then patted her computer bag. The parking lot ticket was in that little pocket, and her keys were in the other one. Her notebook was fully charged, and she had packed the charger. _It's okay._

She pulled open the flap on the front of her computer bag, very aware of the Velcro's noise, and pulled out her boarding pass, still unsure how she felt about the first class seat assignment. It was a luxury she would never afford herself, but she had promised herself not to make money an issue with Will. _Why can't you just enjoy it, Lizzy?_ she chided herself , hoping to get it out of her system so she could do just that.

Next she fished in her jeans pocket, and pulled out her driver's license and a tip for the driver. _All set!_ Certain that everything was in order, she smiled, eager to be on her way to Will and their weekend plans.

Nearly an hour later, she realized the benefits of first class as she settled into the comfortable seat while the flight attendant brought her coffee. She read the _Inquirer_ until the plane began to move away from the gate.

Even though she was quite aware of the safety instructions, she listened attentively. Then, when they were over, she shifted her gaze to the window, watching the other planes queuing for takeoff. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long, and she was soon looking over Essington and Eddystone as the plane ascended.

When she could no longer recognize the streets below, Elizabeth allowed her mind to wander to her story. Her next chapter was the wedding. She had checked a few sites, and was pretty sure she could describe a Regency wedding well. As she thought on the characters, though, she suddenly wondered if Sir Walter would express his opinions on Anne's wedding clothes. He certainly would have no compunction about outshining the bride, but would he make demands that she not degrade him while on his arm? She snickered at the image.

Finally she heard the announcement that electronic devices could be used, and she eagerly extracted her laptop and her Creative Zen. While her computer booted, she put in her earbuds and selected a Seether album. She then opened Word and began to type.

Elizabeth only paused in her work while breakfast was served, and to occasionally look out the window and take pictures of the patterned prairies and the Rocky Mountains, as she'd never traveled this far west. When she finished her chapter, she started on the next. _Six hour flights are good for something,_ she mused.

When she heard the announcement to turn off electronic devices, she was typing rapidly, and was disappointed to have her momentum stopped. Still, she couldn't complain, and, in fact, she grinned. _That much closer to Will…_

After she put away her computer, she stared out the window as the plane descended over the bay, and grabbed her phone the instant she felt the wheels touch down. Though probably less than a minute, the wait until receiving permission to turn it on seemed interminable. She pressed the power button and stared at the screen impatiently as it booted up, and went immediately to text messaging.

_On ground at SFO. Miss U. Love U._

In less than a minute, she had her reply.

_Love you too. Car 2 meet you per Js email. Meet you at hotel at 1_

Very soon, Elizabeth discovered another benefit of first class travel: she was one of the first to exit the plane. Easily finding her driver, she was escorted to a black Towncar and on her way into the city. As she rode in the back seat, she watched the houses and shopping centers along the highway, not terribly different from those in any large city, except perhaps for a few color choices she was sure she'd never see in Pennsylvania. Then, sure enough, they were downtown with the congested streets, taller buildings and rows of shops and restaurants.

A few minutes later, she was stunned to realize she was looking at the Transamerica Building – up close. They drove around it, and a couple minutes later, came to a stop in the driveway of the Hilton Financial District.

Will had made all the right arrangements, so she had no trouble getting a key card, and was on her way to the 25th floor. Her jaw nearly dropped when she opened the door, realizing that she should have expected the roomy suite instead of a typical hotel room.

After a quick walk around the suite, she checked her watch, still nearly an hour until Will would get there. Her first priority then was to get online. She checked her email accounts and sent her new chapter to her beta, then downloaded a new story update to her phone, though she didn't expect a lot of reading time.

That done, she unpacked her bag and considered what to do with the remainder of the time. Will had suggested she might get lunch, but she wasn't really that hungry. Checking the fridge, she helped herself to an orange and a bottle of water, then went to sit by the window and take in the view of the bay.

She was still sitting there when she heard the door unlock; but was on her feet in an instant and facing the door as it swung open. There was her Will.

Their eyes locked, and it seemed a long moment before either reacted, but then, before they seemed to know what happened, Elizabeth was hanging from his neck in a tight embrace, in the doorway.

They kissed eagerly, unaware of their location for several seconds – a problem easily remedied when Will took two steps forward, allowing the door to close behind them. "God I've missed you, Elizabeth!" he murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I know. I missed you too." In no time, her fingers were fumbling with his necktie and freeing his shirt from his trousers. And if anyone were to ever ask what happened to their clothes or how they'd found the bed, neither could answer.

After a quick shower, they dressed in comfortable clothes, then walked uphill to Grant Ave., Chinatown. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking in the windows of several jewelry stores, and impressed by the ornately carved tusks, explored a few antique stores. Finally, before they left the neighborhood, Elizabeth pulled William into one of the many souvenir shops to buy gifts for her sisters and friends before returning to the hotel.

Despite having awakened at 4:15 AM in Philadelphia, Elizabeth didn't feel the least bit tired, so at 7:30 Pacific Time (10:30 Eastern), they were seated for dinner at Michael Mina at the St. Francis Hotel.

They chatted and held hands through the meal, and though Elizabeth noticed Will seemed a bit distracted, she didn't inquire why. She did, however, wonder why he insisted they ride the hotel elevator before they left. She followed willingly though, and as they ascended, gazed out at the city lights through the glass walls, while Will stood behind her, feeling the ring in his pocket.

"It's beautiful," she said finally as they stopped at the top floor. Will stepped back, holding the door open to prolong her view (and not much minding _his_ view either). Just as he stepped back in, he heard a man's voice cry "Hold on!" He reacted instinctively, catching the door for the couple that was approaching. Once they reached the elevator, he returned to Elizabeth's side, and he slid his arm around her as they began their descent. "That was neat," she said when they reached the lobby. "Let's do it again!"

The next morning, they got off to an early start. Despite being up until nearly midnight, their bodies refused to sleep past 9:30 Eastern, and they were out the door within an hour.

As they had planned to be on their feet most of the day, they decided to tackle the most ambitious hike first. They headed north on Kearny, and even though Will knew they would pass shops and clubs they'd rather not see, the shortest distance between two points was still a straight line, especially when the last couple blocks were near vertical steps.

At the top of Kearny they were met by… more stairs, though even ones with handrails. As they continued upwards, Elizabeth's legs seemed to be asking if this was a good idea, even though she worked out regularly. Of course, there really was no choice but to continue further up Telegraph Hill to Coit Tower; and it was definitely worth it, she decided as she leaned back into Will's chest, his arms snug about her waist as they looked out over Alcatraz and Angel Island, the Golden Gate Bridge to their left and the Bay Bridge to their right.

They talked a bit about what they could see on this trip, and what they could plan for on a future visit, but after a few minutes, they just stood quietly, letting the cool breeze blow over them. _I could do this forever,_ Will thought to himself. _Maybe…_ He loosened his arms as he considered fishing the ring out of his shorts pocket.

Having noticed only one other group of visitors in the area, Elizabeth turned around in his relaxed embrace and kissed him lightly on his lips. "This is lovely." Then stepping out of his arms, she took his hand and started to walk away. "Let's go look at that statue down there."

Since Coit Tower itself wouldn't be open for another forty-five minutes, they descended Telegraph Hill to the west, taking Stockton St. down to Fisherman's Wharf to continue their sightseeing.

They spent the rest of the day doing all the typical touristy things like photographing the sea lions at Pier 39, watching street artists, grabbing lunch at In-N-Out Burger (a must according to Georgiana), touring the vessels on the Hyde Street Pier, eating Ghirardelli chocolate ice cream (and buying candy to take home), and finishing with a cable car ride back to Washington Street. They laughed and held hands and enjoyed themselves all day, but were pleased to return to their hotel room, where they lay on the bed to relax until it was time to get ready for dinner.

When Will awoke, it was dark outside, and something told him it wasn't just past dusk. He placed a light kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, a gesture so natural to him now, then turned away from her to read the clock. 3:27 AM. He suppressed a groan and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth again, but realized a short time later that he was really awake.

He remained still as long as he could, but his racing thoughts finally convinced him to get up. He carefully slipped away from Elizabeth and slowly rose from the bed, but made it no further than the bathroom door when he heard a groggy "Will…"

"Shhh…" He returned to the bedside. "We missed dinner," he whispered. "Sleep more if you want."

She nodded her head slightly and remained, but a short while later she was up too.

Since it was too early for room service, Elizabeth started a pot of coffee and grabbed a couple of apples from the fridge, before settling with her computer on the bed beside Will. They remained thus, working and emailing, and in Elizabeth's case, posting her chapter, until they noticed the sky getting lighter.

Will suggested they move to the window where he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and they snuggled as they watched the sun rise over Oakland.

They showered and dressed, then ordered breakfast and packed. When they were ready, they checked out and went downstairs to pick up the car Will had rented for the day so they could visit places outside the heart of the city.

The Golden Gate Bridge was their first stop, where they walked halfway across the span. Will took a picture he was certain he'd put on his desk – she was so beautiful with that smile and the wind teasing her hair as it did. Were it not for the number of people or the momentary fear of some freak accident causing him to drop and lose his grandmother's ring, he might have proposed right then. _You'll know when the time is right,_ he assured himself.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple while she took a few more pictures, then they headed back to the end of the bridge. They then walked below, to tour Fort Point, where they learned the history and significance of the location.

When they got back to the car, Will put the top down, and they drove across the bridge and up to Muir Woods. They walked a few different trails amongst the redwoods, taking pictures of the huge trees and thinking how the dogs would have enjoyed it (though they wouldn't have been allowed were they there anyhow). They'd definitely have to take the boys hiking on Valley Forge Mountain when they were home next weekend.

They finished their tour by returning to San Francisco for a drive through Golden Gate Park, and a short walk along Ocean Beach, for Elizabeth couldn't return to Pennsylvania without having at least dipped a toe in the cold Pacific Ocean.

Their last stop was dinner at Celia's in Daly City, which had been highly recommended by the director of Darcy Inc.'s San Francisco office, and they had to agree that Mexican food like this was just not found on the east coast.

They laughed and chatted as they drove to the airport afterwards, and Elizabeth couldn't help but thank Will for inviting her to spend the weekend; it had been an experience unlike any other.

He, of course, pled that his motives were purely selfish, and they teasingly argued the point until they arrived.

As for their flight home, Elizabeth spent most of it curled up against Will, scarcely taking advantage of her own first class seat.

An hour after landing, Will and Elizabeth arrived at his office. As soon as the door closed behind them, she fell into his arms, still somewhat weary from the short night.

"I know what will get you going," he said, and easily picked her up and carrying her into the bathroom. There he stripped her, then himself, and pulled her into the steaming shower.

The warm water and his amorous attentions did, indeed, do the trick, and by the time she was dressed, Elizabeth was ready to start her day. She stepped out of the bathroom into Will's empty office and frowned. _Where could he have disappeared to?_

Spying the full coffee pot behind his desk, she walked over and poured herself a cup, then remained standing by the window, gazing up at Billy Penn and the rest of the visible skyline. Not hearing Will's return a minute later, she was surprised to feel his presence directly behind her. She leaned back and felt his arms circle her waist. "I love the view from here," she said, "and as nice as it was visiting San Francisco, I'm glad to be home."

_Home_. In Philadelphia, in his office, in his arms. "Liz," he whispered just behind her ear.

"Hmmm?" she responded sweetly.

He took her hand and gently turned her around, and when she smiled at him, Will dropped to one knee. "Elizabeth Bennet, will you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?"


	63. Chapter 63

_I'd have liked to have given this to you sooner, but you know how life is! Thank you so much for your patience, and for sticking with me through this telling. Thank you so much for your support and reviews. And of course I owe tons to Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan.  
><em>

**Chapter 63**

Elizabeth blinked.

When she repeated the motion without any other movement or sound, Will spoke slowly in his most rational voice; "I know my heart. And I know my mind…" Sure that her eyes met his, he added, "And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Liz."

Her head nodded slightly, and he could see the shimmer of tears in her eyes. "I'm not saying we have to rush into a marriage, though I am certain enough of us that I would get us on a plane to Las Vegas today if that's what you wanted."

She blinked again, and he saw a tear run down her left cheek. At this, a quiver may have entered his voice; he wasn't sure. "I just can't imagine a future without you by my side. Please tell me you feel…"

Somehow Elizabeth's arms were around his neck, and they were kissing. "I love you, Will," she murmured between kisses.

As their passions calmed, Elizabeth rested her head on Will's shoulder. It was then that he realized she was on her knees now too. "I was so shocked… I'm… I know I'm not ready to get married yet." She felt him tense and tightened her arms. "Everything with us has been quick, but marriage is too big a step to rush. However, my love, when I imagine my future, it is with you as my husband, so yes, Will, someday I will marry you."

A smile formed on Will's face as he held her close and stroked her hair. He should have expected this. With a light kiss above her ear, he replied, "I love you, Liz."

When they finally separated, Will rose, then helped Elizabeth back to her feet. He then reached in his jacket pocket and extracted the ring he had carried for the last week. Both smiled as he slid it on her finger, and found it fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered, turning her hand so it captured the light. "An heirloom?"

"My Grandmother Darcy's," he answered quietly, taking her hand. His eyes fixed on the ring, he continued in a faraway voice; "I don't recall her ever not wearing it… Then the last time I saw her – the night she passed away – she slid it off her finger and closed it in my hand. She wanted to be buried with her wedding ring and the cross her parents had given her as her only jewelry. All the rest of her jewelry was to go to Georgie… but this…"

Elizabeth could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"This I was to keep until I knew exactly what to do with it." A single tear escaped.

Pulling her hand free, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's waist and rested her head on his chest. "I think she'd be very proud of you right now," she said as his head came to rest on her shoulder.

They remained thus until Elizabeth noticed that Will's shirt was wet. "Oh, Will, I'm so sorry!" She began brushing at it.

Will caught her hands. "It's all right. Don't worry."

Elizabeth smiled. "At least I didn't stain it with makeup."

He laughed. "Indeed." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Anyhow, we should probably eat and get to work." He inclined his head toward his desk. "I ran downstairs and picked up some Le Bus pastries."

"Mmm… What a lovely treat for this morning." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him quickly. "I love you," she whispered, then went over to his credenza to refresh their cups of coffee.

They sat on the sofa as they ate, touching, talking, holding hands and sometimes feeding each other. When it was time for her to leave, Will walked Elizabeth to his door. "Je t'adore, ma fiancée," he said before one last long kiss.

"Moi aussi, mon fiancé." She grinned wickedly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you at three."

"Three," he whispered as he held the door for her, and both wore inconcealable smiles.

About an hour later, Elizabeth was at her desk, reading her email when she heard a light rap on the door frame. _Right on time._ "Morning, Sis."

"So how was your weekend?" Jane walked in and sat down. "Was San Francisco all you expected?"

"It was wonderful. We went everywhere. I haven't downloaded my pictures yet though. How was yours?"

"You'll never guess what happened yesterday!"

"What!" Elizabeth looked straight at her sister.

"Mom called the house… and Charlie answered."

"Oh wow," Elizabeth uttered, her eyes wide. "And?" She wrung her hands for a moment before settling for the long story with her right hand supporting her chin and her left hand wrapped around her right elbow on her desk.

"Well, I had no choice but to tell her about us." Jane shrugged. "She was really upset, saying she'd expect it of you, but never me, and that you _what's that!_" She reached across Elizabeth's desk and grabbed her sister's hand. "He proposed! Oh, Lizzy, that's wonderful. Where? The Golden Gate Bridge? The Top of the Mark?"

Elizabeth grinned, but shook her head slowly. "It was just this morning. In his office."

"His office?" Jane looked confused.

Nodding, Elizabeth explained. "Will had run downstairs for pastries, and when he returned I was standing by the window, looking down at City Hall. I said something about being happy to be home, and after I accepted him, he told me that my remark so mirrored his feelings that he had to ask then." Color continued to infuse her cheeks as she smiled at Jane. "It was wonderful."

"Oh Lizzy, I'm so happy for you." She raised Elizabeth's hand to take a closer look at the diamond ring. "Have you started to think about your wedding? When, where, how big?"

Elizabeth sat back, her hand sliding out of Jane's. "You're sounding like Mom now, Jane. There's no reason for us to rush. I'm only twenty-five, and we've only known each other for four months. I really just want to savor this phase for a while. So tell me more about Charlie and Mom."

Jane shrugged, but took the hint, and talked of their mother's complaints, until, of course, Jane let it slip that Charlie was CFO at Darcy, Inc. It hadn't taken long from that point for all to be forgiven. "I even ended up giving the phone back to Charlie, and he talked to her for half an hour.

"I was so embarrassed, but he seemed to laugh it off." Her color rose. "Though he said I would have to pay later; but that's another story."

Elizabeth held up her right hand. "I'll pass on that one. So all is okay with Mom now?"

"I think so, but we're going over for dinner tonight – there was no way to get out of it."

"That doesn't surprise me. You need to be firmer with her, Jane. Not that you could get out of it, but you could put her off for a few days or find someplace else."

"It's okay. Though I was hoping you and Will might want to come too."

The air was still and silent for several seconds. "Jane, you know I'd love to help you, but we've had a long weekend, and only six hours of sleep on the airplane, if that. Will and I really just want to go home and unpack and relax tonight. At most we'll share a bottle of bubbly before crashing.

"If she'd wait until the weekend, I'd consider it, but I know you can handle it. I'm sure you're not so beautiful for nothing, and you've caught yourself a fine man. You'll be okay, but if you want, we can sit together on the train tomorrow morning, and you can tell me all about it, all right?"

"Okay. Thanks, Sis!" Jane stood, and walked around Elizabeth's desk to hug her. "Congratulations," she whispered before disappearing out the door.

As planned, Will and Elizabeth left Center City Philadelphia just after 3 PM, and after sharing the news with Maggie and calling Georgie, they ate a light dinner and retired at seven.

They didn't go to sleep right away, and they did enjoy a bottle of Perrier-Jouët as they relaxed in the comfort of their own room. And as they fell asleep, entwined, Will's left hand cradled Elizabeth's, his thumb brushing against her ring.


	64. Chapter 64

_Sorry, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. With only 10 chapters left, I'd like to keep up the pace. If I'm not too insane, maybe I'll post 65 tomorrow. We'll see. Thank you to all of you who read my story, and especially even those who comment. I love knowing what you think, and even those short comments when I post and the little comments and "Like" clicks on Facebook mean so much. And, of course, where would I be without my dear group of online friends who keep me, and this story, in line. Thank you Linnea, Sophie, Mary, Amy, Susan, Betsy, Julie, Ashley and Juliet!_

**Chapter 64**

Elizabeth smiled as she clicked the "Post Message" button, then released an audible sigh. There was something so fulfilling in completing a story… yet she would miss her Anne and Frederick and their happily ever after.

She was startled from her reverie by a large head landing in her lap. "Hey, Lug." She rubbed between his ears. "Time to go see what Will and Hershey are up to, huh?"

Big eyes stared up at her.

"Yeah, let's go find them."

Hershey was easy, since he came trotting out of the media room, and Elizabeth rewarded him with a brisk neck rub.

She let the dogs out, then went to find Will. Not surprisingly, he was sitting on the sofa in the media room, feet on the ottoman and a thick stack of papers in his lap.

"Baseball?" she asked, noticing the television.

Will looked up and smiled. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he replied. "The playoffs are bigger news than the election right now, so I might as well keep up."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, it seems to be all anyone talks about at my office too." She sat down next to Will, who quickly set aside his reports and pulled her close.

The next night, both of them settled in the media room with their laptops as the Phils won again. They watched many of the successive games as such. On Sunday, they had Charlie and Jane over for dinner and sat out around the television in the backyard as the Phillies eliminated the Brewers. And on the 13th, Will switched between baseball and hockey, glad for another win, but admittedly more interested in the Flyers-Habs game.

* * * * *

Shortly after Will and Elizabeth arrived home Tuesday, Georgiana called. "Will! Thanks for all the Phillies stuff!" she gushed. "I've already hung up the pennant, and I absolutely love the Chase Utley jersey, though I'm not any more likely to wear it in public here than I am to wear the Dodgers shirt Ryan gave me!"

Will choked back a laugh as he walked into Elizabeth's office with a box. "Well, you can wear it in your apartment, and certainly when you come home."

Elizabeth looked up when she heard him, and accepted the box as he handed it to her.

"I'm just giving Elizabeth hers now. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hi Elizabeth," came Georgiana's voice from the phone.

"Hey Georgie," she answered as she opened the box. "A Werth jersey?" she asked curiously with a smile as she held up the article.

Will grinned. "I thought you could wear it to work when they win."

Elizabeth laughed, then looked surprised as Georgiana asked, "And what did you get yourself?"

"Victorino." He looked at Elizabeth. "I had to have something to wear since I declared a Phillies casual day for the day after they beat the Dodgers."

Georgiana gasped and Elizabeth's jaw dropped for a long moment before she said, "You? Not wear a suit and tie to work?"

With a laugh, he replied, "Yeah, that was the initial reaction at the office too, but once the shock wore off, the response was incredible."

"What about Charlie?" Elizabeth voiced before she even realized it.

Georgiana giggled. "You'll have to set some rules, Will."

"You're right, I'd better talk to him tomorrow. I wouldn't want the CFO ruining it for everyone else."

The trio continued for another half hour, and the next night the Phillies defeated the Dodgers to become National League champs. Thursday's casual day went well, ending with a promise of another should the Phillies win the World Series.

Philadelphia was electrified through the next two weeks. The color red was everywhere, signs appeared in every shop window, and even the morning train seemed abuzz with chatter.

Will and Elizabeth watched all the games, and were as stunned as the rest of the city as Cole Hamels pitched in the freezing rain until Game 5 was finally suspended after the top of the sixth inning. They were glad they had, since it seemed all anyone could talk about the next day, even many of Will's colleagues across the country.

Wednesday night, Charlie and Jane came over, and after dinner, everyone, including Maggie, settled in the media room for the remainder of the game, and all watched attentively. Charlie declared the Phillies' win as the bottom of the eighth began, and demanded that Will turn off the television audio and turn on the radio. He was adamant, and Will finally conceded. Despite the sound being out of sync, they enjoyed listening to the local announcers, especially as Lidge struck out Hinske, and Harry Kalas cheered, "The Philadelphia Phillies are 2008 World Champions of baseball! And let the city celebrate!"

Everyone in the room cheered and hugged, and moments later Georgiana called to join the celebration. Will put the phone on speaker, and the room was unusually loud and festive. She remained on the phone through the presentation of the trophy.

Just after Will hung up, they heard someone drive down the street, honking their horn. All eyes immediately turned to Charlie.

"What?"

Everyone else cracked up, and when he was able, Will finally said, "Just making sure you weren't getting any ideas!"

Will and Elizabeth wore their jerseys to work again the next day, and they were far from alone.

Having heard of the celebratory parade the next day, Will's first order of business was to issue a memo to the entire office. It would be up to each person whether they worked from home or came into the office, and those who came in were expected to wear red! He also declared that the office would be officially closed during the parade so that everyone could feel free to go down and watch it.

Elizabeth, however, was expected at the office on Friday, so Will also decided to go in with her. They both wore "World Series Champions" shirts that Maggie had acquired for them.

All Thursday night, the news anchors recommended taking SEPTA into the city, so expecting a larger than normal crowd, they left the house early Friday morning. The heavy traffic as they approached Paoli Station consumed almost their entire buffer, and they were surprised to find that even their monthly permit parking lot was entirely full and closed.

With no other options, both sighed as they continued slowly down the road. The car crawled slowly over the bridge, and when they could see down to the platform, they were amazed at the number of people standing there as two trains sped past. They looked at each other, and made their decision without words. When they finally reached Lancaster Avenue, Will took a left, and headed back home.

Elizabeth called into her office as they drove, and Will sent an email to his when they got home. They both spent a couple hours working, but when the impulse struck, Will went upstairs to seek out Elizabeth.

He quietly entered her office and stepped stealthily behind her chair. Once there, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her, bending low to kiss her ear and whisper a suggestion of how to spend the rest of the morning.

With a warm kiss, she accepted his offer, and they were not seen again until noon.

Maggie, of course, was completely prepared, with lunch set out on the table in the backyard and the parade coverage on the television. The crowds were huge, and 6ABC estimated it to be well in excess of a million people. Their presentation was excellent and continued through the ceremony at Citizens Bank Park.

The early news that followed mostly covered the event - if there was other news this day, it apparently did not affect Philadelphia. Traffic cams showed few cars speeding along nearly empty highways, then switched to an overflowing Suburban Station. As Will turned off the television and led Elizabeth upstairs, he could not complain about how the month of October, and most especially this last day, had turned out.


	65. Chapter 65

__Thank you everyone who has stuck with me and my story, and especially the lovely ladies who keep me in check: Sophie, Julie, Linnea, Betsy, Amy, Ashley, Mary, Susan and Juliet.__

**Chapter 65**

"So you and Will _will _be coming for Thanksgiving."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and grasped her phone tighter. "No, Mom. Will usually spends Thanksgiving with his aunt and uncle, and since Jane's invited all of us to dinner on Saturday, we'll see all of you then."

"But Thursday is Thanksgiving! Everyone will be here. You've always come home."

"Everyone that will be there on Thursday will be at Jane's on Saturday. Mary will be home, right?"

"Yes, yes, she'll be home Wednesday. If you're so eager to see her, you should come. Maybe I can serve dinner a little later, and you can do both."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to keep her mother from hearing it. "The Fitzwilliams live forty-five minutes away, in the opposite direction, and there'll be lots of people there to see and meet. We'll see you on Saturday."

Mrs. Bennet tried for another twenty minutes to change her daughter's mind, but Elizabeth held firm. She was saying goodbye when Will and the dogs walked into the room.

"Okay, Mom. We'll see you _Saturday. _Love you. Bye." She quickly hung up and placed the phone on her nightstand, petting the dogs who had rushed to her side. "Yeah, I love you guys too." She kissed each on the top of the head. "Now go lay down."

Will settled into the bed, and Elizabeth collapsed into his embrace. "Persistent, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it's done. She'll have to deal with our absence, and I'll," her voice suddenly dropped, "be meeting your entire family."

Will laughed and stroked her hair. "Not really. Aunt Catherine's out of the country." _Otherwise we might not be going. _"And you know Rich…" He shook his head. "I mean, I know he has issues, but how bad could his family really be?"

Elizabeth giggled. "They're not all like him, I hope!"

"They aren't insane – they're actually pretty normal. Uncle Earl is an oncologist at Fox Chase, and Aunt Ellen does volunteer work with organizations like ConKerr Cancer and Alex's Lemonade. David, Jack and Suzy are all married with kids. Sara's only a few months older than Georgie, and still in school. They can be lively – loud even – but Rich is one of a kind."

His descriptions helped soothe her anxiety for a few days, but by Thursday morning, Elizabeth was all too aware of the butterflies in her stomach. She tried to hide it, but wondered if Georgiana had picked up on it, as the younger woman spent the entire ride to Bryn Athyn recounting childhood memories.

As soon as Will put the car in park, he reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, raising it to kiss her fingers. "They're going to love you, Liz."

They were barely out of the car when Rich appeared. "Georgiebear!"

"Richie!" Georgie squealed, running to him and giving him a bear hug. "How's my car?" she asked.

"I've taken good care of it, I promise. Maybe we can take it for a joyride after dinner."

"Yes! I've missed her!"

Everyone laughed, but Rich answered, "You'd have missed 'her' just as much in Will's garage as in mine; but I did drive it here today just for you." He kissed the top of her head. "But right now, Sara's eager to see you; just too busy playing Barbies with the twits to come out."

"You're a mean uncle," she said, then quickly kissed his cheek and ran to the house.

Once she disappeared, Rich nodded at Will, then wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and led her to the house. "I see my dour cousin hasn't told you all the Fitzwilliam horror stories and scared you off." When he caught her grin, he continued, "Hopefully he did give you some warning though."

Inside, he walked her straight into the large living room, not even allowing her to remove her jacket. She noticed that every head in the room turned to look at her, and she smiled shyly as he led her toward an older couple.

"Mom, Dad." He nodded and grinned as he spoke. "I'd like you to meet the love of my life," a small gasp came from behind them, "Elizabeth Bennet."

"Uh Rich," Will started to speak as he tried to push his cousin out of the way.

Rich kissed Elizabeth on the cheek quickly, then conceded and stepped aside. "Sadly, Will met her first, and you know I don't stand a chance with him around." He dramatically held his arm up to his brow.

A man spoke up from across the room. "Perhaps if you grew up a little someday, Richie!"

The older woman stood, shaking her head. "Please forgive Richard and David." She looked pointedly at each of them. "I thought I had raised them better."

Will's arm claimed Elizabeth's waist as he stepped beside her. "Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet my aunt and uncle, Ellen and Earl Fitzwilliam."

Ellen took Elizabeth's hand and looked quickly at the ring, then promptly embraced the younger woman. "Welcome to the family, Elizabeth! I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Very much so," her husband added, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, then stepping away, allowing his wife to take charge again.

She introduced each of her children and their spouses, and gushed over her youngest grandchild, gurgling in his mother's arms. "And my youngest is downstairs with the rest of our grandchildren, and apparently my niece, who barely stopped for hugs on her way through."

Will bristled. "Aunt Ellen, I'm sorry. I'll…"

"Oh relax, Will. Georgie hasn't seen Sara and the girls in ages. She doesn't need to be cooped up here with the stuffy old adults!" She patted him on the arm. "Now go hang up Elizabeth's jacket, then you can talk to your cousins while I have a nice chat with your fiancée."

After a moment, realizing he had really been dismissed, he stuttered, then turned to help Elizabeth remove her jacket. Meeting each woman's eyes briefly, he started back toward the front hall while Ellen reclaimed Elizabeth's hand and guided her to sit on the loveseat beside her.

"I really have been looking forward to meeting you," Ellen began. "It isn't very often that Richard seems so impressed with a woman. I almost believe his introduction," she teased, patting Elizabeth's hand. "And I've heard wonderful things about you from Will and Georgie too."

Elizabeth blushed, but started answering questions about her work. They were interrupted briefly as Earl handed a glass of white wine to each lady, but Ellen quickly regained control of the conversation. Soon they were talking about how well Elizabeth was settling into life at Will's house, growing more comfortable all the time.

About a half hour, or maybe a bit later, Ellen glanced at her watch. "Dinner should be ready soon," she announced to the room. "I'll check on it and tell the kids to get ready." She smiled at Elizabeth and patted her hand again before rising and leaving the room.

Her seat was not empty a minute before Will sat down beside Elizabeth. "Have you been waiting to pounce?" she teased.

"I suppose I have. While I do like my cousins, they are not you. It did look like you were having a nice conversation though."

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "We did. I think I can see where Rich gets his personality, though she's much more restrained. I like her."

"I'm glad," he answered, squeezing her hand.

Suddenly realizing how quiet the room had become, they both looked up, realizing they were the center of attention. "Nice job, Elizabeth," one of the men said. "You've got old Will good and caught. I never thought I'd see this!"

The others seemed to crack up at that, and after a moment, despite their heightened color, Will and Elizabeth joined in. They were glad, though, that distraction soon entered the room in the form of Georgiana carrying a small blond boy, with another young woman, obviously Sara, and four other children skipping behind.

The rest of the afternoon passed comfortably, if not quietly, and Elizabeth felt completely included. The men did abandon the women after the meal to watch the Dallas-Seahawks game, grumbling at the division rival's win, but rejoined them for dessert afterwards. Then the entire clan squeezed into the family room to watch the Eagles beat the Arizona Cardinals on the big screen.

Will managed a sofa seat, quite pleased with himself as he pulled Elizabeth into his lap. Most of the other guys sat or lay on the floor. A few barbs were thrown his way, but he deflected them with a smile.

It was nearly midnight when they left, hugging everyone that was still awake. Georgiana was asleep before they reached the Turnpike, and Elizabeth was fighting to repress her urge to yawn.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Will asked.

"Very much," she replied. "They really made me feel included… and you know…" She paused long enough that Will glanced at her, noticing her sparkling eyes looking off in the distance. "Not a single person harassed me about our wedding plans."


	66. Chapter 66

_Thanks once again to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and, as always, to a most amazing group of ladies who help make this so much better. Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Sophie, Mary, Amy, Susan, Ashley and Linnea, you rock! _

**Chapter 66**

"You look beautiful," Will whispered in Elizabeth's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, my love," she answered, fastening her earring. She tilted her head from side to side, then leaned back into his chest.

Both looked happily at their images in the mirror. Elizabeth spoke quietly, "I still don't know why Jane wanted us to dress tonight; we never had fancy dinners… And Charlie… Well, we've seen how his tastes run. I guess it's his family."

Will leaned his head forward and kissed her cheek. "Must be. I guess we'll figure that out when we get there. Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded, and they walked downstairs together. Once Georgiana was ready, they climbed into Will's car and left.

They arrived at Jane's house exactly on time, and were surprised to see the truck from Charlotte's catering business was the only vehicle in sight. Shrugging at each other, they exited the car and headed for the front door.

Before they were halfway up the walk, Charlie emerged. "Oh good, you're here!"

Will couldn't help replying, "But we seem to be the only ones. Did we get the time right?"

"Yes, yes." Charlie nodded as he held the door for them. "We asked you to come early. We have a favor to ask. But take off your jackets and make yourselves at home first."

The living room furniture had been moved around to accommodate a large dinner table, so they went to sit in the den, and Jane promptly appeared, hugging Elizabeth and then Georgiana. She began speaking right away, and with a little help from Charlie, explained their plans for the evening.

It took several minutes for Will and Elizabeth to comprehend, but with further assurances, they agreed to play their parts. Thinking it all a grand scheme, Georgiana also promised not to spoil the surprise.

It was only a few minutes later, when the next group arrived, that they realized how late they had been admitted to the conspiracy. Charlie went to answer the door, and returned with his sister, Louisa and her husband, Gil, a professional photographer, both carrying camera bags. A minute later, they were introduced to Charlie's Aunt Lillian, supported by Gil's brother, Rev. Gordon Hurst.

Louisa was so excited for her 'baby brother' and 'Janey Dear,' and her husband patted her hand and shook his head. "Only Charlie!" he laughed.

The next eager conspirator emerged from the kitchen. "Everything's ready, so I get to join the party now! Lizzy!" She practically skipped over to hug her friend. "Oh, Lizzy, you should see the cake!"

"In due time, Charlotte," Jane said. "In due time. I am glad you're going to join us though. You know I never expected you to work!"

"Oh, Jane, how could I not?" All the women smiled and laughed, while the men watched, not quite seeing the humor, but glad that the ladies were all pleased.

Charlie saw that they all had drinks, and everyone seemed to settle in to comfortable conversation. Charlotte and Louisa appeared to become fast friends, and Aunt Lillian was eager to get to know 'Sweet Jane's' sister.

When the doorbell rang a short time later, they were nearly all surprised. "We should probably go up front; the rest of the family should all be arriving now," Jane suggested before going to answer the door.

Will held Elizabeth's hand a little tighter than usual as they walked to the front of the house, but when they heard a small cacophony of young voices, Elizabeth squeezed gently. "That would be my cousins. I think you'll like my aunt and uncle."

Jane, carrying a young Danny Gardiner, handled the introductions of the adults, while Elizabeth was being hugged by Sophie and David. Will couldn't help but watch and smile at the image.

"My youngsters do adore their cousins." Ed Gardiner smiled, paying more attention to them as he held his hand out to Will. "Good to finally meet you."

"Yes, sir," William answered, shaking the older man's hand. "Elizabeth speaks of you often." He seemed to relax, but his hand quickly found Elizabeth's again, though he held it loosely.

Ed leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I doubt she talks much about us old folks, but with all the pictures my wife puts on Facebook and the emails and chats, I wouldn't be surprised to hear our Lizzy's overwhelmed by these rugrats." He bent down and patted David, who was still attached to Elizabeth's leg, on the head.

Elizabeth laughed. "I could never get too much, Uncle Ed."

As they spoke, Maddie Gardiner and Jane collected the children and took them back to the den. A moment later, when Elizabeth glanced toward the front door, she wondered if they hadn't left on purpose – and why they hadn't invited her!

Will was still speaking with her Uncle Ed and hadn't noticed, but she must have stiffened or changed her grip, because he suddenly turned his head to her. Seeing her eyes, he followed her gaze to the stick figure in orange walking directly towards them.

Carrie smiled when she met his eyes, though it was neither warm, nor inviting. "Oh Will, it has been an age." She came right up to him and kissed his cheek – he stepped back, but she hardly noticed. "I am so glad you're here. I was so afraid it would just be that Jane's people!"

He heard Ed clear his throat and felt Elizabeth stand taller and start to step forward. Squeezing her hand, his voice was ice. "Caroline, I believe you know Jane's sister, Elizabeth… And this gentleman is Jane and Elizabeth's uncle. You had best realize…" he trailed off as a loud voice drew all eyes to the front door.

"Oh, Charlie Dear!" Mrs. Bennet effused as she pulled the young man into her embrace. "You are so good to have this lovely dinner. Where is my Janey?"

Every head in the room was pointed toward the scene – at least it seemed to Elizabeth – as Mrs. Bennet swept into the room a moment later. "Jane?" she called out. "Oh how lovely! Ja…" Her eyes found her second eldest. "Lizzy! Just look at you!" she gushed as she walked towards her. "You look beautiful! So grown up; so ladylike!"

Elizabeth had no chance to reply, but could feel her cheeks were fully aflame as her mother grabbed her left hand.

"I just love looking at this ring. It's so elegant." She looked up at Will for a moment and smiled broadly. "You're such a dear, Will."

Her focus then returned to her daughter. "Now, when are we going to sit down and start planning your wedding?"

As Elizabeth tried to evade her mother's questions, no one noticed as Louisa pulled the ashen orange-clad figure away from the group and out of the room.

"Fran, let the girl breathe." Mr. Bennet's voice came from behind as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They have plenty of time to think and plan. Besides, this is Jane's party, so let's just enjoy the evening as she intended."

"Yeah, but what are her plans?" came a petulant voice from behind him. "We're all here and dressed up, and where's Jane?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Lydia," she mouthed to Will.

"Everybody's here, great." Jane's crystalline voice rang from the doorway. "I'm so glad you all could come." She smiled brightly, then faced her youngest sister, never breaking stride. "Lyddie, you look lovely, and we'll explain after we enjoy a nice family dinner. Today seemed like the perfect opportunity to get everyone together, given that Aunt Lillian is down from New York and Mary and Georgie are both home from school. So if we're all ready, let's sit down."

Will took advantage of the distraction as people began to move to lead Elizabeth around the table. She was surprised to find Georgiana, Kitty and Mary together. Mary and Kitty had never gotten on well, despite being the closest in age of the sisters, and Elizabeth doubted they had much in common with Georgiana. Still, here they stood, whispering amongst themselves like the dearest friends.

"Lizzy!" Mary exclaimed, stepping away from the others to hug Elizabeth. "What a collection of people. We've had quite a time observing you."

"Yes," chimed in Georgiana, "I wondered if I should rescue you from Carrie, but before I had a chance, well, Mrs. Bennet did the job." Kitty and Mary laughed, though Will and Elizabeth seemed to miss the humor.

"Oh, big sis," Mary teased. "I feel for you, but I must say this is a lot more fun than making up cryptic names for nonexistent formulae." She winked. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

"And I'm glad to see you too, Mary. And you, Kitty." She held out an arm inviting her into the hug, an offer gladly accepted.

When the sisters separated, Elizabeth introduced Mary to Will, and after a few polite greetings, they all sat down at the table. Elizabeth watched the others take their places and was pleased to see that her mother sat between Mr. Bennet and Aunt Maddie; that would certainly help with her nerves. There were still two empty seats. She scanned – Carrie and Louisa were missing.

A young man and woman entered and began placing platters of food around the table and uncovering others. Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte, noting their efficiency, and within a few minutes they were gone. Mr. Bennet said grace, and everyone began to serve themselves and eat.

Carrie and Louisa slipped in quietly at some point, and the meal was enjoyed by all. Of course, Mrs. Bennet and Lydia couldn't be completely repressed, but their occasional exclamations seemed subdued.

When it was announced that dessert would be delayed, however, Lydia could no longer contain herself. "Well fine! Then what's this big deal tonight?"

Charlie looked at Jane and she nodded. He stood, then helped Jane to her feet. Grinning, he looked at everyone around the table, then announced, "Jane and I are getting married!"

"Oh! That's wonderful! An engagement party! I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing! And at least you'll be more cooperative than Lizzy! I almost wonder if she even _wants_ to get married the way she avoids discussing wedding plans!"

While everyone else must have been watching Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth's eyes were downcast, and her face was flushed. Yet she couldn't hide the smirk she wore. She squeezed Will's hand under the table. _Just wait, Mom._

Jane apparently didn't suffer the same affliction as her sister, and spoke up. "Mom, I think you misunderstand. We're… Mom, Charlie and I are getting married tonight." She glanced at Gordon Hurst, then at Charlie. "Now, in fact."

"What is this nonsense, Jane? You can't get married now! You need a dress, and a church, and we have to invite all our friends!"

"No, Mom," Jane spoke firmly. "We need a license and a minister, which we have. And we have our closest family and friends here."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, we're not. We are getting married because we love each other, and it's what we want to do, and how we want to do it. If you can't understand it, you don't have to stay. I love you, Mom, but you are not going to ruin my wedding, so decide now."

Mr. Bennet was patting his wife's shoulder, while Maddie whispered in her ear, trying to calm her. As her breathing slowed a little, Mr. Bennet looked up to his eldest. "Are you sure about this, Jane?"

She smiled. "Never more certain, Daddy."

He took a deep breath and looked to his wife, then back up. "All right, Janey, Charlie. Do I still get to give you away?"

Jane released Charlie's hand and rushed around the table to hug her father. "Of course you do."

With that drama over, Elizabeth looked around the table. Mrs. Bennet was whispering to Maddie, and Louisa had her arm around a shocked, but silent, Carrie, whispering in her ear. Everyone else seemed to be happy, if still surprised, at the proceedings.

Gordon Hurst stood. "Well, I suppose there's no time like the present. Shall we?"

"Oh yes," Jane replied with a broad grin. "Let's do it."

Gordon walked over and stood in front of the fireplace, and was quickly joined by Charlie, Will and Elizabeth. There was no formal procession, but Mr. Bennet held back Jane and walked her over slowly. Gil Hurst went almost unnoticed as he wandered about the room snapping pictures.

The ceremony was quick, and Jane absolutely glowed with happiness as she recited her vows.

Almost as soon as Charlie and Jane were pronounced husband and wife, a young man appeared with a tray of champagne flutes, and the couple was promptly toasted. Most everyone then moved from the table and mingled, each taking a turn to congratulate the happy couple. Louisa remained at Carrie's side, and Maddie at Mrs. Bennet's. Lydia still made the occasional loud remark, but was mostly ignored.

No one noticed when Charlotte disappeared, but everyone looked as she returned with her catering staff and a small, but beautiful three-tier wedding cake. The celebration continued for some time, and it was nearly eleven when Charlie and Jane finally had their house to themselves.

Georgiana chatted and giggled most of the drive home, but headed straight for her room when they got there.

Will and Elizabeth let out the dogs before heading up, but were also soon climbing into bed.

"Would you want to get married like that?" Elizabeth asked.

Will pulled her closer and kissed her ear. "I think I'd prefer something more traditional – a church, flowers, invitations and all that, though I did like the intimacy. I'd rather not have a huge wedding, but I'll agree to whatever you want. As long as you're there, becoming Mrs. Darcy, I don't care when, where or how many people there are."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

The first Saturday of December was spent getting the house in a festive spirit. Elizabeth and Maggie eagerly sorted through the boxes as Will brought them down from the attic. Several of the decorations had stories, which Will and Maggie were happy to relate. Eager to hear of Will's Christmases past, Elizabeth encouraged them. No one minded the work, especially as they admired the results, relaxing with cups of eggnog by the living room fire that evening.

After work on Tuesday, Will and Elizabeth took a cab to Old City for the Philabundance Food Drive by Geeks Who Give at National Mechanics. Not having been there before, they were interested in checking out the bar and restaurant, though Will admitted he was not sure about meeting and greeting the Geeks.

They arrived just before six, making a large food donation and finding seats at the bar. Elizabeth recognized a few people and chatted a bit. She introduced Will to some of them, and while he was polite, he retained his quiet reserve.

When one young man came up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist, Will tightened his grip on her hand. She, however, freed her hand and turned to hug the man, while Will had to fight every possessive impulse to draw her back. His restraint was rewarded a moment later as she introduced her former school friend, John Something or Other, and then identified Will for the first time as her fiancé, giving him the most endearing smile and slipping her hand back in his.

Overall, the evening went well, and when they got home, Will and Elizabeth each went to their offices.

Will turned on the Flyers game and watched for a few minutes as he made his VPN connection to work, but it was soon in the background of his consciousness as he read his messages and composed responses. He was scanning a report about an hour later when the game's final horn sounded, then ended abruptly. Looking up, he saw Elizabeth, sporting a mischievous grin and standing by the television, wearing one of his hockey jerseys – he scanned her from head to foot – and quite possibly only his jersey.

His report quickly forgotten, he was at her side in a heartbeat, pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck. He slid his hands down her back, and his suspicions were confirmed. He squeezed her buttocks and whispered in her ear, "To what do I owe this surprise?"

Elizabeth pulled herself closer and slid her hands under the waistband of his trousers. "Well, I know the gathering tonight was not your cup of tea, so I wanted to thank you… and we can celebrate the Flyers win." Leaning her head back, she saw the unbridled passion in his eyes. Needless to say, they did not leave his study for some time.

* * * * *

The next day, Elizabeth's boss announced that they were canceling the company's holiday party. Though they were a small, independent fund manager, the news of the economy and the problems with large investment bankers had caused them to consider options for maintaining, or possibly improving, their image. All monies set aside for the event were to be donated to CityTeam, and they encouraged their employees to donate food, clothes or time. While several employees were disappointed, Elizabeth liked the idea and looked into how she could help.

Will grinned, but shook his head, when she told him about the situation. "I wish I could do that, but our company party includes customers and managers from some of our other East Coast offices. How I'd love not to have to shake hands and make speeches all night!" He did, however, take the opportunity to tell her that his office was collecting donations for Operation Gratitude. They continued their discussion for some time, addressing the various charities they supported, and which ones they would make holiday or year-end contributions to.

* * * * *

A little more than a week later, Elizabeth stood in the Bartol Atrium of the Franklin Institute, wearing a new crimson cocktail dress. She could still feel Will's hand on her back when Rich hugged her, but even more interesting was the concerned expression on his date's face.

After he introduced her to Will and Elizabeth, Rich moved on to Charlie and Jane. "Congratulations, Mrs. Bingley." He lightly kissed Jane's cheek. "Our Charlie Boy is one very lucky man."

Jane's smile was luminous as she thanked him, but Elizabeth's eyes again drifted to Rich's date. She couldn't help thinking this poor girl would be in for a very long night if she was going to worry about every woman Rich greeted.

A slight change to the pressure on her back drew Elizabeth's attention back to Will, and she smiled up at him, a gesture he returned as they stepped a few paces away to greet another couple.

They spent an hour and a half slowly wandering between the Atrium and Franklin Hall, Will introducing her to his fellow board members and several customers and employees of Darcy, Inc. Elizabeth was warm and friendly with everyone, and was pleased to see that Will, whose left hand was almost always on her back, seemed friendlier and more approachable than he typically did at large gatherings. _I suppose he should be, this is his party._

When it was time for dinner, Will led Elizabeth to a large table where Jane and Charlie sat, along with three other couples Elizabeth had met that evening. He helped her into her seat, then took her hand, squeezing it lightly before placing a kiss on the back of it. "Wish me luck."

She smiled up into his wide brown eyes. "Luck." He turned, and her expression fell a little, but her eyes remained fixed on him as he walked toward the small stage.

"He doesn't need it," the older lady to Elizabeth's right said.

Elizabeth turned. _Sandra Nichols, wife of a board member._

"Just listen." She patted Elizabeth's arm and pointed to the stage.

Will stood at the microphone wearing a small grin as his eyes scanned the room. "Thank you, everyone, for joining us for our little celebration tonight…"

Elizabeth listened to every word, but had to nod her head when she realized Mrs. Nichols was right. Will appeared to be perfectly comfortable standing before the large crowd, without notes, summarizing the changes in the company during the year, mentioning some of their bigger projects and recognizing several employees and clients, pointing them out easily from where he stood. She was certain everyone in the room was listening just as attentively.

Even as he closed with, "Enjoy your dinner and have a safe and enjoyable holiday season," it took her a moment to realize he was finished. Most of the room was already applauding when she joined in.

"See what I mean?" Mrs. Nichols' voice came from beside her. "Whether he likes it or not, Will's been able to do that since he was a child." Elizabeth nodded, dumbly she felt, but the lady continued before she could come up with a response. "What I enjoyed tonight was watching you two through the meet and greet. I've never seen him so comfortable; but maybe that's because all he did was introduce you, and let you do all the talking."

Elizabeth tilted her head, but then had to smile. That was exactly what had happened!

"From what I've seen, you two balance each other very well. I'm happy for you two." Mrs. Nichols patted Elizabeth's wrist, but then looked up and grinned at Will as he arrived back at the table. "Lovely speech, as always."

"Thank you," he replied as he sat, grasping Elizabeth's left hand in the process.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Everyone at the dinner table seemed to converse easily, accepting Jane and Elizabeth fondly into a group of people who had known each other for years. Will and Elizabeth danced a couple of times and mingled a bit more.

They were very happy when the evening came to an end. Glad for the short distance and the above freezing temperature, they walked with Jane and Charlie around Logan Circle to the Four Seasons Hotel, where they were to spend the night, not wanting to tempt the late hour with one too many drinks.

Once in their room, it didn't take long for Will to remove Elizabeth's crimson dress, and almost as quickly, his expensive suit joined it for the night on the hotel room floor.


	68. Chapter 68

_Thank you so much for sticking with me, and special thanks to my wonderful friends who help make this story better: Sophie, Amy, Julie, Ashley, Betsy, Juliet, Linnea, Mary and Susan. _

**Chapter 68**

The windows were just starting to brighten as Elizabeth slipped out of Will's embrace and turned off the alarm clock. When he did not stir, she frowned; he usually started to awaken by this point. Yet he continued to sleep soundly, so she got up and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged, and noticing Will's still unmoving form, decided to grab her robe and go let the dogs out.

"Leaving without your Christmas present?"

She turned, and with a mischievous impulse, slipped back under the covers beside him. Her hand slid down his stomach, and below his waist. "Uhmmm… I've never gotten one of these for Christmas before," she purred.

Will pulled her to him and kissed her. "Perhaps a new Christmas tradition for us both." Then engaging her lips again, he guided Elizabeth's body so she was straddling his hips. He then pushed her shoulders back slightly. "However, that's not what I meant."

Elizabeth tilted her head and gazed at him questioningly as his left hand reached under his pillow.

"This is your present." Even in the dim light, she could see he held a fine gold chain with a shiny floating heart on it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you." He opened the clasp and held up the necklace for her.

Leaning forward, she whispered "Thank you," and kissed his cheek while he fastened the chain behind her neck. When his hands relaxed, her lips moved to his. "I'll have to think of some way to show my gratitude."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." His lips met hers eagerly and she slid her hips back.

They made love slowly, Elizabeth's necklace dangling between them the whole time. And when they were sated, she lay in Will's arms, gently stroking his chest.

It was impossible for them to say how long they remained thus, but it ended too soon as they heard a knock on their door. "Wake up sleepyheads. Santa's been here, and we're getting impatient!"

"We'll be down in a minute. Let the dogs out when they come down," Will called back.

"Okay, okay. I'm going down now. But don't go getting all distracted. We have presents to unwrap and places to go!"

"All right, Georgie. Enough. We'll be down in a couple."

With the mood completely destroyed, they quickly donned their pajamas and warm robes, opened the door for the dogs, and headed for the stairs.

They were met in the front hall by Tiffany. "It's about time! Grandma's bringing coffee, so get in here so we can open prezzies!" Following her, they entered the room just as she sat down on the floor next to Georgiana at the base of the tree. With only a little light from the windows and the fire in the fireplace, the tree sparkled beautifully. The Bing Crosby Christmas carols playing softly in the background completed the scene.

Elizabeth knew she was smiling, but could say nothing with the tightness she felt in her chest. As Will led her to sit on the sofa, she could imagine similar scenes playing out in future years.

"Merry Christmas, Will, Lizzy!" Maggie called cheerfully as she entered the room with a tray of coffee, hot chocolate and biscotti. "From the looks of things, we'd best let the girls get started."

"I know. I know," Will grumbled, but he couldn't keep a straight face. As soon as Maggie set down her tray and took her seat, Will nodded. Gifts were handed to them and paper began to fly over by the tree.

The girls made quick work of the ribbons and tags, boxes and bags, and everyone was thrilled with their presents.

"Unfortunately, kiddo," Will addressed his sister, who was playing with her new iPhone, "you don't have time to set that up now. Aunt Ellen and Uncle Earl will be waiting for us."

"You think I can take my notebook and do it there?"

"You'll probably be able to, but your cousins come first."

"I know." She still grinned broadly as she popped up from the floor. "Thanks, guys." With a quick hug for Elizabeth and a peck on her brother's cheek, she headed for the stairs. "I'll be ready in a few."

Though it was tempting to do otherwise, Will and Elizabeth wasted no time getting showered and dressed, and half an hour later, Will pulled his car out of the driveway.

The trip started out quietly, with music from WMMR's Christmas Marathon as the only diversion.

Georgiana seemed to be nodding off in the back seat, until her cell phone chirped. Eyes suddenly wide, she began tapping away at the keypad.

After several minutes of incessant chirping and tapping from the back seat, Elizabeth asked, "Who is so interesting and talkative this early on Christmas morning?"

"It's Mary," Georgiana replied. "No one else there is up yet, and she's so excited about you guys and your parents sending her to the Rose Bowl." Will grinned and glanced over at a smiling Elizabeth. "I was telling her that my roommate, Tracey, will be happy to show her around since her boyfriend will hardly be free, and I'll have band practice every day leading up to the parade."

"Her boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy is on Penn State's football team; I thought you knew."

Georgiana resumed her tapping as Elizabeth replied, "I knew she was tutoring him, but not that they were dating."

"Really?" It was Georgiana's turn to sound surprised. "They've been going out for more than a year…" After a little more tapping and another chirp, she added, "She doesn't want your mom to know. I guess I can see." She stopped abruptly, dropping her head and biting her lip.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sure. You should have heard her when she found out about Will – or I'm glad you didn't."

"Well, at least she had a bigger distraction than you guys last night with Jane's big announcement… Are you excited about being an aunt?"

"Not nearly as much as my mother is about being a grandmother, but yeah, I'm happy for them. A little shocked – I'm going to have to have a talk with her about all these surprises she's not shared with her closest sister first – but happy."

They soon arrived at the Fitzwilliams', and were scarcely out of the car when they were met and hugged by Rich and David. The guys helped them carry in the packages from the trunk; and once inside, Aunt Ellen greeted them anxiously, encouraging them to remove their coats and steering them into the warm and cheery living room.

The Fitzwilliam home looked much like their own had: a fire burned, the tree was brightly lit, and Christmas carols played softly from hidden speakers – though the tree was nearly twice the size of theirs, and the music was provided by Frank Sinatra. The most marked difference, however, was the number of people, and the knowledge that there were more to come.

After greeting everyone, Georgiana went to sit by the window with Sara while Will and Elizabeth helped themselves to coffee and squeezed in together in the corner of the large sectional sofa.

"They're here!" Sara called suddenly, and Rich and David were out the door.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Aunt Ellen. "Why don't you make sure everyone upstairs is ready, and Georgie can distract the twins and help them with their coats."

Elizabeth watched as the girls jumped up and left the room. She was amazed by Ellen Fitzwilliam's management of the household. It was 9:10, and the only child she'd seen was Baby Jacob, sleeping in his daddy's arms.

A couple Elizabeth hadn't met at Thanksgiving entered the room and were quickly introduced to her before adding their presents to the piles around the tree. They had hardly begun when loud childish voices were heard in the front hall.

"Just another minute," Uncle Earl called. "Santa's been here, but Uncle Joe and Aunt Kathy brought more." He watched as the young couple stood and headed to a pair of chairs at the side of the room. "Ready?" When they nodded, he grinned broadly and raised his voice, "Merry Christmas, little ones! Come and get 'em!"

Nine young children, followed by Georgiana and Sara, entered the room, making a beeline for the tree. The older girls helped the littlest ones find their presents, then began passing boxes to the adults.

Elizabeth couldn't help watching the children. Their excitement and fascination was the true joy of Christmas. She held an unopened gift on her lap and leaned her head against Will's shoulder. His arm immediately wrapped around her and pulled her closer, and they just watched for a minute or so. She almost started when she heard him whisper, "Not right away… but someday." Not sure he had even meant to speak or was addressing her, she nodded and continued to watch the children.

Once the presents were all distributed and unwrapped, the day progressed much like Thanksgiving – friendly banter, a huge meal, football, and a sense of belonging. Georgiana must have managed to get her iPhone set up, as she spent the entire ride home with earbuds in her ears and fingers tapping away at the screen.

Early the next morning, all the ladies of the house left in Will's Audi, much to his chagrin, to shop the day away. It wasn't Elizabeth's ideal, wandering amongst the crowds at the King of Prussia Mall, but she did enjoy the company, and found a couple of bargains.

That evening, Mary joined them as they feasted on leftover turkey, prime rib, ravioli and octopus salad*. For a house that had hosted not a single holiday dinner, there were plenty of leftovers. After dinner, Mary opened her new Apples to Apples game, and everyone played together. They called it a night about 9 PM, since Georgiana and Mary had an early flight to Los Angeles in the morning.

The remainder of the last week of the year passed quietly. Will and Elizabeth had both taken the time off work, but still managed to get some done and resolved a couple crises here and there.

Will would have preferred to spend New Year's Eve at home, but in thanks for his large donation to the American Association for Cancer Research, he had been given tickets to the New Year's Eve Philly City Gala, and Elizabeth wanted to go. When he saw her descend the stairs in her new dark blue evening dress, he was tempted to ask her to stay, but he didn't.

They spent the last hours of 2008 shaking hands and conversing civilly with people they barely knew. The rooms were beautiful though, and the buffet magnificent; and they were supporting an excellent cause.

As midnight approached, they took to the dance floor, swaying slowly together, arms around each other. Elizabeth's head was resting against Will's shoulder when the music stopped and the countdown began. "Will?" she whispered and stood on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. "Do you want to hear my New Year's resolution?"

"Six. Five." Everyone else was counting, but Will quietly said, "Sure."

"I resolve to be Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy by the end of the year."

People were blowing horns and shouting "Happy New Year!" but Will's first action of 2009 was engaging his future wife in a loving kiss.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

With the late night before, Will and Elizabeth did not emerge from their room until nearly ten. They were glad to see that Maggie had not put a great effort into breakfast, but had left bagels for them to toast. As they ate inside the warm kitchen, they watched the dogs romping happily together out in the frozen yard.

Just after eleven, Will and Elizabeth, followed closely by Hamlet and Hershey, entered the media room, carrying their laptops. Maggie was already seated comfortably with her sewing, watching the preliminaries for the Rose Parade on HGTV, as Georgiana had suggested, since it was one of the few networks that showed the marching bands instead of commercials.

Though none of them had routinely watched the parade before, they enjoyed the floats, bands and equestrians. When the USC band finally appeared, they watched closely. Ryan was easily found with his trombone in the front rank, but try as they might, they could not spot Georgiana with her piccolo. Will even rewound the DVR, but they had no luck.

After the parade, they ate lunch, and went about the rest of the day like any other quiet afternoon at home. They reconvened in the media room at 5:00 with hot wings and chips to watch the Rose Bowl game. While they officially had no preference for Mary's Penn State or Georgiana's USC, they were disappointed when USC scored 24 unanswered points, clearly dominating their opponent.

Georgiana was not seen during the halftime show, but a pan over the band during the third quarter finally showed her. Will kissed Elizabeth's cheek with a loud smack when she pointed her out.

Afterwards, Will switched the channel to watch the Mummers Fancy Brigades, and Elizabeth snuggled beside him, glad that Will also seemed to enjoy this Philadelphia tradition. Halfway through, Elizabeth poked Will and pointed over to Maggie nodding off in her chair, despite the loud and lively music from the television. Will grinned at the sight and held his finger up to his lips, mouthing a silent "Shh."

By the time the show was over, Maggie was awake again, and was the first person up, collecting bowls to take back to the kitchen.

"We'll help too," Elizabeth said as she slowly rose from the sofa. She watched as Will also got up, reaching toward the ceiling, stretching his back. "I know," she said, twisting from side to side, "I don't recall the last time I sat and watched so much television in one day."

Will nodded his head and bent to kiss her cheek. They took the last of the plates and glasses to the kitchen, let the dogs out for a few minutes, then slowly climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Both Will and Elizabeth worked at home on Friday. Via text messages, they learned that the Penn State football team was spending the day at Disneyland; and not surprisingly, so were Georgiana and Mary. They shared and enjoyed the texts and MMS pictures sent by their sisters that day, and throughout the rest of Mary's visit to Los Angeles.

* * * * *

After nearly two full weeks off, Will and Elizabeth had mixed feelings about returning to their offices, but nonetheless, they easily returned to their routine. In her bits of free time during the day, Elizabeth found herself looking at wedding idea websites.

When Will and Jane were both unavailable for lunch on Wednesday, Elizabeth grabbed a sandwich and closed her office door before calling Charlotte. They chatted about the usual stuff for several minutes before Elizabeth turned the conversation.

"So, Char, I actually had a reason for calling. I have a couple of questions for you."

"Sure thing."

"If I wanted to hire your catering company – but not you – what would I have to do?"

There was a short pause before Charlotte answered. "Well, I guess the first questions are when and where?"

"I don't really know yet. That's kinda why I'm asking you."

"Okay, so what kind of event is this… Omigod! You're actually going to marry your gorgeous piece of beefcake!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah… that's the plan; though we haven't really talked about it much yet. I'm just trying to get some ideas."

"There are lots of great places in the area. You'd probably like someplace like the Chester County Historical Society. Or perhaps Mr. High Society might prefer the Radnor Hunt Club. I can send you some links."

"That's great, Char."

"Have you thought about any of the rest of it? Are you going to try doing everything yourself, or will you hire a wedding planner?"

"I have no idea."

"I already know who I'll use to plan my wedding. If only I could find the groom!"

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth teased.

"I know. But seriously, I do work with a lot of good wedding planners, and there are a couple I think you'd really like. Of course, I'm sure you can find tons of info online if you want to do it yourself. I'll go ahead and send the names though."

"Thanks."

"So, what's the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to see if you'll be one of my bridesmaids."

"Oh, absolutely!"

* * * * *

The more Elizabeth thought about weddings in the next few days, the more she began to wonder. Will never mentioned it. She began to wonder if he was having second thoughts… but then, he'd been as attentive and affectionate as ever.

On their way home from the Flyers 4-1 defeat of the Toronto Maple Leafs on Saturday night, Elizabeth watched Will as he drove. Finally, she decided to ask. Reaching over, she turned off the radio, and Will glanced over at her serious expression.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"I've just been wondering… Since New Years… you haven't said anything about getting married. I was just…"

Will reached over and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips while keeping his eyes on the road. "You made me very happy when you said you wanted to get married. It's been on my mind almost constantly." He smiled and kissed her hand again. "I've told you I will marry you whenever and wherever you want. I guess I haven't said anything because I don't want to jinx it."

"Seriously?" she gazed at him.

He didn't answer immediately. "Elizabeth, there's nothing I want more than for you to be my wife. But I don't want to pressure you."

"But don't you want to be involved in the planning?"

"I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever you want, but I would like to plan with you."

Elizabeth grinned. "I'd like that. Maybe we can talk to Rev. Johnston after service tomorrow morning?"

Will squeezed her hand. "I love you, Liz."

"I love you too, Will."


	70. Chapter 70

_Thank you, everyone, for your support. It means so much to me. Thank you, too, to the incredible and talented group of friends who help to make this better: Betsy, Linnea, Amy, Juliet, Sophie, Ashley, Julie, Susan and Mary._

**Chapter 70**

After service early Sunday morning, Will and Elizabeth spoke to the pastor about their plans, and made arrangements to sit down with him on Monday night. Before they left, he recommended that if they had not already, they should be prepared to discuss the type of service they wanted, the location and the date.

As they drove home, it was immediately concluded that both wanted a traditional service, and as much as they liked the intimate little chapel, they would have to opt for the main sanctuary to accommodate family and the closest of friends. The answers to other issues were not quite as obvious.

They sat together checking out wedding planning websites, quickly agreeing on many aspects, while opting to consider others later. Time quickly accosted them though, and soon the computer was put away as they needed to get ready for Charlie and Jane and a few other friends to arrive to watch the Eagles playoff game against the Giants.

They found little more time to discuss wedding plans afterwards, or on Monday for that matter. Still, they felt confident as they entered the church just before 6 PM.

"I am so pleased for you, Will, Lizzy," Rev. Johnston greeted as he shook their hands. "Marriage is a big step, and should not be entered into lightly. That said, I think you will do well."

He went on to explain the church's requirements that they meet with him twice more and that they attend several of the couples meetings during the Education Hour on Sundays. They then discussed the various issues Will and Elizabeth had agreed upon.

"What about the date?" the minister asked. "Do you have something in mind?"

"We're not really..." Will started to say before he felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm.

"I was thinking June… unless everything's booked then," she said, glancing between the men.

Rev. Johnston looked at Will, who nodded and smiled, adding, "Elizabeth knows I would marry her tomorrow. I suppose I can wait until then."

"Then let us check the calendar," the minister replied, withdrawing a planner from his desk and opening it to June. "It appears the 6th and the 27th are completely free. Or…" he considered for a moment, "we could fit you in late afternoon on the 13th, depending on how much time is needed for flowers and decorations. Or were you thinking of a Friday night?"

Elizabeth looked at Will, her eyes sparkling as she smiled, then turned back to Rev. Johnston. "Saturday the 6th it is."

They stayed for the 7PM Bible study, but as Will drove home, Elizabeth texted Mary and Georgiana, then called Jane. "I hope your calendar's free…" she teased her sister, sharing all the details.

* * * * *

Over the next several days, Will and Elizabeth began making arrangements. Elizabeth began using WeddingDetails dot com to organize her plans, and Charlotte helped her to contact potential places for the reception. In a short while, she began to feel like the pieces were coming together.

The biggest remaining problem was that she still had not broken the news to her mother. Finally, nearly two weeks later, Elizabeth drove out to spend Saturday morning at her parents' house. Their reactions were quite predictable: Mr. Bennet was glad to have as little trouble in the business as possible, while his wife was terribly upset with her daughter.

While she was thrilled with her eldest child's marriage, she lamented having been denied involvement in Jane's wedding. Now Elizabeth was proposing to do her no better. She was most upset that Elizabeth had chosen to wed in her new church rather than theirs, but Elizabeth had not been swayed.

Using her notebook, Elizabeth tried to show her parents the arrangements she had made, but Mr. Bennet was soon bored, and returned to his study. Without his presence, Mrs. Bennet became more emotional, though she could not find fault with Elizabeth's choices, try as she may.

Mrs. Bennet continued to press her daughter, and eventually convinced her to visit a nearby bridal shop together the next weekend.

While not eager for the experience of shopping with her mother, Elizabeth knew that Mrs. Bennet had a good sense of quality and value, if not style. She would have to make it work.

After lunch with both parents and Kitty, Elizabeth returned home, and immediately sought out Will. Not surprisingly, she found him in his study, and in moments was curled up in his arms. She smiled to herself. As long as she always found her way back here, everything would be fine.


	71. Chapter 71

_This chapter was not initially planned, but when I first posted Chapter 70, all of the reader comments showed they wanted the same thing, and suddenly my muse was adamant that we comply… well, on her terms though. So I think this is not exactly what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! _

**Chapter 71**

Elizabeth pulled up before the Sweetheart's Bridal Shop just before one the next Saturday, and paused to collect herself before turning off the engine. She would have to keep her wits about her. She took a few deep, calming breaths, then turned the key and pulled it out. Just then, she heard an insistent tapping on her window. Taking one more breath, she turned.

There, peering in her window, was her youngest sister, Lydia. As her heart seemed to plummet in her chest, she forced an awkward smile and raised her hand in a sort-of-wave as she reached for the door handle. _I can do this._ Elizabeth told herself. "Hey, Lyddie."

"Oh, Lizzy, I'm so excited!" Lydia exclaimed as she stepped back from the door. "When Mom told me about this, I just had to come along! You know I know all about the latest fashions. I can help you choose your dress! And the bridesmaids' dresses! I'm going to be a bridesmaid, right? Mom said I can have a new dress!"

Elizabeth held up both palms. "Slow down, Lydia." She tried to conceal a sigh in her exhale. "Mom may buy you a dress, but you will not be a bridesmaid. It is going to be a small wedding, and only Jane, Charlotte and Mary will be in the wedding."

Lydia turned to their mother, who stood a few feet behind her. "You promised! I want to be a bridesmaid!"

_We haven't even entered the shop…_ Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, looking sternly at the other two. "This is not open to discussion. Shall we go inside?"

They were greeted immediately by the saleslady, and while they spoke, Lydia wandered off, returning moments later with a heavily beaded, and certainly very expensive, wedding gown. The woman frowned and took it from her, hanging it up nearby.

She had just led them over to a desk and let Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth sit when Lydia returned with another dress – what there was of it… "I love this one!" Lydia exclaimed. Elizabeth blinked. She couldn't imagine wearing, let alone being married in something cut so low… or so high.

"It's lovely," Mrs. Bennet answered evenly, taking the dress, giving it a quick look and handing it to the saleslady, "but you know we are here for Lizzy." Noticing Lydia's pout, she continued, "You know your tastes and Lizzy's have nothing in common. You may look at wedding dresses, but you cannot try them on, and do not bring them over here to bother us and this nice lady who's trying to help us. Okay?"

Lydia crossed her arms and frowned, but did not answer.

Mrs. Bennet forced a smile and touched Lydia's arm. "And don't forget, sweetie, I said I would buy you a dress. Since you apparently won't need a bridesmaid's dress, you can look for one for the Valentine's dance or the prom. Okay, Lydia?"

Lydia's face lit up, "Okay, Mom," and she wandered off again.

Elizabeth had closed her eyes and reverted to her deep breathing techniques until she felt her mother's hand on hers. "It's all right now, Lizzy. Let's get back to discussing what you want."

Nodding slowly, Elizabeth looked at the saleslady. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't you worry about it," the lady answered sweetly, a bit of a southern drawl suddenly apparent as she met Elizabeth's eye and smiled. "Let's get back to your dress, hon."

_One last deep breath._ Elizabeth smiled. "I know strapless gowns have been fashionable for a while now, but I don't think I can wear one."

"Oh, but Lizzy, you would look so lovely in one of those. It would certainly display your assets to best advantage."

Caught for a moment, trying to recall the last time her mother had called her lovely, or anything so complimentary, it took a moment for the latter remark to catch up to Elizabeth, but when it did, she suddenly blushed crimson. "That's actually one of the reasons I don't want one, Mom," she whispered.

"There are many different types of strapless bodice. Would you consider trying one on? Or is it completely out of the question?"

Elizabeth flipped through some of the pages of the display book in front of her, all full of beautiful women in strapless gowns. She looked up, replying, "I don't think so."

"Oh, Lizzy!" her mother muttered.

"That's fine," the lady said softly. "It does limit our choices a bit, but there are a couple of designers who have some lovely dresses, and I'm sure you'll find something you like." She pulled out a large book from behind her, and they looked through it, narrowing down Elizabeth's choices.

Elizabeth was careful to steer her mother away from big gathered and ruffled skirts. While she loved the imagery in movies, she could not picture herself dressing as Scarlett O'Hara or Belle.

Eventually they had a short list, and the saleslady looked up their stock in the computer. "This one," she said, pointing to a picture of the one with the most lace and beadwork, "we only have in a 2. I can show it to you, but we'd have to order one for you to try it on."

"We'll keep that option open," Elizabeth said, quickly glancing at her mother, who had encouraged her to consider it.

"We have these two that should fit you, and this one is a bit larger – you can still try on, to get an idea how it looks, even if it is a little loose." Elizabeth nodded. "Only one of these is out here right now. I'll get one of the girls to bring out the others, while we start with the one already out."

Elizabeth liked the cut of the first dress, but was not really pleased with all the lace on the bodice. Her mother, however, could barely contain her praises.

The next one was Elizabeth's initial choice. It was simple, but beautiful with buttons running the whole length of the back. Even with the lady's expert tucking and pulling, dress was obviously too large, but Elizabeth still liked it.

Once she tried on the final dress, she knew it was the one. Elizabeth turned to see every angle, and posed, and grinned. Mrs. Bennet could find no fault, surprisingly. Even the fit was nearly perfect – well, except for the length, but that came as no surprise.

Mrs. Bennet then wanted to discuss bridesmaid dresses. Elizabeth took a moment to collect herself, then told her mother that Jane, Charlotte and Mary would be involved in that choice, and as none of them were there, she would not be dealing with them today. She then suggested her mother go find Lydia.

Once Mrs. Bennet walked away, the saleslady took Elizabeth's measurements and led her back to the desk, where she began filling out the order form on her computer. They also discussed scheduling an appointment with Jane, Charlotte, and maybe Mary, if she could make it; then they would all need one in May for final fittings and alterations.

They were just finishing up when Lydia flounced over. "Oh, Lizzy, I got the best dress ever! Katie Wilson will be _so_ jealous!"

Their mother appeared behind her, carrying the dress bag. "Are you about done with the paperwork?" she asked.

"Almost," the lady answered. Elizabeth answered a couple more questions, and the lady began to explain the payment options.

"No, no, no!" Mrs. Bennet interrupted, holding out a credit card. "I'll pay for it all now. Lizzy's not to pay anything."

Elizabeth looked up to her mother in surprise. "What…" she started to phrase a question.

"You have insisted on making most of your arrangements, Elizabeth Bennet. The least you can let your father and me to do is to buy your dress. I will hear no arguments from you either. This is a done deal. Understand?"

Elizabeth nodded mutely.

As they walked out the door a few minutes later, Elizabeth hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."


	72. Chapter 72

__Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and has encouraged me throughout this very long process. You guys are incredible, as are the best support system a girl can have: Linnea, Sophie, Betsy, Julie, Amy, Juliet, Ashley, Susan and Mary! *hugs* to all!__

_Just one more to go after this!_

**Chapter 72**

Will dropped a quick kiss on Elizabeth's cheek. "It should be fun. I hear Lindsey's a great instructor." He held her hand firmly as they walked toward the "bunny slope."

Even with the Poconos so close, Elizabeth had never been skiing. Will loved the sport though, so she knew she had to try. In the last couple weeks, they had discussed it, and she had watched several instructional videos online. They had also gone through Georgiana's old equipment and found a pair of boots and a snowsuit – it was pink – that fit. So now she was ready. At least that was what she told herself as she gripped his hand tighter.

They had no trouble finding her instructor, and after introductions, Will wished her luck and departed, promising to be back by the time her lesson was over.

Equipment and safety were the first issues, and Lindsey was pleased to see that Elizabeth had done her homework. Quite soon, Elizabeth was on her skis, learning about stances and how to use the poles. She was pleased to think she understood it all, and was surprised how eager she was to put this knowledge to practice.

The payoff was immediate: she loved the feeling of the cold air brusing her cheeks as she pushed off and gained momentum. Turning was not as easy as she thought it would be, but she would get it, she assured herself. Stopping, however… well that didn't work at all. She stuttered and stumbled… and ended up with her butt in the snow.

Elizabeth, of course, was not one to give up easily; no sooner had she fallen than she was up, making her way back to the top to try again. With new tips and advice (like relaxing her legs more as she leaned in to change direction), each pass got easier – except for the stopping.

She was sitting in the snow for the fourth time when a child no bigger than seven turned beside her, executing a perfect stop while showering Elizabeth with snow. "You okay, lady? Did you break anything?" the little girl asked.

"No, I'm fine," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay!" Then popping off her skis, the girl went running off through the snow.

"Happy bleeping Valentine's Day, Will!" She remained seated, crossing her arms and grimaced. This was not how she envisioned spending their first Valentine's Day together. But then, the day hadn't been totally bad either. The drive up to Eagle Rock had been nice with the dogs in back and the lovely scenery. The cabin, if you could call something so comfortable and homey a cabin, was lovely. And then, despite the early hour at which they rose, Will had done a superb job of waking her up and seeing that she started off the day with a smile… She was smiling now, and she could do this. Pushing herself up, she declared she would master this, and determined to do so.

Later, as she was preparing for her last run, she spotted Will and waved. "Let's get it all right this time," she told herself. Taking a bit longer before she pushed off, she had fun with the short run, executing a rather good, if not perfect, stop at the end of it. She looked up to the top of the hill to see Will clapping, and she grinned.

Her lesson over, she walked up to him and was swiftly embraced. "So, how was it?" he asked.

She relayed the high points as they walked to the lodge, and when she asked, he told her about the 'blue' and 'black diamond' runs he had done.

Inside, they managed to get a table near the fire in the dining room, where they had hot sandwiches and coffee as they relaxed and readied themselves for some more skiing.

They spent a good portion of the afternoon together on the easier green slopes, working their way up in difficulty. When Elizabeth tired, Will suggested they go back to the cabin, but she encouraged him to do a few more difficult runs while she got a hot cocoa in the lodge.

It was just after five when they returned to the cabin. They let the dogs out to play in the snow, and when they went inside, Elizabeth was surprised to discover an arrangement of red roses on the dinner table. "How did you get those there?" she asked.

Will came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "You can't expect me to divulge all my secrets, can you?"

"I guess not," she murmured, leaning into his embrace. "So what now?"

It took little effort to answer her inquiry. He led her to the hot tub, where they relaxed and recovered from their activity, and thoroughly enjoyed the companionship.

They wrapped up their evening with a drive into Hazleton for dinner at The Library Elizabeth was a bit surprised by Will's choice as they drove up and parked in front, but as they entered, she was impressed by the décor, and even more so as they were led to a private dining room. Both were quite pleased with their meal and returned to the cabin quite content that evening.

Much of Sunday and Monday were spent on the slopes or in the lodge, but they made sure they had plenty of time on their own too. They returned home Monday night tired, but well satisfied with their long weekend away.

* * * * *

A few days later, Elizabeth was sitting in her office when Jane came in and closed the door. She handed her a small strip of paper with a dark image on it. Elizabeth knew that Jane and Charlie had been to the doctor that morning, and that the paper was an ultrasound image, but she was at a complete loss as to what it showed.

"Twins, Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed.

"Twins?" Elizabeth repeated. "Congratulations!"

Jane went on for some time, gushing about how excited she and Charlie were and sharing all their plans.

Elizabeth grinned and nodded, overwhelmed, but truly happy for her sister. Thus it took a moment to catch up and register what her sister had just said. Her tone had changed: "I can't be your maid of honor."

"Why not?"

"I'll be huge. And don't get that look. The doctor said that by then I shouldn't be standing so long, and then there's all the picture taking and the reception. It'll be too much."

"We can get a chair for you. You won't have to stand… And we can make it so everything else is not so taxing."

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane sighed in that big sister way of hers and started to stand up.

Elizabeth held up her hand and jumped from her chair, immediately taking the chair at Jane's side and leaning in to hug her.

"I know we always planned to be side by side on our wedding days. And I will be there – probably taking up most of the first pew – but I won't be stressing the babies or my back. Besides," she poked Elizabeth's side, "I'd just as soon not have hundreds of pictures in a tent-ified purple dress." She took her sister's hand. "Just ask Charlotte. The color will look lovely on her, and you've been friends forever. You know she'd do anything for you. And I promise I'll be there."

"Okay, Jane. I'll ask Charlotte." She raised her head suddenly. "But then I have to get another bridesmaid!"

"Ask Georgie, or your friend Melissa."

Elizabeth nodded, but pouted. "Okay. But it won't be the same without you."

"I know, little sis, but it will still be an amazing day. And with all your planning, it'll be a perfect wedding."

* * * * *

Three short weeks later, Georgiana was home for spring break. She spent the first few days at home, and Elizabeth went with her for her bridesmaid dress fitting. She loved the soft lilac color and the design Elizabeth had chosen.

The latter part of the week, she spent up in the cabin in the Poconos with friends. Will and Elizabeth joined them on Friday night, and they all went out to dinner at Top of the 80's to celebrate Will's birthday.

The group spent most of Saturday on the slopes, splitting and reuniting often as they skied different runs. Will and Elizabeth weren't always together, but she was never alone, and she had a great time with Georgiana's friends.

That night, Georgiana and her young companions headed home, as she had to fly back to California on Sunday. Will and Elizabeth were pleased to have the cabin to themselves again, and took every advantage of the situation.

But when Sunday morning arrived, Will wondered if they had done too much, as Elizabeth wanted to sleep in, which he found quite unusual. He even offered to stay and cook breakfast and tend to her as necessary, but she insisted he go skiing, just to make sure he returned by one for lunch.

He arrived back at the cabin right on time, and was surprised as he entered it. The air smelled of roast beef, so he followed his nose to the kitchen.

"There you are," he heard her say as he rounded the corner. But the sight his eyes took in captured his full attention. There, in a short silk nightie, a small white apron and heels was Elizabeth. "Happy birthday, my love."

Amazingly, the roast didn't burn and their late – very late – lunch was delicious. As for the rest… Will had a very good birthday.

_PS: I need to add special thanks to my RL friend and co-worker Sandy, who not only knows about my addiction, she has read "A Sirius Wedding Night" (I accidentally left a copy on my old notebook computer, which she used for a while). Well, I mentioned having to do a Poconos ski weekend, and she shared some of her once newbie ski experiences, and I borrowed heavily from her for Elizabeth's lesson. She'll probably never see this note, but I've told her and she has my gratitude._


	73. Chapter 73

_Well, here we are. We've reached the end of the line._ _Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading my story, and huge thanks to everyone who has commented on this story and has encouraged me when the scenes were there, but the words wouldn't flow. I am overwhelmed with your kindness._

_I also must acknowledge that I'd have never made it without the support of several dear friends. All of them have called me out at one point or another to tell me I had something wrong or that I could state something more clearly. Occasionally they even pick on my grammar! And then there's the "Philly Fillies" (a horrid name, I know, but it seems to have stuck), who keep me honest with the character that is Philadelphia and the surrounding areas. Amy, Ashley, Betsy, Julie, Juliet, Linnea, Mary, Sophie and Susan – I can never thank you enough and I love you dearly._

**Chapter 73**

With less than two months until the wedding, it seemed as though there was never enough time to keep up with both normal life and wedding preparations. Kitty helped out by addressing the invitations in her neat calligrapher's hand, and surprisingly, Lydia agreed to help stuff the envelopes. With a quick inspection of their work, Elizabeth mailed the invitations mid-April.

Will did his best to make sure Elizabeth didn't get overwhelmed, and also made sure she took time for herself, and them.

One evening late in the month, he told Elizabeth he had made plans for her birthday in two days, and asked her to select a nice outfit for going out. They would drive into Center City in the morning, and at five, she could come to his office to change.

That evening, Will was awed by her beauty when she emerged from his office bathroom. _How does she manage to look lovelier every day?_ They drove in traffic to Society Hill, where they dined at City Tavern, with its superb food, lack of electric lights and employees in Revolutionary Era garb. Elizabeth would never admit to surreptitiously admiring the men in breeches, but then again, she felt sure that Will would look better in them.

Afterwards, they went to the Society Hill Playhouse, where they saw Good Night Gracie. The show was entertaining, and thankfully uneventful, and both gladly proclaimed the evening a complete success.

Before they could give it much thought, they were into the month of May. R.S.V.P.'s for the reception were arriving daily, and everything that could be arranged was. All they had left was to hope that should something go wrong, it would be minor.

Georgiana arrived home after finals. She had enough credits to earn her BA in December, so she opted to forgo the summer sessions. She was excited about her brother's upcoming wedding – an event she thought might never occur before Elizabeth entered his life – and made sure both Will and Elizabeth knew she'd do anything to help.

Charlotte, Mary and Georgiana went with Elizabeth for their final dress fittings. There was much teasing and laughing, and it was infectious even to the staff. At one point, as Mary and Georgiana were admiring themselves in their matching dresses, Charlotte, in her darker one came up behind them. "The best part is you can shorten it and wear it again!" she exclaimed.

"So true!" Mary and Georgiana replied in unison, before the trio started giggling uncontrollably.

They were just beginning to calm when Elizabeth emerged from her dressing room. "What's so funny?" she asked.

All three turned, still unable to break their silly grins. But their expressions changed when they saw her. "Lizzy, that dress is amazing!" Georgiana exclaimed. "Will's eyes are gonna pop!"

"That's the plan!" Elizabeth laughed, blushing at the same time.

They used Elizabeth's camera to take pictures of themselves – mostly silly ones – to show to Jane and Mrs. Bennet – and perhaps others after the wedding.

Afterwards, they went to Guo's Garden for dinner, and had been seated only a few minutes when Jane walked up behind Elizabeth. "Gee, sis, thanks for inviting me." When Elizabeth stood up to hug her, she explained, "Charlotte called me, knowing I wouldn't want to miss out. So how did it go?"

She sat down and they chatted as only sisters and dear friends can, and before the evening was through they had shared many laughs, and Will and Elizabeth's happiness had been toasted with cups of jasmine tea.

Thursday was the last day Elizabeth worked before the wedding. She stayed busy all day, trying to make sure everything possible was done to prevent her receiving calls while on her honeymoon. Thankfully, there were few crises. Shortly after the Market closed at four, she was called for an emergency in the investment center. With a quick sigh, she jumped up and nearly jogged across the office.

"Congratulations!" was called out as she entered the large room. She looked around to see almost everyone there. They had cake and champagne, and everyone took a few moments to wish her well. She enjoyed herself, and thanked her boss afterwards, but had to rush back to her office to quickly wrap up the last few things and to catch the Flyer home.

Will was glad to see her, and eager to get home. His cousin (and groomsman) from England, Emerson Darcy, and his family were staying at the house, and had arrived earlier in the day. Their presence was obvious from the moment Will and Elizabeth arrived home. As soon as Elizabeth opened her car door, childish giggles and barking could be heard from the backyard. Will eagerly led Elizabeth around the house to meet them.

They had barely turned the back corner when a small blond boy of about five ran up and hugged Will tightly around his legs. A few feet behind him, a smaller blonde girl stood frozen for several seconds before turning and running to her mother.

Will introduced the boy to Elizabeth as Brandon, and the child smiled up to her. "Very good to meet you," he said.

"Very good indeed." Elizabeth grinned. She was then introduced to Emerson and Marianne, while little Melanie peeked from behind her mother's legs. He was as tall and dark as Will, a few years older, and though she could even see a bit of a resemblance, he wasn't quite as handsome. She was a petite blonde, a couple inches taller than Elizabeth, but slim and lovely, and nearly as pretty as Jane. Elizabeth could easily envision them as the picture of a perfect family on a magazine cover.

The greetings were warm and affectionate, and both couples and Georgiana sat around the table to talk. Brandon was soon off with the dogs, and to everyone's surprise, Melanie was in Elizabeth's lap before they had finished discussing their flight.

Dinner, of course, was one of Maggie's signature Italian feasts, with more food than they could possibly eat. Still, they tried, as conversation shifted from current events to Georgiana's school to wedding plans.

By the time the meal was over, Melanie was asleep in her father's lap, and Brandon was telling everyone about their plans to go to Disney World. As she listened and watched, Elizabeth decided that little blond kids with British accents and spaghetti sauce all over their faces were some of the cutest things in the world.

The children were soon put to bed, and the adults, even the ones who didn't start on British Summer Time, didn't last much longer.

Not surprisingly, Friday started off early. Maggie greeted everyone with chocolate chip scones and made omelets for anyone who wished for something heartier. Emerson's family was going to the Please Touch Museum, and Will and Elizabeth had plenty to do.

They started with packing for their honeymoon, though Elizabeth complained that Will refused to tell her where they were going. She tried everything she could think of to bribe him, and he still denied her.

She pouted as she looked through her closet. _"Bring mostly comfortable clothes – shorts and jeans – at least one light jacket, a dress, a swimsuit or two – but don't go crazy, we're not going to be lying around a beach or pool the whole time."_Those suggestions still gave her no clue, so she filled her suitcase with the recommended attire.

Then there were last minute phone calls. Elizabeth verified that the cake and the flowers were both set to be delivered the next morning, and by noon, she was pleased that all was in order. She checked on Will, who was busy in his study, so she went upstairs and made sure she had her jewelry and makeup… something old, something new, and everything else she'd need in the morning was in order.

That evening, after the wedding rehearsal at the church, the wedding party and Reverend and Mrs. Johnston went to the Embassy Suites Valley Forge for a dinner and pre-wedding celebration with all their out of town guests who were staying there. It was the first time Will and Elizabeth met some of the other's friends and relatives, and they were happy for the opportunity.

Mrs. Bennet entered the room eagerly, and Elizabeth almost wanted to turn and leave, but somehow, nothing serious transpired. She could hear her mother's voice from time to time, but every time Elizabeth looked her way, she was with Mr. Bennet or Maddie Gardiner and other people they knew well. Part of her was sorry that the Fitzwilliams had opted not to attend, but she was secretly glad that her mother would not meet them until the reception tomorrow. _Perhaps she'll be talked out by then. Yeah, perhaps…_

As the night wound down, they made their farewells. After their argument earlier in the week, and her adamant refusal to spend the night at her parents' house, Elizabeth feared her mother would make a scene about her going home with Will. For once, however, Frances Bennet seemed subdued as she and her husband kissed Elizabeth good night and Mr. Bennet shook Will's hand. Elizabeth would certainly have to thank her father tomorrow morning.

Saturday morning dawned brilliantly. The temperature was cool, but the skies were sunny and clear. It felt like the perfect day for a wedding.

Elizabeth had hardly been up before Georgiana was telling her it was time to leave. They did manage to grab a muffin and a cup of coffee, but soon they were on the way to Georgiana's hairdresser, where they met up with Mary and Charlotte. Georgiana had booked the salon, and they were getting their hair and nails done together.

Though she had been warned, she did not really expect them to be there the full two and a half hours they had allotted. Any other day, she'd have complained about the time, but the company was great, and this day was very important… she did want to be her most beautiful when Will first saw her in the church. And in the end, she was pleased.

They drove straight to the church, and were met by Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. They assured them that all was clear, and led the way to the Sunday school rooms set aside for them to dress. Mr. Bennet kissed his wife and Mary on their cheeks, but held firm to Elizabeth's hand. "I will be waiting for you, my little Lizzybee."

"I know, Daddy." Tears were welling in her eyes. She kissed his cheek. "I love you." He released her hand and she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

The next hour passed in a blur. Somehow she had managed to put on her dress, and Georgiana touched up her makeup. Mrs. Bennet chattered non-stop, but it didn't matter. She could hear activity upstairs in the sanctuary and outside in the hall. They would not be in here much longer, and in a very short time she'd be married – to her Will. She smiled and nodded her head to whatever her mother was saying.

It was only a couple minutes later when they heard a tap on the door. "It's time," Mr. Bennet announced. Each woman hugged Elizabeth and made some personal comment before taking their bouquet and leaving. Mrs. Bennet was the last to hug her daughter, and when it seemed as though she would not release Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet tapped her shoulder and helped pull them apart. Blotting tears already, Mrs. Bennet took her cue and left.

Mr. Bennet gently touched Elizabeth's cheek. "It seems like only yesterday that you were a babe in my arms. And then my lively little tomboy. Little did I know then what a beautiful woman you would become." He paused a moment and bit his lip. "You're all grown up now, Lizzybee… And even if you are becoming another man's wife, you'll always be my little girl."

"I know that, Daddy." She smiled comfortingly.

"Okay. As long as you understand that." He looked up the hallway. "Shall we?"

Elizabeth picked up her bouquet. "Yes, let's do this." They walked upstairs arm in arm, and as they reached the church foyer, Mr. Bennet nodded, and the back doors to the sanctuary were opened. Georgiana made a little wave and started up the aisle, followed momentarily by Mary. Charlotte looked back and smiled, then disappeared inside.

Elizabeth gripped her father's arm tighter as the music changed. "Last chance to escape," he whispered.

She laughed. "Sorry, Dad, I'll pass."

They stepped slowly inside and made their way up the aisle. It took a moment for Elizabeth's eyes to find Will, even though he stood right at the front of the aisle. His eyes shone and his gaze never left her. She had never loved him more, and wanted nothing more than to be at his side, but it was taking so long to get there.

Eventually they made it though, but her father seemed to take his time releasing her hand and kissing her cheek before giving her hand to Will.

The familiar words were heard and spoken. She promised to love, honor and cherish Will, and he did as well. There were hymns, prayers and a communion, but finally the minister said the words she was most anxious to hear: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was a brief, sweet kiss; and then Rev. Johnston turned them to face their guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

**Epilogue**

Elizabeth learned about their honeymoon plans when Will handed her the airline tickets in the car. They would be spending a week in England at the old Darcy family estate: Pemberley. Emerson's family lived there now, and ran it as a holiday resort. They would be staying in the family accommodations while their relations continued their visit in America.

They took full advantage of their privacy in that first week of marriage, but still found time to drive up to the Lakes, and to visit other historic places in the region. Knowing by now his wife's addiction, they spent their last night in London, and visited Jane Austen's House in Chawton. They had a lovely time on their "holiday" and agreed to return someday.

Back in Pennsylvania, they settled into the routine of a happily married couple. They continued to hike, swim and ski, and supported all the Philadelphia sports teams (especially the Flyers!).

Jane delivered healthy twin boys in July – Shane and Chase – and Georgiana earned her Bachelor of Music from USC in December. She continued to pursue her Masters there.

In the next few years, Tiffany married Brian, and Mary married her football player. Charlie and Jane had a daughter, but Will and Elizabeth had yet to present Mrs. Bennet with a grandchild!

No such event was announced until just after the Darcys' fourth wedding anniversary, and in February 2014, Elizabeth fulfilled her mother's wish.

*** Image on DebraAnne dot net, or hopefully there's a link on my profile here ***

**** Fitzwilliam & Elizabeth Darcy ****

**** introduce their son ****

**** **_Bennet John_**_ ****_

**** born ****

**** February 21, 2014 at 7:42 PM ****

**** 7 lbs, 10 oz ~ 21 inches ****

**** Paoli Hospital ****

Ben was joined by a brother, Robert George, two years later. The Darcys never had a young Moon Unit, but Cassandra Jane was their third child.

And finally, two short months after the loss of Margherita Rosita Leonetti Reynolds, Will and Elizabeth's youngest daughter was born: Margaret Rose.

It wasn't a simple happily ever after for the Darcys, but there were many more good times than bad; and Fitzwilliam Darcy III never regretted his choice to commute on the R5.

* The End *

_I owe one more special thanks to the brilliant Aimée for making Bennet's birth announcement for me at the last minute, even though I told friends over two years ago that this was the ending I planned._

_Links to Bennet's birth announcement and Elizabeth's wedding dress are on debraanne dot net .  
><em>


End file.
